Te Lo Dije
by linithamonre77
Summary: "Si regalaran un diamante por cada disgusto que da la vida, seria multimillonaria", pensó Kagome cuando encontró a su novio liado con su mejor amiga el día antes de su boda. Y tenía razón, porque a pesar de sus gafas de Prada, de sus bolsos de Chanel, de sus zapatos de Gucci colgados en su armario, Kagome solo era una mujer amargada que en la mejor zona de Madrid.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Esta Historia asi como los personajes no me pertenecen y los tome prestados de la impresionante Mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. Cualquier reproduccion total o parcial de esta esta prohibida asi como el uso de mi firma sin mi debido permiso.**

_Hola hola! es la primera vez que comparto una adaptacion en la página, espero que sea de su agrado y me dejen un review por fis por fis :). los quiero y espero que les agrade esta historia que prepare con mucho cariño._

_comencemos!_

* * *

><p>Te Lo Dije<p>

SINOPSIS

"Si regalaran un diamante por cada disgusto que da la vida, seria multimillonaria", pensó Kagome cuando encontró a su novio liado con su mejor amiga el día antes de su boda. Y tenía razón, porque a pesar de sus gafas de Prada, de sus bolsos de Chanel, de sus zapatos de Gucci y de todos los Carolina Herrera del mundo colgados en su armario, Kagome solo era una mujer amargada que vive en la mejor zona de Madrid.

En medio de este caos emocional, su empresa le ha dado dos meses para ir a Escocia, localizar a un conde de nombre impronunciable y convencerle de que debe firmar un contrato de cesión del castillo de Eilean Donan para rodar un spot publicitario de una marca de relojes. Dos meses o estará de patitas en la calle y perderá su flamante estilo de vida.

Con un fracaso amoroso a cuesta, una maleta llena de ropa de marca, y una misión empresarial, Kagome, acompañada por su hermana Sango la alternativa, se encamina a las Highlands en busca del conde Uchiha. Allí solo ve un lugar lleno de lluvia, de paletos y de vacas. Ni rastro del conde.

Y lo peor de todo; Bankotsu, el que se considera la mano derecha del invisible aristócrata y al que Kagome se refiere con los apelativos de cromañón, paleto y bestia, tiene un plan muy bien trazado sobre cómo tratar a una española gruñona.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Esta Historia asi como los personajes no me pertenecen y los tome prestados de la impresionante Mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. Cualquier reproduccion total o parcial de esta esta prohibida asi como el uso de mi firma sin mi debido permiso.**

_Hola hola! es la primera vez que comparto una adaptacion en la página, espero que sea de su agrado y me dejen un review por fis por fis :). los quiero y espero que les agrade esta historia que prepare con mucho cariño. Marquenla como favorita ;) por favor_

_comencemos!_

* * *

><p>Te Lo Dije<p>

Capitulo 1

—Padre Jaken. Padre Jaken —casi gritó la mujer menuda de sonrisa

perpetua—. ¿A qué hora podemos venir a decorar la catedral?

—A la que ustedes quieran, señora —dijo el cura sin inmutarse.

—¡Mamá, por favor! —se quejó Kagome apurada, ordenándole callar.

—Naomi querida —pareció querer aclarar Izayoi, la futura suegra de

Kagome—. La empresa que organiza la boda se encargará de todo.

—Cuando se casó mi hija Yura con el duque de Morealto en la estupendisísima

iglesia de los Jerónimos —mencionó Urasue Sakagasami, amiguísima de Izayoi—,

hicieron un arreglo floral cuquísimo, con tulipanes frescos traídos especialmente de

Holanda.

—¡ Vaya! —sonrió Naomi, la madre de Kagome, que no sabía cómo acertar con

aquella finolis—. Y para qué fueron hasta Holanda, con las flores tan preciosas que

tenemos en España —antes de que Kagome pudiera decir nada murmuró—. Si

alguna vez queréis flores de las buenas, la gitana de mi barrio tiene de todo, sin

necesidad de ir hasta Holanda.

—Seguro que sí —a Izayoi no podía dejar de desagradarle la vulgaridad de

aquella mujer—. Pero repito. Las flores de la boda serán preciosas.

—No lo dudo ¡chata! —puso punto y seguido ganándose una reprochadora

mirada de su hija—. Pero como madre de la novia quiero saber qué flores son.

En verdad tampoco le importaba tanto, pero si creía esa pija de la Moraleja que la

iba a callar ¡Lo llevaba claro!

—Mamá; ¡Déjalo ya! —le pidió Kagome poniendo los ojos en blanco ¿Por qué su

madre no se podía callar? La estaba dejando en ridículo.

—Kagome, cielito —alardeó su suegra con petulancia—, quiero que sepas que los

encargados de organizar la boda son los mismos que organizaron la boda de la hija

del ex presidente del Gobierno.

—Eres un encanto, Izayoi. Tú siempre tan atenta —contestó Kagome, que esperó

que con aquella respuesta su madre se diera por vencida, y finalizase el tema de las

flores. Pero no.

—Naomi —continuó Izayoi, clavando en ella sus gélidos ojos claros, tan

iguales a los de su hijo que parecían provenir de la misma piedra de Neptuno—. Yo

soy una mujer muy exigente. Y para la boda de mi hijo exijo lo mejor ¡cueste lo que

cueste! —afirmó y miró a sus amigas, quienes asintieron—. Quiero que mis mil cien

invitados, gente ilustre, recuerden la boda de Inuyasha como un evento maravilloso.

¿Acaso no quieres lo mismo para tus quince invitados?

En esto último había más veneno que en las glándulas urticantes de una familia

numerosa de cobras del desierto.

—Por supuesto ¡chata! —no se amilanó Naomi, aunque sí se mostró incrédula

con la poca educación de aquella estúpida, y lo que más deseaba en aquel momento

era meterle uno de los candelabros del altar por el culo. Pero tras mirar a su hija, a

quien notaba incómoda con su presencia, disimuló con dignidad la sensación de

inferioridad que aquellas imbéciles le hacían sentir, y prefirió no decir nada más.

—Los organizadores —añadió Izayoi con malicia—. Tienen muy claro que esto es

la Catedral de la Almudena. No una iglesia de barrio.

—¡No me digas! —a Naomi le estaba costando la vida estarse callada—. ¡Qué

clasistas!

«Aquello empezaba aparecerse mucho a su peor pesadilla», pensó Kagome,

mientras el pulso le palpitaba en la sien como un corazón automático. Necesitaba un

minuto, sólo un minuto.

—Disculpadme un segundo. Tengo una llamada —las interrumpió, apretando los

labios y dirigiéndose hacia una pequeña puerta lateral.

—Yo también tengo que hacer una llamada urgente —se disculpó su amiga Kikyo

con una estudiada sonrisa y salió detrás de Kagome.

Cuando llegó a su altura la encontró hiperventilando.

—¡Esto es una pesadilla! —jadeó la novia que abrió su bolso Gucci. Necesitaba un

cigarrillo—. ¿A qué está jugando mi madre? Dios ¡Por qué no se calla!

—Tranquilízate, sólo está dando su opinión —susurró su amiga.

—Todo esto es culpa de Asagi, la imbécil de mi secretaria —bufó rabiosa—. Por

su culpa, mi madre está aquí. A la puñetera calle la voy a mandar cuando regrese. ¡A

la puñetera calle!

—Escúchame y respira —señaló Kikyo, quien con solo pensar en tener una madre

tan vulgar como Naomi, palideció de horror—. Mañana es tu gran día. ¡El día que

llevamos planeando desde hace un año! Piensa en lo ¡cool! y guapa que estarás con

los dos preciosos vestidos que Hakushin ha creado para ti.

Pero la cara de Kagome no decía eso.

—Mañana todo va a salir mal. ¡Lo sé! Lo intuyo.

—No digas tonterías. Estarás tan fantástica que nadie se fijará en ciertos

personajes. Y cuando Inuyasha te vea, no podrá apartar los ojos de su peluche

preferido.

«Peluche» «Peluchito». Así la llamaba Inuyasha en la intimidad. Pocas personas lo

conocían, excepto Kikyo.

La primera vez que Kagome e Inuyasha se vieron fue en una famosa tienda de

muñecas situada en la Gran Vía madrileña. Kikyo y ella compraban un enorme

peluche para Luana, una amiga. Y fue tal el flechazo que Inuyasha sintió, que la

persiguió día y noche, hasta que consiguió una cita con ella.

—Espero que tengas razón —asintió aceptando el abrazo de su amiga—. Gracias

Kikyo. Eres maravillosa. Siempre sabes lo que necesito.

Era cierto. Kikyo a diferencia del resto del mundo, la entendía. Se habían conocido

en una cena de empresa, siete años atrás, convirtiéndose desde entonces en íntimas

amigas.

Aquella era la época en la que estaba sola, muy sola. Kikyo, era diez años mayor

que Kagome, además de la hermana del director de su empresa, algo que en cierta

forma le arregló la vida. ¡Para qué negarlo! Aquella poderosa mujer la tomó bajo su

protección, la moldeó a su imagen y semejanza, y le enseñó un mundo más selecto y

lujoso que el que ella nunca hubiera esperado conocer. Con el tiempo, cuando los

asociados de la empresa animados por Kikyo le ofrecieron una oportunidad, Kagome

fue lista y la aprovechó.

—Para eso estamos las amigas —respondió Kikyo, mientras subida en sus

taconazos observaba a Inuyasha aparcar su biplaza rojo encima de la acera y acercarse a

ellas—. ¿No crees, querido?

—Buenos días señoritas.

Dijo aquel tipazo de hombre haciendo acto de presencia.

—¡Inuyasha! —exclamó Kagome mientras se escabullía del abrazo de su amiga para

sonreír a su guapo y metrosexual novio.

—¿Qué te ocurre peluche? —preguntó tras un casto beso.

—Tu suegra está ahí dentro —señaló Kikyo, antes de que Kagome pudiera contestar.

—Entiendo —asintió torciendo el gesto y colocándose el cuello de su camisa—. Iré

entrando, antes de que a mamá le dé un ataque.

Y tras una breve sonrisa a Kagome, Inuyasha entró en la catedral. Nunca le había

gustado la madre de su futura mujer, y estaba seguro de que a su mamá tampoco.

En efecto, nada más entrar en la catedral las encontró junto al altar, cuchicheando

sobre la decoración de la iglesia. Se acercó a ellas con su más higiénica sonrisa.

—Hola mamá —besó en la mejilla a su progenitura, y dedicó una fría, pero

caballerosa sonrisa a Naomi—. ¿Algún problema, querida suegra?

—Ninguno, querido yerno —respondió con la misma frialdad, mirándole sus

helados ojos azules.

No se soportaban. Lo sabían y procuraban dejarlo latente en sus escasos

encuentros. Naomi estaba segura de que Inuyasha intentaba separarla de su hija,

pero ella no estaba dispuesta a permitirlo. Era su hija y la adoraba a pesar de sus

continuos desprecios.

—Inuyasha —murmuró Izayoi mientras Kikyo, con su espectacular y sexy vestido

Armani, se acercaba—. Tu suegra está preocupada porque duda de que la empresa

que organiza la boda decore bien la iglesia.

—Querida suegra —respondió Inuyasha acercándose a ella—. Tú sólo ocúpate de

llegar mañana sobria a las cinco en punto, que del resto me ocupo yo.

Tras mirarse con odio durante unos segundos, Naomi, con una retadora y fría

sonrisa, se volvió hacia el padre Jaken. Necesitaba un poco de cordialidad,

aunque sólo fuera una mirada.

Con un cigarro en la mano, Kagome intentaba calmar su ansiedad. La presencia de

su madre en la catedral la llenaba de inseguridades. ¿Qué estaría pensando su

suegra?

Se apoyó en la pared y pensó en lo fácil que hubiera sido si Inuyasha no se hubiera

dejado embaucar por su madre, o sea, por su finísima suegra. Tenían que haberse

casado con una boda íntima. Pero no. Al final aquello se convirtió en un bodorrio de

¡mil ciento quince invitados!

Izayoi, su suegra, se había encargado de que la petición de mano apareciera

publicada en las páginas de sociedad, en especial y a todo color en la revista Hola.

Precisamente aquello había sido el detonante para que su madre, y algunas vecinas

de toda la vida, se enteraran de su boda.

—Vaya. Vaya. Mi hermanita pecando como los simples mortales.

Kagome al escuchar aquella voz se puso aún más tensa. ¡Su hermana! La

especialista en problemas acababa de aparecer. Así que sólo tuvo que levantar la

mirada para encontrarse con la guasona sonrisa de Sango, que se acercaba a ella

junto con su amigo Jakotsu.

—No me lo puedo creer —casi gritó Kagome al ver la indumentaria de su

hermana—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre aparecer así vestida?

—¡Te lo dije! —le advirtió Jakotsu a su amiga, y dando un beso a Kagome se

posicionó entre las dos.

—Sí. Pero yo dije que mi hermana llevaría un estirado moño alto y traje oscuro de

marca —respondió Sango cogiendo los cinco euros que Jakotsu le entregaba.

—Os encanta incordiarme ¿verdad? —replicó la aludida mirándoles con cara de

pocos amigos.

—Nos encanta ver cómo se te infla la vena del cuello, sí —sonrió Jakotsu.

«Llevo tiempo sin verte, y sigues igual de borde, querida hermana», pensó Sango,

acercándose a ella en plan tregua para darle un beso. Kagome se movió, la mano de

Sango dio en el cigarro y éste, a su vez, se aplastó contra la camisa de seda beige.

—¡Por Dios Sango! —gritó Kagome al ver la quemadura—. Te has cargado la

camisa de Carolina Herrera.

—¡Serás imbécil! —respondió indignada—. Y yo me he quemado en la mano.

¡Pero claro! Es más importante tu carísima camisa de marca ¿verdad, pija insensible?

—gritó sin importarle la gente que pasaba por la calle.

—¡Ya estamos! —suspiró Jakotsu, que ya sabía lo que se avecinaba—. Comienza la

lucha.

—Prefiero ser como soy —gritó Kagome que miró las oscuras ojeras de su

hermana— a una fracasada, aspirante a escritora, como tú.

—¡Serás bruja!

—¡Futura señora bruja para ti! —interrumpió Kagome con altivez—. Y por cierto,

¿cómo te atreves a aparecer al ensayo de mi boda, vestida con vaqueros y camiseta

que pone «Colega, salva las ballenas»?

—Porque sabía que no te gustaría ni a ti, ni al imbécil de tu novio —afirmó

agriamente.

—¡Estúpida!

—¡Pija de mierda!

—Chicas. Chicas. ¡Por favor! —intervino Jakotsu, que intentó poner paz—. ¡Basta

ya! No podemos estar toda la vida igual.

—Tienes razón —asintió Sango, y mirando con dureza a su hermana espetó—.

Me piro de esta comedia absurda. Pero antes te voy a decir una cosita, señorita

triunfadora. Si estoy aquí, es porque mamá me lo ha pedido. No porque yo quiera

tener nada que ver contigo ni con tu nueva familia.

Kagome, al escuchar la amargura en la voz de su hermana, supo que se había

pasado. Lo sabía. Pero era incapaz de dar marcha atrás.

—¿Qué ocurre aquí? —preguntó Naomi, quién al escuchar las voces había

corrido hacía la puerta seguida por Inuyasha y Kikyo—. ¡Vaya! Pero si han llegado mis

otros dos tesoros —y sintiéndose más segura miró al estirado de su yerno—. Iré a

avisar a tu madre. Estoy segura de que le encantará conocerlos.

Con una desafiante sonrisa y antes de que nadie pudiera moverse, Naomi

desapareció en el interior de la catedral.

—¡Vaya pintas! —se mofó Inuyasha tras una barrido de arriba abajo.

—Como suelte por mi boquita lo que yo pienso de la tuya —respondió Sango—.

Ten por seguro que lo vas a lamentar.

—Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos —murmuró Jakotsu acercándose a Sango,

quien temblaba a pesar de su aparente tranquilidad.

Habían pasado casi dos años desde su último y desafortunado encuentro. Pero

aún le dolía recordar cómo Kagome le negó ayuda a su madre cuando llegó al límite

de su adicción.

—Barbie. Barbie. ¿Aprenderás alguna vez modales? —preguntó Kikyo acercándose

a Kagome quien, callada, observaba la escena—. Si sigues así, conseguirás ser más

vulgar que tu madre. Es más. Ya hueles a barato.

—¡Serás hija de puta! —la insultó Jakotsu con desprecio.

—¡Basta ya! —gritó Kagome, pero nadie le hizo caso.

—Si no te importa «sanguijuela recauchutada» —aclaró Sango que no podía

soportar a ninguno de ellos, y mucho menos a Kikyo—. Mi nombre es Sango. Y si no

quieres probar mis modales de barrio no vuelvas a mencionar a mi madre, o te juro

que te tragas los dientes de conejo que tienes —y volviéndose a su hermana espetó—.

Siento vergüenza de ti. ¿Cómo puedes permitir que hablen así de mamá?

En ese momento se escucharon voces de mujer y Jakotsu, no dispuesto a que

Naomi se enterara de lo que ocurría, fue el primero en reaccionar.

—Naomi. Estás guapísima —corrió a besarla—. Pero muy, muy guapa. Ese vestido

te sienta fenomenal. Pareces una artistaza.

—Gracias tesoro —sonrió luciendo su nuevo vestido de C&A.

Naomi Higurashi a pesar de sus 55 años y de una vida no muy fácil, era una mujer

atractiva y resultona.

—Hola mami —saludó Sango mordiéndose la lengua. Odiaba a esa gente, pero

le gustara o no, el relamido aquel iba a ser su cuñado.

Y con paso lento y cuchicheos, el grupo heterodoxo de invitados entró en la

catedral para ensayar la que sería, en palabras de Izayoi, la «boda más cuca del

año»

Linitha-chan*


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Esta Historia asi como los personajes no me pertenecen y los tome prestados de la impresionante Mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. Cualquier reproduccion total o parcial de esta esta prohibida asi como el uso de mi firma sin mi debido permiso.**

_Hola hola! es la primera vez que comparto una adaptacion en la página, espero que sea de su agrado y me dejen un review por fis por fis :). los quiero y espero que les agrade esta historia que prepare con mucho cariño. Marquenla como favorita ;) por favor_

_comencemos!_

* * *

><p>Te Lo Dije<p>

Capítulo 2

Kagome, tras llamar a la oficina y vociferar de muy malos modos a Asagi, paró

un taxi. De camino al hotel, mientras escuchaba a su madre hablar con Jakotsu sobre

su nueva peluquería, observó con disimulo a su hermana. Se había cortado el pelo y

estaba más delgada. Además, tenía ojeras.

Ajena a todo, Sango miraba por la ventanilla. ¡Odiaba tener que seguir con

aquella farsa! Pero era incapaz de dejar sola a su madre en un momento así.

Cuando el taxi paró ante el Hotel A.C. Santo Mauro, Kagome fue la primera en

bajar

—Mamá. Por favor —dijo sin tacto—. Prométeme que no le pedirás al camarero

una bolsa para llevarte lo que no te comas, y que tendrás cuidado con la bebida.

—Por supuesto hija —respondió Naomi, que iba ya agarrada a Jakotsu, quién al

escuchar aquello sonrió. Todavía recordaba la última vez que asistieron juntos a una

boda. Naomi tuvo langostinos congelados para un mes.

—Mamá no bebe desde hace más de un año ¡estúpida! —bufó Sango, molesta

por aquel comentario, notando cómo la mirada de su madre le pedía tranquilidad.

—Eso espero —suspiró sin mirarles—. De todas formas, procurad no decir ni

hacer nada que pueda comprometerme.

—Y tú no olvides —respondió Sango apartándose de ella— que aunque seamos

de barrio, tenemos educación, hermanita.

Tras escuchar aquello, sin inmutarse, Kagome con paso firme entró en el hotel. De

pronto sintió cómo la piel se le erizaba. ¿Qué hacían sus jefes y los compañeros de

paddle de Inuyasha allí?

Como pudo, dibujó una estupenda sonrisa, poco antes de que las manos de Onigumo,

un conocido de Inuyasha, la agarraran y se la llevaran.

—Quieren un canapé —dijo un camarero dirigiéndose a los recién llegados—.

Señora Higurashi y señor Fujimoto.

Jakotsu miró al camarero... aquella cara.

—¡Anda, vecino! —quien lo reconoció fue Sango—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Jakotsu cayó en la cuenta. Aquel chico que les servía canapés en una bandeja

plateada era el vecino cañón del bloque de Sango.

—Hiten —consiguió balbucear Jakotsu—. No sabía que trabajaras aquí.

—Llevo seis meses —respondió a la vez que indicaba a Naomi dónde estaban

los baños—. Y vosotros, ¿qué hacéis en un lugar como éste, con lo más fino de

Madrid?

—El idiota —respondió Sango desconcertándole.

—¡Camarero! —gritó en ese momento Kikyo, acercándose hasta ellos más tiesa que

un ajo—. Haga el favor de traerme ahora mismo un Martini seco, sin aceituna.

—Enseguida señora —respondió el chico, y dejando la bandeja en una mesa

cercana se marchó.

—¿Dónde habrá aparcado la escoba? —murmuró Sango señalando a Kikyo.

—Seguro que ni la aparca. La pliega y se la mete por el culo. Así consigue ir tan

tiesa —respondió Jakotsu comenzando a reír.

Pero la risa se les congeló cuando vieron cómo Hiten estaba siendo recriminado

por Kikyo y por Kagome.

—¡Soy alérgica al ácido linoleico de las aceitunas! —vociferó Kikyo con altivez—. Y

si por el despiste de un incompetente camarero como tú hubiera dado un sorbo de

esa copa, ahora mismo estaría en urgencias.

—Deberías poner más atención a tu trabajo —aseveró Kagome—. No olvides que

estás trabajando en el Hotel Santo Mauro. No en un burguer de carretera. Si no estás

capacitado para saber lo que es una aceituna deja este trabajo ¿Has entendido?

—Si señora. Lo siento señora —se disculpó por enésima vez Hiten. Y tras una

seña del maitre desapareció, momento que aprovechó un preocupado Jakotsu para ir

tras él.

Una vez entraron a las cocinas, Hiten abrió la puerta de una pequeña sala y tras

cerrarla con frustración, dio un par de puñetazos a una mesa. Jakotsu, comprendiendo

su frustración y tocándole en el hombro le invito a sentarse. Momento en que Hiten

comenzó a contar detalles de aquellos pijos.

—¡Malditas víboras! —se quejó Hiten que se quitó la chaquetilla de camarero y

se encendió un cigarrillo—. Como dice mi abuela «Dios las cría y ellas se juntan».

—Qué razón tiene tu abuela —asintió Jakotsu incapaz de dejar de mirar la tableta

de chocolate que se marcaba bajo la camiseta de Hiten.

—¿Sabes lo mejor de todo? —indicó el camarero enfadado—. Que la idiota de la

morena no tiene ni remota idea de que la otra víbora y el imbécil de su novio, tienen

una suite privada en el hotel que visitan muy a menudo.

Al escuchar aquello a Jakotsu se le erizaron los pelos como escarpias, y olvidándose

de los duros abdominales de Hiten, pensó. ¡La que se va a montar!

Sango, todavía alucinada por el estúpido comportamiento de su hermana, cogió

una copa de cava. El tiempo que estuvo sola se dedicó a observar el absurdo mundo

de triunfadores en el que se movía Kagome. Trajes de marca. Relojes caros. Coches de

lujo. Ostentación y más ostentación.

—¡Estoy flipando, Jakotsu! —dijo cuando éste se acercó—. Pero si esos horteras van

vestidos como los que cantaban «Amo a Laura»

—Tengo un notición —a pesar de la excitación, habló en voz baja, mirando a

ambos lados—. Cuando te lo cuente no te lo vas a creer.

—Si vas a decirme que las tetas de aquella rubia son falsas, ya lo sé —respondió

sin percatarse de la inquietud de su amigo—. ¡Por Dios pero si parecen dos naranjas!

—Sango, escucha. Me ha dicho Hiten que...

—Qué lugar más interesante —interrumpió Naomi acercándose hasta ellos.

—Sí mamá. Es como estar en el museo de los horrores.

Y antes de que ninguno pudiera decir nada, Naomi cogió un cenicero de loza

con el logotipo del hotel y se lo guardó en el bolso.

—¡Mamá! —exclamó Sango.

—Hija. Son monísimos. Además, tienen un montón.

—Esa lámpara, Naomi —se mofó Jakotsu—. Te quedaría coquetísima en el

recibidor.

—¡Maldita sea! Me he traído el bolso pequeño —sonrió con picardía.

—¿Sabes lo que te digo mamá? Que tienes razón. Qué tienen muchos y que cojas

un par de ellos para mí también.

—Disculpen —tosió alguien justo detrás de ellos, paralizándolos—. Me acaba de

revelar mi encantadora futura nuera que ustedes son su familia.

«Joder, joder, nos ha pillado», pensó Sango, antes de responder:

—Pues va a ser que sí —asintió tapando a su madre.

—Mamá —dijo Kagome, agarrada del brazo de aquel hombre que les había

hablado—. Quería presentarte a mi futuro suegro, el padre de Inuyasha. El señor Inu No

Taisho. Dueño de este hotel, y de muchos otros.

Inu No, el caballero impecablemente vestido que tenían ante ellos, era un hombre

canoso de estatura media y sonrisa bonachona. Algo que impresionó a Naomi.

—Encantada de conocerle Señor Taisho —saludó Naomi con amabilidad.

—Llámame Inu No. ¡Por favor! —aclaró guiñándole un ojo.

—De acuerdo —asintió pestañeando de tal forma que Kagome casi se atragantó—.

Inu No, quiero aprovechar la oportunidad de decirte que tienes un hotel precioso.

—Gracias Naomi. ¿Puedo llamarte así? —preguntó, bajando la voz, mientras la

madre de Kagome asentía bajo la atenta mirada de sus hijas—. De todos los hoteles

que poseo éste es mi preferido. Siempre he pensado que este hotel, como algunas

mujeres, tiene un encanto especial.

«¿Naomi está ligando?» pensó Jakotsu.

—Unos amigos que vinieron a Madrid —dijo para parecer interesado—, quedaron

encantados con el hotel.

—Me alegra escuchar eso, muchacho —aunque seguía con sus ojos clavados en

Naomi, que se afanaba por cerrar un bolso que se empeñaba en explotar—.

Intentamos dar a nuestra clientela el mejor servicio. En los últimos meses hemos

incluido sistema WIFI en las habitaciones, servicio 24 horas, minibar gratuito,

servicio de mayordomía, además de un maitre y sumiller excepcionales.

—Contratar a Philippe L'lsidre-Brac como sumiller ha sido algo maravilloso —

añadió Kagome segundos antes de que Kaguya, la amiga de su suegra, la tomara por la

cintura y se la llevara.

«¿Por qué todos se la llevaban?» pensó con frustración Kagome.

—Inu No, a riesgo de parecerte inculta —preguntó Naomi—. ¿Qué es un

mosiller?

—¡Mamá! —exclamó Sango, volviendo la cabeza para comprobar que Kagome

no la había escuchado. Pero sus ojos se clavaron en su futuro cuñado y en el hombre

que estaba con él ¿Por qué se miraban así?

—Eso es lo que quería contarte —susurró Jakotsu dándole un discreto empujón—.

Parece ser que el machote de Inuyasha tiene más pluma que un edredón nórdico.

—Querida Naomi —continuó Inu No, ajeno a lo que Jakotsu y Sango hablaban—. Un

sumiller es el profesional que se encarga de comprar el vino para nuestro restaurante

y sugerir a nuestra clientela qué vino tomar con cada comida.

Sango apenas sí podía creerlo. ¿Inuyasha era gay? ¡Imposible! Su hermana se había

vuelto pija y tonta. Pero ¿ciega e idiota también?

Pocos segundos después, el maitre les indicó que podían pasar al salón. Kagome,

con gesto serio, observó desde su posición cómo su hermana y Jakotsu se sentaban en

un lateral de la mesa. Y le dio un vuelco el corazón cuando vio que su suegro, tras

unas palabras con el maitre, se dirigía hacia ellas acompañado de su madre, quién

con una sonrisa, se sentó a su lado.

La comida comenzó con normalidad. Inuyasha se sentó entre su adorada mamá y

Inu No, y Kagome entre su suegro y Naomi, quienes no pararon de hablar, reír y

bromear. Pero cuando creyó que todo estaba controlado, el corazón le latió

desbocado al ver como, animado por su suegra, Inu No llamó al sumiller y le pidió para

Naomi diferentes vinos de degustación. Horrorizada, Kagome miró a su suegra,

quién con una frialdad digna de «Cruella de Vil» le retiró la mirada. ¿Por qué hacía

eso? ¿Acaso no sabía el problema que tenía su madre con la bebida?

Naomi, que podía ser humilde pero no tonta, sonrió ante aquella mala jugada

de su futura consuegra.

«La muy bruja» pensó, y dando unas palmaditas en la mano de su hija para

tranquilizarla, le sorprendió cuando le confesó a Inu No que ella no podía beber nada

de alcohol porque era una alcohólica en rehabilitación. Por lo que Inu No, tras asentir al

escuchar aquello, la animó a continuar con aquella rehabilitación, llamó de nuevo al

sumiller y, ante la rabia de Izayoi, le indicó sin dar explicaciones que no trajera los

vinos de degustación.

Desde su mesa, Sango y Jakotsu observaron con orgullo cómo Naomi, rechazó

lo que años atrás habría sido su perdición. Pero centrando de nuevo sus miradas en

Inuyasha, vieron incrédulos cómo éste sonreía hacia Kikyo y hacia su acompañante, el

hombre al que minutos antes lanzaba extrañas miradas.

—¡Por Dios! —exclamó Jakotsu en voz baja—Pero si están haciendo un trío delante

de todos. Se miran con más morbo que vergüenza.

—¡No me lo puedo creer! Al engominado le gusta la carne y el pescado.

—El pescado que le gusta —asintió Jakotsu observando al rubiales de metro

ochenta, fibroso y musculado—. Tengo que reconocer, que es muy... pero que muy

fresco.

—¿Crees que la tonta de mi hermana lo sabe? —preguntó al ver cómo aquélla

hablaba con su suegro, sin percatarse de aquel sucio tonteo.

—Yo creo que no tiene ni idea —respondió Jakotsu pinchando ensalada de

bogavante con guacamole—. Recuerda lo que ocurrió cuando se enteró que Hoyo se la

pegaba con la hija de la panadera.

—Pobre chaval —sonrió al recordarlo— Creo que le dejó eunuco de por vida.

—Kag está tan absorta con su trabajo y en demostrarse que es una más de ellos

que no ve nada más —y dándole un codazo para llamar su atención le indicó—. Allá

van la recauchutada y el pescado fresco.

En ese momento, un camarero les preguntó si habían acabado, y tras asentir,

pusieron ante ellos un exquisito segundo plato.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Jakotsu.

—Aquí pone atún rojo con tocino ibérico al perfume de romero.

—Dios, ¡qué buena pinta tiene! —a Jakotsu se le hacía la boca agua.

—Mejor que lo que estoy mirando yo ¡seguro!

Incrédulos, observaron cómo Inuyasha tras levantarse de la mesa, desaparecía por la

misma puerta que lo había hecho la recauchutada y el fresco. Sango, soltando la

servilleta con disimulo, se levantó junto a Jakotsu. Y como dos fantasmas, traspasaron

aquella puerta encontrándose en los aseos. Una vez confirmado lo que ambos

intuían, salieron por donde habían entrado.

—¡La madre que los parió! —sopló Sango incrédula, tras meter en un carro de

limpieza los pantalones que con cuidado había cogido—. Pero cómo pueden tener la

poca vergüenza de estar ahí dentro follando como conejos. ¡Los tres!

—Por Dios —resopló Jakotsu acalorado—. ¡Qué bochorno!

—¿Por qué tengo que enterarme yo, y no ella? —bufó al ver desde lejos a su

hermana sonreír mientras comía—. ¿Cómo voy a permitir que se case mañana,

sabiendo que es un mentiroso? No puedo. No puedo callarme.

—Sanguito —señaló Jakotsu con afecto—. Kagome nos va a odiar el resto de su

vida.

—Prefiero que me odie a que siga equivocada —respondió con decisión

Así que, prefabricándose unas falsas sonrisas, se acercaron a Naomi que nada

más verlos venir intuyó problemas.

—Naomi, cielo —susurró Jakotsu apurado—. Te necesitamos.

Sin necesidad de preguntar se levantó, mientras Sango se agachaba junto a su

hermana.

—Kag ¿podrías acompañarme un momento? Tengo que enseñarte algo

importante.

—¿Ahora mismo? —siseó clavándole una mirada asesina.

—Sí. Ahora mismo —asintió Sango y mirando a Izayoi, la madre de Inuyasha

dijo—. Venga usted también, le encantará la sorpresa.

Con una sonrisa más falsa que un billete de un euro, Kagome se levantó.

—Espero por vuestro bien —sentenció siguiéndoles junto a su madre, su suegra y

las insoportables amigas de aquélla—. Que lo que vayáis a enseñarnos, sea algo

importante. Porque como no sea así os juro que os vais a enterar.

—Tú sí que te vas a enterar —exclamó Sango. Y tras entrar en el baño, soltó una

patada a una de las puertas de cristal, que saltó en añicos. Después, dándose la

vuelta, sin querer mirar los ojipláticos ojos de las demás, preguntó—. ¿Consideras

esto importante?

Izayoi, consciente del escándalo y de la comprometedora situación en que se

encontraba su hijo, de rodillas entre aquellos dos, hizo un amago de desmayo siendo

Naomi y Jakotsu quienes la sujetaron. Sus amigas estaban demasiado alucinadas.

Aquellos tres habían sido pillados. De eso, a nadie le quedaba la menor duda.

—Buen Yoko geri —felicitó Jakotsu, indicándole con la mirada que mirase a sus

pies.

—Dar clases de karate es lo que tiene —asintió Sango sonriendo al reconocer el

fino vestido de Kikyo. Y aprovechando la confusión del momento, se agachó y con

disimulo hizo una pelota con la seda.

—¡No te muevas! —gritó Kikyo escondiéndose tras «el pescado fresco», que rojo

como un tomate en rama, miraba la cara de todos intentando taparse con las manos

sus vergüenzas.

—Maldita sea... ¿Pero quien...? —gritó Inuyasha pero no terminó la frase al ver la

cantidad de ojos que les observaban.

—¡¿Inuyasha?! —gritó Izayoi al ver a su hijo en aquel estado—. Pero hijo ¿qué estas

haciendo?

—Si quiere —se mofó Sango— se lo explico yo.

—¡Bendito sea Dios! —se persignó Naomi al ver aquello.

Incrédulo por lo que estaba pasando, y sin apenas moverse, Inuyasha clavó su

mirada gélida en una pálida Kagome.

—Peluche —dijo Inuyasha paralizado ante tanta gente—. Lo siento. Dame la

oportunidad de poder explicarme.

—Tendrá poca vergüenza —susurró Jakotsu cogiendo con disimulo el vestido de

seda que Sango le pasaba a escondidas y salía del baño.

—Por Dios —gritó Kikyo avergonzada—. ¿Quieren dejar de mirarnos con esas

caras? ¿Dónde está mi vestido?

—Kikyo. Kikyo. Kikyo —se mofó Sango—. ¿Cuándo vas a aprender a comportarte?

Si sigues así todos descubrirán lo que eres.

—No consiento que...

—Tú, zorra ¡cállate! —vociferó Kagome clavando sus oscuros ojos en ella.

—¡Kagome! —gritó su suegra—. Cuida tu vocabulario.

—Eh...cuchi-cuchi —señaló Naomi a aquella odiosa mujer—. ¡A callar!

—Te consideraba mi amiga. ¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto? —dijo Kagome, y

volviéndose hacia Inuyasha sus ojos brillaron aún con más furia y dolor—. Y tú... tú

eres...

No consiguió decir más. Le temblaba todo. Aquella situación era tan de folletín

barato, que por un momento Kagome pensó que estaba soñando. Pero no. No soñaba.

Estaba sucediendo. Aquellos eran Inuyasha, Kikyo y Onigumo. Estaban desnudos ante ella, y

no sabían qué decir.

—Esto no puede salir de aquí —gritó Izayoi intentando cerrar la puerta de

entrada a los baños. Pero era imposible. Naomi no la dejaba—. ¡Nadie debe

enterarse! ¡Cierra la puerta!

—¿Sabes, doña remilgos? —señaló Naomi—. En este momento no deberías

preocuparte por eso. Deberías preocuparte por cómo se sienten tu hijo y mi hija. La

gente que diga y que piense lo que les dé la gana.

—¡Tú que sabrás! Si perteneces a la chusma de barrio —espetó con despreció, justo

en el momento que Jakotsu entraba de nuevo. Había tirado el vestido de Kikyo en el

mismo cesto de la limpieza donde minutos antes, Sango había arrojado los

pantalones de los otros dos.

—¡Izayoi! —vociferó Inu No, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido en un

discreto segundo plano—. No creo que sea necesario ser tan desagradable.

—Oiga señora —intervino Jakotsu dispuesto a soltar su lengua—. Sin faltar. O aquí

faltamos todos.

—¡Cállate Inu No! Es mi hijo —indicó Izayoi. Estaba exasperada, y volviéndose

hacia Naomi continuó—. Desde cuándo una borracha, un peluquero de barrio y

una vividora sin rumbo van a decirme a mí lo que debo decir o pensar.

—¡Váyase a la mierda señora! —explotó Sango al escuchar aquello, y sintiendo

cómo la rabia se apoderaba de ella gritó—. Como alguien más vuelva a insultar a mi

madre juro que soy capaz de cualquier cosa.

—Tranquila, tesoro —murmuró Naomi—. No ofende quien quiere, sino quien

puede.

—Pero yo puedo —escupió Izayoi atrayendo la mirada de Kagome—. Tú hija se

marchó de casa, harta de tus borracheras.

—A la gorda esta —gritó Jakotsu—, le arranco el moño.

—¡Cállate maricón! —vociferó Inuyasha.

—¿Quién es más maricón? —preguntó Naomi mirándole con odio—. El que se

muestra como es. O el que lo niega, llama maricón a los demás, pero en la intimidad

se pirra por un rubiazo.

—Por cierto Inuyasha —indicó Jakotsu mirándole—. Por si no lo has pillado, va por ti.

—Pero… ¿Quiénes os creéis que sois para hablarnos así? —chilló Izayoi.

—Son mi familia ¿Te parece poco? —respondió Kagome con la vena del cuello a

punto de estallar. Estaba aflorando algo de su interior que llevaba tiempo olvidado.

Se volvió hacia su suegra, aún tenía mucho que decirle—. Te guste o no. Son mi

familia. Y a partir de este instante, te agradecería que eligieras muy bien tus palabras

y tus modales cuando quieras dirigirte a cualquiera de ellos. Porque te informo, por

si no lo sabes, que puedo ser tan dañina como tú —y señalando a Kikyo que la miraba

horrorizada concluyó—. No olvides que he tenido una estupenda maestra.

—¡Viva la madre que te parió! —gritó emocionado Jakotsu.

—¡Olé mi hermana y su vena del cuello! —aplaudió Sango.

—Qué pico de oro tiene mi niña —se enorgulleció Naomi, ganándose una

tímida sonrisa de su hija mayor.

—En cuanto a ti, Inuyasha —prosiguió Kagome con firmeza—. A partir de este

momento, tú y yo no tenemos nada más que hablar. La boda se anula.

—¡¿Cómo?! ¡No puede ser! ¡Imposible! —chilló Izayoi histérica. Mientras Inuyasha,

de un salto, se levantó del suelo dejando sus atributos al aire para satisfacción de las

amigas de su madre.

—¡Peluche! Espera —llamó mientras buscaba su ropa. ¿Dónde estaba su ropa?—.

No me hagas esto. No me dejes así. Tenemos que hablar. Necesito hablar. ¡Peluche!

Vuelve. No te vayas.

—Inuyasha. Ya no soy tu peluche, y repito. No tengo nada más que hablar contigo —

sentenció Kagome y aceptando la mano de Jakotsu, se marchó.

—¡Dios mío! Qué bochorno —gimió Izayoi horrorizada—, la boda, ¿qué diré a

los invitados? ¿Qué podemos hacer?

—Yo te recomendaría, chata —sonrió Naomi con el móvil en la mano—, que

comenzaras a llamar a tus mil cien invitados. De mis quince, tranquila, me encargo

yo.

—¡Todo esto es culpa tuya y de ese marica! —gritó Inuyasha a Sango—. Vosotros.

¡Chusma de mierda! sois los culpables de todo.

—¿De verdad lo crees así? —preguntó Sango y acercándose a él, le cogió por los

testículos, ante la sorpresa de todos. Y retorciéndoselos con verdadero placer, le

susurró al oído mientras Inuyasha palidecía de dolor—. Si vuelves a acercarte a mi

hermana, aunque sea para pedirle la hora. Te juro que te los arranco y me hago unos

pendientes con ellos.

—¡Que alguien llame a la policía! —gritó Kikyo asustada. Pero nadie se movió.

—Eh... zorrón verbenero ¿Has visto qué mona has salido en la foto? —se mofó

Naomi enseñándole su móvil mientras sonreía—. Seré clara y concisa. Si se te

ocurre tramar algo contra alguno de mis hijos, mañana seréis noticia.

Una vez dicho eso, Naomi agarró de la mano a su hija Sango y se marcharon.

—Inu No. Por el amor de Dios. ¡Haz algo! —chilló Izayoi—. No te quedes ahí

mirando como un pasmarote.

—No querida —aclaró antes de salir detrás de Naomi y de Sango—. Es tu

hijo. No lo olvides.

Kagome, con el desconcierto aún instalado en su cara, salió de la mano de Jakotsu

del hotel, uniéndoseles pocos segundos después Sango y su madre.

—Por favor, esperad un momento —llamó Inu No, yendo tras ellos—. Os llevaré a

casa.

—No, Inu No. Te lo agradezco, pero creo que es mejor que no —respondió Kagome,

observando cómo Sango y Jakotsu se adelantaban para llamar al taxi.

—Siento muchísimo todo lo ocurrido —murmuró cogiéndole las manos con

cariño—. No sé qué decirte. Estoy tan confundido que...

—Nos hacemos cargo Inu No —señaló Naomi y endureciendo la voz dijo—. Pero

lo mejor que podemos hacer en este momento es marcharnos de aquí.

—Lo entiendo. Por supuesto que sí —asintió tan confuso que Naomi sintió

deseos de acunarle—. No sé cómo disculparme por lo ocurrido. Ha sido algo

bochornoso que...

—Tú no tienes que disculparte por nada, eres una de las mejores personas que he

conocido en mi vida —susurró Kagome, y tras darle un abrazo dijo mientras

caminaba hacia su hermana—. Gracias por todo Inu No, pero necesito marcharme.

—Naomi —llamó atrayendo la mirada de la mujer—. Para lo que necesitéis,

recuerda que estoy aquí. Por favor recuérdalo.

—Gracias Inu No. Lo recordaré —y tras sonreírle caminó hacia sus hijos, quienes la

esperaban sentados en el taxi

Linitha-chan*

[[NOTA: Diosss santo un trio! Que horror pero es mejor que kag se diera cuenta a tiempo. Su carácter empieza a aflorar. ¿Qué pasará? Sigan leyendo Te lo Dije para averiguarlo.]]


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Esta Historia asi como los personajes no me pertenecen y los tome prestados de la impresionante Mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. Cualquier reproduccion total o parcial de esta esta prohibida asi como el uso de mi firma sin mi debido permiso.**

_Hola hola! es la primera vez que comparto una adaptacion en la página, espero que sea de su agrado y me dejen un review por fis por fis :). los quiero y espero que les agrade esta historia que prepare con mucho cariño. Marquenla como favorita ;) por favor_

_Este capitulo va dedicado con mucho cariño a:_

**ljubi-sama**

**mari-ibs**

**Aidee Gv **

**rogue85 **

_comencemos!_

* * *

><p>Te Lo Dije<p>

Capitulo 3

«Si regalaran un diamante por cada disgusto que da la vida, sería multimillonaria», pensó

Kagome mirando por la ventanilla del taxi.

Humillación. Desconcierto. Incredulidad. Todas aquellas complicadas palabras

pasaban por la mente de Kagome mientras acompañada por su familia se dirigía a su

casa.

—Kag, tesoro mío —murmuró su madre sin dejar de mirarla—. ¿Vives aquí?

—Sí mamá —asintió desde una nube; todo era confuso a su alrededor—. Vivo

aquí.

El taxi se había detenido ante uno de los rascacielos de Madrid, conocido como La

Torre de Valencia. Situado en el cruce de las calles Menéndez Pelayo y O'Donell.

Calles concurridas, llenas de vida y negocios.

Frente al rascacielos se alzaba uno de los orgullos de Madrid, el parque del Retiro.

Un parque cañí, considerado el gran pulmón verde del centro de la ciudad, donde

naturaleza, deporte y ocio se empastaban en una excelente armonía.

—¡Madre mía! —gritó Jakotsu incrédulo—. Pero si vives en la Torre de Valencia.

¡Qué glamour chica!

—¿Desde cuándo? —preguntó Sango cogiendo la vuelta que le tendía el taxista.

—Cerca de año y medio —respondió sin mirarles, caminando hacia la puerta que

mantenía abierta el portero. Al notar que no la seguían se volvió hacía ellos—. ¿Vais

a subir o no?

Al escuchar aquello los tres caminaron tras ella.

Sin apenas mirarle, Kagome pasó ante el portero, que les saludó con una amable

sonrisa. Introduciendo una llave en el ascensor enmoquetado subieron hasta el

décimo piso en silencio. Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Kagome salió,

los tres observaron con curiosidad aquel rellano en color salmón. Nada que ver con

los de sus pisos, donde los sábados olía a cocido y los domingos a chorizo frito.

Kagome, ajena a cómo se miraban, maniobró con una llave en la única puerta del

elegante rellano, y tras encender los halógenos del recibidor, tecleó en un pequeño

panel a su derecha un código de seguridad.

—Joder Kag. ¡Qué pasada! —silbó Jakotsu, consumidor nato de revistas de

decoración—. Veo que te va lo minimalista.

El orden imperaba en aquel lugar espacioso. Las puertas separadoras eran de

vidrio templado. Las paredes vestían tonos degradados, donde colores como el beige

y verde, unidos a los blancos, creaban una sensación de armonía y serenidad.

El salón era funcional. Escasez de mobiliario, tonos verdes en los paneles

japoneses y sillones de fino cuero marrón.

—Sí Jakotsu. Me gusta lo minimalista. Para mí es importante el orden —asintió

mirándole—. Dadme un momento. Me cambio de ropa y os enseño el piso.

—Buena idea —asintió Sango, y cuando ésta desapareció tras una de las puertas

susurró—. Eh ¡vosotros dos! Os doy tres segundos para que desaparezcáis de aquí.

—Pero si Kag ha dicho que nos quedemos —se quejó Naomi, que tenía

curiosidad por seguir viendo más.

—¿Crees que es el mejor momento para conocer la casa? Mami ¡por Dios! Acaba

de anular su boda.

—Tienes razón cariño —asintió—. Pero nos quedaremos, le haremos compañía.

—Naomi —murmuró Jakotsu—. Creo que deberíamos dejarlas a solas. Sango tiene

razón. Ya habrá otro momento para visitar la casa.

—Vale, vale, me rindo —asintió encaminándose hacia la puerta.

—Si alguien puede gritar a Kagome —sonrió Jakotsu—, ésa es Sango.

—No os peleéis, tesoro. Dale esto —dijo Naomi sacando un cenicero. Pero al

ver las caras de su hija y de Jakotsu, asintió—. Tenéis razón. Mejor me lo llevo.

Sango, tras cerrar la puerta con sigilo, regresó al salón, momento en el que su

móvil vibró. Tras leer el mensaje decidió apagarlo. No le apetecía responder.

Tanto orden y tanta limpieza daba sensación de poca vida, de poco uso. Mientras

observaba le llamó la atención no ver ni una sola foto o algún detalle personal de

Kagome. Aquel moderno salón era frío e impersonal, aunque reinaba el diseño, la

marca y la tecnología más vanguardista. Televisión Loewe de 40 pulgadas con DVD

reproductor y sonido Surround. Teléfono Bang & Olufsen. Equipo de música Sony…

—¿Dónde están mamá y Jakotsu? —preguntó Kagome saliendo de una de las

habitaciones.

—Se han marchado a casa —respondió Sango. Su hermana se había

desmaquillado y quitado el moño. Estaba mucho más guapa.

—¿Quieres tomar algo?

—Una cerveza no estaría mal.

—Cruzcampo ¿light o sin alcohol? —dijo mientras iba hacia la cocina.

—¡No jodas, Kag! No me puedo creer que no tengas una cervecita normal y

corriente —y entrando con su hermana en la moderna cocina murmuró mientras su

hermana abría la nevera metalizada—. ¡Madre mía, qué pedazo de cocina!

Sorpréndeme. ¿Qué más tienes para ofrecerme?

—Coca Cola Zero. Coca Light. Pepsi Diet. Nestea sin azúcar y Tónica light.

—Pero ¿Qué mierda de bebidas son ésas? —no, aquello no lo bebían las personas

normales. Decidió recordarle el sabor de una Mahou—. Acompáñame. Buscaremos

un sitio donde se pueda comprar bebida y comida decente.

Sin ganas de polemizar, Kagome cogió su bolso de Tous y las llaves. Bajaron a la

calle y entraron en la tienda del Vips, donde prefirió callar al ver lo que su hermana

compraba. ¡Todo comida basura! Tras pagar, salieron del establecimiento con dos

paquetes de cerveza Mahou cinco estrellas, una bolsa de patatas fritas al punto de

sal, un par de pizzas cuatro quesos congeladas, y un tarro gigante de helado de

chocolate.

De nuevo en el piso, Kagome se encendió un cigarro, mientras su hermana, aún

impresionada por la cocina, metía las pizzas en el horno.

—Deberías hacer sólo una —informó Kagome—. Yo no tomo comida basura. Es

alta en grasas, y baja en nutrientes.

—Pero ¿y lo rica que está a pesar de sus calorías? —atacó Sango que puso una

cerveza Mahou fresquita ante su hermana, que la miró pero no cogió.

—Esa mierda tiene efectos negativos para la salud. ¿No lo sabías?

—Si el efecto de no tomarla es que me voy a volver como tú. ¡Horrorizada estoy!

—Tú ríete. Pero comer fast food significa aumento de peso, elevado colesterol,

digestiones difíciles, adicción y alteración del gusto.

—Te encantaban los Whooper con queso, las patatas fritas, los aros de cebolla y los

bocatas de calamares de la Plaza Mayor. ¿Qué narices te ha pasado?

—Sango. Hace tiempo decidí vivir mejor y más años comiendo sano —respondió

retirando la cerveza que su hermana le había puesto delante.

—Kag. Disfrutaras más de la vida si la vives y saboreas —no estaba dispuesta a

dejarse convencer, así que le acercó de nuevo la cerveza.

«Me estás buscando hermanita», pensó Kagome, pero respondió:

—No pienso gritar, ni discutir, y tampoco voy a tomarme esa cerveza.

—Yo tampoco voy a discutir —sonrió Sango tomando un trago y poniéndola de

nuevo donde estaba, la retó—. Pero te aseguro que vas a beber de ella. Y a morro.

El momento temido por Kagome había llegado. Odiaba que su hermana pequeña

supiera allanar el camino a su gusto, para luego entrar a matar. Pero no. ¡No pensaba

entrar en ese juego! Ella tenía un autocontrol excelente y no iba a permitir que se lo

derrumbase con una simple cerveza.

Pero Sango lo consiguió.

—Muy bien —comenzó a gritar Kagome—. ¡A qué esperas! Estoy deseosa de

escuchar alguna de tus antológicas y proletarias frasecitas —al ver cómo ésta se

apoyaba en la encimera vociferó—. Estás disfrutando ¿verdad Barbie? Te ha

encantado ver cómo he sido humillada delante de todos. ¡Oh Dios! Qué bien

dormirás ¡Por fin a la pija de tu hermana le han dado un buen golpe! ¿Verdad?

—Te lo dije, «peluche» —respondió con rabia al escuchar la palabra «Barbie».

— ¡¿Qué?! —gritó con voz y gesto roto.

—Te lo dije. Te dije que ese relamido no era bueno para ti. Que esa zorra

recauchutada que cree que tiene veinticinco años era una víbora y una bruja de las

peores. Que mamá se dejaría humillar por ti, y... —Pero no pudo continuar. El dolor

alojado en los ojos de su hermana hizo que Sango se acercara y la abrazara.

Kagome, hundida, se aferró a ella y con aplomo escuchó cómo se habían enterado

Jakotsu y Sango de la vida sexual de Inuyasha. Hiten, el camarero del hotel y vecino

de Sango, había sido quien les informó. El resto surgió sobre la marcha.

—Gracias por estar aquí conmigo.

—Siempre hemos estado contigo —pluralizo Sango, pensando en Jakotsu y en su

madre—. Pero habla con mamá. Lo necesita. Es cabezona como tú y no muestra su

dolor.

—Yo también necesito hablar con ella —antes eran buenas amigas, a pesar de ser

madre e hija—. Sango, perdóname por haber sido algo borde contigo en ocasiones.

—¿Algo? —sonrió—. Matizando diré que tu nivel de borderío es continuo. Pero ¡lo

siento chica! Conmigo no lo practiques. ¡Paso de ti cuando te pones así!

—Eres increíble —sonrió Kagome.

—Tú me enseñaste a ser así, Kag —respondió anhelando encontrar aquella

hermana que un día se fue—. Me enseñaste a maquillarme, a ligar, a bailar sevillanas,

a montar en bicicleta. Incluso a ponerme mi primera compresa. Siempre fuiste

divertida y espontánea. Pero cuando mamá...

—Lo siento —susurró avergonzada—. Eso no volverá a suceder.

—Por supuesto. No te lo voy a permitir —sonrió Sango—. Pienso controlar a

partir de ahora todos tus ligues.

—No quiero saber nada de hombres. Y como a alguno se le ocurra llamarme por

algún nombre que no sea el mío. Te juro que le tiro a la cabeza lo que tenga en la

mano.

Tras reír ante aquel último comentario, Sango, mirándose el reloj, comentó.

—Qué te parece si vamos a mi casa. Tengo que sacar a Óscar.

—¿Quién es Óscar?

—Tu sobrino y mi perro. Una auténtica preciosidad.

—Olvídalo. Los perros, los niños y yo nunca nos hemos llevado bien.

—Óscar es diferente. Créeme. Cuando lo conozcas lo comprenderás.

Una hora después, y conduciendo su Audi TT Coupé plateado, llegaron a su

barrio. El barrio de Aluche. Pasaron frente a la casa de su madre pero decidieron no

parar. Regresar al barrio, era como regresar al pueblo. Sólo faltaba la pancarta de

«Bienvenido Mister Marshall». Si las vecinas te cogían por banda. ¡Estabas perdido con

su besuqueo! y en especial con su tercer grado.

—Vaya —asintió Kagome al aparcar el coche frente al parque de Aluche—. Veo

que ciertas cosas nunca cambian.

—Las Fiestas del barrio son sagradas —respondió Sango cogiéndola del brazo—.

Ven. Vivo en el último piso, y ¡no tengo ascensor! —y tras darle un cachete en el culo,

murmuró—. Te vendrá bien mover ese pandero que tienes.

—¡Serás idiota!

—Si no es indiscreción ¿qué talla usas?

—¡Y a ti qué te importa! —pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Sango le tiró de

la trabilla del pantalón para volver a soltarlo.

—Vale. La 44 —y comenzó a subir los escalones de dos en dos

—. No es por joderte, pero yo, asidua consumidora de comida basura, uso la 42.

Mientras Sango sacaba las llaves del pantalón, Kagome observaba el oscuro y

descuidado estado del edificio. Un edificio parecido al de su niñez, donde los

desconchones en las paredes, los viejos escalones y el olor a humedad en pleno mes

de junio eran lo normal. De pronto se apagó la luz y al encenderla Sango preguntó.

—Kag, te presento a tu sobrino Óscar. ¿Qué te parece?

«Qué cosa más horrorosa» pensó Kagome.

Óscar debía ser un cruce de mastín con pastor alemán y a saber dios qué más.

Tenía unas patas larguísimas, una peluda cabeza y un cuerpo demasiado delgado y

lleno de cicatrices. Era el perro más descompensado y feo que había visto en su vida.

—¡Es precioso! —mintió Kagome mientras aquella horrible criatura la miraba.

—Mira que eres mentirosa ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

—¿Qué pretendes que diga?

—La verdad, en eso quedamos ¿no?

—Muy bien. Te diré la verdad —y señalando al animal que la observaba sentado

delante de ella dijo—. Es la cosa más fea que he visto en mi vida. ¡Nada en él es

bonito! No tiene ningún estilo ni se le puede catalogar en ninguna marca. ¡Es feo!

muy feo.

Al escuchar aquello, Óscar, dando un gemido, se levantó.

—Óscar —llamó Sango. Al escuchar su voz el animal la miró—. Tu tía es un poco

pija, pero mi amor, tú ni caso ¡Eres precioso! —entonces se volvió a su hermana—.

Anda pasa.

La casa de Sango era pequeña; debería medir poco más de cincuenta metros,

pero se la veía bonita y limpia. Incluso Kagome tuvo que reconocer que la mezcla de

colores y muebles, tanto de Ikea como rústicos, era perfecta.

Mientras Sango sacaba unas cervezas fresquitas de su pequeña cocina, Kagome

ojeaba con curiosidad a su alrededor, parándose ante una mesita llena de papeles y

un viejo PC.

—Esas páginas sueltas son ideas para la novela que voy a comenzar sobre Escocia.

Y ese mogollón de ahí es la que acabo de terminar.

—Sigues mandándolas a las editoriales.

—Por supuesto. Además, hace un mes acabé un curso «on line» de novela

romántica y he aprendido mogollón.

—Me admira que no tires la toalla —asintió Kagome sin dejar de mirarla—. Si a mí

me hubieran rechazado tantas veces como a ti creo que ya la hubiera tirado.

—Lo dudo. Eres como yo. Seguirías intentándolo. Ya sabes lo que siempre hemos

pensado. No publica el que mejor lo hace, si no el que mejor suerte tiene, o —sonrió

al decir aquello—, se acueste con el editor más forrado.

Aun sonriendo por aquel comentario se sentaron en el salón y varias horas y

cervezas después, tras haberse puesto casi al día de sus vidas, reían mirando fotos.

—Quiero brindar —rió Sango levantando su lata—. Brindo porque algún día me

descubra un guapo y rico editor que, aparte de hacerme feliz en la cama, haga que

mis novelas se vendan como churros.

—Brindo por tus novelas. ¡Hip! —hipó Kagome— y porque te lo pases súper bien

en la cama.

—Ahora tú. Te toca a ti.

—Brindo —y con una chisposa mirada dijo—. Porque le den morcillas a Inuyasha.

—¡Perfecto! —se carcajeó.

—¡Dios, qué pintas tenemos aquí! —gritó y tomó otro sorbo de cerveza. Eso sí, en

vaso—. ¿Cuándo fue esto?

—En la boda de Lucía, la hija de la señora Antonia. ¿Te acuerdas?

—Ah, sí. Esa que iba de decente pero se cepillaba a medio barrio.

—Por Dios, Kag ¡qué memoria tienes!

—Para mi trabajo es necesaria. ¡Hip! ¿Qué sabes de Ayame?

—Se quedó viuda. Koga se mató en un accidente de tráfico.

—No me digassss —susurró Kagome notando la lengua un poco espesa.

—Pero ella sigue viviendo en el barrio con sus tres hijos. Que, por cierto, son

guapísimos.

—Bueno —sonrió señalando a Óscar—. Cómo tengan la belleza de él, lo dudo.

—Espera. Aunque a Óscar no le gusta que remueva su pasado, te voy a enseñar

una cosita —dijo levantándose para coger de un viejo aparador una carpeta gris—.

Léelo y luego me dices qué piensas.

Con una sonrisa en la boca, Kagome abrió la carpeta.

Era de la Asociación de los Amigos de los Animales. La primera foto que vio hizo

que su sonrisa desapareciera. Era Óscar. El informe decía que fue encontrado en una

carretera tras ser brutalmente maltratado.

Tenía una cadena dentro del cuello. Hecho que hizo pensar que se la hubieran puesto de cachorro y nunca se la hubieran agrandado, por lo que con el paso del tiempo se había ido ahogando. Tenía una anemia brutal, estaba deshidratado, desnutrido e invadido de garrapatas. }

Cuando se acercaron a él los de la asociación se meó de miedo. Pensaba que le iban a pegar. Pero

tras la primera palabra de aliento movió el rabo, agradecido. Su estado era grave.

Pero con alimento, medicación y cariño, mucho cariño, salió adelante. En la

actualidad había sido adoptado por Sango Higurashi. Había perdido su

miedo y era feliz con ella.

—No me lo puedo creer —susurró con los ojos encharcados en lágrimas—. Pero…

¿Cómo le puede haber pasado esto?

—Bienvenida a la realidad hermanita.

—Lo siento, Óscar —susurró Kagome, agachándose junto a él—. ¿Sabes? Tú eres

muy guapo. ¡Hip! Pero muy, muy, muy guapo.

—Ya lo sabe —sonrió Sango, percibiendo lo borracha que estaba su hermana.

Por lo que levantándose dijo tendiéndole la mano—. Venga, levanta del suelo,

payasa.

—Oye —señaló sentada en el suelo—. ¿Eso es una planta de maría?

—Sí —asintió orgullosa—. ¿Has visto qué preciosa la tengo?

—¿Te acuerdas cuando fumábamos porros? ¡Hip! —gritó Kagome.

Sango, muerta de risa, iba a contestar cuando sonó el teléfono. La voz de un

desconocido hizo que Kagome, alzando una ceja, mirase a su hermana. «Hola bichito.

Tenemos que hablar ¿Por qué no me coges el móvil? Te echo de menos, bichito. Llámame. No

seas mala. Te quiero».

—¡Que te den morcillas, Juromaru! —gritó Sango tras escuchar el mensaje.

—¿Quién es Juromaru?

—Nadie —respondió, siendo arrastrada al suelo por Kagome.

—¿¡Bichito!? Te ha llamado bichito —se mofó su hermana haciendo que Sango la

mirara—. Tú te reías porque me llamaban «Peluche» cuando a ti te llaman «bichito»

Al decir aquello ambas comenzaron a reír, como hacía mucho, mucho tiempo.

Linitha-chan*

[[NOTA: holaaa espero que les este gustando. Saluditos los quiero mucho.]]

* * *

><p><em>hola! quiero agradecer a: (redoble de tambores :) )<em>

**ljubi-sama**

**mari-ibs**

**Aidee Gv **

**rogue85 **

_les juro que cuando leí los reviews estaba prácticamente hiperventilando (aun lo estoy) de felicidad. Muchas gracias por darle acogida a mi historia y que les haya gustado tanto pensé ahh ahhh eaeaeaea :) cuando lei los reviews y es que la pareja de kagome y Bankotsu me encanta! me enamora la verdad._

_Muchas gracias a los que marcaron la historia como favorita eso me halaga de sobremanera y me motiva para continuarla! Muchas gracias los quiero mucho._

**ljubi-sama: **_respecto a tu duda, Jakotsu es un hermano de corazón de kagome y sango, ellas lo explican en un capitulo, pronto te daras cuenta. Muchas gracias por leer me encanta que te este gustando la historia. Saludos :* jajaja y si son discusiones muy graciosas este fanfic tendrá humor por doquier es muy lindo la verdad. jajaja si yo también río como posesa cada vez que la leo. Muchas gracias por marcar la historia como favorita eso de verdad me llena el corazón :')._

**mari-ibs: **_siii cuando lo lei por primera vez me quede un trío dios mio **WTF!** pero luego dije esta historia esta bien padre ya me la he leido varias veces y la disfruto mucho. Jajaja si la verdad si te provoca golpear a Izayoi ¬¬ pero en fin, las cosas pasan por algo. Muchas gracias por comentar estoy muy feliz :') que bueno que te este gustando la historia. Muchisimas gracias por marcar la historia como favorita :'). Saludos._

**Aidee Gv:** _la verdad uno ya esta acostumbrado a que la engañe con Kikyo T-T que ya es costumbre que lo haga asi que no nos sorprende mucho pero por dios! era el dia de su boda practicamente! en fin, me calmo me calmo jajaja. Muchas gracias por dejar el review me senti tan bien cuando los lei, espero que con el paso de la historia todos nos convirtamos en buenos amigos y lectores devoradores de fanfics (me pasa con frecuencia). ¿Que te parece si actulizo uno diario? pero como hoy estoy super feliz dejare otro si? espero que sigas visitando el fanfic y me dejes mas reviews (muchos!). Saludos._

**rogue85:** _muchas gracias por comentar. Ahh fuiste el primer comentario asi que el siguiente capitulo sera en tu honor. Que bueno que te este gustando la historia y espero que sigas dándote varias vueltas por aqui y que sigas la historia que he preparado con mucho cariño. Espero mas reviews ehh? jajaja y ojala que tengas paciencia en unos cuantos capitulos mas va a aparecer Bankotsu *-*. Saluditos_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Esta Historia asi como los personajes no me pertenecen y los tome prestados de la impresionante Mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. Cualquier reproduccion total o parcial de esta esta prohibida asi como el uso de mi firma sin mi debido permiso.**

_Hola hola! es la primera vez que comparto una adaptacion en la página, espero que sea de su agrado y me dejen un review por fis por fis :). los quiero y espero que les agrade esta historia que prepare con mucho cariño. Marquenla como favorita ;) por favor_

_Este capitulo va dedicado con mucho cariño a:_

**rogue85 **

_Que pasen felices fiestas y que todos lleguemos con bien a este año proximo que ya esta a la vuelta de la esquina practicamente. Besos, abrazos y bendiciones :)_

_comencemos!_

* * *

><p>Te Lo Dije<p>

Capitulo 4

Cuatro meses después, tras conseguir sobrevivir al caos de la anulación de su

boda, Kagome aún lucía el glamoroso anillo de compromiso en su dedo. Aquella

noche no había podido dormir por lo que se levantó decidida a darse una ducha que

la desentumeciera y marcharse pronto a trabajar.

Convirtiendo sus deseos en realidad, se introdujo en la ducha multifuncional

creada por Jochen Schmidden para la firma Duravit donde, sentada en una especie

de tumbona, disfrutó del agua a presión y la sauna de vapor, acompañada por

aromaterapia y musicoterapia.

—¡Que te den morcillas, Inuyasha! —dijo con decisión, quitándose el exclusivo anillo

Chanel de oro blanco y brillantes.

Enterrados quedaron los días en que lucirlo era un orgullo. Por lo que tras salir de

la ducha y ponerse un traje oscuro de Adolfo Domínguez, aún con el ceño fruncido

metió el anillo en un sobre color hueso, y lo cerró al mismo tiempo que cerraba su

corazón. Así se lo entregó al portero, decidida a no volver a verlo más.

Aquella mañana, el cielo gris de Madrid parecía acompañar su humor. Los

cambios sufridos habían estado a punto de derrotarla. Pero no. Kagome Higurashi

era una mujer fuerte y no se lo permitía.

Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando sonó el teléfono. Dejó saltar el

contestador. No le apetecía hablar con nadie. Pero al escuchar la voz de su hermana,

lo descolgó.

—¡Ya era hora guapa! —suspiró Sango—. Anoche te llamé. ¿Por qué no lo

cogiste?

—Estaba duchándome —respondió secamente.

—¡Serás mentirosa! —exclamó Sango, acariciando la peluda cabeza de su

perro—. Dime mejor ¡No me dio la gana cogerlo!

—Sango, tengo prisa —y consultando la hora en su reloj Cartier dijo,

apartándose el pelo de la cara—. Te recuerdo que algunas personas trabajamos.

Estaba a punto de salir hacia la oficina. ¿Qué quieres?

—¡Qué borde eres hija! Sólo quería saber cómo estabas, y hablar contigo.

—Estoy bien, gracias. ¿Algo más?

Pero no era así. Kagome estaba destrozada. Destrozada y enfadada. Muy

enfadada. Dos de sus colaboradores habían regresado de Escocia sin el contrato

firmado que necesitaba presentar en la reunión de la mañana. Y eso la cabreaba

mucho.

—¿Sabes Kag?

—¡¿Qué?!

—Al final tendrás razón. No podemos ser hermanas. ¡Imposible! —se mofó

Sango recordando su conversación noches atrás—. Creo que deberías hablar con

mamá para que te desvele quién es tu padre. Porque bonita... yo tengo los ojos de

mamá, y soy un clon de papá, por lo tanto, Kag ¡creo que deberías empezar a

preocuparte!

—Sango. Hoy no es mi mejor día para escuchar tonterías y por favor, te

agradecería que me llamaras por mi nombre, que te recuerdo es Kagome.

—¡No jodas Kag! —se carcajeó al escucharla.

—Barbie, Barbie —espetó con maldad. Sabía que su hermana odiaba ese

apelativo—. No sigas por ahí que la vamos a tener.

—¡Serás bruja! A que te llamo...

—¡Ni se te ocurra!

—¡Peluche! ¡Peluchito! —se burló Sango.

—Cállate ¡bichito! —gruñó Kagome molesta por las carcajadas de su hermana.

—Eres la leche ¡Kag! Parece mentira que todavía no te hayas dado cuenta que tú

a mí no me ordenas. Y por mucho que te jorobe, soy tu imposible, aunque más que

probable, hermana. No una de tus pobres y sumisas marionetas, que se mean de

miedo cuando tú, la divina, levantas la voz. Es más. Te diré que...

—¡Adiós Sango! —interrumpió Kagome la conversación colgando el teléfono. No

la aguantaba más.

Mientras gruñía como un perro canario de presa, llegó hasta su ordenado y

espacioso salón minimalista. Abrió un cajón, sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió. Al

aspirar con placer la primera calada escuchó sonar de nuevo el teléfono. Era otra vez

su hermana. ¡Qué pesada! Y como no tenía ganas de escuchar más tonterías, bajó el

volumen del contestador, y olvidándose de ella se encaminó hacia la cocina.

Necesitaba un café. ¡Triple!

En la cocina abrió la inteligente y enorme nevera plateada. Esta reaccionó con un

sonido musical. En su pantalla extraíble táctil indicaba la necesidad de comprar leche

de soja. Kagome pensó en escribirle una nota a Mirosvka, su asistenta rumana. Pero

tras recordar el miedo, por no decir horror, que aquella mujer tenía a la inofensiva

nevera, y su desastrosa última compra virtual, decidió encargárselo a Asagi.

Al fin y al cabo ¡era su secretaria!

Acabado el café y tras consultar en su portátil la recepción de algún e-mail, se

marchó para la oficina, dispuesta a arreglar lo que aquellos idiotas habían jorobado

en el viaje a Escocia.

Asagi, la secretaria de Kagome, escuchaba las voces procedentes de la sala de

juntas desde su mesa. El día no se presentaba fácil.

Nerviosa e inquieta observaba a través de los cristales a su jefa. Su ceño fruncido y

el modo como movía las manos no indicaban nada bueno. Llevaba semanas

intentando encontrar el momento propicio para hablar con ella, pero no había sido

posible. Kagome nunca fue una mujer accesible, pero tras anular la boda, y ahora tras

aquella reunión, lo sería menos.

Por el rabillo del ojo observó cómo Moryomaru, el guaperas de la oficina, salía de la sala

de juntas con la cara contraída y se dirigía hacia ella. Él y Hakudoshi eran los

responsables del fallido contrato con el escocés.

—Necesito fotocopias urgentes. La nazi está insoportable, no sé cómo la aguantas.

Aquél era Moryomaru, un rompecorazones de treinta y cuatro años con sonrisa

descarada, que traía de cabeza a las féminas de la oficina, a excepción de ella y su

jefa, que no le bailaban el agua.

Cada mañana, cuando coincidían en la máquina de café, ni la miraba. Asagi era

invisible para él. Si embargo cuando necesitaba algo de Kagome, todo eran halagos.

Por todos era conocido que Kikyo, la amiga de Kagome, lo había acosado hasta

llevárselo a su cama, algo que le ayudó a llegar hasta el equipo de Kagome, quien

nunca lo aceptó de buen grado.

El otro que estaba encerrado en la sala de juntas con Kagome era su compañero

Hakudoshi. Un hombre trabajador, afable y tímido de cuarenta y cinco años. Calvo, con

gafas, amante de su familia y en especial de su mujer y sus hijos. En varias ocasiones

Asagi y Hakudoshi habían compartido confidencias, y en una de ellas se enteró que su

mujer había tenido un accidente de tráfico quedando postrada en una silla de ruedas.

Aquel día Hakudoshi le confesó que le debía cientos de favores a Moryomaru. Que ese

guaperas tenía un increíble corazón y que gracias a su ayuda, sus hijos y su mujer

estaban consiguiendo salir adelante. Desde ese momento Moryomaru el guaperas se había

convertido en Moryomaru el ledoyunaoportunidad.

—Tranquilo Moryomaru. No es para tanto —susurró Asagi sin mucha convicción

mientras cogía los papeles que había que fotocopiar.

—¡La muy puta! —siseó enfadado, cogiendo un vaso de agua del dispensador, sin

percatarse de que la causa de su enfado se dirigía en ese instante hacia ellos.

—Psss... calla —indicó Asagi con disimulo, pero fue inútil.

—No me extraña que el novio la plantara el día antes de la boda. ¡Pobre hombre!

Aguantar a semejante bicho venenoso no debe ser muy agradable. A la nazi seguro

que le va el sado. ¡La muy puta! No me extrañaría que en su armario hubiera un

látigo y una mordaza de cuero.

—Asagi —replicó Kagome con las mejillas encendidas por la rabia—. Saca tres

juegos de estos documentos —y volviéndose hacía Moryomaru, dijo—, en cuanto acabe la

reunión pásate por mi despacho. Tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

Maldiciendo su maldita bocaza y sabedor de qué significaba «tenemos que

hablar», tras mirar brevemente a Asagi volvió a la reunión.

Kagome, alterada, entró en su despacho y, tras cerrar la puerta, respiró a fondo

para contener las lágrimas. ¿Cómo podían hablar de ella tan despectivamente?

¿Puta? ¿Nazi? ¿acaso no se daban cuenta de la importancia de aquel contrato?

Asagi, que había digerido mal aquel encuentro fatal, una vez acabadas las

fotocopias llamó con miedo a la puerta del despacho antes de entrar y cerrar tras ella.

—Aquí tiene. Tres juegos de los informes que me pidió —dijo con los nervios a

punto de estallar, mientras Kagome observaba la pantalla de su portátil—. La compra

que me encargó esta tarde se la llevaran a su casa ¿Necesita algo más?

—De momento creo que no —respondió sin apenas mirarla—. Pero no te vayas a

comer. Puede que la reunión se alargue más de lo esperado gracias a esos inútiles.

—Yo... necesitaría hablar con usted.

—¿Es importante?

—Sí.

—Si vas a pedirme un aumento de sueldo olvídate. No es el momento —ladró

Kagome.

—No tiene nada que ver con eso —suspiró, retorciéndose las manos.

—Señorita Higurashi—interrumpió un joven bedel de la empresa, abriendo la

puerta de golpe—. El señor Aguirre me indica que la esperan en la sala de juntas.

—¿No sabes llamar? —reprendió Kagome con cara destemplada.

—Sí señorita —murmuró el muchacho, mirando de soslayo a Asagi.

—La próxima vez que entres aquí ¡hazlo! O tomaré represalias. ¿Me has

entendido?

—Sí señorita —asintió el bedel y desapareció.

—Sobre lo mío...

—Cuando acabe la reunión, si tengo tiempo hablaremos — asintió Kagome como

siempre, sin mirarla a la cara.

En la sala de reuniones, la tensión entre los asociados, cliente y publicistas crecía

por momentos. Los pésimos resultados obtenidos por Moryomaru y Hakudoshi tras su viaje a

Escocia caían como una losa sobre Kagome, que era ahora la responsable ante los

jefes. La crisis mundial comenzaba a notarse en las cuentas de R.C.H. Publicidad. Las

famosas firmas de los mejores bulevares del mundo buscaban abaratar sus gastos, al

tiempo que originalidad.

Kagome, como jefa del departamento de creadores publicistas, en su cartera de

clientes contaba con las firmas más importantes. Su última adquisición tras batallar

con varias empresas había sido conseguir la cuenta de TAG Veluer. Famosa y

asentada empresa de relojes caros, deseosa de comenzar el rodaje para su última

creación; un spot para televisión espectacular.

—Kagome —dijo Naraku, director de TAG Veluer y amigo suyo, nada más

verla aparecer. Siempre había ido al grano. No era hombre de perder tiempo—.

Contábamos con resultados rápidos y satisfactorios. En nuestra primera reunión

comentaste que no habría ningún problema en la contratación del castillo.

—Tienes razón Naraku —se disculpó Kagome—. Pero la razón de no haber

alquilado las dependencias del castillo de Eilean Donan para el spot no ha sido

porque...

—¡Me da igual el motivo! —vociferó ahora Mukotsu, el presidente de

la costosa marca de relojes—. Quiero comenzar a preparar la campaña de verano ¡Ya!

—Disculpe, señor Mukotsu. Estas cosas a veces se pueden retrasar por motivos

que... —intervino Hakudoshi con voz apagada, ganándose una reprochadora mirada de

Kagome.

—Con el dinero que les pago por la campaña, bien vale no seguir esperando —

siseó. Mukortsu no tenía mucho más que añadir, así que se levantó abrochándose

su ajustada chaqueta—. Me fié de su profesionalidad, señores.

—No dude que la tenemos —medió un joven que había permanecido callado toda

la reunión. Era Nobunaga, el hermano de Kikyo—. Lo único que podemos hacer es

disculparnos y...

—Una simple disculpa no me vale.

—Mukotsu —susurró Naraku, su director—. Poniéndote así no arreglaremos nada.

Otra de las asociadas que asistía a aquella importante reunión, tras mirarle con

una sonrisa nerviosa, intentó calmarlo.

—Discúlpenos, se lo ruego. La señorita Higurashi tuvo unos problemas

personales y su equipo hizo todo lo posible por localizar al propietario del castillo...

Al escuchar aquello Kagome la miró de una forma nada angelical. «¿Por qué tenía

que decir aquello?»

—Yo no he contratado a su equipo —gruñó Mukotsu—. He contratado a la

señorita Higurashi, y ella es la responsable.

—Disculpe de nuevo, señor —comenzó a decir Moryomaru al ver la mirada incrédula de

Kagome. Nunca se habían apreciado, pero no podía permitir que ella cargara con las

culpas—. Si fuera usted tan amable de escucharme un momento yo le...

—¡Cállese! —vociferó el hombre, y miró a Kagome, que le observaba con gesto

impasible—. La anulación de su boda no tiene porqué interferir en mis negocios. Por

lo tanto, ¡póngase a trabajar y déjese de sensiblerías!

—¡¿Qué?! —consiguió murmurar, y a punto de gritar, sintió cómo Moryomaru la agarraba

de la mano y negaba con la cabeza. El joven intentaba ser amable, pero Kagome de un

tirón retiró su mano.

—Mukotsu —intervino Naraku. Sabía que aquello iba a acabar mal—. No creo que

debas continuar hablando.

—Me callaré sólo por el aprecio que tengo a mi buen amigo Inu No Taisho —

ladró Mukotsu—. Sólo diré, antes de marcharme, que o me demuestra su

competencia en menos de dos meses o cancelaré mi cuenta con ustedes.

—No se preocupe —asintió la asociada con premura saliendo tras él—. Le

prometo que recibirá pronto noticias nuestras.

Todos quedaron en silencio, esperando que alguien rompiera la tensión que

permanecía flotando en la sala.

—Kagome —señaló Naraku antes de salir por donde segundos antes había salido

el presidente de su empresa—. Intenta conseguir ese contrato lo antes posible. Para

nuestra empresa es importante rodar el spot en esas dependencias.

—No te preocupes, Naraku —respondió ella con apenas una sonrisa—. Te

prometo que lo conseguiré.

Una vez los clientes abandonaron la sala de juntas, Kagome se sentó. Le temblaban

las piernas. Aquello era lo último que esperaba. Su vida personal en boca de

cualquiera. Hakudoshi, al ver lo trastornada que estaba, le trajo un vaso de agua que ella

tomó pero no agradeció.

—¡No podemos perder la cuenta! —siseó Nobunaga, el director de la empresa. La

reunión había sido un desastre—. TAG Veluer es una empresa fuerte en el mercado y

sus campañas son millonarias. Tenemos que reaccionar ¡ya!

—Esto es increíble —señaló la joven que había acompañado hasta la salida a los

importantes clientes, y que acababa de entrar en la sala de reuniones con gesto

contrariado—. Kagome. ¿Estamos locos o qué? ¿Me puedes explicar qué ha ocurrido

para que el contrato del castillo de Eilean Donan no esté firmado?

Kagome, con la rabia instalada en su cara, esperaba una pregunta así.

—¿Me puedes explicar tú por qué has tenido que hablar de mis problemas

personales en una reunión de trabajo?

—Necesitábamos salir del atolladero de alguna manera —respondió con gesto

seco y sin importarle el dolor en los ojos de Kagome—. Estoy esperando a que me

digas qué ha ocurrido con el contrato.

—Que te lo expliquen Moryomaru y Hakudoshi. Ellos son los responsables de todo este caos.

—Les aseguro que hemos hecho todo lo posible —indicó Moryomaru mirando a la mujer,

quién sonrió ante la incredulidad de Kagome—. Nos ha sido imposible hablar con el

conde, el propietario del castillo. Desde un principio nos rechazó y se limitó a darnos

esquinazo. Ha sido imposible.

—En R.C.H. Publicidad —aseveró Nobunaga—, nada es imposible. Es parte de

nuestro lema.

—Si ese contrato no se consigue —sentenció otro de los asociados—, rodarán

cabezas.

—Le aseguro, señor, que lo hemos intentado todo —asintió Moryomaru, omitiendo

detalles.

—Permíteme que lo dude —sentenció Kagome.

A partir de ese momento, el cruce de acusaciones y reproches ocasionó una gran

discusión en la sala de reuniones. Kagome no estaba dispuesta a cargar con las

consecuencias de aquella desastrosa gestión y sus resultados, y los asociados no

estaban dispuestos a perder tiempo y dinero. Por lo que tras más de cuatro horas de

reunión a Kagome no le quedó otro remedio que anunciar en voz alta para hacerse

escuchar sobre el tumulto de voces acaloradas.

—Iré yo. Organizaré el viaje y pasado mañana a más tardar estaré en Escocia.

Intentaré solventar este problema. A las malas tendré dos meses para convencer al

propietario.

—Sabia elección, Kagome —asintió Nobunaga, quién levantándose junto a los otros

dos asociados salieron de la sala dejándola a solas con Moryomaru y Hakudoshi.

—No trabajo con mediocres —les reprochó Kagome en cuanto desaparecieron los

espectadores—. No os quiero en mi equipo. Estáis los dos despedidos.

—Pero... —intentó explicarse de nuevo Hakudoshi, asustado.

—No voy a volver a repetirlo.

—Por favor —tartamudeó Hakudoshi, ahora desesperado, mientras Moryomaru la

observaba—. No puede hacerme esto. Tengo tres chiquillos que sacar adelante y

necesito este trabajo. Envíeme a otro departamento. Rebájeme de categoría pero por

favor, no me despida.

—¿Tres mocosos? —rió Kagome incrédula.

—Por favor, se lo suplico.

—Tengo cosas importantes que hacer Hakudoshi, no me molestes con tus lloriqueos —

sentenció mientras recogía todos sus papeles sin querer escucharle.

—Por favor, señorita Higurashi —insistió—. Se lo suplico, no me deje en la calle.

Este trabajo es lo que único que tengo para salir adelante.

—Sea humana ¡por Dios! —le espetó Moryomaru, atrayendo su mirada—, y bájese de un

a puñetera vez en su vida de su brillante pedestal de oro.

—¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? —le retó Kagome.

—Moryomaru, cállate —intervino Hakudoshi.

Conocía a Moryomaru mejor que nadie y sabía que tras aquella apariencia chulesca,

escondía un corazón de oro.

—¿Y cómo se atreve usted a menospreciarnos así? —se enfrentó, harto de

humillaciones. Si ya estaba despedido qué más daba—. Puedo llegar a comprender

que esté decepcionada con nuestra gestión. Nosotros también lo estamos. Pero por

mucho que se empeña en decir que no hemos trabajado, eso es mentira.

—Por supuesto —gesticuló Kagome.

—Si estoy despedido, de acuerdo —sonrió Moryomaru—. Estoy seguro de que por muy

malo que sea el trabajo que encuentre en otra agencia nunca será tan denigrante

como trabajar para usted. Pero, por favor, escuche a Hakudoshi. Necesita este puñetero

trabajo. Su familia depende de él. ¿Acaso no tiene corazón?

Palabras parecidas a aquéllas había escuchado en los últimos meses. Su propia

hermana Sango, en sus interminables conversaciones, le preguntaba que dónde

estaba su corazón.

—Asumo que me quiera lejos de usted —prosiguió Moryomaru—. Me odia porque su

amiga Kikyo me ayudó a conseguir este puesto. Pero oiga... ¿usted cómo lo consiguió?

—Metiéndome en su cama, no —gritó Kagome.

—Yo tampoco —señaló Moryomaru—. Ella se metió en la mía. Y si lo que le ha puesto de

mala leche es lo que oyó que le decía a su secretaria. Déjeme decirle que esas palabras

son lo más suave que podrá escuchar en esta oficina cuando hablan de usted. Y dé las

gracias a que tiene una secretaria discreta como Asagi, porque si le hubiera tocado

cualquiera de las otras arpías, usted sería el hazmerreír de la publicidad. Ahora,

dicho esto, ya me doy por despedido

—Tengo prisa —sentenció Kagome, que con disimulo miró a Hakudoshi. Parecía

desesperado. Apretando los papeles contra su pecho dijo antes de salir—. De

momento y hasta que yo vuelva de Escocia, continuaréis en vuestros puestos, pero

cuando vuelva... hablaremos.

Una vez salió de la sala de reuniones, sus ojos se toparon con un enorme ramo de

rosas rojas, pero haciendo una seca señal de ¡ahora no! a Asagi, se metió en su

despacho. Necesitaba paz y un cigarrillo, así que entró en su baño particular,

decorado por Mariscal, y lo encendió con cuidado para que el detector de humos no

la delatara.

Permaneció allí unos minutos, vacía, y pensativa. Después se retocó el maquillaje

y salió para sentarse en su glamuroso sillón de cuero blanco. Allí se quitó los zapatos,

la estaban matando. Pero la paz duró poco. Unos golpes en su puerta le hicieron

calzarse. Era Asagi con el ramo.

—¡Qué pasa ahora! Creo haberte indicado que no quería que me molestaras.

—Discúlpeme, señorita Higurashi —dijo reprimiendo sus ganas de vomitar. Sabía

que no era momento, pero... ¿cuándo era momento para su jefa?—. Ha llamado su

hermana y el señor Inuyasha Taisho. También llegó «el ramo».

¿Cuándo iba a parar? Ya habían pasado cuatro meses desde lo ocurrido, y a pesar

de las continuas negativas a volver con él, Inuyasha insistía. Sus sentimientos eran

contradictorios. Unos días le odiaba con toda su alma por el engaño, y otros deseaba

volver a estar entre sus brazos. Diariamente recibía dos ramos de flores frescas con

tarjeta. Uno a su casa y otro a la oficina. Aquello, junto a los problemas del trabajo y

los reproches de Sango para que no volviera con «el engominao», estaban acabando

con su poca paciencia.

—Puedes dejar el ramo ahí —y viendo lo pálida que estaba dijo—. Baja a la

cafetería a comer algo. No tienes buena cara.

—¿Quiere que le suba algo?

—No, gracias. Cuando subas tienes que buscarme un vuelo a Edimburgo y hotel.

También necesito que localices el teléfono de la asistente o la secretaria del conde

Bankotsu Alexander Uchiha. Necesito concertar una reunión. Por tanto, no tardes mucho,

y cuando vuelvas, no me pases ninguna llamada —al ver que la muchacha se llevaba

la mano a la boca preguntó—. ¿Qué pasa ahora, Asagi?

—Señorita Higurashi. Sé que no es el mejor momento pero necesito hablar con

usted...

—Tú lo has dicho —respondió apoyando la cabeza en su butacón—. No es el

mejor día para ello. ¿No puedes esperar a que regrese de Escocia?

—No, señorita Higurashi —soltó a punto de desmayarse—. No puede esperar.

—Perfecto —asintió con resignación, mirándola con cara de pocos amigos—. Muy

bien. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Bueno. El caso es que...yo...

—¡Tengo prisa, mi tiempo es oro!

—Estoy embarazada de cuatro meses y medio.

Decir aquello fue una pequeña liberación. Sabía que la noticia no iba a caer bien a

su jefa, pero no podía seguir ocultándolo. Aunque su pequeña liberación junto al

grito de su jefa le revolvió más el estómago.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó Kagome, levantándose—. ¿Estás embarazada?

—Lo siento —susurró Asagi, retorciéndose las manos.

Incrédula, Kagome miró a aquella muchacha. Apenas tenía veinticinco años y

estaba embarazada. ¡Qué manera de arruinarse la vida!

—Señorita Higurashi, si le comento esto es porque mi contrato finaliza dentro de

tres meses. Vivo sola. Necesito este trabajo y...

—¿Pretendes que renueve tu contrato? Oh... no. ¡Ni lo sueñes! —vociferó viendo

cómo Asagi se llevaba de nuevo la mano a la boca y los ojos se le encharcaban en

lágrimas—. No me vengas ahora con lloriqueos sensibleros ¿Pero qué os creéis

todos? —gritó pensando en su hermana, en Hakudoshi, en Moryomaru—. ¿Que me dedico a la

caridad?

—Le prometo que no le fallaré ni un día, aunque tenga al bebé.

—Olvídate de seguir trabajando para mí —ladró Kagome con crueldad—. No me

gustan los niños, y menos aún tener una secretaria que no esté al cien por cien en su

trabajo. Conmigo tienes los días contados. Y ahora sal de mi despacho y cumple con

tus obligaciones, antes de que me arrepienta y te despida hoy mismo.

Atormentada y preocupada, Asagi se dio la vuelta. Iba a vomitar, y solo pudo

coger con rapidez uno de los jarrones, sacó las flores, y vomito dentro.

Kagome, incrédula ante lo que acababa de hacer y sin un ápice de piedad, echó a

Asagi fuera del despacho y la joven cayó redonda a sus pies.

Con diligencia Moryomaru y Hakudoshi se acercaron a auxiliarla. Kagome se había quedado

paralizada, pero Moryomaru, con gesto de preocupación, cogió a Asagi en brazos y la llevó

a la sala de juntas, mientras Hakudoshi corría a por un vaso de agua.

Incapaz de seguirles, Kagome volvió a su mesa. Ellos se ocuparían de Asagi.

Pasado un rato, a través de su puerta entreabierta vio cómo su pálida secretaria

regresaba a su puesto de trabajo.

Asagi no se sorprendió cuando vio a Hakudoshi aparecer con un bocata y una cocacola.

Pero sí lo hizo cuando Moryomaru le llevó un café, por lo que con una agradable

sonrisa se lo agradeció y éste le indicó que la llevaría a casa.

Al ver aquel compañerismo, el duro corazón de Kagome se resintió. Nadie, a

excepción de la pesada de su secretaria, se preocupó por ella los días posteriores a la

anulación de su boda.

Fue incapaz de seguir observando todo aquello, así que se levantó y de un

manotazo cerró la puerta.

De camino a casa de su madre, Kagome se miró en el retrovisor. Ésta la había

llamado para decirle que estaba preocupada por su hermana. Algo pasaba. Con

paciencia condujo su maravilloso Audi por el largo túnel del Paseo de Extremadura

hasta llegar al barrio de Aluche. Una vez allí buscó aparcamiento, y se alegró al ver

que justo debajo del piso de su madre tenía uno.

—Pero ¡benditos sean los santos! Si es nuestra Kag —escuchó mientras cerraba el

coche.

—Hola, señora Satsuki —saludó a una de sus vecinas de toda la vida, mientras

aquella le agarraba los mofletes como cuando era pequeña.

La señora Satsuki era una persona muy popular en el barrio. Echaba las cartas,

leía los posos del café y las manos. Su salón rosa era uno de los salones más

concurridos y conocidos del barrio.

—Dame dos besos, hermosa —y agarrándola del brazo dijo sin darle opción—. Tu

madre está en la frutería de Toran. Pásate a casa con Jinenji y conmigo. Tomaremos un

café con napolitanas mientras llega. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, bien —asintió contrariada. Lo último que le apetecía era visitar vecinas.

El saloncito rosa de la señora Satsuki estaba igual que siempre. Los años habían

pasado para todos, pero no para aquel lugar. Al entrar sus ojos fueron directamente

hacía una urna que tenía encima de una mesita. La urna de don Jinenji. Aquella urna

durante años había sido objeto de curiosidad para todos, en especial para los niños.

Don Jinenji, el marido cariñoso de Satsuki, tras su muerte fue incinerado, pero en

lugar de llevarlo a un nicho o esparcir sus cenizas al viento, la señora Satsuki

decidió que el mejor lugar para que su marido descansara era junto a ella.

Tras sentarse alrededor de la mesita marrón del salón y mientras la señora

Satsuki preparaba café, Kagome se dedicó a observar aquella habitación que tan bien

recordaba de su niñez.

—Me contó tu madre lo ocurrido con tu boda —dijo acercándose a Kagome con

una bandeja con café y napolitanas.

Al escuchar aquello Kagome se tensó. Mataría a su madre. ¿Por qué no podía

callarse?

—Escucha Kag —prosiguió la mujer sirviéndole el café—. No me alegro de lo

que te ha pasado. ¡Pero hermosa! Ese mindundi del tres al cuarto no te merecía. Tú

vales mucho, y quién te enamore debe merecerte.

—Sí, claro —asintió Kagome tomando la taza que le ofrecía.

Pasado un rato en el que la señora Satsuki le puso al día de los cotilleos del

barrio, Kagome miró su reloj.

—Mi madre ya estará en casa.

—¿Me dejas que mire tus posos del café? —preguntó la mujer, aunque ya había

cogido la taza sin darle tiempo a responder.

Kagome nunca había creído en aquellas cosas. Eran tonterías. Además, siempre

había pensado que su vecina tenía que ganarse la vida de alguna manera.

—Hermosa. Los posos dicen que has sufrido por amor. Veo que eres una

triunfadora en tu vida laboral. Pero quizás demasiado exigente, y eso te hace perder

amistades. Debes relajarte Kag. En la vida no sólo se vive para trabajar.

—Señora Satsuki. Trabajo en publicidad —respondió, pensando que su madre ya

la tendría al tanto de todo—. Y en ese campo, pocas amistades existen.

—¿Tienes pensado viajar?

—No —mintió. ¿Cómo podía saber aquello?

—Veo un viaje al pasado que cambiará tu vida —y dándole un codazo susurró—.

Y también veo una relación algo inquietante con un Tauro que terminará llenándote

el corazón. ¿Qué signo eras tú, hermosa?

—Piscis —respondió con resignación.

—¡Bendito sea Dios, hija mía! —resopló la mujer al escucharla—. Este Tauro se

sentirá terriblemente atraído por tu energía de Piscis. Y aunque intuyo difíciles

comienzos, al final no podréis vivir separados —se acercó más a ella y bajó el tono de

voz—. Tauro suele ser un hombre muy sensual. Mi Jinenji, que en paz descanse, era

Tauro.

—Vaya, qué bien —suspiró aburrida.

—Oh...—sonrió con picardía la vecina—. Ese Tauro te hará muy feliz en la cama.

¿Conoces a alguien de la realeza?

—No ¿Por qué? —preguntó estirándose la chaqueta de su carísimo traje. Incrédula

de las tonterías que estaba escuchando. ¿Dónde se habría metido su madre?

—Los posos no mienten Kag —respondió la mujer con una media sonrisa. Y

soltando la taza dijo agarrándole la mano—. Déjame ver una cosita.

—Señora Satsuki. Yo no creo en estas cosas y...

—Tienes unas manos cónicas muy bonitas, hermosa —sonrió, al ver cómo la

muchacha se daba por vencida—. Las líneas de la mano revelan muchas cosas.

Aunque, no te preocupes, sólo miraré lo referente al amor. Tus líneas son muy

definidas. Has tenido o tendrás tres grandes amores. Esta tercera hendidura tan

marcada y por cierto manchada con café —indicó misteriosamente haciendo que

Kagome prestase atención— será tu gran pasión. Aquí está. ¡Tu Tauro! Un amor

profundo y duradero. ¡Oh Kag! Aquí tienes dos preciosas líneas, que sin duda

alguna serán dos preciosos retoños.

Al escuchar aquello a Kagome se le heló la sangre.

¿Retoños?

Imposible. Los niños no estaban programados en su vida. Daban problemas,

ensuciaban y eran una carga. Por lo que levantándose recupero su mano, sin reparar

en la sonrisa de su vecina.

—Señora Satsuki. Gracias por el café, pero me tengo que ir. Seguro que mi madre

ha llegado ya —dijo caminando hacia la puerta—. Me ha encantado verla.

—A Jinenji y a mí también nos ha gustado verte a ti —sonrió la mujer—. Kag,

aunque no creas en estas cosas, déjame decirte que no debes temer al futuro. Te

traerá más cosas buenas de las que crees. Y por último déjame darte un consejo.

«Déjate querer»

—Hasta pronto —respondió huyendo. No quería escuchar más.

Entrar en la casa de su niñez, aunque le costara reconocerlo, le gustaba. Conocía

todas y cada uno de los rincones de aquel lugar como la palma de su mano. Sentarse

en el sillón verde, mil veces tapizado, en cierto modo le proporcionaba tranquilidad.

Tras la anulación de su boda, la relación con su familia comenzó a ser lo que fue.

Las tres mujeres chocaban, pero tenían a Jakotsu para poner paz de por medio.

Encendiéndose un cigarrillo, observó a su madre trastear en la cocina. Apenas le

dio unas breves pinceladas sobre su próximo viaje a Escocia.

—Mamá, ¿te has cambiado de peinado?

—Sí tesoro. Ideas de Jakotsu —respondió tocándose coquetamente el cabello—. Me

ha cortado el pelo como Diane Lane en la película Noches de tormenta. ¿Te gusta?

—Sí. Incluso te hace más joven.

—Gracias tesoro. Eso dicen.

—¿Dicen? —preguntó Kagome levantando una ceja.

—Oh, ya sabes. Las vecinas. Toran el frutero. Ai la pollera. Por cierto ¿Has

visto esa película?

—¿Cuál?

—Noches de Tormenta. El domingo fuimos Jakotsu y yo a verla. Es la última de

Richard Gere ¡Oh Dios qué hombre! Y Diane Lane.

—No mamá. No tengo mucho tiempo para ver películas.

—¡Es preciosa! Tienes que verla. Jakotsu y yo, lloramos como cosacos. Pero el Gere

y la Lane están guapísimos.

Kagome con el cigarrillo en la mano buscó alrededor.

—Mamá. ¿Dónde tienes un cenicero?

—Toma éste —dijo Naomi pasándole uno.

—¡Mamá! ¿Cuántos ceniceros cogiste del Hotel Santo Mauro?

—Creo que cinco —y sonriendo señaló—. Uno era para ti. Pero Jakotsu y Sango

pensaron que no era buena idea.

—Pensaron bien —asintió Kagome mirando el cenicero.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la calle. Eran Sango, Jakotsu y Óscar. Este

último entró alegremente a saludar a Naomi, pero cuando quiso acercarse a Kagome,

ésta le echó de su lado. El perro la miró, casi parecía que se había entristecido por el

rechazo ¡qué más daba!, pensó Kagome. Sólo es un perro.

—Diane Lane —gritó Jakotsu—. Huele a tu sopa todo el portal —y mirando a sus

amigas pidió opinión—. ¿A que es igualita que ella?

—Ah —bromeó Sango dándole un beso a su madre—. Pero, ¿no es usted Diane

Lane?

Al escuchar las risas, Kagome sonrió. Los había echado de menos. Más de lo que

ella había estado dispuesta a reconocer, pero aún le era difícil llegar hasta ellos.

—Lavaos las manos que vamos a cenar —anuncio Naomi y mirando al perrazo

murmuró—. Óscar. Ven conmigo. Te guardé el hueso del cocido del sábado.

Sango sonrió. La relación entre su madre y Óscar era magnifica. No podía decir

lo mismo de Kagome, quién le seguía rehuyendo.

—Lo que llevas —señaló Jakotsu de camino al baño—. Es imitación o es un Adolfo

Domínguez de pata negra.

—Qué cosas dices —respondió Sango dejando su bandolera encima del sillón

verde—. Pues claro que es de pata negra. Quien lo lleva es la divina.

—Ehhh... ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Kagome a la vez que miraba a su hermana.

—Nada.

—Nada bueno —gritó Jakotsu desde el baño.

—¡Cállate bocazas!

—Si ya sabía yo que algo te pasaba a ti —replicó Naomi con los cuatro platos

en la mano—. Hija mía que soy tu madre y te he parido.

—Naomi. ¿También cogiste toallas del hotel? —preguntó Jakotsu sacando una en

sus manos.

Al escuchar aquello la mujer se sonrojó. ¡Las toallas! No les había dicho nada a sus

hijas.

—Vale. Vale. De acuerdo —asintió soltando los platos para volver a la cocina—.

Estaban tan nuevas que no pude resistirme.

—¡Mamá! —se quejaron al unísono.

—Venga. Venga —apremió Naomi para cambiar de tema. No quería hablar de

ello—. Sentaos que la sopa se enfría.

Mientras Naomi servía la sopa Jakotsu observó el gesto taciturno de Sango. Lo

estaba pasando mal. Y para hacerla sonreír con su habitual sentido del humor soltó

un bombazo para horror de Kagome.

—Creo que alguien muy glamoroso que se sienta aquí, hoy ha visitado el saloncito

rosa de la señora Satsuki.

Kagome le miró con su mirada de doberman a punto de atacar ¿Por qué tenía que

sacar ahora aquel tema? Al ver que su madre paraba de servir la sopa y la miraba a la

espera de que contara aquello, tuvo que contestar.

—De acuerdo. He sido yo. Ella me dijo que estabas en la frutería de Toran y que

pasara a su casa hasta que llegaras.

—¿Has saludado a Jinenji? —se mofó Jakotsu ante las risitas de Sango.

—¡Tú qué crees! —respondió Kagome con gesto serio.

—¿Por qué no me lo habías comentado?

—Eso te lo digo yo —replicó Sango a quién le encantaba chinchar a su

hermana—. Porque tendría que decirte que va a conocer a un Tauro y que vas a ser

abuela de dos chiquillos.

—¡Bendito sea Dios! —gritó Naomi a punto de derramar la sopa—. ¿Estás

embarazada cariño? ¡Oh qué ilusión!

—No mamá —negó con decisión mirando a su hermana—. No estoy embarazada.

¡Sólo me faltaba eso!

—Por lo visto —continuó Jakotsu—. Los posos del café han dicho que en un viaje

conocerá al amor de su vida y quién sabe si será de la realeza.

—Sí claro —se mofó Sango ante la cara de perro de su hermana—. Y será

conocida en el mundo entero, como la sidra El gaitero.

—Prefiero no decir cómo te conocerían a ti —espetó Kagome.

—Tesoro. Antes me has contado que te ibas de viaje ¿verdad?

—Sí mamá. Pero mamá no...

—Y también —gritó Naomi asustando a los demás—. Que tienes que encontrar a

un... ¿duque?

—¿Duque? —gritó levantándose Jakotsu— ¿Tienes que contratar al duque?

¿Nuestro duque? ¿Al morenazo malísimo, que está buenísimo y que todos los jueves

me quita el sueño?

—Oh Diosss —suspiró Sango ante la cara de incredulidad de Kagome—. Con lo

bueno que está el San Silvestre. Dime ¿para qué anuncio le tienes que contratar?

—¿Cómo termina la serie? —gritó Jakotsu—. ¿Se casa con Catalina o se lo cepillan?

—Dime que terminan juntos —intervino Naomi al recordar la serie—. Juntos y

siendo felices en un chalecito adosado con perro y niños.

—Lo dudo, Naomi —señaló Jakotsu—. Creo que se lo quieren cepillar.

—¡Ostras Kag! —aplaudió Sango—. Me tienes que traer una foto dedicada del

duque.

Kagome, al escuchar a aquellos tres maldijo en voz baja. ¿Por qué todo lo

entendían al revés?

—Vamos a ver —aclaró echándose para atrás en la silla—. Yo no voy a contratar al

duque. Voy a buscar a un conde.

—Da igual —rió Jakotsu—. Mientras esté tan bueno como el otro, me vale.

—Vamos a ver, mamá —prosiguió Kagome—. Mi viaje a Escocia se debe a que

tengo que «encontrar» a un imbécil que al parecer es conde, no duque, para que me

firme un contrato que nos autorice a rodar en el castillo de Eilean Donan.

—¿Has dicho Eilean Donan? —exclamó Sango dejando la cuchara—. ¿El que sale

en la película Los inmortales y en las novelas medievales que leo? Bueno, leíamos.

—Sí.

—¿El de la película de James Bond El mundo nunca es suficiente? —preguntó Jakotsu

incrédulo.

—Sí. El mismo —asintió poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¡Madre mía, qué pasada! —añadió Sango—. Dime que puedo acompañarte.

—No.

—Por favor, por favor, Kag —rogó Sango.

—He dicho que no —sólo le faltaba a su hermana allí para molestar—. Voy por

trabajo. No por placer.

—Eres una borde, por no decir algo peor ¿lo sabías? —gruñó su hermana.

—Sí, mona —espetó Kagome—.Te encargas de recordármelo cada vez que me ves.

—La venita del cuello te delata, reina —señaló Jakotsu sonriendo.

—No empecemos —regañó Naomi. Sus hijas eran especialistas en discutir.

—Esta snob me sacas de mis casillas —y señalando a su hermana dijo—. No

pretendo que me pagues el viaje. ¡Tengo mi dinero! No necesito tu ayuda para poder

viajar ¡pedazo de estúpida! Incluso no te necesito para moverme por allí. Te recuerdo

¡tonta del culo! que soy tan bilingüe como tú.

—Sango —respondió Kagome con seriedad—. Vuelve a insultarme y te

acordarás.

—Kag, podías tirarte el rollo —insistió Jakotsu—. Para su nuevo libro le vendría

fenomenal.

—¡He dicho que no! No es el momento. Necesito estar concentrada al cien por cien

para conseguir mi propósito —vociferó ganándose una dura mirada de su hermana.

—Eres menos profunda que un charco —señaló Sango.

—Pero vamos a ver —intermedio Naomi—. ¿De qué castillo estáis hablando?

—Mami. Te acuerdas de la película La boda de mi novia.

—No. Creo que no la he visto —dudó Naomi.

—Sí mami. Es esa en la que sale el doctor Derek Shepherd. El doctor macizo de

Anatomía de Grey.

—Ah...sí. Ésa en la que él se da cuenta de que está enamorado de la morenita

cuando ella se va a casar con un escocés rubio grandote.

—¡Exacto, Diane Lane! —sonrió Jakotsu haciéndola sonreír.

—Mami —insistió Sango—. Me vendría de perlas visitar ese lugar, podría

recopilar información para mi novela. Pero la idiota de tu hija no quiere que vaya con

ella.

—Pero Kag, tesoro mío —murmuró Naomi—, si vas a ir ¿qué te cuesta llevar

a tu hermana contigo?

—Es un viaje de negocios mamá. Ella sólo molestaría.

—¿Me estás llamando mosca cojonera? —vociferó Sango.

—Oh Dios —suspiró Kagome enfadada—. ¿Pero no te das cuenta de que el viaje es

por trabajo?

—¡Vete a la mierda! —gritó Sango.

—Tú delante para que no me pierda —respondió su hermana.

Al decir aquello, el silencio se apoderó del salón. Sango y Kagome se retaban con

la mirada mientras Naomi entendía ambas posiciones. Pero no quería decantarse

por ninguna. Hiciera lo que hiciera estaría mal.

—Patrick Dempsey —habló finalmente Jakotsu para romper el hielo—. Así se llama

ese bombón del doctor Shepherd. ¡Qué ojos tiene!

—Para ojos bonitos los de mi Paul Newman —susurró Naomi y tras un

puchero comenzó a llorar.

—Mami, por favor —se quejó Sango poniendo los ojos en blanco—. ¡Otra vez no!

Naomi era una admiradora incondicional de Paul Newman. El actor americano

con los ojos azules más enigmáticos del celuloide. Pero desde el día que se enteró de

su muerte, por un cáncer de pulmón, no había parado de llorar.

Desde pequeñas siempre habían sido testigo de cómo su madre se desvivía por las

películas de Newman. Su película preferida era La gata sobre el tejado de zinc, en la que

tenía como compañera a Elizabeth Taylor. Era tal su fascinación por aquel actor, que

encima de la televisión, junto a las fotos de Sango y Kagome, había una de Paul

Newman.

—Ainsss, mi Diane Lane lo llorona que es —sonrió Jakotsu levantándose para

achucharla. Adoraba a Naomi.

—Por favor, mamá. No llores por tonterías —resopló Kagome dándole unas

palmaditas.

—Me voy —dijo de pronto Sango y antes de que ninguno pudiera decir nada,

cogió su bandolera y salió por la puerta, dejando también a Óscar sorprendido.

—Pero ¿qué bicho le ha picado ahora a ésta? —preguntó Kagome.

—No lo está pasando bien —informó Jakotsu.

—Es por Juromaru ¿verdad? —preguntó Naomi levantándose. Al ver que Jakotsu

asentía abrió la puerta de la calle y salió tras su hija.

—Me dijo que había roto hace un par de meses —indicó Kagome extrañada.

En todo aquel tiempo, nunca había hablado en profundidad con su hermana sobre

Juromaru. Pero su última información era que el tema estaba zanjado.

—Lo hizo. Pero hace veinte días el muy imbécil se presentó en la puerta de su casa

y bueno... imagínate.

—¿Qué me tengo que imaginar?

—Le dio otra oportunidad —gesticuló Jakotsu—. Una más de todas las que hasta el

momento le ha dado. Pero la semana pasada Sango se enteró que Juromaru está casado y

había sido padre.

—¡¿Cómo dices?!

—Mira, Kag. Sango me va a matar por haberme ido de la lengua.

—Te mataré yo si no me lo cuentas.

—Joder, Kag. Ella lo está pasando mal. Ha intentado dejarle cientos de veces

pero no sé qué tiene ese tío que una y otra vez consigue que vuelva con él.

—Pensaba que Sango era más lista —susurró furiosa. Si tuviera delante al idiota

de Juromaru, sería ahora ella quien le retorciera lo que tenía entre las piernas.

—Lo es —la defendió Jakotsu—. Pero ese tío, con su palabrería y su sonrisa de

pasta dentífrica, sabe cómo manejarla. Entre tú y yo. Sango necesita alejarse de ese

gilipollas antes de que le arruine la vida. Y Kag, tú puedes hacerlo. Llévatela a

Escocia. Allí ese imbécil no la podrá localizar. Será aire fresco para ella. Lo necesita.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la calle. Era Naomi.

—No la he visto —dijo con preocupación, tocando la cabeza de Óscar—. Esta

muchacha me preocupa mucho. Ese Juromaru no es buena compañía. No me gusta.

—Naomi, le he contado a Kag la verdad sobre Juromaru.

—Mamá, ¿por qué no me lo habíais contado?

—Sango no quería —declaró su madre sentándose junto a ella—. Decía que

bastantes problemas tenías tú como para cargarte con alguno más.

—Vaya una tonta —murmuró Kagome. Adoraba a su hermana, aunque la sacara

de sus casillas.

La puerta se abrió por segunda vez. Era Sango, y Óscar se lanzó a lamerle la cara.

—Bueno —dijo indecisa mirando la cara de aquellos tres—. Os pido perdón por

irme de esa manera pero es que...

—Sango —interrumpió Kagome sorprendiéndolos a todos—. ¿Sigue

apeteciéndote acompañarme a Escocia?

Linitha-chan*

[[NOTA: eaeaeaea que cosas me encantan las discusiones de estas dos me hacen carcajearme, si les entran las dudas ya entraran mas personajes en la historia no se preocupen por cuando aparecerá Inuyasha tranquilos.. pero, ¿Quién será ese Tauro del que hablo satsuki ñ-ñ? Sigan leyendo Te Lo Dije para averiguarlo. saluditos desde México ]]

* * *

><p><em>Muchas gracias a:<em>

**ljubi-sama**

**Aidee Gv**

**mari-ibs**

_Por seguir esta historia que esta preparada con amor y cariño. Gracias por dejar los reviews me tienen muy feliz que se este siguiendo la historia. Ahh 5to capitulo *-* espero que les guste tanto como a mi y que me dejen mas reviews :)_

**ljubi-sama: **_no tienes nada que agradecer adapto la historia con mucho cariño y me encanta compartirla con ustedes. Que bueno que te este gustando la historia. La verdad la gente se comporta como bestias con los pobres animalitos asi que la historia de oscar si me hizo soltar un par de lagrimas, que digo un par, DEMASIADAS jajaja . Que bueno que estes participando por el bien de los animales estoy muy orgullosa :') y ojala que sigas practicando mucho tiempo tu buena labor. Y sobre todo MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS por informarme del grupo circulo mercenario :3 y ya vi que la historia esta causando polémica entre las demas. Saludos._

**Aidee Gv: **_no importa si no habias podido leer, lo que cuenta es que te estas dando un tiempo para hacerlo :) la verdad la historia de oscar si provoca llorar pero en fin, que bueno que sango lo rescato de la infamia que estaba viviendo. Creo que es en el capitulo siguiente cuando Bankotsu 3 entra en nuestra historia. Espero que este siendo de tu agrado. Saludos y muchas gracias por aceptarme en el grupo Circulo Mercenario me encanta :3_

**mari-ibs:** _la verdad bichito y peluche son ridiculos! ajjaja me mata de la risa cada vez que lo leo. Gracias por seguir la historia y muchas gracias te deseo un feliz año y que este sea genial. Besos :*. Por cierto, el siguiente capitulo sera dedicado a ti por ser la primera en comentar. Saludos :D_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Esta Historia asi como los personajes no me pertenecen y los tome prestados de la impresionante Mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. Cualquier reproduccion total o parcial de esta esta prohibida asi como el uso de mi firma sin mi debido permiso.**

_Hola hola! es la primera vez que comparto una adaptacion en la página, espero que sea de su agrado y me dejen un review por fis por fis :). los quiero y espero que les agrade esta historia que prepare con mucho cariño. Marquenla como favorita ;) por favor_

_Este capitulo va dedicado con mucho cariño a:_

**mari-ibs**

_Que pasen felices fiestas y que todos lleguemos con bien a este año proximo que ya esta a la vuelta de la esquina practicamente. Besos, abrazos y bendiciones :)_

_comencemos!_

* * *

><p>Te Lo Dije<p>

Capitulo 6

El avión de Iberia rumbo a Edimburgo despegó con puntualidad a las 8:20 horas.

Sentada en su cómodo butacón, Kagome maldecía el momento de debilidad que tuvo

con su hermana. Desde que subió en el avión y vio que se sentaban en Business

Class, no había parado de protestar.

—¡Qué clasismo, por Dios! Y eso que es un viaje de menos de tres horas —se quejó

Sango.

—Azafata —llamó Kagome. Necesitaba tomar algo. No podía con Sango—.

Tráigame un zumo o una Coca-Cola Zero.

—Si no le importa esperar un momentito —sonrió la azafata con amabilidad—.

Enseguida comenzaremos a servir las bebidas.

—Sí. Me importa esperar —ladró Kagome ante el asombro de su hermana—.

Tráigame la bebida. ¡Ya!

La azafata sin decir más, se dio la vuelta, y con tranquilidad se alejó hacía la

cabina.

—Kag, ¡qué horror! —se quejó Sango—. La pobre sólo te ha dicho que

esperaras un segundito.

—Pago Business Class para no tener que esperar.

Dos minutos después, la azafata apareció con dos zumos de naranja y unos

panchitos. Con una falsa sonrisa, se los entregó y se alejó.

—Podías haberle dado las gracias.

—¿Por qué? —soltó sin dejar de mirar el periódico—. Sólo ha cumplido con su

trabajo.

El resto del viaje Kagome estuvo distraída con unos papeles. Necesitaba tener claro

todo lo referente al contrato antes de la reunión que milagrosamente había

concertado con el conde. Sango, aburrida, se levantó y al ir hacia el servicio vio en

clase turista a Soten y Shippo, los veterinarios que colaboraban como ella en algunas

perreras. Éstos, al verla, le hicieron que se sentara en el asiento libre que había junto a

ellos. Sango solo volvió junto a su hermana cuando el avión estaba a punto de

aterrizar.

Una vez recogidas las maletas y cargadas en la limusina por el chófer, Kagome,

con gesto serio, observó cómo Sango continuaba hablando con sus amigos. Quería

marcharse del aeropuerto, pero su hermana parecía no tener prisa y seguía hablando

con aquellos mochileros.

—¿De verdad era esto antes un aeropuerto militar?

—Sí —respondió Soten, quién resultó tener familia escocesa—. Mis abuelos aún le

llaman el aeródromo de Turnhouse. Por cierto, ¿hasta cuándo estaréis aquí?

—No lo sé —respondió Sango—. Todo depende de cómo se le dé a mi hermana

en su curro.

—Nosotros todos los años llegamos el 17 de octubre —indicó Shippo— y

regresamos a España tras pasar la noche de brujas.

—Mañana es San Lucas, el santo de mi abuelo —sonrió Soten—. Aunque también

podéis oír que lo llaman «el día de las tortas agrias».

—¿Por qué? —sonrió divertida Sango.

—Porque por lo visto las tortas que se comían eran con crema agria en Rutherglen

—añadió Shippo—. Ya sabéis, cosas de escoceses.

—Si estáis aquí para la noche de brujas, llamadnos —señaló Soten, apuntando su

teléfono en un trozo de papel—. Es una noche muy divertida.

—Disculpadme —intervino Kagome, dejando de manifiesto su incomodidad—.

Tengo prisa. El coche está esperando.

La diferencia en la indumentaria que había entre ella y los otros tres era abismal.

Mientras que ella iba vestida con un traje de chaqueta oscuro Chanel, un abrigo largo

de cuero de Yves Saint-Laurent, gafas Prada, botines de Moschino y un moño alto.

Los otros iban con vaqueros, cazadoras tipo bomber y mochila.

—¿Para qué zona vais? —preguntó Sango, ganándose una mirada hosca de su

hermana que no pasó desapercibida para Tomas.

—Hacía Holyrood Park. ¿Y vosotras?

—Creo que al Hotel Glasshouse.

—The Glasshouse Boutique Hotel —silbó Soten impresionada. —. ¡Vaya! Qué

lujazo. Ese hotel es una pasada. Está en la Place Greenside.

—¿Lo conoces? —sonrió Sango.

—Sí. Está cerca de la casa de mis abuelos.

—Oye —invitó alegremente Sango—, veniros con nosotras. Os acercaremos.

—No es posible. Tengo prisa y no podemos andar parando —soltó Kagome,

dejando a su hermana con la boca abierta. ¿Cómo podía ser tan borde?

—No te preocupes —contestó Shippo mirando al chófer que con la puerta abierta

esperaba. Y agarrando las mochilas dijo—: Cogeremos el autobús. Hasta pronto

Sango.

Sin más, Sango vio cómo aquellos amigos se marchaban. No era justo. Su

hermana no era justa.

—¿Sabes que eres una tía muy desagradable?

—¿Me lo dices o me lo cuentas? —respondió Kagome metiéndose en el cochazo.

—Te lo narro —contestó Sango enfadada.

Una vez arrancó el chófer, comenzaron a discutir, y así continuaban cuando el

coche paró ante el Hotel Glasshouse.

Sango, con ganas de ahogar a su hermana, bajó tras ella. ¡Era insoportable! Pero

se quedó sin palabras al ver la fachada del hotel.

El Hotel Glasshouse, era la antigua iglesia Lady Glenorchy y contaba con 150 años

de antigüedad. Su dueño había sabido combinar con elegancia, la fachada antigua de

la iglesia con una moderna estructura de acero y cristal, consiguiendo una elegante y

depurada fachada contemporánea, donde se fusionaban el pasado y futuro de aquel

lugar.

—Es impresionante ¿verdad? —preguntó Kagome al ver la cara de su hermana.

—Sí, ¡flipante! —asintió, mientras sentía la lluvia en la cara.

—Vayamos dentro —dijo comenzando a andar mientras el chófer, aún mareado

por el viaje que le habían dado, abría la portezuela trasera. El botones cargaría las

maletas—. Esta odiosa lluvia escocesa me va a estropear los botines.

—¡Dios mío! —susurró Sango, parándose para clavar su mirada en un tipo que

reía a mandíbula abierta por lo que otro le estaba contando—. Y luego dicen que los

monumentos no andan.

—¿Qué dices?

—El zanahorio del pelo cobrizo —susurró recorriendo sin ningún pudor el cuerpo

de aquel hombre algo desaliñado—. Imagínatelo vestido con una faldita de

highlander sobre un caballo negro. ¡Madre del amor hermoso!

—Pero, ¿de qué hablas? —preguntó Kagome mirando a dos hombres enormes que

a pesar del frío, caminaban en polos de manga corta con la insignia del hotel—. ¿Esos

horteras? Bah...menuda vulgaridad. Son obreros. Mira sus pintas.

—De verdad, hija mía —dijo despertando de su sueño escocés—. Cualquiera que

te escuche pensaría que desciendes de los Borbones. Cuando eres una Higurashi. Descendiente de simples pero honrados obreros. No de príncipes.

—Perdona que te diga, bonita —replicó Kagome, preocupada por sus botines—.

Pero el que sea descendiente de obreros no significa que tenga que fijarme sólo en

ellos. Además, esos dos son horrorosos. ¡Qué pintas!

—Tienes el gusto de un calamar adobao, hija mía —y señalando de nuevo a los

hombres que ahora las miraban, dijo tras pestañear al de pelo cobrizo—. Pero ¿tú has

visto que dos monumentos?

Con mal gesto Kagome les volvió a mirar, chocando sus ojos con el más alto quien,

con descaro, también la miró mientras seguía riendo por algo divertidísimo que

debía estar contando el otro.

—¡Paletos! —susurró al sentirse objeto de sus risas.

En ese momento el botones del hotel, por la prisa de atenderlas, pisó en falso,

resbaló y cayó de bruces ante ellas, quedando inmóvil bajo la lluvia.

Con celeridad, el chófer y Sango acudieron a auxiliarle, mientras Kagome corría

para resguardarse de la lluvia. Segundos después, varios trabajadores del hotel se

hicieron cargo del muchacho, quien parecía recuperar la conciencia.

—Pobrecillo —musitó Sango empapada—. Menudo castañazo se ha dado. Le

van a tener que dar puntos en la frente.

—Por mí como si le cosen todo el cuerpo —contestó de mal humor, y mirando a la

muchacha de recepción gritó en perfecto inglés—. ¡Recepcionista! Haga el favor de

decirle a alguno de sus compañeros que salga a por nuestro equipaje. Sigue bajo la

lluvia.

—Un segundo, señora —señaló la muchacha mientras atendía a otros clientes—.

En cuanto regresen saldrán a recogerlo.

—¿Por qué esperar? —insistió dejando a Sango boquiabierta—. ¿Acaso usted no

puede salir? Mi maleta es de Versace y como se estropee voy a pedir daños y

perjuicios al hotel.

—Lo siento, señora —repitió la muchacha—. No puedo abandonar la recepción en

este momento. Discúlpeme.

—Kag, no te pongas así —murmuró Sango avergonzada—. Iré yo a por ellas.

—¡No se te ocurra moverte de aquí! —gruñó con severidad.

—¿Qué ocurre, Midoriko? —dijo una voz profunda tras ellas.

—La señora —respondió la recepcionista asustada—. Quiere que alguien recoja su

equipaje pero no hay nadie disponible en este momento.

El que había preguntado con un aterciopelado acento escocés era el mismo

hombre que segundos antes había conectado con su mirada. Aquel hombretón que

junto al otro reía a carcajadas. Ambos estaban ahora allí.

—Pandilla de ineptos —gruñó Kagome, y al ver en sus polos el logotipo del hotel

dijo—. Ustedes son del hotel ¿verdad?

—Puede decirse que sí —respondió el de pelo cobrizo guiñando un ojo a Sango

que la sonrojó.

—Sí. Somos gente del hotel —asintió el más alto mesándose el mojado pelo hacia

atrás. Mientras con curiosidad observaba a aquella morena con cara de enfado.

—Hagan el favor de salir a recoger nuestro equipaje. ¡Ahora mismo! Si no quieren

meterse en graves problemas —ordenó Kagome con la vena del cuello a punto de

explotar.

Los hombres, tras escucharla, se miraron y dejándola pasmada se echaron a reír.

«Serán descarados», pensó mientras la recepcionista pasaba por todos los colores del

arco iris.

—Señora. Discúlpenos —contestó el más alto, quién parecía tener prisa—. Estamos

de vacaciones y nuestra jornada laboral no comienza hasta el lunes.

—¡Esto es increíble! —vociferó más enfadada. Y mirando a la recepcionista

exigió—. Llame ahora mismo al director del hotel. ¡Quiero hablar con él!

—Señora él...

—Tranquila, Midoriko preciosa —volvió a decir el alto con tranquilidad a una

asustada muchacha—. No hace falta que le avises. Saldré yo mismo por las maletas

de esta clienta tan amable.

Volviéndose hacia su amigo dijo algo en gaélico que Kagome no pudo entender.

Aunque entendió la cara de guasa de aquél.

¡Estúpidos!

—Por la cuenta que le trae —espetó Kagome con rabia, retirándose un mechón de

la cara—. Espero que salga por mi maleta de Versace. ¡Ya! Si no quiere estar mañana

en el paro.

—Kag —regañó Sango en español al escucharla—. Te estás pasando tres

pueblos.

—Mire señora... —comenzó a decir el del pelo cobrizo.

—¡Señorita! —corrigió con altivez.

—De acuerdo —asintió con paciencia—. Le iba a decir, señorita, que nosotros se la

recogeremos encantados, aunque...

—¿Me está diciendo señorita —le interrumpió el más alto, clavando su azulina

mirada en ella—, que me va a mandar al paro por no recoger su maleta, cuando ni

siquiera estoy en mi horario de trabajo?

—Soy amiga íntima del conde Alexander Uchiha —mintió, acercándose

intimidatoriamente a aquél con las manos en las caderas. Y clavando sus rasgados

ojos negros en aquéllos que la retaban sentenció—: Le puedo asegurar ¡estúpido! que

en el momento que cuente lo ocurrido, usted y su amiguito saldrán de aquí en menos

que canta un gallo.

—Miroku —dijo aquel hombre volviéndose hacia su compañero—. Será mejor que

salgas a por la maleta de la señorita, si no queremos meternos en problemas.

—De acuerdo —asintió su compañero, pero cuando parecía que iba a salir,

dándose la vuelta dijo—. Pero, ¿por qué no me acompañas tú?

—Estoy empapado, tío —se excusó dejando boquiabierta a Kagome.

—Yo también —contestó el otro, que intentó no reír al ver la cara de diversión de

Sango—. Y sabes que me resfrío con facilidad.

—Es verdad —asintió Bankotsu rascándose la cabeza—. Pero la maleta de la señorita

es de Versace.

—¿Y la otra? —preguntó con guasa el otro gigante, mientras salían.

—La otra es del mercadillo de mi barrio —respondió Sango ganándose una

nueva mirada de su hermana.

Aquellos dos eran muy graciosos. ¿Por qué no lo veía Kagome?

—¡Estos tíos son anormales! —susurró Kagome a punto de estallar.

—Tranquila, Kag —y señalándole el cuello dijo—. La vena te va a explotar.

Incrédula por lo que ocurría, Kagome les observó salir, Momento en que el móvil

le vibró.

Era Inuyasha.

¡El que faltaba!

Maldiciendo, cortó la llamada, mientras aquellos estúpidos escoceses con una

pasmosidad que le corroía las entrañas, llegaban hasta el equipaje y bajo el aguacero,

parecían pelearse. Ambos querían llevar la pequeña mochila de Sango, no el

maletón de Versace.

—No te enfades Kag, pero si son muy cómicos.

—¡Son gilipollas profundos! —bufó cortando de nuevo otra llamada de Inuyasha.

Momento en que aquellos idiotas entraban como recién salidos de la ducha.

—Su mochila —indicó con gesto amable Miroku a Sango.

—Gracias —respondió ésta con una sonrisa.

—Aquí tiene, señorita. Su maleta de Versace —dijo el alto, soltándola ante Kagome,

y mirando a la recepcionista pregunto en un tono cariñoso—. Midoriko preciosa. ¿Las

señoritas han hecho ya el check-in?

—No, todavía no.

—Por favor —indicó Bankotsu cómicamente, casi con reverencia—. Serían tan amables

de verificar su reserva.

—Por supuesto —siseó Kagome, y dando un manotazo que tiró hacia atrás a Bankotsu,

le gritó—. Tú debes de ser el bufón del hotel ¿verdad?

—Acertada apreciación señorita —espetó Bankotsu mirándola con desprecio.

«¡Qué mujer más desagradable!», pensó barriéndola con la mirada.

—Quítate de en medio ¡estúpido! —bufó harta de escucharle decir señorita de

aquella forma—. Mañana estarás despedido.

Sango, al escuchar aquello, no pudo callar. ¿Pero no se daba cuenta su hermana

que aquel comportamiento lo estaba provocando ella? Decidida a decirle algo, le

habló en español, así ellos no la entenderían.

—Pero Kag, ¿cómo que mañana estará despedido? No puedes hacer eso. La

gente necesita trabajar para comer. ¿No te das cuenta de cómo tratas a todo el

mundo? Este hombre sólo te está respondiendo en los mismos términos que tú le

hablas. Incluso con más educación. De momento no te ha insultado. Tú a él, sí.

—Cuando hablas de hombre, ¿te refieres a esto? —indicó señalando a Bankotsu, quién

estaba calado hasta los huesos—. ¿Sabes Sango? Para decir esas chorradas, mejor

mantén la boca cerrada, o te puedo asegurar que al final terminaremos discutiendo

tú y yo.

—Eres una amargada y una auténtica bruja. Te encanta pisotear a la gente por el

simple hecho de creerte más que nadie. Cuando no eres más que una... una...

—Como te diga yo lo que tú eres —dijo sonriendo con maldad—. La vamos a

tener.

—Jur...Jur ¡Qué miedo! —y sacando su chulería de barrio la desafió—. Si tienes

narices. ¡Dímelo!

Incrédulos, Miroku, Bankotsu y Midoriko las observaban.

¿Qué había pasado?

¿Por qué discutían entre ellas?

Sango, hastiada por los modales de su hermana, explotó, y salieron por su boca

sapos y culebras. ¿Acaso aquella pija se creía la reina del mundo?

Para Kagome, el día iba de mal en peor. La tensión del viaje. Las continuas

llamadas de Inuyasha. Las quejas de su hermana y el teatro de aquellos cromañones

habían acabado con su inexistente paciencia.

—¿Pero qué les ocurre a estas mujeres? —preguntó Miroku acercándose a Bankotsu.

—No lo sé —respondió con curiosidad, sin entender ni comprender nada—. Pero

por su manera de mover las manos parecen italianas o españolas.

—La del pelo más claro —indicó Miroku, viendo a Sango levantar los brazos

hacia el cielo—. Parece amable y desde luego es valiente para enfrentarse a la otra.

Pero la morena ufff... la morena.

—La morena es insoportable —dijo con desprecio Bankotsu, viendo a Kagome mover

las manos como una histérica ante Sango—. Es la mujer más maleducada,

prepotente y estúpida con la que me he cruzado en mi vida. Alimañas como ésa son

las que te sacan hasta la sangre y te dejan sin nada.

De pronto tras un grito de Kagome, Sango calló. Durante unos segundos se

retaron con la mirada, hasta que Sango, muy enfadada, se agachó, cogió su mochila

y salió del hotel sin mirar atrás.

Kagome, al comprobar el arranque de su hermana y verla parada bajo la lluvia, fue

hacia ella e intentó hacerla recapacitar

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

¿Por qué siempre se comportaba así con las personas que la querían?

—Sango, espera.

—Vete a la mierda —contestó bajo la lluvia—. Te recuerdo que tus botines

Moschino se están mojando.

—Sango, por favor.

—Eres la persona... —escupió con rabia volviéndose hacía ella—. La persona más

insensible, egoísta y estúpida que he conocido en mi vida. Nunca. Repito: ¡Nunca!,

sería capaz de decirte las cosas tan dolorosas que tú me dices. Y puedo. ¡Tú lo sabes!

Pero no tengo tu maldad ni tu verborrea para dañar. ¿Acaso crees que la vida es fácil

para mí, estúpida insensible?, ¿acaso crees que ser la hermana perdedora de Kagome

Higurashi es fácil? —y comenzando a llorar mientras las gotas de lluvia le

corrían por la cara dijo—. Tienes razón. ¡Maldita sea! Tú, mamá y Jakotsu tenéis razón.

Soy la jodida amante de Juromaru. Una mujer que vive de la mentira y que recoge las

migajas que ese innombrable le da. ¿Acaso crees que eso me hace feliz?

—No. No te hace feliz —respondió sintiéndose la peor hermana del mundo.

¿Cómo le había podido decir aquello?

—Le quiero y le odio —sollozó sintiendo que el corazón se le partía—. Y aunque

no me creas, he intentado cientos de veces romper con él. Pero yo... yo...

No pudo proseguir, el llanto le invadió su cuerpo, y al ver los brazos abiertos de

su hermana no lo dudó, y corrió a cobijarse en ellos.

—Shhhhh, no llores —suplicó Kagome dolorida—. Por favor, perdóname.

—Sabes que estás perdonada. Pero odio tu insensibilidad y tu egoísmo. En el

mundo, además de ti, existen millones de personas que luchan por salir adelante sin

tener la suerte profesional que has tenido tú.

—Lo sé. Tienes razón. Sólo puedo prometer que intentaré cambiar —e intentando

hacerla sonreír añadió—. Y ese mequetrefe de Juromaru no volverá a hacerte sufrir o te

juro que seré yo quien le retuerza eso que tanto mima de su hombría.

—Se llama polla, Kag —sonrió al notar cómo el agua resbalaba por su cara—.

Hasta para decir algo así buscas palabras complicadas. Di: ¡Polla!

—¿Para qué lo voy a decir si ya sabes a qué me refiero?

—Porque necesito escuchar a mi hermana. A esa Kag que llamaba a las cosas por

su nombre. No a la Kagome exigente que usa y bebe palabras light.

—Vale... vale —y mirando a su hermana, sin importarle los botines dijo torciendo

un poco la boca—. Te prometo Sango que si el pedazo de cabrón de Juromaru vuelve a

molestarte, le voy a retorcer la polla de tal manera, que ni su puta madre lo va a

reconocer cuando acabe con él.

—Ésa es mi Kag —se carcajeó Sango haciendo reír a su hermana—. Sí. Sí. ¡Ésa

es mi Kag!

Como testigos de excepción, Miroku y Bankotsu las observaban a través de los cristales.

Aquellas dos locas que minutos antes se chillaban, ahora estaban muertas de risa bajo

un aguacero, que casi les impedía respirar.

—Entremos Kag —murmuró Sango al ver que las observaban un par de

curiosos—. Tengo caladas hasta las bragas. Por hoy ya hemos hecho bastante el

ridículo.

—Tienes razón —y mirando hacia el hotel comentó—. Sólo espero que el bufón se

quede calladito o le tendré que retorcer la... ¡polla!

Aquello volvió a hacerlas reír, y con paso seguro entraron empapadas hasta la

recepción parándose frente a Midoriko, quien con cara de susto las miró.

—Tengo una reserva a nombre de Kagome Higurashi.

—Así es —asintió la muchacha, a quién le temblaba el pulso—. Por favor, rellene

este papel —indicó dándole una pequeña carpeta, desapareciendo dentro de un

despachito.

—¿Es sensación mía, o esta mujer nos huye?

—No me extraña —sonrió Sango temblando de frío—. Con la que hemos

montado. El día que nos vayamos del hotel hacen Fiesta Nacional.

Tras sonreír por aquel comentario, sin querer mirar hacia atrás, Kagome se volvió

a retirar el pelo de la cara. Sentía los ojos del bufón observándola a una distancia

prudencial. Algo que agradeció. No le apetecía discutir. Y no quería pensar en su

pinta. ¡Menos mal que el maquillaje era resistente al agua!

Cuando fue a coger el bolígrafo para rellenar los papeles, no podía. Tenía tanto

frío y estaba tan mojada que era incapaz de retener el bolígrafo más de dos segundos

en la mano. Por el rabillo del ojo miró a Sango. Pensó en pedirle ayuda, pero al ver

cómo temblaba, se dio cuenta que estaban en la misma situación.

—Si me permite, yo le puedo ayudar —era el bufón. ¿Por qué tenía que ser él?

Pero tras mirar a su hermana, decidió aceptar aquella oferta, y pasándole el

bolígrafo y los papeles empapados, comenzó a rellenarlos con los datos que ella le

dictaba.

Bankotsu, atraído cómo un imán por aquella espantosa mujer, de pronto, sin saber por

qué, se vio ofreciéndole su ayuda. Al ser más alto, pudo observarla sin ser observado.

Ella no le miró ni una sola vez. Sólo respondía con voz neutra y cansada. Aquella

loca tenía el pelo empapado, enmarañado y pegado a la cara. Y a pesar de parecer un

pollito mojado, el encanto que vio en ella le fascinó. No era una mujer

despampanante de esas que paraban el tráfico o pasaban por su cama. Era diferente.

Su piel le recordaba el color de los melocotones maduros. Su boca, sin llegar a ser

voluptuosa, era apetecible, morbosa. Pero su mirada desafiante y sus ojos negros le

atrajeron por su intensidad. Una intensidad que le excitó. Una intensidad que le

gustaría probar.

Una vez concluido el formulario, Bankotsu lo dejó encima del mostrador y sin decir

nada, se alejó con Miroku, que le esperaba hablando con otros trabajadores.

—Le podías haber dado las gracias —susurró Sango temblando.

—No me ha dado tiempo —se disculpó, y al ver a Midoriko salir del despacho

susurró —: Por Dios. A ver si nos dan la habitación. Necesitamos cambiarnos de ropa

urgentemente.

—Una ducha calentita, ¡por favor!

—Señorita Higurashi —comenzó a decir la muchacha—. No sé cómo decirle esto.

Pero las normas del hotel impiden el acceso a la habitación hasta las 14:00 horas.

—¡¿Cómo?! —gritaron las dos al unísono.

—La suite que tienen contratada, están acabando de limpiarla —se disculpó la

muchacha.

—¿Me está diciendo —vociferó Kagome, notando que la sangre comenzaba de

nuevo a bombear con fuerza su vena del cuello—, que tenemos que esperar,

empapadas, muertas de frío y congeladas una hora y media?

—¡Joder! —se quejó Sango y mirando alrededor comentó—. ¿Dónde está la

cámara oculta?

—Yo lo siento, pero...

—No. No lo sienta —gruñó Kagome—. ¡Arréglelo!

—¿Qué ocurre, Midoriko? —preguntó de nuevo la voz de Bankotsu. Y por el rabillo del

ojo vio a aquellos dos gigantes de nuevo tras ellas. ¡Qué pesados!

—El que faltaba —protestó Kagome.

—Las normas indican que hasta las 14:00 horas no pueden entrar en la habitación

—señaló la recepcionista.

—¿Acaso no ven que necesitamos cambiarnos de ropa y tomar una ducha

caliente? —se quejó Sango.

—Sí, señorita —asintió Miroku—. Tiene toda la razón.

—Podemos ayudarlas —indicó Bankotsu apoyado en la recepción.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Sango ante la pasividad de su hermana.

—Si la señorita española —comenzó a decir Bankotsu, consiguiendo que Kagome le

mirase—, nos pide disculpas por sus malos modales, sus insultos, y promete no decir

nada de lo ocurrido al Conde Uchiha... nosotros podríamos hacer que esa

habitación la ocuparan en pocos minutos.

—Semejante osadía... —murmuró Kagome dándole la espalda.

—Kag. Controla la venita. Que te veo venir.

—Esto es lo más surrealista que me ha pasado en la vida. Te lo juro, Sango.

—No lo dudo hija, no lo dudo —asintió mirando a Bankotsu.

—Y ahora este bufón pretende que yo le pida disculpas. Ni hablar.

—Vámonos Miroku —dijo Bankotsu dándose la vuelta—. ¡Que se congelen! La señorita

prefiere esperar hasta las dos de la tarde.

—¡No! —gritó Sango cogiendo del brazo a Miroku, quien al sentir su mano

congelada sobre su piel se compadeció—. Tenemos frío y necesitamos una ducha.

—¡Bankotsu, espera! —gritó Miroku comenzando a hablar en gaélico—. Deja de hacerte

el duro y haz el favor de permitir que estas mujeres se duchen y cambien de ropa. No

seas cabezón. Si luego se resfrían nos sentiremos culpables.

—Esa mala bruja y su mal genio no podrán conmigo. O pide disculpas, o no

muevo un dedo por ellas.

—¿Podrían hablar en inglés? —protestó Kagome. Odiaba no enterarse.

—Disculpe —dijo Miroku a la morena—. ¿Se lo ha pensado mejor?

—¡Ja! Antes muerta —contestó Kagome muy digna.

—Mi paciencia no es muy grande —informó Bankotsu con voz arrogante—. ¡Mi

tiempo es oro, señorita!

—Kag ¡joder! —protestó ahora Sango en español—. Bájate de la burra para que

podamos entrar en calor —y señalando a los dos hombres que ante ellas esperaban

dijo—, no ves que estos dos machomanes sólo necesitan que alimentes sus egos de

machitos.

—Odio alimentar la autoestima de machitos como éstos.

—Si no les importa —ahora protestó Bankotsu—. ¿Podrían hablar en inglés?

—De acuerdo —asintió Sango, y mirando a Miroku con una sonrisa dijo—: Sólo

hemos hecho lo que ustedes. Comunicarnos entre nosotras.

—Lo entiendo —asintió este con sonrisa bobalicona que hizo que Bankotsu le diera un

empujón para espabilarle.

—Mire señor —comenzó a decirle Sango a Bankotsu mientras le castañeaban los

dientes—. Mi hermana y yo le pedimos disculpas por todo. Y no se preocupe. No le

dirá nada al conde.

—Lo tiene que decir ella —señaló Bankotsu taciturno. A cabezón no le ganaba nadie.

—Kag. ¡Joder! Me muero de frío.

—De acuerdo —asintió. Lo hacia por su hermana—. Les pido disculpas.

—Tiene que decir por qué —indicó Bankotsu enfadado.

—Les pido disculpas por mis insultos y por mi mal carácter.

—Falta algo —intervino de nuevo Bankotsu, al ver cómo ésta cerraba los puños. Iba a

explotar—. Tiene que prometernos que no dirá nada al conde Uchiha. Necesitamos

este trabajo.

—Les prometo que no diré nada al conde —acabó Kagome, mirándole con odio—.

¿Algo más?

—No, señorita española —siseó Bankotsu dándose la vuelta—. Nada más. Disfrute de

sus vacaciones en Escocia.

Kagome, sin quitarle los ojos de encima, vio cómo aquel cromañón desaparecía por

el hall.

—Fíjate cómo anda, parece el dueño del hotel —señaló Kagome.

Pocos segundos después apareció con un muchacho, quien tras saludarlas montó

sus maletas en el carrito del hotel.

—Te juro que como se vuelva a dirigir a mí, le arranco la cabeza.

—Tranquila —sonrió Sango—. No creo que tenga ganas.

A diferencia de la sonrisa bobalicona de Miroku, Bankotsu ni la miró cuando pasó por

su lado. Aquella indiferencia le molestó. Nadie le había tratado nunca así.

—Señoritas Higurashi —llamó Midoriko a quien el color le había vuelto a las

mejillas—. Si son tan amables. El botones las llevara hasta su suite.

—Gracias —sonrió Sango con amabilidad, y tras intercambiar una sonrisa con

Miroku, fue tras su hermana.

Sin mirar atrás y con la altivez de una reina, Kagome entró en el ascensor. Era

consciente de la mirada que la seguía y del reguero de agua que ambas iban dejando

a su paso. ¡Qué situación más bochornosa!

—Creo que nosotros también nos merecemos una buena ducha —se carcajeó

Miroku al ver el enfado de su amigo.

—¿Sabes Miroku? A la señorita Versace nadie le ha enseñado eso de: «quien ríe el

último, ríe mejor».

Pocos minutos después el ascensor se paró en el tercer piso, donde el botones, tras

introducir su equipaje en el interior de una impresionante suite, se marchó.

Linitha-chan*

* * *

><p><em>Muchas gracias a todos los que han seguido la historia, les traigo este regalito por que estoy muy feliz. Espero que disfruten el capitulo y me dejen un Review. estoy muy contenta de que personas que aunque no tengan usuario se animen a dar la opinion de la historia. :)<em>

_que pasen feliz año nuevo les mando un abrazo con cariño y un beso :*_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Esta Historia asi como los personajes no me pertenecen y los tome prestados de la impresionante Mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. Cualquier reproduccion total o parcial de esta esta prohibida asi como el uso de mi firma sin mi debido permiso.**

_Hola hola! es la primera vez que comparto una adaptacion en la página, espero que sea de su agrado y me dejen un review por fis por fis :). los quiero y espero que les agrade esta historia que prepare con mucho cariño. Marquenla como favorita ;) por favor_

_Este capitulo va dedicado con mucho cariño a:_

**Aidee Gv**

_Que pasen felices fiestas y que todos lleguemos con bien a este año proximo que ya esta a la vuelta de la esquina practicamente. Besos, abrazos y bendiciones :)_

_comencemos!_

* * *

><p>Te Lo Dije<p>

Capitulo 7

La reunión con el conde Uchiha estaba programada para las cinco de la tarde.

Milagrosamente había concertado aquella cita desde Madrid, y casi saltó de alegría

cuando lo consiguió.

Faltaba hora y media hora para la entrevista. Ataviada con un elegante traje color

champán de Armani, Kagome revisaba unos documentos mientras Sango aún con el

mullido albornoz del hotel, sentada en la cama, ojeaba una revista.

—Tras la duchita calentita y el sándwich de pollo tan rico que nos han subido,

creo que dormiré una siestecita mientras estás en la reunión.

—Me parece bien. Ojalá yo pudiera hacerlo. Me caigo de sueño.

De pronto unos golpes en la puerta atrajeron su atención.

—¿Has pedido algo al servicio de habitaciones? —preguntó Sango.

—No. Yo no.

Al abrir la puerta, allí estaba el botones que horas antes les había llevado hasta la

habitación, quien tras darle una nota se marchó.

—¿Quién la manda? —preguntó con curiosidad Sango.

—¡Maldita sea! —bufó de pronto Kagome tras leer la nota.

—¿Qué pasa ahora?

—El conde anuló la reunión.

—No me digas. ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé, no lo explica —gruñó Kagome arrugando el papel y tirándolo a la

papelera—. La emplaza para el lunes. Directamente en el Castillo de Eilean Donan.

—¡Qué emoción! —gritó Sango al escuchar aquel nombre—. Eilean Donan.

—Sí, vamos, ¡emocionantísimo! —se quejó Kagome abriendo su portátil—. Ahora

tendré que buscar un chófer que nos lleve hasta allí. Aunque seguro que el hotel

dispone de ese servicio.

—¿Para qué necesitamos un chófer? Sería más emocionante alquilar un coche y

con un mapa llegar nosotras mismas hasta allí.

—Qué antigua eres —resopló Kagome, y sacó un aparato de la bolsa de su

ordenador—. Sango: ¿Conoces los GPS?

—A ver si te crees que vivo en la prehistoria. ¡Pues claro que los conozco! —y

quitándoselo de las manos indicó—. ¿Lo ves? Para qué queremos un chófer si has

venido con todos tus juguetitos.

—Para no perdernos ¿por ejemplo?

—Ahora la antigua eres tú. Yo creía que los GPS servían para no perderse.

—Sí, Sango —y tecleó en su portátil—: Pero prefiero ir mirando el paisaje a

conducir.

—Puedo conducir yo. Total, los coches se llevan igual en todos lados. Freno,

embrague, acelerador y volante. Nada más.

—¿Tú? —sonrió Kagome señalándola—. No guapa. Quiero llegar sana y salva.

—Mira, pedorra. Si tuvimos aquel golpe tonto —sonrió al recordar el incidente—,

fue porque Hoyo el bruto te potó encima y ¡tú! al moverte, me empujaste a mí. ¿No te

jode? —y viendo que sonreía dijo—: Venga, Kag, anímate. Alquilemos un

cochecillo. Será nuestra pequeña aventura. ¿No crees que sería emocionante?

La alegría que vio en su hermana hizo que Kagome se convenciera. Decir no a

aquello podía ser motivo de una nueva discusión.

—Sango. ¿De verdad crees que tú y yo podríamos llegar sanas y salvas a Eilean

Donan, sin meternos en ningún problema?

—¡Ya te digo! —sonrió al ver cumplido su deseo—. Con la ayuda de este

maravilloso GPS y con tiempo por delante ¡nada es imposible!

—De acuerdo, buscaré un coche de alquiler —asintió al tiempo que su hermana la

espachurraba en un cariñoso abrazo—. Pero no pienso meterme en un utilitario

cualquiera. Tenemos que dar una imagen.

—Hija, qué pija eres, por Dios.

—No se trata de ser pija —aclaró, metiéndose en una página de coches de alquiler

de alta gama—. Se trata de dar imagen de empresa.

—Vale. Lo que tú digas —asintió; era inútil llevarle la contraria.

Una hora después Kagome cerraba el portátil. A través de la página del hotel,

había contratado un coche. El lunes a las siete la mañana un coche alquilado estaría

en la puerta del hotel esperándolas.

—Tenemos un par de días para pasear por Edimburgo —dijo Sango, todavía

impresionada por la lujosa suite. Todo era elegante, y caro, algo a lo que ella no

estaba acostumbrada—. Qué te parece si mañana sábado nos vamos de tiendas y a

visitar el Mary King's Close.

—¿Qué es eso? — preguntó Kagome.

—Una tenebrosa y vieja ciudad, situada bajo el casco antiguo, que siglos atrás,

cuando llegó a Edimburgo la peste negra, fue clausurada. Ha estado cerrada hasta

que en el año 2003, la abrieron para que la gente pueda recorrer sus callejuelas y sus

casas, e imaginar el sufrimiento y dolor que esa pobre gente tuvo que sentir. Incluso

dicen que hay fantasmas.

—¿Sabes, mona? —indicó perpleja por los gustos de su hermana—. Prefiero ir de

shopping. Esta noche miramos en mi portátil qué tiendas existen por aquí.

—Seguro que encontraremos algún Zara o un HM.

—¿Cómo? —susurró Kagome.

—Ah, claro —se guaseó mirando a su hermana—. Olvidaba que tú no te pones

nada que no sea exclusivo.

—No lo dudes ¡barbiloca! —respondió con una sonrisa.

—Vale. Me rindo —su hermana no tenía remedio—. Será bonito estar las dos

juntas.

—Sango —dijo quitándose los botines de Gucci y el traje de Armani—. Me

parece muy bonito todo eso que dices, pero necesito localizar al conde y conseguir

ese maldito contrato.

—¿Tan importante es ese contrato?

—Sí. La empresa lo necesita —respondió Kagome tumbándose en la cama.

—¿Y tú qué necesitas?

—Ese contrato —respondió automáticamente.

—Creo que lo que necesitas es divertirte un poco.

—No. Yo lo que necesito es descansar —dijo acurrucándose en la cama.

—Por una vez, y sin que sirva de precedente, estoy de acuerdo contigo —bostezó

Sango tumbándose junto a ella.

El madrugón del viaje, el día lluvioso y todo lo acontecido comenzaba a pasarles

factura. Por lo que acurrucándose como cuando eran niñas, se taparon con la manta

tartán del hotel y se quedaron dormidas.

Pasadas unas horas un sonido seco y repetitivo hizo que Kagome dejara los brazos

de Morfeo para volver a la realidad. Su móvil sonaba. Era un número oculto.

—Kagome Higurashi al habla. Dígame.

—¡Ya está bien! —gritó Naomi enfadada. Llevaba horas esperando a que sus

hijas la llamaran—. ¿Se puede saber por qué no me habéis llamado?

—Ostras, mamá —asintió moviendo a su hermana, quien abriendo un ojo la

miró—. Mamá. Se nos presentaron varios problemas al llegar aquí, y se nos había

pasado.

—Podíais pensar un poquito en mí ¿no creéis?

—Venga, mamá —continuó Kagome sentándose en la cama y pulsando el manos

libres para que su hermana participara—. No te pongas así.

—Hola mami, —saludó Sango.

—¡Me vais a matar a disgustos! Hola hija.

—Mamá, por favor. No seas exagerada.

—¿Cómo está mi gordito? —preguntó Sango para cambiar de tema—. ¿Se porta

bien?

—Mejor que vosotras, desde luego —miró hacía Óscar, que corría tras una pelota

por el parque de Aluche y dijo—. No te preocupes. Tu gordo está como un rey con

Jakotsu y conmigo.

—Por cierto, mamá —preguntó Kagome al darse cuenta de un detalle—. En tu

llamada aparece número oculto. ¿Por qué?

—No sé, hija. No tengo ni idea —respondió atragantándose mientras se

despedía—. Bueno, tesoros míos. Qué las conferencias son muy caras. Un beso para

las dos y no olvidéis que aún existo. Adiós —y colgó.

Óscar llegó hasta Naomi con la pelota en la boca. Estaba cansado, había corrido

mucho. Con cariño le acarició el cuello, mientras una mano tomaba la de ella.

—¿Está todo bien, cielo?

—Sí, tesoro —asintió devolviéndole el móvil—. Todo está bien.

En Edimburgo a cientos de kilómetros de Madrid, Sango y Kagome se miraron

tras cortarse tan repentinamente la comunicación.

—¿He sido yo sola o también la has notado rara? —dijo Sango cogiendo el

móvil—. Por cierto, ¡qué chulada de móvil!

—Es un diseño de Armani —contestó Kagome estirándose—. Lo compré porque

me atrajo su función Vibetonz, además de ser un terminal compacto y ligero. Es

tribanda, tiene Bluettoth, USB, cámara de tres megapíxeles y ranura para tarjetas de

memoria microSD.

—Me lo has vendido divinamente, pero no me he enterado de nada.

—Referente al tema mamá —prosiguió Kagome quitándole el móvil de las manos,

y dirigiéndose al baño—. Me parece que debería salir con sus amigas. No creo que

sea bueno que esté tanto tiempo sola.

—Tienes razón. Pero ya sabes cómo es —dijo entrando tras ella.

—¡Oye! —se quejó Kagome sentada en el WC—. Podrías esperar a que yo salga

para entrar.

—No me jodas, Kag —dijo cogiendo el cepillo de dientes— No me vengas con

vergüenzas ahora, que no te voy a ver nada que no conozca.

—Es una cuestión de intimidad —se defendió Kagome.

—Serás pedorra —respondió comenzando a cepillarse los dientes, y para hacer

rabiar a su hermana exclamó con la boca llena de dentífrico—. Pero Kag, ¿desde

cuándo te haces la depilación brasileña? —y agachándose para horror de su hermana

preguntó—. Qué te has dejado ¿triangulito o rayita?

—¡Sango! —protestó tapándose con pudor.

—Pero bueno —rió al ver a Kagome salir del baño precipitadamente—. Ven aquí

tonta, que quiero verlo.

El tiempo lluvioso escocés invitaba a permanecer bajo cobijo. La tarde no había

mejorado respecto a la mañana y la lluvia incansable continuaba golpeando los

cristales sin parar. Tras vestirse ambas con vaqueros, eso sí, los de Kagome de Dolce y

Gabanna, decidieron picotear algo en el hotel.

—Podríamos tomar una copita en algún pub cercano —sugirió Sango—. Así

conoceríamos el ambiente nocturno escocés.

—Ni lo sueñes. No conocemos el lugar.

—Podemos preguntar en recepción. Seguro que ellos conocen algún sitio.

—Hoy es viernes, Sango —indicó tensándose al reconocer la figura del hombre

que sentado en el bar hablaba con otros dos. El bufón y su payaso. Por suerte no las

habían visto y señalándoles con desprecio dijo—. Piensa que vayamos donde

vayamos habrá horteras como esos dos.

—Kag, no seas mala —replicó mirando justo en el momento en el que Miroku

volvía la mirada—. ¿Horteras dices? Por favor, si están para chuparles hasta la talla

de la camisa.

—¡Qué ordinariez, Sango!

«¿Qué le pasaba a su hermana?», «¿Por qué todo el mundo era inferior para ella?», pensó

Sango.

Con disimulo volvió a mirar a aquellos hombres de espaldas anchas. Se habían

cambiado de ropa, y también afeitado. Estaban fantásticos. Definitivamente Kagome,

además de ciega, tenía menos gusto que un yogur de agua.

En el bar del hotel, Bankotsu, Miroku y un tercero tomaban un whisky mientras

charlaban.

Al rato sin prestarles atención, los tres hombres se marcharon. Kagome, al ver

desaparecer al gigante, respiró aliviada. No le apetecía respirar el mismo aire que

aquél.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Sango no se dejó convencer y arrastró a su

hermana hasta la recepción. La asustadiza Midoriko no estaba. En su lugar había un

chico que se presentó como Akago, quien les recomendó un pub cercano llamado

«Maclean».

Sumergidas en la oscuridad de la noche, Edimburgo ofrecía un ambiente

tenebroso y oscuro, pero pronto llegaron al «Maclean». Cuando abrieron la puerta

verde del pub, unas atronadoras voces las engulleron. Sango, sonriente, sorteó a la

multitud hasta encontrar un hueco en la barra mientras Kagome, horrorizada,

arrugaba la nariz intentando no rozarse con nadie.

—¿Qué quieres tomar?

—Una Coca Zero —respondió Kagome.

—Tú te pinchas —bromeó, y mirando al camarero pidió—. Dos pintas de

Belhaven.

—¿Por qué me pides cerveza?

—Kag, por Dios. Tú has visto… ¿Dónde estamos?

—Sí —asintió mirando su alrededor—. En un horrible lugar.

—Anda, princesita —bromeó, dándole una enorme jarra—. Toma, calla y sígueme.

Horrorizada cogió la jarra. ¿Cuántas calorías tendría? Pero sin decir nada siguió a

su sonriente hermana, quien parecía encontrarse como pez en el agua.

«Maclean» era un local más bien pequeño que olía a rancio y a cebada. Tenía dos

televisores colocados en dos de sus esquinas desde los que se veía un partido de

fútbol. «¡Qué horror! Vaya pandilla de bestias», pensó Kagome mirando cómo

vociferaban y se empujaban a cada pase de balón, mientras Sango parecía disfrutar

de los gritos.

—Habéis pasado de parecer dos pollos empapados a dos preciosas señoritas —

dijo un hombre acercándose a Sango, que le reconoció a pesar de lo poca

iluminación del local.

—Gracias a ti y a tu amigo —respondió sin importarle el gesto de su hermana.

—Me llamo Miroku —se presentó tendiéndole la mano.

—Encantada de conocerte, Miroku —y acercándose a él para no tener que gritar

dijo—. Soy Sango. Y la que nos mira con cara de mosqueo es mi hermana Kagome.

Pero tranquilo, no muerde.

—Encantado, Kagome —sonrió divertido por el comentario. Tendiéndole la mano

que ella no aceptó—. Me llamo Miroku y soy el...

—Eres el amigo del bufón —interrumpió sin moverse.

—Prefiere que le llamen Bankotsu —aclaró retirando la mano.

En ese momento el local prorrumpió en aclamaciones. Uno de los equipos había

metido un gol. De pronto se vieron arrastradas por una marea de empujones y

abrazos. Sango sonriendo, brindó junto a los hinchas, mientras Kagome,

horrorizada por cómo aquellos tipos sudorosos la abrazaban, comenzó a repartir

manotazos a diestro y siniestro, consiguiendo que la dejaran en paz. Pero justo

cuando creía haberse librado de aquellos plastas alguien la empujó, y derramó toda

la pinta de cerveza sobre ella.

—¡Por Dios, qué asco! —gritó al sentir cómo la cerveza le calaba hasta el sujetador.

—Vaya. Pero si es ¡la señorita española! —dijo una voz a su espalda con un

marcado acento escocés.

—¡Maldita sea! —vociferó, volviéndose para confirmar sus sospechas. Era el

bufón—. ¿Eres ciego o qué? Mira cómo me has puesto la camiseta de Custo.

—¿Yo? —exclamó Bankotsu mostrando su pinta entera en la jarra—. Creo que te

equivocas, guapa. Valoro mucho mi cerveza como para tirarla.

—Toma estas servilletas —se apresuró Sango—. Sécate con ellas.

—¿Pero tú has visto cómo me han puesto estos energúmenos? —gritó asqueada

por la peste a cebada que llevaba encima—. Me voy al hotel.

—En este momento está diluviando —informó Bankotsu—. Te ahogarías antes de

llegar.

—¿Acaso te estoy hablando a ti? —gritó Kagome.

—Por mí como si hablas a las farolas —respondió Bankotsu molesto.

—¡Cállate bocazas! —gritó ella, ganándose una mirada de varios hinchas.

—Oye, tengo una curiosidad —preguntó Bankotsu, sabiendo su posible respuesta—.

¿Todas las españolas tenéis el mismo genio, o es que yo te caigo mal?

—Directamente, no me caes —espetó Kagome, quitándose el pelo de la cara—. Por

lo tanto, ¡no me hables! ¡Ni me roces!

Kagome, al ver la cara de guasa del escocés y cómo la recorría con la mirada, gritó.

—Eh, tú. ¡Mi trasero no está en el menú!

—Gracias al cielo. Sería indigesto —respondió Bankotsu divertido.

—¡Cállate palurdo! No te quiero escuchar.

—Das más órdenes que mi abuelo el militar —sonrió Bankotsu. Aunque ardía de ganas

por sentarla en sus rodillas y darle tres azotes. ¿Qué le pasaba a esa mujer?

—Kag —regañó su hermana—. Está intentado ser amable contigo.

—Pues yo con él no, ¿acaso no lo ves?

En ese momento el pub prorrumpió de nuevo en un gol. La avalancha humana

volvió a engullirlas, pero esta vez con el escudo protector del cuerpo de Bankotsu nadie

la tocó. Aunque no pudo evitar que la pinta de otro hincha cayera sobre ella.

—¡Maldita sea otra vez! —rugió Kagome, quien cerrando los ojos para no ver la

sonrisa del bufón notó cómo el líquido volvía a recorrer su cuerpo, está vez

erizándole hasta los pezones.

—Toma —ofreció Bankotsu quitándose una sobrecamisa militar que dejaron al

descubierto sus brazos fibrosos—. Ve al baño. Quítate tu camiseta y ponte ésta.

—Antes muerta, que ponerme eso —respondió mirándolo como la que mira un

trapo sucio.

—Esta mujer es bastante desagradable —siseo en gaélico Bankotsu a su amigo.

—Kag —señaló Sango en español, acercándose a ella—. ¿Qué miras? ¿La marca

de la camisa? Este tío; por muy mal que te caiga, no tiene la culpa de que las cervezas

cayeran sobre ti. Lo único que está intentando es ayudarte. Haz el favor de coger la

maldita camisa y dejar de comportarte como una idiota malcriada.

Kagome, impregnada en cerveza, no pudo decir que no. Sabía que aquello que

hacía estaba mal. Pero la sonrisa profidén de aquel tipo la ponía enferma, por lo que

cogiendo la camisa de malos modos y sin mirarle, se alejó hacía los aseos. Allí, tras

medio discutir con su hermana, se puso la prenda y salió.

—No hace falta que me lo agradezcas —bromeó Bankotsu al verla reaparecer.

—Te crees muy gracioso ¿verdad? —dijo Kagome, y antes de pudiera responder

indicó—: Cuando llegue al hotel la mandaré lavar. Mañana tendrás tu camisa intacta.

—No hace falta. No te lo he pedido.

—Sé muy bien lo que tengo que hacer.

—Lo dudo señorita —y clavándole sus impresionantes ojos zafiros Bankotsu dijo—.

No sé ni me importa, si en tu extraño mundo elitista eres feliz. Pero aquí, en Escocia,

las personas intentamos agradecer los detalles.

En ese momento apareció Miroku con cuatro pintas en la mano que dejó sobre una

pequeña mesita circular que había ante ellos.

—Gracias Miroku —agradeció Sango.

—No hay de qué —se volvió hacia su amigo—. Bankotsu, te presentaré a estás

señoritas.

—No hace falta —gruñó Kagome aún molesta por lo último que había escuchado.

—Mi nombre es Sango —no dejaba de lanzar miradas furtivas a su hermana, a la

que sólo faltaba echar espumarajos por la boca—. La que te mira como un dóberman

es Kagome.

—¡Sango! —protestó al escucharla.

—Pero tranquilo —prosiguió Miroku en gaélico—. Creo que no muerde.

—Encantado de no conocerte Lady Dóberman —saludó Bankotsu con una ridícula

sonrisa.

Ver su cara y en especial su boca abierta, hizo a Bankotsu prorrumpir en una sonora

carcajada. No lo podía evitar. Esa señorita española era tan ridícula que en el fondo le

hacía gracia. Pero aquella risa acabó tan rápido como empezó. Kagome, humillada y

enfadada, cogió una enorme pinta de cerveza de la mesa y antes de que Sango

pudiera pararla se la tiró a la cara, quedando tan rociado de cerveza como lo estuvo

ella momentos antes.

—¡Kag, por Dios! —gritó su hermana al ver a Miroku interponerse entre aquellos

dos titanes.

El duelo estaba servido.

—Por qué no te ríes ahora, tío listo —increpó Kagome—. Llámame otra vez por ese

ridículo nombre y te juro que te arruino la vida.

—Bankotsu, relájate —advirtió Miroku viendo cómo éste miraba a aquella bruja.

—Quítate de en medio —murmuró empapado de cerveza.

—¡Sí! —vociferó Kagome sin ser conscientes de que todo el pub les miraban.

Aquello había pasado a ser más divertido que el fútbol—. Quítate de en medio. No

necesito que mentecatos como tú me protejan. Sé hacerlo sola.

—Kag —protestó Sango de nuevo en español. Eran el centro de atención—.

Haz el favor de dejar de hacer el tonto, que aquí tenemos las de perder —pero al ver

que su hermana ni la miraba susurró—: Mamá se disgustará mucho cuando

salgamos en el telediario. Porque me temo que de aquí no salimos vivas.

Sin entender lo que aquélla había dicho, Miroku se retiró hacia un lado. Conocía a

Bankotsu y sabía que nunca haría nada a esa bruja. El problema era que no conocía a la

española y su nivel de maldad.

—Oye —susurró Miroku—. ¿Tú hermana está loca?

—No te pases ni un pelo, amigo —advirtió Sango señalándole con el dedo.

—Tranquilo, Miroku. Bichos ridículos como éste no me causan ningún miedo.

Kagome, con gesto furioso, le retaba. Nunca se había dejado apabullar por nadie y

aquel idiota no iba a ser el primero.

—Si vuelves a llamarme por cualquier otro nombre que no sea el mío —advirtió

Kagome agarrando una nueva pinta de la mesa—, te juro que...

—¿Sabes, princesita? —interrumpió Bankotsu, aceptando el reto—. Eres la menos

indicada para decir eso. Me has llamado bufón, estúpido, y un sinfín de cosas más

que no me apetece recordar, y...

Pero no pudo terminar la frase. Kagome, con rabia, derramó una nueva pinta sobre

él haciendo prorrumpir en carcajadas a todo el pub.

—Se acabaron las contemplaciones —bufó Bankotsu y echándosela al hombro a pesar

de los gritos de Kagome que comenzó a golpearle sin piedad, salió del pub entre

aplausos y vítores, seguidos por Sango y Miroku.

Una vez en la calle bajo la lluvia torrencial, Bankotsu la dejó en el suelo. Momento que

ella aprovechó para propinarle un puntapié en la espinilla que le hizo maldecir de

dolor.

—Te mereces eso y más —gritó Kagome al ver su gesto dolorido—. No vuelvas a

poner tus sucias manos en mi, o te juro que...

—¿O me juras qué? —vociferó Bankotsu ante los ojos incrédulos de su amigo.

Nunca le había visto comportarse así con una mujer. En circunstancias normales,

ante la primera provocación la habría ignorado. Si algo le sobraba a Bankotsu, eran

mujeres.

—Que si puedo ¡te mato! —escupió rabiosa al verle sonreír.

Al escuchar aquello, sin saber por qué, Bankotsu de dos zancadas llegó hasta ella. Y

ante los ojos incrédulos de Miroku y Sango, posó su mano en la nuca de Kagome y

atrayéndola hacia él, devoró aquellos insolentes labios con más pasión de la que en

un principio quería demostrar.

—Si no lo veo, no lo creo —murmuró Sango al ver aquello.

—Perdona, Sango. Pero Bankotsu... es mucho Bankotsu —aclaró Miroku.

Ajena a los comentarios, Kagome luchó por librarse de aquel bruto, pero poco a

poco se fue paralizando. Nunca la habían besado de aquella manera. Y lo peor de

todo, le gustaba.

De pronto Bankotsu la soltó con la misma fuerza con que la había tomado, clavando

sus insolentes ojos en ella, pero Kagome, que nunca se rendía, subiendo con fuerza la

rodilla, le propinó un fuerte golpe en la entrepierna que le hizo doblarse de dolor.

—¡Te lo dije! Maldito escocés —gritó triunfadora. Y tras mirar a su hermana, quien

por una vez no dijo nada, se marcharon hacia el hotel.

Miroku, todavía sorprendido por lo ocurrido, ayudó al dolorido Bankotsu a

incorporarse. Aquello había sido un golpe bajo. Muy, muy bajo.

—Maldita mujer. ¿Estás bien?

—No te preocupes —masculló Bankotsu con serios problemas para incorporarse, y

mirando cómo aquella bruja española se alejaba bajo la lluvia susurró—: Vuelvo a

repetir «El que ríe el último, ríe mejor».

El sábado cuando despertaron, se sorprendieron al ver un estupendo y precioso

día azul. Parecía mentira que hubiera diluviado el día anterior como si el cielo se

derritiera. Decidieron tomar en la habitación un exquisito desayuno continental.

Después Sango se fue a duchar mientras Kagome abría su ordenador y echaba un

vistazo a los periódicos digitales.

Dos horas más tarde, sobre las diez de la mañana, ambas salían del hotel,

dispuestas a visitar la ciudad. Cogieron un taxi que las llevó a Princess Street, la zona

turística más visitada de la ciudad. Allí, cientos de tiendas y centros comerciales

abrían sus puertas de lunes a sábado, desde las nueve de la mañana a las cinco y

media de la tarde.

Sango disfrutó como una loca entrando y revolviendo en pequeñas tiendas,

donde encontró verdaderos chollos, algo que horrorizó a Kagome, quién se negó a

probarse todo lo que su hermana sugería. Aquéllos eran baratijas. Ya compraría ella.

Lo hizo cuando entraron en Jenners, el almacén más antiguo de Escocia,

inaugurado en 1838. Nada más entrar su cara cambió. Aquel curioso lugar, conocido

como los Harrods de Escocia, desprendían distinción y glamour, algo que hizo

sonreír a Sango. ¡Su hermana no tenía remedio!

Agotadas y con los pies doloridos, decidieron sentarse en una pequeña cafetería.

Al entrar, el camarero, les sonrió con amabilidad, algo que Sango agradeció pero

Kagome criticó.

—Menuda cara de bobo que tiene el pobre. No sé ni cómo está trabajando aquí.

—Lo que se ha perdido El tomate al no contratarte. Joder, Kag. Tienes palabras

desagradables para todo el mundo.

—Y tú eres una mal hablada. De cuatro palabras tres son tacos.

—Siempre hubo clases bonita —sonrió Sango mirándola.

—Y yo digo lo que creo que es verdad.

—Tú lo has dicho. Crees. Pero eso no te da la verdad —y mirándola a los ojos

añadió—. Igual que lo de anoche. Creo que te pasaste tres pueblos y alguno más con

Bankotsu.

—¿El bufón? —dijo levantando una ceja.

—Prefiere que lo llamen Bankotsu —recriminó su hermana—. Te lo dijo Miroku. Y sí,

creo que lo que hiciste estuvo mal. Muy mal.

—Se lo merecía —asintió colocándose sus caras gafas Prada—. Ese tío es el ser más

desagradable con el que me he cruzado en mi vida.

—Pues chica, cuando te besó, por tu manera de responder, no lo parecía.

—No digas tonterías —se inquietó Kagome. Sabía que era verdad. Pero ni muerta

lo reconocería—. Me pilló desprevenida. Sólo es eso —y mirando a su hermana para

finalizar la conversación dijo—. Si no te importa, prefiero finiquitar este tema aquí.

No quiero ver ni volver a oír hablar de ese tipo en mi vida. Es repugnante.

Sango, tras escucharla, decidió no añadir nada más. Su hermana tenía una visión

diferente de lo ocurrido la noche anterior y sabía que por mucho que se empeñara en

hablar con ella no la iba a cambiar.

Una vez finalizaron su bebida, tomaron de nuevo un taxi. Kagome se negaba a

utilizar el transporte público. Se apearon en George Street, zona donde estaban

ubicadas las grandes firmas de moda y lugar snob y cool por excelencia. Sango,

alucinada, miraba incrédula los precios de las prendas. ¿Cómo podía la gente pagar

aquel dineral por una simple falda? Pero tras intentar comentarlo con Kagome, y

comprobar una vez más que aquello era imposible, se limitó a seguirla y a flipar cada

vez que su hermana entregaba la tarjeta Visa Oro a las dependientas.

Sobre las siete de la tarde regresaron al hotel. Se dieron una ducha y se disponían

a pedir algo de comer en la habitación cuando sonó la puerta. Era uno de los botones.

Traía una tarjeta firmada por el payaso y el bufón, invitándolas a cenar.

—¿Vas a quedar con esos horteras? —criticó Kagome al ver a su hermana tan

contenta.

—Por supuesto. Y tú deberías venir —dijo calzándose unos vaqueros—. Es un

detalle que tras lo ocurrido anoche nos inviten a cenar.

—A veneno le invitaba yo a ése —señaló despectivamente.

—¡Kag por Dios! —se carcajeó al escucharla.

—Vale... vale pero yo no voy —Kagome no se fiaba un pelo de esos dos—. Y sigo

pensando que tampoco deberías ir tú. Además, se está preparando una buena

tormenta.

—No me voy de excursión, y déjame decirte que pienso que deberías de ser un

poco más humilde y aceptar las disculpas que te están lanzando.

—¡Antes muerta! Cuanto más lejos esté de ese arrogante bufón, mejor.

—Quizá vuestro comienzo no fue bueno —sonrió Sango dándole un beso—.

Pero intuyo que ese hombre no es mala gente. Venga tonta, ¡anímate! Lo pasaremos

bien. Además, si no vienes, ¿qué puedo decir?

—Diles que yo no ceno con los amigos del pato Donald.

—Eres una bruja con muy mala leche —sonrió dirigiéndose hacia la puerta—.

Intentaré disculparte. Si quieres algo llámame. Llevo el móvil.

Cuando Sango cerró la puerta tras de sí, Kagome, de mala gana, agarró el

teléfono y tras encargar una ensalada y un agua sin gas encendió el portátil. Tenía

cosas que hacer. Además, por nada del mundo quería estar con el hombre que le

estaba amargando su viaje desde el momento que llegó.

En la recepción del hotel Miroku esperaba a Sango, a quien le temblaron las

piernas al verlo tan guapo. Era curioso, pero llevaba dos días sin pensar en Juromaru y eso

le gustó.

—Me alegra mucho que aceptaras la invitación —sonrió Miroku al verla.

—Y a mí recibirla —y mirando su alrededor preguntó—. ¿Estamos solos?

—Sí —asintió, señalando hacia el bar del hotel—. Creo que tu hermana y Bankotsu no

se soportan.

—Eso no te lo voy a discutir —sonrió al pensar en el comentario del pato Donald.

Antes de salir por la puerta del hotel, Miroku y Sango saludaron con la mano a

Bankotsu, quién con un golpe de cabeza les despidió mientras se alejaban.

Esta vez, Bankotsu se había resistido a ceder. No estaba dispuesto a cenar con la bruja

española, aunque Miroku se empeñara. Pero al ver que ella tampoco había bajado a la

cita, algo en su interior se removió. Nunca una mujer le había rechazado de tal

manera, y eso en el fondo le tenía enfermo.

Apenas había podido pegar ojo. Los ojos oscuros de la española y aquel beso le

habían tenido en vilo gran parte de la noche. ¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Era masoquista?

Estaba confundido en sus pensamientos cuando Akago, el recepcionista, tras

saludarlo, le entregó al camarero una nota. En la suite de la española pedían una

ensalada César y un agua sin gas. Al escuchar aquello sonrió y tomando la nota

indicó al desconcertado camarero que él se encargaría de aquello.

Media hora después, cuando Kagome estaba enfrascada mirando el correo en su

modernísimo portátil llamaron a la puerta. Rápidamente metió el cigarrillo que se

estaba fumando en un vaso con agua, no se podía fumar. Vestida con un pijama

Armani de raso negro, abrió la puerta sin mirar la cara de quién lo traía. Dos

segundos después la puerta se cerró, quedando sola de nuevo.

Tras responder varios e-mails, sus tripas le sonaron. Tenía hambre, así que

dirigiéndose hacia la pequeña mesita redonda levantó la tapa y se encontró con un

enorme filete empanado con patatas fritas. ¿Cómo podía ser aquello? Ella había

pedido una ensalada.

Molesta por el descuido de la cocina, tomó el teléfono y tras protestar sin ganas

colgó esperando que acudieran rápidos a subsanar el error. Miró por la ventana y

comprobó que estaba comenzando a diluviar y a tronar. No pasaron tres segundos

cuando llamaron a la puerta.

—¡Vaya! —asintió satisfecha—. Han sido rápidos.

Pero la alegría le duró poco. Al abrir, sus ojos se encontraron con los de la última

persona que quería ver. El bufón.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —preguntó Kagome enfadada.

—He venido a subsanar el error, señorita —y antes de que pudiera decir nada le

enseñó la ensalada que traía en la mano. Aunque omitió que llevaba más de veinte

minutos esperando en el pasillo.

Sin responderle, se volvió, sintiendo cómo aquél la observaba con descaro. Pero no

podía dejar de demostrarle que dominaba la situación, así que le señaló el filete con

patatas.

—Puedes llevarte esto. No es lo que he pedido.

—Tiene buena pinta —asintió Bankotsu, que dejó la ensalada en la misma mesa que el

filete—. ¿De verdad no te apetece probarlo? El cocinero mezcla la carne con especias

y le da un sabor especial.

—No quiero probarlo, por lo tanto te agradecería que lo cogieras y abandonases

cuanto antes mi habitación.

—Tengo una idea —indicó Bankotsu dejándola con la boca abierta. Aquel hombre la

sorprendía—. Qué tal sí, ya que estoy aquí, me invitas a quedarme y compartimos

cena.

«Definitivamente a este hombre le faltaba un hervor», pensó incrédula. Aunque sus

pensamientos, en especial sus ojos, fueron conscientes de lo atractivo que estaba

aquella noche, con aquel pantalón vaquero y la camisa azul.

—Pues va a ser que no —respondió indignada por aquel atrevimiento.

—Vaya. Veo que aún sigues enfadada por lo de ayer —y acercándose hasta ella

murmuró—. Si te soy sincero, cada vez que pienso en ti me duele la entrepierna.

—Si no quieres que te vuelva a doler —se revolvió al sentir cómo aquel hombre la

miraba— haz el favor de salir ahora mismo de mi habitación. Eres la última persona

con la que me apetece estar en este instante.

—¿Estás segura? —sonrió, conocedor del magnetismo que provocaba en las

mujeres. Aunque en aquélla estaba comprobado que no, y recordando un comentario

de Sango añadió sonriendo—: Venga. Vale. Tu vena del cuello me indica que dices

la verdad.

Al escuchar aquello Kagome se tapó la parte derecha de su cuello con la mano.

¡Odiosa vena! Y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, la abrió y en un tono nada amigable

indicó.

—O sales ahora mismo de mi habitación o te juro que vas a acordarte de mí el

resto de tu vida. ¡Insolente! Pero ¿quién te has creído que eres para colarte aquí?

La jugada le había salido mal. Había creído que podría compartir una velada

amistosa con aquella mujer, e incluso llegar a un entendimiento. Pero era imposible,

por lo que cogió el plato del filete, se encaminó hacia la puerta masticando una patata

mientras la observaba. Estaba preciosa. Nada de maquillaje. Nada de tacones. Nada

de artificialidad.

—Sólo intentaba ser amable contigo. Creí que una buena charla entre los dos

aclararía ciertas cosas. Ah... por cierto. No creas que vine para seducirte. Eres la clase

de mujer que me hace correr en dirección contraria.

—¿Serás creído? —gritó Kagome y antes de poder decir algo más, Bankotsu, con una

sonrisa le metió una patata en la boca y se marchó.

De un portazo que sonó como un trueno Kagome soltó la adrenalina contenida en

sus venas. ¿Cómo se atrevía aquel idiota a decirle esas cosas? así que abriendo de

nuevo la puerta, salió al pasillo donde le vio meterse en el ascensor, momento que

ella aprovechó para correr e introducirse en el habitáculo, para sorpresa de Bankotsu.

—¿Pero dónde vas así vestida? —preguntó él sin poder dejar de mirarla.

—Voy a dar una queja —indicó con la barbilla alta. Fue entonces cuando se

percató de que estaba en pijama y con unos calcetines a modo de zapatillas. ¡Qué

bochorno!

—Podrías haberla dado por teléfono —sonrió Bankotsu, quien maravillado por aquel

pelo negro, la observaba desde atrás.

—¡Ni me hables!

—Ya estamos con las órdenes.

En ese momento las luces del ascensor se apagaron y el artefacto se paró en seco,

encendiéndose las luces de emergencia.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Kagome. Le daban miedo aquellas situaciones.

—La tormenta —contestó Bankotsu pasando junto a ella para tocar a varios botones—.

En ocasiones las tormentas nos hacen tener problemas con el fluido eléctrico.

—¡Maldita sea! —protestó Kagome, consciente de lo cerca que estaba de ella—.

¿Crees que tardaran mucho en darse cuenta que estamos aquí?

—No lo creo —respondió apoyándose en la pared del ascensor.

Pasados cinco minutos Kagome estaba que echaba chispas. Y cuando llevaban más

de media hora, Bankotsu comenzó a pensar en asesinarla sin piedad.

—Escúcheme —vociferó, harto de lamentos y de gritos pidiendo auxilio—. No

creo que tarden en sacarnos de aquí. Por lo tanto, tranquilícese de una vez.

—¿Ahora me llamas de usted? —murmuró dándole un manotazo que hizo que

Bankotsu le cogiera la muñeca.

—¿Sabes princesita? —ladró de tal manera que Kagome por primera vez se calló—.

O te callas, o te juro que no sales viva del ascensor, porque el que te va a matar soy

yo.

Sentados los dos en el suelo, Kagome comenzó a tiritar. Tenía frío. Su pijama de

seda no abrigaba nada, pero prefería morir de frío a pedirle nada a aquel cromañón,

que sentado frente a ella la miraba en ocasiones con el gesto ceñudo.

El rugir de sus tripas la estaba matando. Avergonzada por aquellos ruidos y por el

castañeteo de sus dientes, intentó concentrarse. Nunca le habían gustado los sitios

cerrados, en especial los ascensores, pero tenía que controlar aquella situación. Por lo

que flexionando las rodillas y agarrándoselas con las manos, apoyó allí su cabeza y

justo cuando comenzaba a relajarse, notó cómo aquel hombre la cogía entre sus

brazos para ponerla encima de él.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Intento darte calor —suspiró, intuyendo de nuevo sus quejas—. Pero si crees

que estoy intentando seducirte, vuelvo a ponerte en el suelo.

Por unos segundos dudó. ¿Qué hacer? Por un lado le gustaba la sensación de calor

que aquél irradiaba y por otro tenerlo tan cerca le incomodaba. Pero pasados los

primeros minutos en que ambos estuvieron callados, Kagome comenzó a relajarse.

—La fiera que llevas dentro te ruge —se mofó Bankotsu, así que le acercó el plato con

el filete y las patatas—. Come algo antes de que salga y me coma a mí.

Aquel comentario le hizo sonreír sorprendiendo a Bankotsu, que esperaba un arranque

de mala leche en vez de una sonrisa.

—Esta comida —señaló Kagome— es una bomba de calorías. ¡Paso!

—Tú verás —asintió Bankotsu dando un bocado al filete—. Sólo tenemos esto, y no sé

cuánto tardará en volver la luz.

—¿Te vas a comer el filete a bocados? —pero al comprobar cómo la miraba, asintió

y cogiendo un trozo de filete del plato, lo mordió y comenzó a masticar. Momentos

después, ante la mirada divertida de Bankotsu, volvió a morder otro trozo y coger

patatas.

—Está bueno ¿verdad? —preguntó Bankotsu.

—Mmmmm —asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Tras acabar entre los dos el filete y las patatas, Bankotsu cambió de posición. Se le

estaban durmiendo las piernas. Pero no quería quitarla de encima de él. Le gustaba el

olor que desprendía aquella mujer, y más ahora que estaba tranquila y medio

sonreía.

—Parece que la fiera de tu estómago se ha dormido —bromeó Bankotsu, momento en

que ella se retiró con coquetería el pelo de la cara para mirarle.

—Eso parece —asintió. Comenzaba a sentir calor—. La verdad es que cuando

tengo hambre me pongo bastante nerviosa. A mi padre le pasaba igual.

—Es curiosa —dijo mirándole el cuello, extasiado— esta vena tuya. Me fijé en ella

al escuchar a tu hermana decírtelo en varias ocasiones. ¡La vena Kag, la vena!

—La dichosa vena —sonrió abiertamente—. Es herencia de mi abuela Urasue.

—Entonces —bromeó posando su mano en la cabeza y con cuidado comenzó a

darle un masaje—, has heredado el hambre voraz de tu padre y la mala leche de tu

abuela Urasue. ¿Tienes más hermanos?

—No. Sólo somos Sango y yo, aunque Jakotsu es como un hermano —susurró al

sentir cómo las manos de aquel hombre le masajeaban el cráneo. ¡Qué gusto!

—Tu padre debe de estar contento —sonrió viéndola cerrar los ojos. Deseaba

besarla—. Vivir rodeado de mujeres es algo maravilloso.

—Mi padre murió hace años —contestó moviendo la cabeza para que se apartara.

—Lo siento —susurró sin poder resistir al magnetismo que sentía por ella,

dándole un corto pero dulce beso en los labios—. Lo siento de verdad. Yo perdí

también hace años a mis padres, y sé que la pérdida de un ser querido es irreparable.

Kagome, conmovida por aquellas palabras, le devolvió el beso. Inuyasha, en todos

los años que habían estado juntos, nunca le había dicho nada con esa ternura, ni

mostrado un sentimiento como aquél.

De pronto, sorprendiéndole cómo nunca le había sorprendido ninguna mujer, se

sentó a horcajadas sobre él. Le tomó la cara y, agarrándole las manos para que no se

pudiera mover, lo volvió a besar. Él se dejó, sintiendo que aquel era el momento más

morboso de su vida, mientras Kagome sentía cómo la pasión se apoderaba de ella.

¿Qué le pasaba? Estaba tan acostumbrada a controlar sus acciones con el frío de

Inuyasha, que aquella libertad para decidir besar y el estar allí encerrada en el ascensor

con aquel tipo que le atraía, comenzaba a ser peligroso.

—No puedo seguir. Yo, no hago estas cosas —dijo separándose de él, pero Bankotsu

no lo permitió—. ¿Qué estoy haciendo?

—Haces lo que te apetece —murmuró, manteniéndola a horcajadas sobre él.

Todavía incrédulo por tener a aquella fiera española allí sentada, se resistió a

finalizar aquel mágico y sensual momento.

—Yo no soy persona de ir besando así a los tipos que... — susurró consciente por

primera vez de cómo estaba sentada, y qué era lo que latía duro y caliente bajo ella.

—¿Sabes una cosa? —susurró Bankotsu tan excitado que iba a explotar.

—Dime.

—La primera vez que te vi, a pesar de tu comportamiento de bruja insolente, no

pude resistirme y te besé con la mirada.

—¿Cómo?

—Cuando estabas empapada como un pollito y te ayude a registrarte en el hotel,

te besé con la mirada. Estabas preciosa.

—Estaba horrible —murmuró, aceptando con una sonrisa aquellos sabrosos labios

que de nuevo se acercaban a ella. No podía resistirse. No podía decir que no. Estar

allí con él era diferente, era como si...

De pronto las luces se encendieron y las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.

—Si no lo veo, no lo creo —dijo Miroku mirando a su amigo en el suelo con aquella

mujer encima.

—Perdona Miroku —sonrió Sango tan sorprendida como él—. Pero Kagome es

mucha Kagome. A ver qué te habías creído tú.

Al hacerse la luz, Kagome y Bankotsu se miraron a los ojos. La magia se había roto y

levantándose con rapidez Kagome se alejó de Bankotsu quien con el ceño fruncido le

devolvió la mirada.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Sango con curiosidad.

—Bajábamos en el ascensor cuando se fue la luz — indicó Bankotsu.

—¿En pijama? —sonrió Sango.

—Iba a dar una queja —respondió mirando a su hermana.

—¿Una queja? —sonrió Miroku.

—Sí. Una queja —asintió Kagome y volviéndose hacia Bankotsu, volvió a marcar las

diferencias entre ellos—. Este don nadie ha osado meterse en mi habitación y...

Al decir aquello un latigazo de confusión la calló. Bankotsu la observaba con seriedad.

No lo comprendía, pero tampoco se comprendía ella.

—Si quiere la acompaño a dar la queja —indicó Bankotsu con voz dura—. Estoy

seguro de que esta noche dormirá más tranquila, sabiendo que un don nadie como

yo está despedido.

—No. No hace falta —dijo metiéndose de nuevo en el ascensor—. Volveré a mi

habitación. Pero por su bien, olvídese de mí. ¿Entendido?

Al decir aquello, las chispas de sus miradas casi ocasionaron un cortocircuito en el

hotel. Pero Bankotsu, construyendo una sonrisa profidén en su boca, respondió.

—No lo dude princesita.

Sango, tras despedirse de Miroku, aprovechó para volver junto a su hermana.

—¡No quiero hablar de ello! Déjame dormir—señaló Kagome.

Y atormentada, aquella noche ya no fue sólo Bankotsu quien no durmió.

Linitha-chan*

* * *

><p><em>Muchas gracias a todos los que han seguido la historia, les traigo este regalito por que estoy muy feliz y es noche vieja en mi país :) . Espero que disfruten el capitulo y me dejen un Review. estoy muy contenta de que personas que aunque no tengan usuario se animen a dar la opinion de la historia. :)<em>

_que pasen feliz año nuevo les mando un abrazo con cariño y un beso :*_

_por cierto:_

**Aidee: **_¡FELICIDADES! __el capitulo que sigue va dedicado a ti por ser la primera en dejar review :) jajaja no dejas de postear reviews y eso me tiene muy contenta. Saludos :*_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Esta Historia asi como los personajes no me pertenecen y los tome prestados de la impresionante Mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. Cualquier reproduccion total o parcial de esta esta prohibida asi como el uso de mi firma sin mi debido permiso.**

_Hola hola! es la primera vez que comparto una adaptacion en la página, espero que sea de su agrado y me dejen un review por fis por fis :). los quiero y espero que les agrade esta historia que prepare con mucho cariño. Marquenla como favorita ;) por favor_

_Este capitulo va dedicado con mucho cariño a:_

**Aidee Gv**

_Que pasen felices fiestas , que Dios los bendiga y les de paz, prosperidad y amor a ustedes y sus familiares amigos conocidos etc etc etc :)  
><em>

_FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2015 :D_

* * *

><p>Te Lo Dije<p>

Capitulo 8

El domingo pasó sin pena de gloria. Kagome estuvo todo el día enfadada y

Sango sólo pudo aguantar el tirón. Esta vez Miroku no la llamó.

Kagome sólo salió dos veces de su habitación. Le horrorizaba encontrarse con

Bankotsu. Lo ocurrido la noche anterior había sido bochornoso. Se había comportado

como una cualquiera y temía conocer su reacción, algo de lo que se culpaba. No sabía

aún por qué había reaccionado así tras pasar aquellos momentos juntos. Pero ya no

había marcha atrás.

El lunes a las siete de la mañana esperaban en recepción la llegada de su coche de

alquiler. Kagome vio pasar a Bankotsu, acompañado de una de las camareras. Parecían

estar enfrascados en una interesante conversación, pero cuando pasó junto a ellas se

limitó a darles los buenos días y nada más. Ni un saludo especial. Ni una mirada

diferente. Nada. Algo que en cierto modo le molestó, pero agradeció. En aquel

momento no estaba dispuesta a liarse con nadie y menos con un tipo así.

—Señoritas —indicó Midoriko, la recepcionista, con una amable sonrisa al ver a

Koume aparecer—. Su coche acaba de llegar.

Sango, al mirar hacia la entrada del hotel, se quedó sin palabras. Ante ellas había

un increíble deportivo color champán.

—No jodas, Kag —dijo señalando al coche—. ¿Has alquilado ese pedazo de buga

descapotable para andar por las Highlands?

—La imagen de la empresa es importante —contestó, saliendo con prisa del hotel.

No quería volver a coincidir con Bankotsu.

Tras echar el portátil, los bolsos y los abrigos sobre los incómodos asientos

traseros, ambas se miraron. Y aunque a Sango le dio por reír, Kagome no pudo

dejar de maldecir. ¿Cómo no habían pensado que allí se conducía por la izquierda?

—Tú dirás, sonrisitas, ahora ¿qué hacemos? —gruñó Kagome, quien no soportaba

aquella faceta risueña de su hermana.

—Pero Kag, ¿qué vamos a hacer? Pues conducirlo. Tampoco será tan difícil.

—¡Maldita sea! —masculló Kagome, dándole una patada a la rueda. Algo de lo

que rápidamente se arrepintió, pues el suave botín de Gucci se estrelló contra la dura

llanta, destrozándole los dedos.

—Mira que eres pánfila Kag —se quejó Sango al ver que Kagome se quejaba y

saltaba peligrosamente sobre el tacón del pie bueno.

—¿Algún contratiempo, señoritas? —preguntó Bankotsu acercándose a ellas.

Ella rápidamente recuperó la compostura, la que pudo, ante aquel maldito

escocés.

—¡Sois de lo que no hay! —vociferó malhumorada—. ¿Por qué tenéis que conducir

por la izquierda, cuando todo el mundo conduce por la derecha?

—No sabría qué responder a eso —indicó Bankotsu—. Lo único que puedo decir en mi

defensa es que yo no lo he ordenado.

—Mira cómo me río ¡ja y ja! —se mofó Kagome haciéndole sonreír. Qué malas

pulgas tenía aquella mujer.

—¿Hacia dónde se dirigen? —cambió de conversación, dejando claras las

diferencias que Kagome tanto se empeñaba en marcar.

—Al castillo de Eilean Donan —respondió Sango— y, por favor, Bankotsu tutéame.

—Maravilloso lugar —sonrió al escucharla—. Hoy mismo salgo yo hacia aquella

zona. Mi familia vive por allí.

—¡Qué emoción! —ladró Kagome sin mirarle.

—Tienen casi 400 kilómetros por delante y seguramente hoy lloverá —indicó Bankotsu

sin acercarse al coche—. Deben coger...

—No necesitamos que nos indique nada —siseó Kagome enseñándole su moderno

GPS—. Llevamos la ayuda necesaria para llegar.

—Kag ¡por Dios! —suspiró Sango, después de tanto años, seguía sin soportar

la actitud de su hermana—. Bankotsu sólo está tratando de ser amable.

—No te preocupes, Sango —le guiñó él el ojo para tranquilizarla—. De todas

formas si tienen algún problema,...

—No vamos a tener ningún problema —se adelantó Kagome, que montándose en

el coche y arrastrando a su hermana señaló—: No hace falta. Nos apañaremos solas.

Bankotsu insistió.

—Les aconsejo que echen gasolina cuanto antes. Los coches de alquiler no suelen

traer el depósito lleno.

—¿Acaso crees que somos tan ignorantes como para no saber eso? —aquél hombre

lograba con cada palabra sacarla de sus casillas, cosa que, por otro lado, no solía ser

algo difícil.

—Yo no he dicho eso —respondió molesto.

—Entonces, guárdate tus consejos para quien te los pida — respondió a la vez que

cerraba la puerta de un portazo.

Bankotsu le vio meter la llave en el Audi TT Cabrio. El coche arrancó suavemente, casi

sin notarse, y Kagome, sin ni siquiera mirarle, metió primera y doblando la esquina,

desapareció de su vista.

Mientras tanto él con una semisonrisa en la boca, abrió su móvil.

—Manten, soy Bankotsu —dijo entrando al hotel—. Conecta el localizador del Audi TT.

No sé por qué, pero creo que lo vamos a necesitar.

Salir de Edimburgo no iba a ser tarea fácil. Conducir por la izquierda era todo un

numerito.

Tras doblar la esquina del hotel a toda velocidad, chirriando rueda, un coche les

arrancó el espejo retrovisor del conductor. Kagome blasfemó, pero a pesar de todo,

con paciencia y siguiendo las instrucciones del GPS, consiguieron entrar en la

autopista de peaje M-90 hasta Perth, donde repostaron gasolina.

Al salir de allí Sango se empeñó en coger el coche, y aunque al principio Kagome,

histérica, gritó que se estaba jugando la vida, al final Sango consiguió que se callara

y relajara, mientras conducía por la autopista.

Una vez pasado Pitlochry el cielo se encapotó de horrorosas nubes grisáceas, y la

carretera sin motivo alguno se estrechó, algo que a Kagome le horrorizó, pero que a

Sango, en contra, le encantó. Enormes montañas comenzaron a rodearlas de tal

forma que había momentos en los que parecían haberse perdido en la película

Braveheart. Todo lo que las rodeaba estaba lleno de tonos verdes y violetas. Los

árboles y las flores de cientos de colores parecían vivir en perfecta armonía con las

vacas peludas que con tranquilidad pastaban por los prados. Tras un largo trecho

por aquellos paisajes idílicos se desviaron por la carretera A-889. Fue entonces

cuando Sango leyó un cartel y gritó.

—Ostras Kag. ¿Has visto lo que ponía ahí?

—Pues no —respondió levantándose sus carísimas gafas de Prada por primera vez

en todo el día.

—Vamos directas al Lago Laggan. ¡Madre mía! ¡Tenemos que parar! ¡Tenemos que

parar para que me hagas alguna foto!

Su hermana la miró de arriba abajo antes de contestar.

—Ni lo sueñes —dijo. Miró el reloj. Eran las 11:00 de la mañana—. La reunión es

dentro de dos horas y no quiero llegar tarde. Además, Sango, ¿es que no ves que

está diluviando?

El mohín de disgusto que apareció en sus labios indicó que le daba exactamente

igual el agua que caía del cielo. Aun así continuó el camino, aunque sin dejar de

farfullar. Pero cuando se desviaron por la A-82 y vieron el siguiente cartel, el del

Lago Lochy, entonces sí que no entró en razón.

—Mira Kag —si no estuviera conduciendo se habría puesto en jarras—. Me

importa un pimiento del padrón lo que digas. No he parado en el Lago Laggan por

no escucharte. Pero aunque digas misa en arameo, voy a parar en el Lago Lochy. Sólo

será un minuto para hacerme una foto. Una foto que será un recuerdo único para

toda mi jodida vida.

Pero parecía que su hermana no la miraba. Llevaba unos segundos intentando

identificar algo que se movía por el interior del coche. Algo que zumbaba y se

desplazaba lentamente cerca de sus cabezas. Algo...

—Ah...¡No!...¡No!—gritó de pronto Kagome dando manotazos al aire—. ¡Una

avispa! ¡Una avispa!

Las avispas, arañas, mosquitos, perros, gatos, camellos o dromedarios, y todo el

reino animal en sí, asustaban a Kagome. Tenía un miedo terrible a todo aquello que

se considerase un insecto o un animal. Solo las plantas, aunque no las carnívoras, le

daban cierta tranquilidad.

—Tranquila... tranquila—dijo Sango sin estarlo demasiado—. Bajaré la capota

para que salga.

Dando al botoncito dorado, la capota de lona color crema del Audi comenzó a

bajar. Pero al igual que la avispa desapareció, la lluvia comenzó a entrar al instante.

—Cierra. ¡Cierra la capota! —gritó Kagome histérica al notar cómo el agua la

empapaba—. Me estoy calando. Mi traje ¡Oh Dios, mi traje de Versace!

—Joder Kag. Joder. Dame tiempo —vociferó Sango dando al botón de la capota

que con mucha más lentitud de la que se había abierto comenzó a cerrarse.

Cuando llegaron al Lago Lochy estaba diluviando, pero Sango no transigió. A

pesar de las protestas de Kagome, se desvió de la carretera y se adentró por un

camino tortuoso en dirección al lago.

—Préstame atención —dijo Sango echando el freno de mano a una hermana

demasiado preocupada por el estado de su Versace como para escucharla—. Toma

mi cámara y hazme una foto. Sólo es necesario que pongas tu dedito de diseño en mi

indocumentada cámara, y hagas ¡clic! ¿Crees que podrás?

—Pero ¡tú estás loca! —protestó Kagome—.Te vas a empapar.

—Sí —asintió sonriendo— Me voy a empapar. Me voy a mojar. Me voy a calar.

Pero no me importa, porque este recuerdo será para mí algo muy especial.

Sango, abrió la puerta del coche muerta de risa, corrió hacia el lago y, dejando a

su hermana petrificada, comenzó a posar bajo el aguacero.

«Está como una regadera», pensó Kagome mientras le tiraba varias fotos.

—Venga, Cindy Crawford —le ordenó—. Entra en el coche de una vez. Tengo

prisa.

Sonriente, Sango volvió hacia el vehículo, pero cuando fue a sentarse en el

asiento del conductor fue Kagome quién habló.

—Ahora conduciré yo.

Sin decir nada, Sango corrió hacia la otra puerta y, una vez cerró, Kagome metió

primera y aceleró de tal manera que el coche se salió del camino, hundiéndose en el

barro.

—¡Cojonudo! —masculló Sango.

Kagome intentó manipular con todos los botones a su alcance, Pero las ruedas solo

chirriaban en el lodo.

—Esto no se mueve —protestó Kagome.

—¿Quizá será porque la has cagado? —preguntó su hermana secándose la cara.

Al meter el coche en el barro se había quedado clavado, como una sandía en un

frutero.

Sango, quién a diferencia de su hermana recibía la vida de otra manera, intentó

buscar soluciones, pero ninguna resultó. Angustiada, Kagome veía cómo pasaban los

minutos. Apenas faltaba media hora para la reunión con el conde Uchiha y allí

estaba ella, sin poder hacer nada, rodeada de montañas, de agua y de un grupo de

vacas que cada vez estaban más cerca. Más cerca.

—¡Maldita sea! —gritó Kagome—. ¿Por qué todo me tiene que ocurrir a mí?

—Lo siento de verdad —aseguró Sango.

—¡Encima no tengo cobertura! —chilló como una posesa.

Su hermana la miró de soslayo.

—Kag. Piensa en tu vena y relájate. Algo se nos ocurrirá.

—¿Algo se nos ocurrirá? ¿Algo? —vociferó angustiada—. ¿Qué es ese algo?

—Mira, chata —se mofó Sango—. Si fueras gamba, con esa cabeza que tienes,

serías todo desperdicio. ¡Por Dios! Qué mujer más negativa.

—Cállate y deja de decir tonterías.

Sango, hastiada de escuchar a su hermana, salió del coche. A pesar de que la

lluvia la empapaba y el barro le salpicaba, buscó algún trozo de madera para poner

bajo las ruedas e intentar sacar el coche del barrizal. Pero fue inútil. Lo único que

consiguió fue hundirle más y pringarse de barro.

—Creo que de aquí sólo nos saca la grúa —se resignó Sango entrando de nuevo

en el coche.

—Claro. La grúa —ladró, viendo las vacas peludas acercarse cada vez más—. ¿Y

cómo demonios llamamos a la grúa? Estamos incomunicadas.

—No las mires, Kag —le indicó Sango sintiéndose un poco ridícula al ver cómo

las vacas comenzaban a rodearlas—. Ellas no te harán nada. ¡Son sólo vacas!

Inofensivas y cariñosas vacas.

—¡Dios! ¡Dios! No puede estar ocurriéndome esto —murmuró Kagome

golpeándose la cabeza con el volante—. Necesito ese contrato. Necesito ese contrato.

Una de las vacas escocesas acercó su enorme cara peluda a la ventanilla de

Kagome, y al levantar ésta la cabeza y ver aquella enorme cara tras el cristal, dio un

grito de pavor echándose sobre Sango, que no pudo dejar de carcajearse.

—Kag por Dios. ¡Basta ya! —se mofó, al ver a su hermana enloquecida—. Vas a

conseguir asustarme a mí

Pero la situación empeoró cuando aquella peluda y marroncita vaca, comenzó a

chupar la capota de lona del coche y, enganchándola primero con un cuerno y luego

con la boca, comenzó a tirar.

—¡La está rompiendo! —chilló Kagome—. ¡Ay Dios! Se está comiendo la capota.

¡La está rompiendo! ¡Van a atacarnos!

Su hermana empezó a preocuparse, pero no por las vacas, sino por si habían hecho

o no seguro al coche.

—Joder Kag. Te dije que no era buena idea alquilar un jodido descapotable.

¡Pero no! Tus ansias de impresionar al cliente te llevaron a alquilar ¡lo mejor para

andar por Escocia! ¿Verdad? —protestó Sango.

Al no obtener respuesta de la aterrorizada Kagome, abrió la puerta del coche y

salió dando palmadas para intentar alejar a las vacas quienes, como es lógico, se

asustaron y se fueron a pastar a otra parte.

Cuando volvió a entrar su hermana estaba más recuperada, Tanto que de nuevo

comenzó a mandar.

—Toma y calla —vociferó Kagome entregándole el móvil—. Aléjate unos metros a

ver si coges cobertura y podemos avisar a la policía.

Sango, con infinita paciencia, se alejó del coche, pero era inútil. Ni su móvil, ni el

de su hermana tenían cobertura allí, y para rematar la situación la pesada vaca volvió

de nuevo al coche y comenzó a tirar con fuerza de la capota.

De pronto sonó ¡craggggg!

La capota entera se rajó, momento en que Kagome comenzó a aullar como una

posesa. Sango al ver aquello y tras poner los ojos en blanco corrió hacia el coche.

—¡Toca el claxon! —gritó—. ¡Toca el puñetero pito!

Kagome obedeció la orden de su hermana y empezó a tocarlo enloquecida.

Aquello dio resultado, aunque de forma discreta.

Cuando parecía que las vacas se habían alejado un poco, Sango, empapada, se

sentó en el coche tiritando.

—Qué podemos hacer ¡oh Dios! —increpó Kagome, allí sentada en el Audi, sin

capota y lloviendo a mares—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—No tengo ni idea —respondió su hermana, quitándose con la mano el agua que,

como un río, corría por su cara.

—¡Oh! El conde debe estar mosqueado —se quejó Kagome lloriqueando—. Ya es la

una y media. Lleva esperando media hora. Dios mío. ¡Mi traje está empapado! Y yo

estoy hecha un adefesio.

—No me extraña. Con la que nos está cayendo encima es para eso y para más.

—Y todo es culpa tuya. ¡Todo!

—Sí hombre, y lo de la capa de ozono también —se mofó Sango—. ¡Tía lista! Te

recuerdo por si lo has olvidado que has sido tú, tú, la que has clavado el coche en el

barrizal.

—Te dije que no te desviaras. Te lo dije.

—¡Que no! —respondió Sango harta de escucharla—. Que no me vas a culpar a

mí de esto, porque no me da la gana. Tú has sido la culpable. Sólo tú. ¡Asúmelo!

—¡No! Maldita vaca. ¡No! —gritó con desesperación Kagome sin referirse a su

hermana que tenía una talla menos que ella—. ¡Eso no! ¡Eso no!

Sango, incrédula por la situación, vio a su hermana salir del coche tan deprisa,

que las punteras de sus glamorosos botines Gucci, se clavaron en el barro haciéndola

caer de bruces. Sin poder contenerse, soltó una risotada que Kagome no debió de oír.

La vaca llevaba el maletín con el portátil en su boca, y Kagome, hecha un auténtico

adefesio de barro, corría como podía tras ella.

—¡Ay, que me da! —se dobló Sango de risa—. Por tu portátil supermegaguay

eres capaz de hacerle frente a esa pobre vaca.

—¡Cállate, imbécil! —gritó Kagome.

—Y tú gilipollas. No te digo —susurró apoyándose en el coche.

—Vaca. Ven aquí, ¡Devuélveme mi portátil! —gritó Kagome rebozada en barro.

La vaca, asustada por los aullidos de Kagome, comenzó a correr. Pero cansada de

llevar a una loca aullándole en el culo soltó el maletín. Con la mala suerte de que

cayó en el centro de un enorme charco.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡El portátil no! —gritó desesperada Kagome.

Sango intentaba sin éxito parecer impasible y Kagome, en su afán de recuperar el

maletín, metió un pie en el charco, y al sacarlo sólo salió el pie. Sin botín.

—¡Maldita sea, Sango! Es mi botín de Gucci. Quieres hacer el favor de venir aquí

y ayudarme.

—¡Ainsss, Kag, que me va a dar algo! —se guaseó acercándose dolorida de tanto

reír—. No te enfades. Pero este momento es para inmortalizarlo —dijo sacándole una

foto con su cámara indocumentada.

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Kagome, olvidándose del botín Gucci, del

portátil, de las vacas, y de todo, se lanzó contra su hermana y las dos cayeron al

charco.

—¡Maldito sea el momento en que te dije que me acompañaras! —berreó Kagome

con rabia.

—Kag ¡basta ya! Que no quiero currarte. Pero como sigas así no me va a quedar

otro remedio —gritó Sango inmovilizando a su hermana, mientras la lluvia hacía

resbalar el barro por sus cuerpos.

Kagome, cansada y agotada, se dio por vencida. Nada podía hacer. Estaban allí. En

medio de la nada. Cubiertas de barro de pies a cabeza. Sin cobertura. Sin móviles.

Con el portátil encharcado y el GPS inundado.

A las cinco de la tarde dejó de llover. Pero el problema era que comenzaba a

anochecer y tiritaban de frío. En todo el tiempo que llevaban allí nadie había pasado

por aquel camino. ¿Qué podían hacer?

—Deberíamos intentar llegar a algún pueblo —sugirió Sango.

—¡No me hables!

—Kag ¡Por Dios! Yo estoy tan calada como tú. Deja de hacer el idiota.

—¡Que no me hables! —volvió a gritar tocándose el pie congelado.

No había sido capaz de recuperar su botín de Gucci, y toda aquella cara tecnología

mojada no servía para nada.

—Eres de lo que no hay —se quejó Sango—. Eres la persona más egocéntrica que

he conocido en mi vida. Tú nunca te confundes ¿verdad? Culpas a todo el mundo,

sin pensar en que alguna pequeña parte de culpa la puedes tener tú.

—Te dije que no pararas. Te dije que continuaras hasta nuestro destino. ¡Pero no!

La señorita tenía que parar, y hacerse una ridícula foto en este horrible lago.

En ese momento un ruido captó su atención. Parecía un motor por lo que

moviéndose con rapidez casi gritaron al ver las luces de un vehículo a lo lejos.

Histéricas, comenzaron a saltar moviendo los brazos. Era un vehículo azul. Su

única oportunidad de salir de allí. No podía pasar de largo.

—Déjame hablar a mí —dijo Sango mirando a su hermana—. Con lo borde que

puedes llegar a ser nos jugamos que quien sea se marche y nos deje aquí.

—Ni hablar. Hablaré yo.

Una destartalada y vieja furgoneta azul paró ante ellas con las luces encendidas.

Su salvación. Era su salvación. Cuando la puerta se abrió, el gesto de Kagome

cambió. ¡Qué diablos hacía él allí!

—Bankotsu —gritó Sango al reconocerlo—. Gracias a Dios que nos has encontrado.

Al verlas, Bankotsu se relajó. Llevaba buscándolas horas. Algo que no reveló.

—Pero ¿qué hacéis aquí? ¡Madre mía! —se mofó Bankotsu al verlas en aquel estado—.

A vosotras qué os pasa ¿os gusta estar todo el santo día mojadas?

—¡Bastante te importará a ti, paleto! —respondió Kagome con altivez.

—Pero vamos a ver, niñata caprichosa —gritó Sango en español—. Que te calles.

¡Que cierres el pico!

—¡Por todos los santos! —murmuró Bankotsu, que contuvo la risa al ver el coche—.

¿Qué le habéis hecho al coche?

La imagen del coche era deplorable. Nada tenía que ver con el lujoso Audi con el

que salieron del hotel por la mañana. Estaba sucio, medio hundido en un barrizal, sin

capota e inundado de agua. ¡Increíble! Lo habían hecho en sólo unas horas.

—Mira, Bankotsu —sonrió Sango, entendiéndole—. Si te lo cuento, no te lo crees.

—Será interesante escucharlo —sonrió él abriendo la portezuela trasera, de donde

salió un Border Collie que rápidamente Sango saludó con afecto.

—¡No! —gritó Kagome al ver cómo este se le acercaba— ¡Que no se acerque a mí!

¡No! ¡No!

—Stoirm —llamó Bankotsu—. Ven aquí.

El perro le obedeció sentándose junto a él, momento en el que Bankotsu se percató del

miedo con que Kagome miraba a Stoirm.

—¿Cómo nos has encontrado? —preguntó Sango

—Ha sido casualidad —explicó sin profundizar demasiado—. Voy a visitar a mis

abuelos y siempre suelo parar en el lago Lochy.

—Ah... —recordó Sango—. Es cierto. Esta mañana lo comentaste.

Bankotsu, sin poder apartar sus ojos de Kagome, observó cómo sus ojos asustados

miraban a Stoirm, que era el perro más tranquilo que había conocido en su vida.

—No le tengas miedo —señaló preocupado por Kagome—. Stoirm es un buen

perro.

—Si no te importa —aclaró Kagome—. Preferiría que guardáramos las formas.

—¡Que me aspen! —masticó él al escucharla—. Perdona, señorita, pero no soy yo

quien necesita ayuda. Te recuerdo que en este momento no trabajo para nadie. Por lo

tanto, ten cuidado, guapa, no te vayas a quedar aquí.

—Kag ¡cierra el pico! —regañó Sango—. O te juro que me piro con Bankotsu y te

dejamos aquí por borde y antipática.

Tras un silencio incomodo por parte de todos, fue Kagome la que habló.

—¡Tengo frío! ¿Podrías llevarnos a algún lugar donde podamos llamar a una grúa

y volver al hotel?

—Pues... va a ser que no —sonrió Bankotsu—. Lo siento, pero no.

—¡¿Cómo?! —gritó Kagome andando hacia él.

En ese momento Bankotsu se dio cuenta de que cojeaba.

—Te falta una bota —preguntó a punto de carcajearse. ¿Qué había pasado allí?

—¿Qué pretendes? —gritó Kagome encarándose con él—. ¿Dejarnos tiradas aquí y

marcharte con tu asquerosa furgoneta?

—Mi asquerosa furgoneta es lo único que tienes para salir de aquí. Por lo tanto,

será mejor que te calles antes de que me suba en ella, y te deje aquí tirada a merced

de las inclemencias del tiempo. ¡Dame tu bota!

—Ni lo sueñes —gritó mirándole con altivez—. Sólo tengo una y no te la voy a

dar.

Aburrido de aquella mujer, se agachó e izándola en su hombro dijo a Sango.

—¿Serías tan amable de quitarle la botita a la princesita?

Sango, tras abrir la cremallera del botín, se lo entregó, momento en que Bankotsu la

posó en el suelo. Pero la rabia de Kagome la hizo acabar con su culo en el barro.

—¡Bruto! —ladró ella—. Te juro que me las vas a pagar. ¡Estúpido!

Sin hacerle caso Bankotsu llamó a Stoirm, que tras oler el botín, comenzó a ladrar.

—Busca Stoirm. ¡Busca! —animó él.

El animal comenzó a olisquear y en menos de dos minutos, tras meterse en un

charco, apareció con el botín. Cogido en su boca lo llevó hasta Bankotsu, quién con

palmadas en el lomo y un beso en la cabeza se lo agradeció.

—Aquí tienes tus botines, princesita —dijo, tirándoselos de malos modos.

Con la rabia anidada en el cuerpo, Kagome los cogió, se puso el seco y el otro

empapado y lleno de barro lo dejó en su mano.

—Kag —susurró Sango—. Mamá te enseñó educación ¿no crees?

—No te preocupes Sango —gritó Bankotsu sacando de la trasera del vehículo dos

mantas y tras darle una a Sango dijo—. A partir de este momento, si la princesa

quiere algo se lo va a tener que ganar. Me tiene harto con sus tonterías, con sus malos

modos y sus terribles modales. ¡Eres insoportable, mujer!

—Lo llevas claro, paleto escocés —retó Kagome, mientras observaba la cara de

Bankotsu—. Por mí, te puedes ir al diablo.

Tras decir aquello Kagome se sintió fatal. Sabía que su comportamiento estaba

siendo ridículo. Pero a veces su carácter la dominaba a ella, y esta vez, era una de

ellas.

—Muy bien —asintió Bankotsu dejando la otra manta atrás—. Vamos Stoirm. Nos

vamos a casa. Pronto comenzará de nuevo a llover.

El perro, sin dudarlo, de un salto montó en la furgoneta. Sango permaneció al

principio dudosa pero ante una señal de Bankotsu se montó en el asiento del copiloto. En

aquel momento solo estaba a la intemperie Kagome, quien con el reto en los ojos les

miró.

—¿Vais a dejarme aquí?

—Eso depende de ti —indicó Bankotsu sentado al volante de vehículo—. Si quieres

subir a mi asquerosa furgoneta, utiliza las palabras mágicas.

—¡Antes muerta! —gritó, haciendo que Sango maldijera en voz baja y Bankotsu

apretara con sus manos el volante.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, fue Bankotsu quien ladró.

—¡Estoy esperando! Y no voy a esperar mucho más.

Callada, Kagome les observaba. Su cara reflejaba la rabia que sentía.

—Bankotsu —susurró Sango bajito al oír cómo éste arrancaba al fin el coche—. No

puedo irme y dejarla aquí sola. Mi madre me mataría y yo no podría vivir a causa de

los remordimientos.

—Tranquila. Si es lista —respondió mirándola—, y creo que lo es, sabrá reaccionar

a tiempo.

Kagome sonrió. Nunca se atreverían a dejarla sola y desamparada. Pero al ver que

comenzaban a moverse su seguridad se resquebrajó. ¿Se atrevían a abandonarla allí,

en un lugar repleto de vacas?

—Bankotsu. ¡Para, que me bajo! —rogó Sango—. Mi hermana es muy cabezona. ¡No

la conoces!

—Psss, calla—indicó él mientras observaba el espejo retrovisor.

—¡Maldita sea! —gritó Kagome tirando el botín Gucci contra la furgoneta—. ¡Por

favor! Para. ¡POR FAVOR!

En ese momento Bankotsu frenó en seco, y Sango respiró.

—Menos mal, aún le queda cordura —dijo en voz baja.

Apeándose del vehículo, Bankotsu le pidió a Sango que se mantuviera ahí. Aquella

española no podría con él.

—No viajaré junto a ese bicho —gruñó Kagome volviendo al ataque.

Al escuchar aquello Bankotsu no supo si reír o arrancar y marcharse. Aquella mujer

era peor que un dolor de muelas. Nunca se rendía.

—Stoirm no bajara —sentenció Bankotsu clavándole la mirada—. Si quieres venir con

nosotros tienes dos cosas que hacer. La primera es volver a usar las palabras mágicas.

Y la segunda viajar junto a Stoirm.

La lluvia había comenzado de nuevo a caer y les calaba. Tenía frío. Pero la mirada

ceñuda de aquel hombre la hacía estremecer. Aquellos ojos verdes, y esa boca

carnosa y sinuosa, que la había besado, la confundían. Por lo que apartando la

mirada murmuró.

—Por favor. ¿Puedes llevarme?

Aquel tono de voz, tan diferente al que continuamente usaba, hizo que Bankotsu se

ablandara. Aquella mujer era la misma que le había besado y le había casi abierto su

corazón, mientras estuvieron encerrados en el ascensor. Aquella mujer era quien le

estaba quitando el sueño desde el día que la conoció. Aquella mujer le gustaba

demasiado, y eso le molestaba.

—Por supuesto que te llevaré —asintió Bankotsu, deseando abrazarla—. Cuando

quieras puedes entrar. Stoirm estará encantado de tener compañero de viaje.

—Escucha, Bankotsu. Yo me cambiaré de sitio —gritó Sango—. A Kag le dan

pánico los animales —señaló, intentando excusar a su hermana, quién continuaba

bajo la lluvia.

—De acuerdo, Sango —asintió Bankotsu, y volvió su mirada a Kagome—. Hazme un

favor, princesita. Entra y mantén tu boca cerrada, si no quieres que de una patada te

saque de mi asquerosa furgoneta.

Cogiendo el botín del suelo, Bankotsu se lo tiró a Kagome que lo cazó en el aire y,

contuvo sus enormes ganas de tirárselo a la cabeza. ¿Quién se había creído ese tipo

que era?

Con la poca dignidad que le quedaba y cojeando por la falta del botín, rodeó la

furgoneta. Abrió la portezuela, se sentó y cerró de un portazo. Momento en que Bankotsu

le tiró encima una manta, que ella tomó para abrigarse, murmurando apenas un

audible ¡gracias!

Linitha-chan*

* * *

><p><em>Hola a todos FELIZ AÑO NUEVO ojala que se la esten pasando de lo mejor. Que dios los bendiga y que todos sus sueños se hagan realidad. Un saludo especial para mis hermanas de CIRCULO MERCENARIO que sin ellas esta historia no seria posible ni tan querida por algunos.<em>

_Muchas gracias a:_

**rogue85**

**tara**

**yuli (y su hermana XD)**

**Aidee Gv**

**mari-ibs**

_Por seguir apoyando esta historia y que a pesar de algunos no tener cuenta hacen un esfuerzo para dejarme un review y seguirme motivando :)_

**rogue85: **_que mal que no hayas podido comentar antes pero la intencion es lo que cuenta ;) que bueno que estes esforzandote por dejarme un review y gracias por pasar por el grupo el link de mi fic. Espero que la historia te este gustando y que te la hayas pasado bien y en familia estas fiestas. Saludos :*_

**tara: **_muchas gracias por comentar me parece re-bien que la historia te guste y esta cargada de mas humor. Espero que sigas dandote vueltas por aca y que me dejes uno que otro review de vez en cuando por favor :) no te preocupes esta historia va a terminarse y creeme que querran otra cuando esta acabe :) saludos ojala que te la estes pasando bien._

**Aidee Gv: **a mi tambien me encanta bankotsu Aide es que el es tan *Q* son unos locos y me encanto ese beso casi babeo por ello T-E-L-O-J-U-R-O! pero en fin, que bueno que pudiste darte otra vueltecita por aca para revisar el fic pero es que esta bien bueno! sin contar las graciosas peleas que tienen que me sacan carcajadas por las ocurrencias que tienen. Espero que te la hayas pasado de lo mejor y que todo este bien alla en casita. TE ESTOY CHECANDO MUJER! estoy como posesa esperando la actu de Razones Equivocadas. No seas mala como la dejaste en un momento asi! casi muero! somos el orgullo mexicano jajaja ;) Saludos un abrazo de oso y un beso :*

**mari-ibs: **_me alegra demasiado que te este gustando la historia. Lo se! casi golpeo a Inuyasha cuando quiso disculparse con flores. AUUU el tauro loco eaeaea que bueno que te encante todo el humor que se presenta en el fic, cada dia estare actualizando asi que espero que seguido estes dandote la vuelta por aqui. Saludos :)_

**yuli: **_mira nada mas yuli que bien que te este gustando como va el rumbo de esta loca historia. Te prometo que este romance va a ser dulce impulsivo y sin darte cuenta vas a estar adorando a los personajes. Que bueno que estes siguiendo la historia, yo estare actualizando a diario asi que espero un review en cada cap ehh? Me parece super genial que estes compartiendo con tu familia esta loca historia (saludos a tu hermana. Hola hermana de yuli ^-^/ ), la personalidad de kagome es algo cambiante y bankotsu pues ni se diga. Ojala que estos dos cabezones tengan una buena historia que formar juntos. Por cierto, FELICIDADES! por ser el primer comentario el capitulo que viene sera dedicado a ti :3. Saludos y que se la pasen muy bien :*_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Esta Historia asi como los personajes no me pertenecen y los tome prestados de la impresionante Mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. Cualquier reproduccion total o parcial de esta esta prohibida asi como el uso de mi firma sin mi debido permiso.**

_Hola hola! es la primera vez que comparto una adaptacion en la página, espero que sea de su agrado y me dejen un review por fis por fis :). los quiero y espero que les agrade esta historia que prepare con mucho cariño. Marquenla como favorita ;) por favor_

_Este capitulo va dedicado con mucho cariño a:_

**yuli (y su hermana XD)**

_Que pasen felices fiestas , que Dios los bendiga y les de paz, prosperidad y amor a ustedes y sus familiares amigos conocidos etc etc etc :)  
><em>

_FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2015 :D_

* * *

><p>Te Lo Dije<p>

Capitulo 9

Tras un corto y tortuoso viaje, en el que la furgoneta saltó más que un canguro, en

silencio llegaron hasta una enorme pero vieja casona de tejas oscuras. Sus ventanas

de madera envejecida por el viento parecían desafiar el temporal que se desataba

encima de ellos. A un lado había un granero viejo, y al otro, un frondoso bosque de

pinos guardaba celosamente la intimidad de dos o tres pequeñas casitas. Kagome,

que al fin había entrado en calor, observaba el lugar mientras, horrorizada, pensaba

qué hacía ella allí.

Pasados unos segundos se abrió la puerta. Una pequeña mujer de ojos claros les

saludó desde el umbral

—Esperad aquí un momento —indicó Bankotsu con voz profunda.

Bajándose del coche, con una encantadora sonrisa, fue hasta la mujer que sin

dudarlo le abrazó con cariño.

—Dichosos los ojos que te ven, mi amor —saludó la anciana de rostro ajado por

los años, años que habían respetado una tierna mirada.

—Hola, abuela —saludó Bankotsu tan efusivamente como lo había recibido.

—¿Por qué no avisaste de que venías? —le regañó, señalándole con el dedo—. Tu

abuelo dirá que podríamos haber calentado la casa antes de tu llegada, y llenar la

nevera.

—No sabía que iba a venir hasta hace poco. ¿Cómo está el abuelo?

—Delicado, pero bien —asintió sonriente—. Ya sabes, luchando como un oso.

—Lo que me imaginaba —sonrió, y tomándola de las manos dijo—. Necesito

hablar con vosotros. Aparte de Rin, ¿hay alguien más en la granja?

—¡Por todos los demonios, Bankotsu! —susurró la mujer, asustada—. No iras a darme

un disgusto. Mira que no tengo ganas de sermones.

—No, Kaede, tranquila —sonrió al ver su cara.

—En este momento sólo está Rin —y fijándose en la furgoneta preguntó—. Pero

mi amor ¿quiénes son esas muchachas que esperan en la furgoneta? ¿Traes novia?

—De eso precisamente quería hablarte —sonrió al verla emocionada—. Pero Kaede,

no te emociones que nada tiene que ver con lo que estás pensando.

Bankotsu, tras mirar hacia la furgoneta, entró en la casa con la mujer. Necesitaba su

ayuda.

Desde el coche, Kagome, arropada con la manta, continuaba callada.

—Vale. De acuerdo. Cargo con todas las culpas que quieras —dijo Sango—. Si

quieres mañana llamo al conde y le cuento lo ocurrido.

—No, Sango —respondió su hermana—. Ya has hecho bastante. Por lo tanto,

¡cállate! Antes de que...

En ese momento la puerta de la casa se abrió. Apareció Bankotsu, la anciana de antes y

una muchacha joven.

—Sango —susurró Kagome—. Dime que no nos vamos a quedar aquí.

Pero Bankotsu, acercándose hasta ellas con una extraña sonrisa, abrió la puerta de

Kagome y les dio la bienvenida.

—Bienvenidas a mi hogar, señoritas.

La cara de Kagome era un auténtico poema. ¿Cómo se iba a quedar allí?

En ese momento Stoirm saltó desde la parte trasera de la furgoneta y, pasando por

encima de ella que gritó asustada, saltó al suelo.

—Qué lugar más alucinante —exclamó Sango, mientras un rayo cruzaba el cielo.

Con cuidado bajó de la furgoneta y saludó a las dos mujeres, quienes con amabilidad

la acompañaron al interior.

—¿Piensas dormir en el coche? —preguntó Bankotsu dirigiéndose a Kagome.

—Quiero volver al hotel —dijo hundiéndose en el asiento de la furgoneta.

—Creo que eso de momento va a ser imposible —le respondió él.

—Pero yo no puedo dormir ahí —no pudo evitar señalar la casa en tono

despectivo—. No conozco a esas personas, no me gusta la casa. Es vieja, y parece

sucia.

—Disculpa, princesita —respondió Bankotsu, molesto—. La casa de mis abuelos es

vieja, pero por tu bien, omite decir delante de mi abuela que crees que su casa está

sucia, porque te aseguro que como digas eso te arrepentirás.

—No pienso moverme de aquí.

—De acuerdo —asintió Bankotsu, y alejándose añadió—. Que pases buena noche. Ah...

y abrígate, con lo empapada que estás no dudo que tendrás frío.

Kagome lo vio alejarse cargado con un pequeño trolley color azul. Le llamó la

atención la marca Victorinox. Una marca suiza bastante cara. Aquella maleta era muy

parecida a una que le regaló a Inuyasha. Pero no le cabía la menor duda que sería una

mala imitación de mercadillo. Segundos después salió Sango, que dando unos

golpecitos a la ventanilla le indicó que la bajara.

—Kag. ¿A qué coño estás esperando para entrar?

—No pienso hacerlo.

—¡Dios, qué cruz! —gritó Sango—. Vamos a ver Kag; estás empapada y con

barro hasta en las orejas. Tienes frío. Hambre. Y aún así ¿vas a quedarte aquí?

—Qué parte de la palabra no, no entiendes. ¿Acaso crees que voy a entrar a esa

horrorosa casa, y voy a confraternizar con esas dos mujeres rurales?

—Eres... eres... —suspiró Sango regresando a la casa—. ¡Que te den morcillas so

pija! Congélate mientras yo estoy calentita, limpia y cenadita.

Verla desaparecer le molestó. Pero según pasaban los minutos, la noche caía y el

motor de la furgoneta se enfriaba, comenzó a dudar. ¿Debería de entrar?

En el interior de la casa Sango se había duchado y cambiado de ropa. Kaede, la

abuela de Bankotsu, se había desvivido por hacerle agradable su estancia allí y Rin, la

muchachita de aspecto masculino, la observaba muy callada. En dos ocasiones Kaede

intentó salir en busca de Kagome, pero Bankotsu no la dejó. Si quería entrar sería ella la

que tendría que llamar a la puerta.

Sobre las doce de la noche, el viento era frío y la lluvia torrencial. Bankotsu comenzó a

incomodarse. ¿Cómo podía ser tan testaruda aquella mujer? Por lo que, maldiciendo,

salió al exterior y tras abrir la puerta de la furgoneta, agarró a Kagome, que estaba

dormida, y despertándola de malos modos la hizo andar delante de él hasta el

interior de la casa.

Tan sorprendida estaba por aquella intromisión en su sueño que cuando quiso

reaccionar el calor de la chimenea la envolvía y la cara sonriente de Kaede le ofrecía un

caldito caliente que ésta aceptó sin dudar. Estaba congelada.

Sango, al ver a su hermana allí, se relajó, y Kaede, viendo el cansancio de aquella

pobre muchacha le indicó que la siguiera para mostrarle dónde podía dormir. Detrás

de ella, como una sonámbula, se fue Sango, que estaba deseando meterse entre

sábanas calientes.

En el salón, el fuego de la chimenea comenzó a calentar el cuerpo de Kagome, que

con disimulo observaba cómo Rin no dejaba de mirar por la ventana y cómo Bankotsu

no paraba de echar leña en la chimenea.

—Esta miel casera te hará bien.

Dijo Kaede, acercándose con un bote en una mano y una cuchara llena de miel en la

otra.

—No, gracias —rechazó—. No me apetece.

Kagome, con gesto altivo miró hacia Bankotsu, que con ojos graves había visto cómo

Kaede dejaba la cuchara y el tarro de miel sobre la mesa.

—Deberías quitarte el barro del cuerpo —señaló Kaede volviéndose hacia ella—.

Puedes ducharte si quieres.

—¿Tienen ducha? —preguntó incrédula.

—Claro, hija mía —asintió Kaede sonriendo mientras agarraba a su nieto para que

no soltara alguna insensatez.

Esa muchacha parecía bonita a pesar de la costra de barro seco que cubría su

cuerpo.

—Me llamo Kagome —dijo en un perfecto inglés mirando a la mujer.

—Soy muy mala para los nombres, hija mía—señaló Kaede—. La cabeza, ya sabes...

A sus 80 años, y a pesar de la vitalidad que en ella había, olvidaba los nombres, en

especial, los que no le interesaban. Algo que no le importaba mucho, pero

preocupaba a los que la querían.

—No te preocupes, Kaede —señaló Bankotsu dándole un cariñoso beso en la mejilla—.

Yo tengo cuarenta y también los olvido —y volviéndose hacia Kagome dijo—. ¿Acaso

crees que todavía nos bañamos una vez al año y en el río? —increpó, ganándose una

recriminadora mirada de su abuela.

—Ah... ¿Pero tú conoces el jabón? —señaló Kagome para jorobarlo.

—Y tú —siseo Bankotsu—. ¿Conoces la amabilidad?

—¡Eres un garrulo!

—Y tú una pija insufrible.

—Ven conmigo, muchacha —sonrió Kaede—. Te daré ropa limpia y podrás

ducharte.

Sin mirar ni contestar a Bankotsu, Kagome se levantó y siguió a la anciana. Tras subir

por unas estrechas escaleras de madera, le indicó la habitación donde dormiría.

Posteriormente fueron hasta un baño limpio, arreglado, pero sin grandes lujos.

—Este jabón es muy bueno —dijo la anciana—. Lo trae mi Bankotsu de Edimburgo.

Aquí tienes un albornoz limpito, unos calcetines y un par de toallas. Como le he

dejado un pijama a tu hermana, he cogido uno de Bankotsu para ti.

—No se preocupe —asintió horrorizada mirando lo que había encima del pijama.

—Ah... siento tener que dejarte ropa interior de la mía. No es bonita, pero sí

práctica. Rin utiliza calzoncillos, dice que está más cómoda. ¿Necesitas algo más?

—No, gracias.

Al cerrar la puerta en la que no había pestillo y quedarse sola en el baño, miró a su

alrededor. Todo era viejo y sin marca. Demasiado usado para su gusto. Cogió la

braga con las puntas de los dedos, y horrorizada la examinó. ¿Acaso creía esa

anciana que se iba a poner aquellas bragas de cuello alto?

Mirando los botecitos de jabón, sonrió con maldad. Aquel jabón era del hotel, al

igual que el albornoz.

«Te voy a aplastar por ratero», pensó Kagome.

Tras quitarse el sucio traje, y casi llorar al ver cómo estaba, se metió con cuidado

en la ducha. No quería rozarse con nada, aunque poco después tuvo que contener un

suspiró de placer al notar el agua caliente recorrer su piel. Poder quitarse el barro

seco del pelo y del cuerpo en aquel momento era un auténtico placer.

De pronto sintió que la puerta del baño se abría y que alguien entraba en el baño

acompañado por una ráfaga de aire frió.

—¡Estoy yo! —gritó Kagome molesta.

—Lo siento —dijo una débil voz masculina—. Será un segundo.

Acto seguido escuchó vomitar a alguien. Algo que le repugnó.

¿Qué más podía ocurrir?

Pero al escuchar los jadeos de angustia de ese alguien, los recuerdos acudieron a

su mente como una montaña de arena. Odiaba recordarlo, por lo que quitándose lo

más deprisa que pudo el jabón del cuerpo se puso el albornoz, y al abrir la cortina, se

quedó paralizada con lo que encontró.

Sentado en el suelo, junto al WC, un enorme anciano con un pijama a rayas

respiraba con dificultad.

—No se preocupe —jadeó el hombre—. Le prometo, muchacha por San Fergus,

que no la miraré.

Kagome observó cómo el hombre tapaba sus ojos con la mano. Aquello, a pesar de

lo extraño y grave de la situación, le hizo sonreír tímidamente. Pasados unos

segundos el gigante de barbas blancas intentó levantarse, pero estaba pálido y sus

grandes manos le temblaban tanto que le era inútil. ¿Qué le ocurría?

—¿Está usted bien? —preguntó Kagome, agachándose junto a él.

—Eso creía —murmuró el anciano desviando la mirada—. Lo siento muchacha.

Creí que no había nadie.

Kagome observó algo conocido para ella en los ojos de aquel hombre. Aquellos

ojos reflejaban tristeza, humillación y, si cabe, dolor. Sin pensárselo, se agachó junto a

él y con el esfuerzo de los dos consiguieron que éste se sentara en la taza de WC.

Después, tomando una toalla y mojándola con agua, Kagome, se la pasó al hombre

con cuidado por la cara, momento en que por primera vez el hombre la miró y

sonrió.

—Lo siento, muchacha —volvió a repetir—. De verdad que lo siento.

—No se preocupe, por favor —aquel hombre le gustaba. No sabía por qué, pero le

gustaba—. ¿Está usted mejor? ¿Quiere que avise a alguien?

—Eres una de las españolas ¿verdad?

—Sí —sonrió—. Veo que Bankotsu le ha informado de que tiene invitadas. Aunque le

agradecería que no me contara lo que le ha dicho de mí, así me evitaré decirle lo que

pienso yo de él.

—Es un buen muchacho —sonrió el anciano, orgulloso—. Algo testarudo, pero un

hombre de provecho.

—Es su nieto ¿verdad?

—Sí —asintió con rotundidad, y extendiendo la mano dijo— Mi nombre es Totosai

Usami.

—Encantada señor Usami, mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi.

—¿Kagome? Qué nombre más positivo —sonrió el anciano—. Pero no me llames

de usted que me hace mayor. Soy el marido de Kaede, y sólo te diré una cosa respecto

a mi nieto. No saques conclusiones aceleradas. Te equivocarás.

—Encantada de conocerle —sonrió y cogió aquella temblorosa mano—. En cuanto

a su nieto. Tranquilo. Espero perderle de vista pronto para no equivocarme.

—Me encantaría continuar está charla contigo —indicó el anciano—. Pero tengo

que volver a la habitación. Como Kaede se entere de que he venido al baño sin avisarla

se enfadará.

—Será nuestro secreto. Le ayudaré a volver sin que su mujer se entere —sonrió

Kagome.

Abriendo con sigilo la puerta del baño, Kagome sacó su empapada cabeza y tras

comprobar que todo estaba tranquilo agarró de la cintura al gigante y con pasos

cortos pero seguros llegaron hasta la habitación que había al fondo del pasillo. Al

entrar en aquella cálida estancia Kagome se sorprendió y, tras ayudarle a entrar en la

cama, observó la habitación con curiosidad. Aquella cama tallada con dosel era una

maravilla. ¡Era preciosa! El gran hogar encendido estaba bordeado por madera

tallada de roble. A un lado un gran ventanal, ahora cerrado, tenía una deslumbrante

cortina veneciana en color Burdeos. Al otro lado del hogar, una bonita librería, junto

a un sillón orejero también burdeos y una mesita de lectura daban un toque de

distinción a la habitación, que podía haber estado en cualquier lado menos en esa

casa perdida en el campo.

—Totosai —dijo sorprendida—. Tienes una habitación preciosa.

—Gracias —asintió mirando su alrededor—. Todo lo que ves lo ha hecho mi Bankotsu

para nosotros.

—¿En serio? —murmuró más que preguntó Kagome, incrédula, admirando el fino

tallaje del dosel.

—Mi nieto es un artista —añadió Totosai con orgullo.

—De la cuerda floja —señaló Kagome haciéndole sonreír.

El anciano la miró con ojos llenos de ternura.

—¿Qué hace una mujer como tú en tierras escocesas?

—Vine por trabajo —dijo ella sin dejar de observar la habitación.

—Si yo tuviera cuarenta años menos y fueras mi mujer —indicó haciéndola

sonreír—, no te permitiría viajar sola. Y menos a Escocia.

—No estoy casada, Totosai. Soy una mujer trabajadora, libre de compromiso y eso

me da derecho a elegir dónde quiero ir.

—¿Y cómo es posible que sigas soltera? No entiendo a los hombres de hoy en día.

—Los tiempos cambian, Totosai —señaló sin profundizar en el tema.

—¿En España no valoran lo que es una mujer?

—No sabría qué responderte a eso —dijo acercándose—. En España, como en el

resto del mundo, una mujer libre, lista e independiente, asusta.

En ese momento se escucharon risas, y a alguien subiendo por las escaleras.

—Totosai, me marcho —susurró ella, yendo hacia la puerta—. Si no al final te

descubrirán.

—Kagome ¿volverás para charlar conmigo?

—Mañana me marcharé. Pero prometo venir antes a despedirme de ti.

Cuando se quedó sólo en la habitación, Totosai sonrió. Bankotsu no tenía un pelo de

tonto. Su nieto era más listo de lo que él pensaba.

De nuevo en el baño, se miró en el espejo. Estaba horrorosa y lo peor de todo, no

tenía su crema antiarrugas Christian Dior con ácido ascórbico.

¡Dios qué orejas tengo! Murmuró ahuecándose el pelo.

Debía llamar al Hospital Montepríncipe en cuanto regresara a España. El doctor

Suikotsu, el cirujano que le hizo la liposucción, tenía que hacerle

una otoplastia ¡urgente! Odiaba sus orejas.

Hastiada y aburrida de su imagen al natural, cogió la parte de arriba del pijama y

estuvo a punto de chillar al ver el dibujo.

—¡Tomates! —murmuró incrédula—. ¡Me voy a poner un pijama con tomates

Acostumbrada a utilizar maravillosos pijamas de Moschino, DKNY o Armani,

normalmente de seda, aquel pijama de franela indocumentado, plagado de tomates

rojos, era peor que ponerse una copia barata de mercadillo.

—Pensaré que son tomatitos Cherry —murmuró con un gemido—. Eso me hará

sentir mejor.

Convencida de que aquello era su única opción, se puso la parte de arriba. Le

llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos. Solo eso le valía de camisón. Eso sí. De tomates

Cherry.

—Oh, Dios mío... Oh, Dios mío. Ni mi madre lleva esto —susurró escandalizada,

mientras cogía con cuidado la enorme braga blanca de algodón.

—¿Cómo voy a ponerme esto?

Pero al final, a pesar de que le chirriaban los dientes, se la puso. No podía andar

por el mundo sin bragas. El problema era que igual que se las ponía, se le caían. Le

estaban enormes, al igual que el pantalón, por lo que, acordándose de los apaños que

siempre hacía su madre, se quitó la goma del pelo que llevaba en la muñeca y le hizo

un gurruño —palabra oriunda del pueblo de su madre— se sujetó las bragas.

Con valor, y tras contar hasta cuarenta consiguió mirarse al espejo. ¿Aquella era

ella? Estaba patética. Cualquier que la viera en ese instante, pensaría que era una

pueblerina profunda en vez de la jefa de publicidad de la prestigiosa empresa R.C.H.

¿Cómo había podido llegar a aquella situación?

La imagen de su hermana se cruzó en su mente. ¡Ella era la culpable de todo!

Necesitaba con urgencia volver a Edimburgo para conseguir ropa en condiciones y

localizar al conde. ¿Qué habría pensado por el desplante? Si en su empresa se

enteraban de lo ocurrido, sería el fin de su carrera.

—Princesita —dijo la voz de Bankotsu golpeando la puerta—. ¿Te falta mucho?

—No —respondió avergonzada.

¿Cómo iba a salir así?

Estaba horrible con aquel enorme y horroroso pijama de tomates, por muy Cherry

que fueran. Eso sin comentar las tremendas bragas de cuello alto.

—Me gustaría darme una ducha antes de que amanezca. ¿Sería posible?

Aquel odioso hombre sólo quería provocarla. Y no. Aquella noche no iba a

conseguirlo.

—Si me metes prisa —respondió apoyándose en la pared—. Puede que consigas

ducharte para las navidades del 2020.

—Ah, sí. ¡Esas tenemos! —siseó Bankotsu, y son pensarlo dos veces abrió la puerta a lo

bestia—. Entonces permíteme que mire el espectáculo hasta el 2020. Por lo menos me

divertirá el payaso contratado para el evento.

—¡Cromañón! —espetó intentando no gritar. Totosai estaba cerca—. ¡Sal de aquí

inmediatamente! Tu abuela puede venir y pensar lo que no es.

—No te preocupes —respondió y cerró la puerta tras de sí—. Mi abuela me

conoce, y sabe que tú no eres mi tipo de mujer.

—Déjame salir —pidió Kagome cogiendo la ropa sucia del suelo.

—¿Ahora tienes prisa? O quizás tienes miedo de estar a solas conmigo como el

otro día en el ascensor.

Ella hizo como que no le había oído.

—¿Dónde puedo guardar mi ropa? Todo es de marca y necesitará pasar por el

tinte cuando volvamos a Edimburgo.

Ahora el sordo era él.

—Vaya. Qué curioso... ese pijama de tomates me suena.

Estaba preciosa. Sin pizca de maquillaje, y con el pelo mojado retirado de la cara,

era un espectáculo muy sexy.

Vista así no parecía la agresiva mujer que había conocido.

—Me lo dejó tu abuela —se defendió—. Y no son simples tomates. Son tomates

Cherry.

Aquello le hizo sonreír. ¡Tomates Cherry! Era tan pija que necesitaba catalogar la

clase de tomate que llevaba el pijama para justificar su valía.

—¿Sabes? —dijo dando un paso hacia ella—. Ese pijama me lo regaló Kaede, hace

años para Navidad. Mi deber moral me hace decirte que no es de marca, a pesar de

que los tomates sean Cherry.

—Déjame salir —dijo, sintiéndolo demasiado cerca.

—Te dejaré salir cuando pagues el alquiler del pijama.

Al escuchar aquello Kagome estuvo a punto de gritar. Aquel tipo era un

prepotente engreído. Por lo que dando un paso hacia atrás, se alejó todo lo que pudo

de él, mientras Bankotsu, divertido, observaba cómo ella cambiaba de color. Le gustaba

rabiosa.

—Mira, hombre de las cavernas —resopló, deseando matarlo allí mismo—. Daría

lo que fuera por no estar aquí. Daría lo que fuera por no llevar tu horroroso pijama.

Daría lo que fuera incluso por un cepillo de dientes, pero...

—Yo daría lo que fuera porque te callaras y me besaras —dijo interrumpiéndola.

Sin moverse, Kagome vio cómo Bankotsu le quitaba la ropa sucia de las manos y la atraía

hacia él. Consciente de cómo el tacto y el sabor de los besos de aquel idiota

comenzaban a hacerle perder fuerza, intentó resistirse, pero no lo consiguió. Le

gustaban sus besos. No sabía por qué. Pero le gustaban, y eso comenzaba a asustarla.

Ajeno a los pensamientos de Kagome, Bankotsu devoraba con pasión aquellos sabrosos

labios. A pesar de la resistencia que ella opuso al principio, era consciente de cómo

poco a poco comenzó a mover su lengua junto a la de él. Notó cómo le mordía el

labio inferior y soltando un gruñido de satisfacción él se lo mordió a ella. Bankotsu

llevaba deseando besarla desde que la vio partir por la mañana del hotel, y tenerla

allí, tan preciosa e indefensa, lo había hecho irresistible.

Inclinándose sobre ella, puso sus manos bajo sus hombros, y alzándola la colocó

contra la puerta, momento en el que Kagome le miró tan extasiada que le hizo arder

de deseo. Bankotsu la sujetó contra la puerta, y con cuidado metió sus fuertes manos bajo

la camiseta del pijama, y pronto sus manos toparon con la tela sobrante de las bragas

haciéndole sonreír, mientras Kagome respondía a sus besos con verdadero ardor.

Con una sonrisa de lobo hambriento en su boca, la separó de él. Le apetecía seguir

seduciéndola, pero aquello sólo le traería más quebraderos de cabeza. Su propósito

no era aquel. Por lo que recuperando su autocontrol a pesar de tenerla ante él cómo

una gatita mansa, se preparó para un nuevo ataque.

—Con esto me doy por satisfecho, princesita.

Al escucharlo, Kagome abrió los ojos.

¡¿Cómo?! Estuvo a punto de gritar.

Pero al ver su sonrisa profidén, lo entendió. Sólo pretendía humillarla. Así que

cogiendo con rabia la ropa del suelo, le señaló con el dedo.

—No vuelvas a hacer lo que has hecho.

—¿Por qué? Parecía que te gustaba —susurró divertido—. Mi habitación es la

segunda de la derecha. Si te apetece un rato de buen sexo, estaré encantado de

hacerte un hueco en mi cama.

Kagome, rabiosa como una leona que ha perdido a sus cachorros, iba a responderle

cuando notó cómo algo le resbalaba por las piernas hasta caerle a los pies.

«Oh Dios mío, que bochorno», pensó al ver la mirada divertida de Bankotsu y las

horrorosas bragas hechas un gurruño a sus pies.

—¡Uau... princesita! —rió a carcajadas—. Nunca a nadie se le habían caído las

bragas al suelo tan rápido ante una invitación a mi cama.

Ella notó cómo la cólera y el bochorno le tintaban la cara de rojo.

—Antes se congela el infierno que acostarme yo contigo —bufó avergonzada y

agachándose, sacó los pies y las cogió.

Se sentía como una caldera a punto de estallar, y así se dirigió hacia la habitación

que le había indicado Kaede. Por todo el camino le persiguieron las carcajadas de aquel

idiota, que no dejó de oír hasta que una vez dentro cerró la puerta. Allí vio a Sango

dormida en una enorme cama. Sin querer pensar ni mirar a su alrededor se puso de

nuevo las bragas, se hizo el gurruño, se metió en la cama, y tapándose hasta las

orejas, se durmió.

Linitha-chan*

* * *

><p><em>hola hola ¿como estan? espero que bien y que esten bien de salud... yo ando aca algo agripada :'( y creanme que eso no es bonito pero en compañia de la persona que amas es muy distinto :3 . Un saludo especial para mis hermanas de Circulo Mercenario.<em>_Los quiero invitar a leer mi nueva adaptacion. Se llama Oscura Tentacion ñ-ñ ¿Que tal? hasta con el nombre se me antoja ^-^_

_Muchas gracias a:_

**HEDON**

**Aidee **

**TARA**

**rogue85 **

_por dejarme ese review que siempre me anima para subir un nuevo capitulo cada dia. Saludos, los quiero :*_

_No tengo mucho que agregar. Ando pensando en el amor 3 y ando en la baba practicamente. Los quiero._

_Un beso y un abrazo de oso :*_

_Saludos _


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Esta Historia asi como los personajes no me pertenecen y los tome prestados de la impresionante Mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. Cualquier reproduccion total o parcial de esta esta prohibida asi como el uso de mi firma sin mi debido permiso.**

_Hola hola! es la primera vez que comparto una adaptacion en la página, espero que sea de su agrado y me dejen un review por fis por fis :). los quiero y espero que les agrade esta historia que prepare con mucho cariño. Marquenla como favorita ;) por favor_

_Este capitulo va dedicado con mucho cariño a:_

**Aidee Gv**

* * *

><p>Te Lo Dije<p>

Capitulo 10

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Kagome abrió los ojos, se sorprendió al verse sola

en la habitación. ¿Dónde estaba Sango?

Se sentó en la cama y comenzó a restregarse los párpados mientras se despejaba.

Fue entonces cuando notó que algo pastoso y húmedo chocaba con su mano. Al abrir

los ojos vio pegada a ella la cabeza peluda de Stoirm, el maldito perro de Bankotsu, que al

escuchar el gritó desesperado de Kagome, saltó al suelo algo incómodo.

—¡Fuera de aquí, bestia salvaje! —volvió a gritar, mientras el animal, sentado a los

pies de la cama, la observaba.

—Buenos días, hermanita —la saludó Sango, entrando por la puerta, mientras

Stoirm decidía que estaba aburrido y salía de la habitación— ¿Por qué has gritado?

—Esa bestia. Estaba a punto de atacarme —su tono de voz no conseguía ser

normal.

—¿Stoirm? —se sorprendió Sango—. Pero si ése es del pelaje tranquilo de Óscar.

Por Dios, Kag, si les miraras a los ojos te darías cuenta de cómo son.

Pero la cara de susto y de asco de su hermana decía que no pasaba por su cabeza

dedicarse a ver qué había en las pupilas de aquellos monstruos peludos y babosos.

—Toma —desistió y le tendió la ropa—. Aquí tienes ropa limpia y seca. Vístete y

baja a desayunar. Kaede hace unas tostadas con mantequilla que te van a dejar muerta.

A su vez Sango se puso un peto vaquero enorme, una camisa verde y un jersey

rojo, además de unas botas de plástico azul

—¿De qué vas vestida? —preguntó Kagome, horrorizada por el aspecto de su

hermana.

—De granjera —sonrió Sango—. Me encanta. Estoy calentita y me encuentro

bien. Por cierto. Muy chulo tu pijama de tomates. ¡Es divertido!

—Son tomates cherry —aclaró.

—Si tú lo dices —se carcajeó al escucharla. Era irremediable.

Con horror, Kagome miró lo que su hermana le había puesto encima de la cama.

Tras ver que eran una falda azul de pana, un jersey verde de ochos y unas botas

como de pocero preguntó.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Ropa limpia —respondió Sango.

—¿De qué temporada?

—Sin duda del Medievo —le ponía los sarcasmos a huevo—. ¡Joder Kag! Vístete

y punto.

—¿Pero de quién es esa ropa?

—No sé —contestó Sango—. Oí algo de una difunta.

—¿Difunta? ¿Dónde está mi ropa? —gritó Kagome apretando los puños.

Si su hermana y los demás pensaban que se iba a poner aquella horterada de mala

calidad y con más años que Tutankamon, lo llevaban claro.

—Kag —suspiró Sango—. No te quejes. Nuestra ropa está en la lavadora y Kaede

nos ha dejado lo que ha podido.

—¿En la lavadora? —gritó Kagome al pensar en su traje—. Mi traje Versace y la

camisa de Carolina Herrera... ¿Están en la lavadora?

—Cómo diría el Fiti de los Serrano ¡Mayormente!

Levantándose como un resorte, sin importarle la pinta que llevaba, salió disparada

escaleras abajo. No podía ser. No podía creer que la única ropa que tenía estuviera

dando vueltas y vueltas dentro de un bombo de metal.

Sin saludar a nadie entró en la cocina, y clavando su mirada en la lavadora, pudo

ver cómo su traje de Versace se retorcía en un mar de espuma blanca.

—Esto es una pesadilla —gimió a punto de llorar, sin percatarse de cómo la

miraban todos—. Primero el coche. Luego el móvil. Más tarde el portátil. Ahora el

traje. ¿Qué más puedo perder? ¿Qué más me puede pasar?

—Princesita —tosió Bankotsu conteniendo la risa—. Creo que acabas de perder otra

vez las bragas.

—¿Otra vez? —Sango tenía curiosidad por saber a qué se había referido.

—¡Oh, Dios! —gritó Kagome horrorizada y, agachándose sin decir nada más, las

cogió e hizo un gurruño dentro de su mano, para que no se vieran.

Bankotsu, que almorzaba junto a su abuelo y un par de mozos, dejó de reír a

carcajadas. Aquella muchacha cuanto más desastrosa y enfadada estaba, más

preciosa se ponía.

«Algo no me funciona bien», pensó Bankotsu concentrándose en su desayuno.

—Buenos días, Kagome —saludó Totosai tras dar a su nieto un empujón, pero la

muchacha estaba tan furiosa que no le oyó.

—Buenos días, hija mía —saludó con cariño Kaede—. ¿Has dormido bien?

—¿Cómo se le ocurre meter mi traje en la lavadora? —gritó a la anciana—. Ese

traje se lava en seco.

—¡Ay, Dios! No lo sabía —se disculpó la anciana.

—¿Sabe cuánto cuesta ese traje? —volvió a gritar Kagome.

—Kag —intervino Sango—. Basta ya.

—Pero... pero... ¿Aquí todo el mundo está chalado? —gritó Kagome sin hacerle

caso—. Ese traje cuesta mil quinientos euros, que en libras serán más de mil.

—¡Por todos los santos! —susurró asustada Kaede, mientras apagaba la lavadora—.

Hija mía, no lo sabía.

—Fui yo quién le dijo a Kaede que lo lavara —aclaró la voz de Bankotsu a su espalda.

Volviéndose hacia él, mientras echaba humo por las orejas, vio un atisbo de

diversión en sus ojos. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese hombre?

—Muchacha —intervino Totosai—. Estoy seguro de que Bankotsu lo hizo sin maldad.

—Kag —susurró Sango en español—. Controla la vena del cuello y tu lengua

de víbora, que estoy temiendo lo peor. Recuerda que esta gente nos ha dado cobijo

gratis sin pedir nada a cambio.

Por desgracia aquellas palabras llegaron tarde.

—Eres un maldito... un maldito cabronazo —ladró Kagome mirando a Bankotsu, quién

con una tranquilidad pasmosa volvía a sentarse en la silla—. Eres retorcido y

prepotente. Y te juro que antes de que yo vuelva a España vas a pagar por todo lo

que estás haciendo.

—Princesita. No jures lo que nunca cumplirás —indicó Bankotsu.

Kaede miró a su marido, quien con un gesto divertido no perdía prenda de lo que

sucedía entre su nieto y la española.

—Te voy a aplastar como a un gusano —siseó Kagome señalándole.

—¡Por todos los santos! Qué genio tiene la española —susurró Totosai a su nieto.

—Lady Dóberman —se mofó Bankotsu y señalándola dijo—. Ten cuidado con tus

movimientos si no quieres mostrarnos también tu precioso trasero.

Con la poca dignidad que le quedaba, se bajó la camiseta y alzando la barbilla

como una princesa, salió de la cocina, donde continuaban las carcajadas. ¡Había sido

bochornoso!

Unas horas después el hambre comenzó a hacerle temblar las manos. Kagome

llevaba metida en aquella habitación casi tres horas. Se negaba a bajar, y por

supuesto se negaba a utilizar la ropa que la esperaba encima de la cama. Desde la

ventana de la habitación vio a Bankotsu salir acompañado por dos hombres y por su

hermana, cuando unos golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención.

—¿Se puede? —preguntó Totosai

—Sí. Por supuesto —asintió Kagome.

—Te he traído un vaso de leche con galletas. ¿No tienes hambre muchacha?

—No mucha —mintió agarrando la bandeja—. Pero te lo agradezco Totosai.

—Anda, anda, come algo o enfermarás —animó el anciano sonriendo.

—La leche ¿es desnatada?

—No muchacha. Es leche de vaca, concretamente de mi Geraldine.

—¡Oh, Dios! —dijo Kagome soltando la taza—. Esta leche ¿ha pasado las normas

de sanidad e higiene?

Al decir aquello y ver la cara del anciano, se arrepintió y cogiendo de nuevo la

taza dio un trago que le supo a gloria.

—Esta exquisita, Totosai. Gracias.

—Oye muchacha. Kaede y yo sentimos lo del traje, y queremos que no te preocupes,

nosotros te lo pagaremos.

—¡Por favor... Por favor! —se alarmó al escucharle—. Eso no lo voy a consentir.

Me he comportado cómo una estúpida e iba a pediros disculpas por cómo me he

puesto.

—Y luego está este nieto mío.

—¡Oh, no me lo menciones! —gruñó Kagome al recordarlo. Sin darse cuenta dio

otro trago de leche que le estaba resultando exquisita.

«Estáis hechos el uno para el otro», pensó Totosai sonriendo, pero levantándose dijo,

—Muchacha, mis tripas dicen que tengo que dejarte. Hasta luego.

—Hasta luego, Totosai —sonrió al verle desaparecer.

Sobre las dos de la tarde un olor a estofado de carne comenzó a llegar hasta ella.

Eso hizo que sus tripas gritaran amenazando con torturarla si no las alimentaba. Tras

coger de malos modos aquella ropa, decidió ponérsela. Pero cuando vio unos

calzoncillos dentro del montón su humillación creció y los tiró contra la pared. ¡No

pensaba ponérselos!

Pero el hambre aumentó, por lo que cogiendo los calzoncillos se quitó las enormes

bragas de Kaede, y se los colocó bajo el resto de la ropa. Con cautela fue hacia el baño,

donde se lavó los dientes con el dedo y se cogió con la goma una coleta alta.

Mirándose en el espejo puso un puchero. La cara le tiraba. Necesitaba su crema Dior

reafirmante de día, el contorno de ojos y su maquillaje de Elizabeth Arden. Pero

convencida de que en aquella casona no conocerían nada de eso, suspiró y bajó.

—Hola, hija mía —saludó Kaede al verla entrar—. No creo que tarden mucho en

llegar los hombres para comer.

Sin decir nada, Kagome se sentó. El hambre la mataba, pero no estaba dispuesta a

confesarlo.

—Veo que la ropa que encontramos para ti te sienta bien —y mirándola

preguntó—. ¿Estás más tranquila ahora?

—Sí señora —respondió molesta y avergonzada.

—En referencia al traje —confesó la anciana—. No fue Bankotsu fui yo. Lo vi tan sucio

que...

—No se preocupe, señora. No pasa nada.

—Oh sí... sí pasa —insistió Kaede—. Ganar mil libras cuesta mucho esfuerzo y

trabajo, hija. No te preocupes. Le diré a Bankotsu que el próximo día que vaya al pueblo,

saque esa cantidad de mi cuenta. Yo te lo pagaré.

Al volver a escuchar aquello Kagome se sintió mal. Aquella mujer, sin conocerla, le

había abierto las puertas de su casa y no se merecía que ella se lo hubiera pagado así.

—Señora...

—Llámame Kaede —susurró, dándole unas palmaditas en las manos.

—Kaede, antes hablé con Totosai y le dije que no voy a aceptar vuestro dinero, pero sí

necesito que aceptes mis disculpas por cómo te he hablado está mañana. No tengo

excusa, lo sé. Pero no sé qué pasa, todo me sale mal.

—¿Por qué dices eso, hija? —señaló la mujer sentándose a su lado.

—Porque sí. Los días que estuve en Edimburgo han sido un completo desastre —

omitió contar los episodios con Bankotsu—. Ayer tenía una reunión el conde Alexander

Uchiha. ¿Lo conoces?

—Sí hija —asintió, sintiéndose una traidora—. Por estas tierras todos lo

conocemos.

—A esa reunión no llegué por culpa de mi hermana —prosiguió angustiada—.

Luego el maldito coche se hundió en el barro. Las vacas nos atacaron, y todas mis

herramientas de trabajo, el móvil, el portátil, el GPS... Todo se perdió.

—¿Las vacas os atacaron? —preguntó Kaede sorprendida.

—Sí —asintió con un puchero—. Se comieron el techo del coche y...

—No creas nada de lo que te dice, Kaede —dijo Bankotsu entrando en la cocina, seguido

por Rin y Totosai—. Conociéndola seguro que fue ella quién atacó primero a las

pobres vacas.

Al escucharle se tensó.

Los sentimientos que estaban aflorando junto a Kaede la habían dejado demasiada

tocada, y sin poder remediarlo, posó su cabeza encima de la mesa comenzando a

golpearse y a gimotear.

Kaede, con un gesto serio, regañó a su nieto, mientras Bankotsu perdió su sonrisa,

incrédulo por lo que estaba viendo. ¡La mujer de hierro estaba llorando! Entonces...

¿Tenía corazón?

En ese momento entró Sango junto a Renkotsu y Kohaku, quienes se quedaron clavados

en la puerta al ver la estampa.

—Kag —corrió Sango junto a su hermana—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—No te preocupes, hija mía —señaló Kaede tranquilizándola—. La tensión de lo

ocurrido ayer y de no llegar a una reunión con un tal conde Uchiha la ha

desbordado.

Al escuchar aquel nombre con disimulo todos se miraron.

—Ese conde es un buen jefe y tiene un particular sentido del humor —se mofó

Renkotsu, quién junto a Kohaku estaban al tanto del engaño.

—Y un cabezota —asintió Totosai sonriendo.

—Mi hermana tenía ayer una reunión de negocios con ese tipo —aclaró Sango—.

Pero por mi culpa no llegó.

—Hola a todo el mundo —saludó Miroku, entrando para sorpresa de Sango y de

todos en la cocina.

—Hola Miroku, corazón mío —saludó Kaede, feliz de verle.

—¡Por San Fergus! Mi otro hombretón —sonrió Totosai dándole un abrazo. Después,

miró a las muchachas y añadió—. Este es Miroku, mi otro nieto.

—¿Sois hermanos? —preguntó Sango.

—Oh..., no —sonrió Totosai— pero como si lo fueran. Bankotsu es hijo de nuestra hija

Isolda y de Alexander... —tras carraspear ante la mirada de advertencia de Bankotsu,

terminó— y Miroku lo es de nuestra hija Isabella y de Patrick.

—¿Pero qué ven mis ojos? —sonrió Miroku para cortar el tema—. ¿Qué hacéis

vosotras aquí?

—Chico —señaló Sango encantada con aquella aparición— eres como el

kétchup, estás en todas las salsas.

—¿Os conocéis? —disimuló Totosai ante los gestos de Kaede.

—Sí abuelo —sonrió Miroku.

Encantado, Totosai guiñó un ojo a Kaede quien con una sonrisa le ordenó callar

mientras Kagome continuaba dándose pequeños golpes contra la mesa.

—Pues a mí el conde me parece una buena persona —prosiguió Kohaku.

—Sí —asintió Renkotsu—. Además de un rompecorazones.

—¿En serio? —se mofó Bankotsu al escucharle—. Esa faceta del jefe no la conocía.

—Le encantan los Brownies —asintió con timidez Rin.

—¿De quién habláis? —preguntó Miroku.

—Del conde Uchiha —informó Kaede, y al ver su cara intuyó que estaba tan

metido en el ajo como Bankotsu.

—Ufff..., no me digas más —silbó Miroku mirando a Bankotsu—. ¿Recuerdas la última

vez que estuvimos de pesca con él?

—Sí. Lo recuerdo —asintió Bankotsu advirtiéndole con la mirada.

Cuantas más cosas oía del conde más se desesperaba Kagome.

—Tengo que marcharme —dijo Kagome, secándose las lagrimas con el pañuelo de

Kaede—. Necesito volver al hotel. Seguro que el conde ha dejado algún aviso para mí.

Tengo que conseguir hablar con él antes de que se enteren en mi empresa —miró a

Bankotsu y preguntó—. ¿Podrías llevarme hasta el pueblo más cercano?

Al escuchar aquello, el escocés la miró. Deseaba perderla de vista, pero un extraño

sentimiento le hacía retenerla.

—No. Imposible —respondió con rotundidad, ganándose una sonrisa de su

abuelo.

—Pero yo necesito regresar a Edimburgo —protestó Kagome.

—Pues ya sabes, princesita —señaló Bankotsu—. Búscate la vida.

Las chispas que saltaron entre aquellos dos iban a producir un cortocircuito.

Todos los miraron, pero nadie dijo nada hasta que Kaede, incomoda, rompió el

silencio.

—Miroku, pensé que no regresarías hasta el viernes.

—Y yo Kaede. Y yo —asintió con una sonrisa—. Pero traigo una nota del conde.

—¿Para mí? —preguntó Kagome al escuchar aquel nombre.

—No —respondió Miroku—. Para Bankotsu.

—¿Para Bankotsu? —exclamó Sango.

—Me tiemblan las piernas, muchacho —se mofó Totosai mirando a Miroku—. Déjame

que me siente.

Kagome cada vez entendía menos. ¿Qué tenía que ver Bankotsu con el conde?

Sin quitarle el ojo de encima vio cómo éste abría la carta, y tras leer unas breves

líneas, maldijo en voz alta.

—¿Qué pasa, tesoro? —preguntó Kaede, deseando tirarle el cucharón a la cabeza.

—Otra vez se ha marchado de viaje —respondió cogiendo un vaso de agua—.

Quiere que me ocupe de todo hasta su vuelta.

—Este conde —asintió Totosai, con una sonrisa—, vive como un príncipe.

Sin saber de lo que hablaban, Kagome se acercó a Bankotsu y arrancándole la carta de

las manos, la leyó.

Estimado Bankotsu,

Las fábricas de plata de México han reclamado mi presencia. Estaré fuera un tiempo. No sé

si será una semana, un mes o tres días. En todo caso, y como siempre, quedas al mando de

todo.

Un saludo

Conde B. A. Uchiha

Tras mirar a su hermana y verla tan sorprendida como ella, suspiró. Aquello no

podía estar ocurriendo. Aquel idiota con cara de merluzo que llevaba días

amargándole la existencia era la única persona que podía convencer al conde para

que firmara el contrato.

—No me lo puedo creer —susurro Kagome—. ¿Tú conoces al conde?

—Son íntimos —se mofó Totosai, ganándose una mirada de disgusto de su mujer.

—Trabajo para él —respondió Bankotsu alejándose, pero ella le siguió— y si mal no

recuerdo, es tu amigo también ¿verdad?

—Sí, claro —asintió Kagome avergonzada. No pensaba decir la verdad.

—¿Conoces al conde Uchiha, Kagome? —preguntó incrédulo Totosai.

—Sí —añadió ella rascándose la cabeza—. Digamos que somos viejos amigos.

—Estos jóvenes, cada día están más locos —protestó Kaede alejándose.

—Pues Bankotsu —aclaró Miroku—, es la mano derecha del conde. Cuando él no está,

mi primo es el jefe.

«Tierra trágame», pensó Kagome.

La sonrisa de Bankotsu, y sus ojos divertidos, lo confirmaron todo. Se sentía con poder.

Mientras comían el delicioso estofado que Kaede había preparado para todos,

Kagome intentó ser comedida en sus comentarios. No dijo nada sobre las calorías del

estofado ni las grasas. Tampoco sobre las servilletas de papel, ni sobre la ausencia de

vasos de cristal en la mesa.

Cada vez que alguno de aquellos trogloditas apoyaba la chapa de la cerveza

contra la mesa, y daba un golpe seco para abrirla, les hubiera gritado y hasta

asesinado. Lo hacían adrede. Lo sabía. Todas las cervezas se abrían en su lado de la

mesa.

«Esto me costará una úlcera», pensó Kagome.

Bankotsu, ajeno a sus pensamientos, parecía contento. Se reía a carcajadas ante los

comentarios de su abuela, mientras Miroku disfrutaba charlando con Sango. Ni una

sola vez la miró ni se dirigió a ella. Ahora tenía él la sartén por el mango y lo iba a

utilizar.

A pesar de los instintos asesinos que sentía hacia él cada vez que hablaba en

gaélico para que ella no se enterara, intentó no matarlo. Si lo asesinaba el contrato

nunca se firmaría y eso, una mujer como ella, no lo iba a consentir.

Era una experta en conseguir los mejores tratos. Sabía cuándo tenía que reírles las

gracias a los clientes para conseguir lo que ella quería. Debía tener tacto, por lo que al

acabar la comida y ver que Bankotsu se disponía a marcharse junto a Kohaku y Renkotsu, sin

pensárselo, le detuvo.

—¿Podríamos hablar un segundo?

—No tengo tiempo, guapa —respondió pasando por su lado.

—Bankotsu —dijo cogiéndole del brazo. Eso sí le paró—. Necesito hablar contigo.

—¿Bankotsu? — repitió sorprendido.

Era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre, y cómo sonaba en su boca, le

gustó. Pero su reacción le sorprendió a sí mismo.

—Me has ascendido de categoría. Ya no soy «el bufón» «el payaso» o «el

cromañón» —reprendió viendo cómo ella se contenía— Puedo continuar, pero

prefiero no hacerlo, porque me dan ganas de meterte en la furgoneta y dejarte tirada

donde te encontré.

Escuchar aquello, y sobre todo escucharlo mientras todos miraban, era bastante

humillante. Mirándole a los ojos vio cómo se desfogaba. Aquella sensación no le

gustó. Por primera vez en su vida Kagome fue consciente de su forma de hablarle a

los demás y en especial de la impotencia que les hacía sentir.

—Bankotsu. Necesitaría hablar de negocios contigo.

—Lo siento, princesita —dijo alejándose malhumorado—. De negocios no hablo.

Tendrás que esperar al conde.

—De acuerdo —gritó perdiendo la paciencia—. ¿Cuándo volverá tu jefe?

—No lo sé —se dio la vuelta para mirarla—. Quizá una semana. Tres como

mucho. El conde es un hombre responsable. No creo que esté mucho tiempo alejado

de sus deberes.

—Lo esperaré —gritó dándose la vuelta—. Lo esperaré y hablaré con él.

—¿Habéis terminado de copular verbalmente? —susurró Miroku, pasando por su

lado.

Bankotsu lo miró extrañado, pero al volver su mirada hacia ella y verla marchar con

aquel genio, le hizo sonreír.

¿Era masoquista? No. No lo creía.

Pero la fuerza que aquella mujer irradiaba le tenía tan fascinado y malhumorado

que estaba comenzando a no saber en realidad qué quería.

El claxon de la furgoneta llamó su atención. En aquel momento Miroku se despedía

de Sango y subía a la furgoneta con los muchachos. Él también se encaminó hacia

allí. Tenían cosas que hacer.

Rin, que estaba junto a la puerta, vio a Kagome acercarse.

—¿Y tú qué miras? —gritó Kagome de malos modos.

—Nada —susurró la muchacha, desapareciendo de su vista.

Con la vena del cuello a punto de estallar, Kagome subió las escaleras de dos en

dos cuando se encontró con Kaede.

—¿Qué te pasa hija mía? —preguntó la mujer al verla alterada.

—Kaede. No te enfades por lo que te voy a decir. Pero a veces cogería a tu nieto y lo

ahogaría.

—Te entiendo —asintió la mujer—. A veces yo misma me he arrepentido de no

haberlo hecho cuando era un bebé.

Aquello les hizo sonreír.

—¡Kaede! —llamó Rin desde la cocina.

—Dime, hija —gritó desde la escalera.

—¿Ha venido ya el cartero?

—No. Aún no. Pero no creo que tarde en llegar.

Al escuchar aquello Kagome sonrió. ¡El cartero! Debía estar alerta. Con un poco de

suerte quizás aquel hombre podría sacarlas de allí.

Una hora después, mientras charlaba con Kaede y con Sango, sentadas en la

cocina, el cartero apareció. Kagome estuvo a punto de gritar de alegría al verlo

aparecer con un coche. Aquello la podría alejar de aquel mundo rural.

—Kaede. ¿Crees que el cartero nos puede llevar hasta el pueblo más cercano? —

preguntó Kagome.

—Me imagino que sí —asintió la mujer—. Pero... ¿para qué quieres ir al pueblo?

—Necesito volver a Edimburgo. Esperaré al conde allí.

—¿No podríamos quedarnos unos días más aquí? —protestó Sango.

—No —bufó Kagome.

—Oh, qué pena —se decepcionó Kaede—. ¿Por qué te quieres marchar tan pronto?

—Es una aburrida aguafiestas —protestó Sango.

Kagome, con una dura mirada, ordenó callar a su hermana quién sacando la mano

derecha le hizo un gesto con el dedo que no le gustó.

—Creo que deberíais esperar a que Bankotsu regresara —señaló la anciana.

—Kaede. No lo tomes a mal. Pero yo no tengo que esperar a nadie —respondió

Kagome con su habitual gesto de superioridad.

—Venga, Kag. Un par de días, mujer —gimió Sango.

—Mira, Sango, quédate tú. Yo necesito volver al hotel.

Acostumbrada a los suspiros de su hermana, Kagome miró a la anciana.

—Kaede. ¿Podrías preguntarle al cartero si nos puede llevar?

La anciana, tras mirarla, asintió. Sabía que aquello a Bankotsu no le gustaría, pero no

podían retener allí a las muchachas contra su voluntad. Por lo que levantándose se

alejó.

—¡La madre que te parió! —protestó en español Sango—. Con lo bien que

estamos aquí. No entiendo por qué narices tenemos que volver al hotel.

—¡Mírame! —gruñó Kagome—. ¿Has visto la pinta que tengo? Sí ¿verdad? Pues

perdona hermanita, pero no estoy dispuesta a que el conde regrese y me encuentre

así. Además. Necesito un baño caliente, y alejarme de ese cromañón antes de que

termine con mi paciencia y cometa un asesinato.

—¿Sabes, Kag? —indicó su hermana canturreando—. Creo que te gusta Bankotsu.

—Oh... sí —asintió incrédula—. Y a la boda asistirán Goofy y Pluto.

—¡Quién sabe, hermanita! puede que hayas encontrado a tu hombre ideal.

—No voy a hablar de algo que no merece la pena hablar —respondió Kagome

cortando el tema. Kaede se acercaba.

Apenas habían sido dos días, pero cuando se despidió de Kaede y de Totosai, a

Kagome se le encogió el corazón. No estaba acostumbrada a mostrarlo, pero aquellas

personas se lo habían arrebatado.

—Creo que a Bankotsu no le gustará que no estés cuando vuelva —señaló Totosai.

—Mira, Totosai —indicó Kagome tras besarlo—, lo que le guste o no a tu nieto, es lo

que menos me importa.

—Que tengáis buen viaje, tesoros —sonrió Kaede.

—Adiós —se despidieron las muchachas alejándose hacia el coche.

Kaede y Totosai se miraron, y cuando creyeron que estaban lo suficientemente lejos fue

el anciano quién habló.

—Esa española, con esa fuerza y ese carácter, es la mujer de Bankotsu.

—No comiences, viejo cascarrabias, con tus planes casamenteros —sonrió Kaede,

pero mirándole con una sonrisa dijo—. ¿Y qué te parece la otra para Miroku?

—¡Son magníficas! —asintió emocionado—. Dios me ha dado vida para

conocerlas.

—Dios te ha dado vida para eso y para mucho más —sonrió Kaede dando un

cariñoso beso a su marido.

Sacando la mano por la ventanilla del coche del cartero ambas se despidieron y

éste las llevó hasta el pueblo de Dornie, donde tras hablar el cartero con la mujer de

la tienda, avisó a un taxista vecino que sin dudarlo las llevó hasta Edimburgo.

Al anochecer Bankotsu y Miroku regresaban cansados. Tras una dura tarde de trabajo

Miroku había conseguido convencerlo. Debía escuchar a la española, y dejar que el

conde tomara una decisión.

Cuanto antes solucionara el problema, antes se marcharía. Pero al llegar y saber

que se habían ido, su convencimiento se nubló.

—Lo siento, chicos —protestó Kaede al escucharlos—. Esas muchachas querían

marcharse, y yo no soy nadie para retenerlas aquí. Además —dijo señalando a

Bankotsu—. Tú dijiste con muy malos modos que se buscara la vida.

—Podrías habernos avisado —indicó Miroku decepcionado. Saber que Sango

estaba allí le había alegrado el día. Aunque le había fastidiado la noche.

—Bankotsu —dijo Totosai, tomando la mano de su mujer—, si yo tuviera cuarenta años

menos y mi amada Kaede no existiera, esa española no se me escapaba.

—Esa mujer es una bruja —respondió Bankotsu malhumorado—. Una tirana sin

educación.

—Pues quién lo diría, hijo —sonrió Kaede a su marido—. Para ser una tirana que no

tiene educación te estás preocupando demasiado por su ausencia. De todas formas,

Bankotsu, ella se marchó a Edimburgo hasta que el conde regrese. Contigo, cariño mío,

no tiene más que hablar.

—¿Sabes, Kaede? —respondió Bankotsu cogiendo las llaves de la furgoneta—. El

problema para ella es que yo aún no he dicho mi última palabra.

—¡Ése es mi chico! —sonrió Totosai viéndolo salir. Había acertado. La española le

gustaba.

Linitha-chan*

* * *

><p><em>hola hola muchas gracias a mis hermanas de Circulo Mercenario por seguir esta historia. Lo siento, pero ayer llegue muy tarde a mi casa y no pude publicar, en recompensa (redoble de tambores) subire tres capitulos hoy!<em>

_lo se, lo se. Gente feliz everywhere :3 _

_Muchas gracias a:_

**mari-ibs **

**HEDON**

**Aidee Gv **

**yuli (y su hermana) **

_por dejarme un review que me anima para seguir la historia_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Esta Historia asi como los personajes no me pertenecen y los tome prestados de la impresionante Mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. Cualquier reproduccion total o parcial de esta esta prohibida asi como el uso de mi firma sin mi debido permiso.**

_Hola hola! es la primera vez que comparto una adaptacion en la página, espero que sea de su agrado y me dejen un review por fis por fis :). los quiero y espero que les agrade esta historia que prepare con mucho cariño. Marquenla como favorita ;) por favor_

_Este capitulo va dedicado con mucho cariño a:_

**mari-ibs**

* * *

><p>Te Lo Dije<p>

Capitulo 11

Cuando el taxista paró en la puerta del hotel, Kagome y Sango sonrieron de

alegría. ¡Por fin habían llegado!

Tras pagar al taxista, se dieron una ducha y durmieron encantadas, disfrutando

del lujo y el confort que el hotel les ofrecía.

Al día siguiente, tras despertarse pasadas las cuatro de la tarde Kagome comenzó a

hacer balance de todo lo perdido, mientras tomaban unas cervezas.

—Necesito con urgencia un portátil y un móvil.

—Son casi las cinco de la tarde Sango. Creo que lo tienes difícil.

—Para eso tengo una secretaria —dijo marcando el número de Asagi, que con

rapidez tomó nota de todo lo que su jefa pedía y se encargaría personalmente de que

llegara a Escocia al día siguiente.

—¡Qué nivel, Maribel! —se mofó Sango.

—Necesito reemplazar lo perdido —insistió tras colgar, cogiendo el vaso de

cerveza—. Menos mal que suelo tener copia de seguridad de todos mis documentos.

Y sobre todo ¡menos mal, que la copia se quedó aquí!

—¡Ostras, Kagome!

—¿Qué pasa?

—Esta noche juega el Atlético de Madrid contra el Liverpool.

—¡Qué emoción! —se mofó al escucharla.

—¡No me lo puedo creer! —dijo divertida—. Tú eras la mayor colchonera de la

peña.

—Eso fue hace tiempo —respondió con desgana.

—No me jodas, Kagome —y llevándose las manos a la cabeza gritó—. No te habrás

hecho del Madrid ¿verdad

—Eso nunca —sonrió al ver el gesto de su hermana—. Mi vida ha podido cambiar

en muchas cosas. Pero papá me enseñó a adorar al Atlético de Madrid y eso es

inamovible

—Ufff... menos mal. Por unos segundos temí lo peor. El relamido era del Madrid

¿verdad?

—Sí, pero nunca supo que yo era del Atlético.

—Entonces, qué —se mofó Sango— ¿sufriendo en silencio, como las

hemorroides?

—Más o menos —se carcajeó Kagome al escucharla—. Oye por cierto, fue una pena

que Torres se marchara al Liverpool.

—Calla... Calla... Que menudo disgusto tuvimos en la peña. ¿Cómo lo pudieron

consentir?

—Poderoso caballero... ¡Don dinero!

—Pues yo estoy convencida de que Torres volverá. Creo que lleva los colores del

Atlético de Madrid grabados en el corazón —asintió Sango, golpeándose el

pecho—. Sería genial verlo jugando con Agüero, Pernia, Forlán, Perea, Camacho...

ufff... ¡Sería la leche!

—¿Sabes, Sango? Nunca le haría eso a papá —dijo dando un trago de cerveza.

Su padre había sido el mayor colchonero del mundo. El mayor indio y el mayor

hincha del Atlético de Madrid.

—Hoy juegan en el Vicente Calderón. Seguro que estaría allí —asintió Sango

mirando a su hermana—. Oye ¿podríamos ir a verlo?

—Seguro que lo ponen por la tele —indicó Kagome con su elegante pijama de

Moschino, mientras cogía el mando.

—Por qué no vamos al pub de la otra noche —sugirió Sango—. Seguro que allí

es más divertido. Habrá más ambiente.

—¿Tú quieres que nos linchen? El Liverpool es un equipo inglés, bonita.

—Sí. Pero estamos en Escocia, princesita —respondió Sango.

—¿Sabes? Llevo tiempo sin disfrutar de un partido como Dios manda —murmuró

Kagome.

Durante los años que había sido novia de Inuyasha, nunca se le ocurrió decir que era

del Atlético. Era su secreto, y más cuando bajaron a segunda.

—Pues ya es hora ¿no crees? —animó Sango—. Vamos a pasarlo bien. Y, por

favor, sé una hincha rojiblanca como papá te enseñó. Olvídate de clases, marcas y

categorías por unas horas y disfruta del espectáculo.

Al escuchar aquello Kagome sonrió.

¡A la porra convencionalismos!

Era del Atlético de Madrid y aquel partido lo iba a disfrutar, por lo que calzándose

sus vaqueros de Dolce y Gabanna, una camiseta blanca de Moschino y la

sobrecamisa que días antes Bankotsu le dejó, entre risas, las dos se dirigieron hacia el

pub.

El ambiente aquella noche en el Mclean era animado. Kagome, al entrar, volvió a

arrugar la nariz, olía a cebada. Ver un partido rodeada de gigantes escoceses al

principio las intimidó. Pero cuando el Liverpool marcó gol en el minuto 14 y

comprobaron que la gran mayoría de los asistentes iban con el equipo español,

Sango y Kagome camparon a sus anchas.

Con el corazón en un puño, suspiraron aliviadas al ver cómo el Liverpool fallaba

un posible gol, y aceptaron la invitación de dos pintas de Guinnes por parte de dos

hombres.

—No me gusta nada el ritmo del partido. —Se quejó Sango.

—Pero vamos a ver —gritó Kagome, quién tras tres pintas comenzaba a estar

chisposa—. ¿Por qué no sacan a Agüero? ¿Qué hace ahí sentado?

—Pobre Simao —suspiró Sango—. Por Dios ¡no dejan de agobiarlo!

A punto del infarto estaban cuando Forlán casi mete un gol. Eso hizo sonreír a los

hombres que las habían invitado y que las observaban desde la barra.

—¡La madre que parió al arbitro! —gritó Sango—. ¿Cómo nos puede sacar tarjeta

amarilla?

—Se la merecía tu jugador —respondió uno de aquellos tipos acercándose hasta

ella—. Se la merecía por tirarse en el área.

—Yo que tu cerraría el pico, amigo —señaló Kagome molesta por aquello—. Si no

quieres tener problemas con nosotras.

—De acuerdo, española —rió al escucharla, levantando las manos—. De acuerdo.

Segundos después aquellos hombres se presentaron. Sus nombres eran Sesshomaru y Byakuya . Dos ejecutivos de la General Motors que estaban de viaje de negocios en Escocia pero vivían en Londres.

El primer tiempo terminó, sacando el Liverpool la ventaja de un gol. Kagome, que

se había desinhibido gracias a las cervezas, fue al baño, la vejiga le iba a explotar. Y

tras mirarse en el espejo y ver que parecía una salvaje apenas sin pintar, en vaqueros

y con aquella enorme sobre camisa militar sonrió.

«¡Si la vieran en el trabajo alucinarían!»

Sin saber por qué, pensó en Bankotsu. Le hubiera gustado ver su cara.

«Maldito prepotente», pensó, aunque sintió una pequeña punzada al cavilar que no

lo volvería a ver.

A su vuelta, Sesshomaru se acercó hasta ella. Le atraía esa española y no pensaba

desaprovechar la oportunidad.

La segunda parte del partido comenzó.

—Hombre. ¡Gracias a Dios! —aplaudió Sango al ver a Agüero en el terreno de

juego—. Menos mal que Aguirre ha despertado.

—No tenéis nada que hacer. El Liverpool como equipo es superior —le susurró

Byakuya a Sango.

Pero antes de poder contestarle el Liverpool metió otro gol.

—¿Lo ves? No tenéis nada que hacer —asintió aquel tipo ganándose una oscura

mirada de las dos hermanas.

Aunque segundos después, para satisfacción del Atlético de Madrid, el gol se

anuló. Algo que hizo saltar a todo el pub de alegría, y en especial a ellas.

—¡Toma! Eso por listo —gesticuló Sango con el dedo mirando a Byakuya.

Tras decir aquello los cuatro comenzaron a reír. Daba igual que no defendieran al

mismo equipo. Aquella velada estaba siendo divertida, y Kagome estaba disfrutando

del partido como llevaba tiempo sin hacer.

—¿Os apetece otra pinta de Guinness? —preguntó Sesshomaru.

—Sí —asintió Kagome—. La verdad es que estoy muerta de sed.

—Iré contigo —Byakuya le guiñó un ojo a Sango—. Así traeremos cuatro.

Sin apenas moverse, les vieron alejarse hacia la barra.

—Qué morbazo tienen estos ingleses —se guaseó Sango—. Y yo que pensaba

que eran sosos y desnataos.

—Son agradables y correctos —asintió Kagome, sin dejar de mirar el partido—.

Una estupenda compañía masculina.

Aquellos hombres, al igual que ellas, estaban de negocios en Escocia. Se les veía

cultos y educados. Sesshomaru era alto, bronceado y con unos impresionantes ojos color

miel. Mientras Byakuya era más bajo y con unas pestañas que quitaban el sentido.

Ninguno era una belleza. Eran tipos normales. Pero tenían ese algo caballeroso que a

las mujeres gustaba.

—¿Has visto qué sonrisa tiene Sesshomaru? —preguntó Kagome a su hermana.

—Es igualita a la de alguien que tú y yo conocemos.

—¡Ni de coña! —respondió Kagome con la lengua más suelta de lo normal—. No

le llega ni a la suela del zapato. Sesshomaru es un caballero.

—Kagome... Kagome... ¡Que no me engañas! —sonrió al ver cómo aquella intentaba

disimular—. No he dicho a quién se parece su sonrisa. Pero tú me has entendido. ¿En

quién piensas?

—¡Gollllllll! —gritó Kagome sin poder contestar, comenzando las dos a saltar y el

pub a vibrar.

Momentos después, el gol se anuló.

—¡A ése le han untado pero bien! —ladró Kagome incrédula por aquello.

—¡Joder, joder! —gritó Sango enfadada.

Sesshomaru y Byakuya regresaron con las pintas.

—Chicas, ¡lo siento! —susurró Sesshomaru al ver sus caras de decepción.

—¡Tú! —señaló Sango a Byakuya, que rió—. No se te ocurra decir nada o te juro

que te tragas la pinta.

Estaban tan entretenidas con aquellos dos hombres, y en especial con el partido,

que no se percataron de que desde hacía más de veinte minutos dos pares de ojos

ceñudos las observaban. Bankotsu y Miroku frente a ellas en la oscuridad, apenas si

podían mover un músculo sin pensar qué hacían con aquellos tipos.

—¡Qué curioso! —susurró Kagome con la voz un poco gangosa—. ¿Eso es un

trébol?

—En Escocia es costumbre —aclaró Sesshomaru cerca de su oído—. Dibujar en la

espuma de las pintas de Guinnes un trébol. Y en mi familia se dice que quien

sorprende con un trébol a una mujer, será bendecido con una estupenda noche de

placer.

Kagome al escuchar y sentir el aliento de Sesshomaru tan cerca, se encogió. Llevaba

meses de abstinencia, sin tener sexo con nadie. A excepción de los besos de Bankotsu.

¡Cómo besaba ese hombre!

Sesshomaru creyendo que aquel gesto confirmaba su noche de placer, agarró a

Kagome por la cintura y plantó un seco beso en su cuello, que la hizo estremecer,

aunque no precisamente de pasión.

Sango, incrédula, miró la cara de su hermana. Estaba borracha, y tenía claro que

si pasaba la noche con aquel tipo al día siguiente se arrepentiría. No lo permitiría. Así

que con disimulo, grito y miró la televisión.

—¿Qué coño les pasa hoy a estos? No hacen más que perder balones y destrozar

jugadas.

—Hoy no es vuestro día, española, dad gracias a que Torres está lesionado. Os

hubiéramos metido cinco goles —señaló Byakuya a Sango, quién consciente de cómo

la miraba, supo que buscaría en ella algo más.

—Danos tiempo ¡desnatao! —respondió haciéndole reír—. Verás de lo que somos

capaces los del Atlético. Además, te voy a decir una cosa. Si mi Torres está en el

banquillo, es porque tiene lesionado el corazón. ¿Y sabes por qué?

—No. Dime —susurró acercándose a Sango, que no se retiró. Ante ella tenía el

típico polvo de una noche, algo divertido y sin complicaciones.

—En Madrid hay un dicho que dice: «De Madrid al cielo, siendo del Atlético de

Madrid, primero». ¡No lo olvides!

—No lo olvidaré —murmuró Byakuya leyendo los pensamientos de aquella.

De pronto, sin necesidad de hablar, y conscientes de las necesidades y el deseo de

cada uno, se creó algo extraño. Algo que a los dos pares de ojos que observaba entre

las sombras no gustó.

—Vamos Forlán ¡vamos! —gritó Kagome descontrolada al verle disputar un balón

por lo alto.

Y el momento más esperado y ansiado por fin llegó.

—¡GOLLLLLLLL! —gritaron Kagome y Sango, junto con el resto del pub, al ver a

Simao batir a Reina en un tiro cruzado.

Pletóricas de alegría comenzaron a saltar. El Atlético de Madrid había empatado.

Aquel acontecimiento se convirtió en una marea humana. La gente se abrazaba y

felicitaba, momento en el que Sesshomaru abrazó a Kagome y la besó. Pero apenas había

plantado los labios en ella, cuando un nuevo tirón los separó.

«Qué asco de beso», pensó mareada, cayendo en brazos de otro hincha.

Pero no pasaron ni tres segundos cuando sintió que aquellos brazos que la

sujetaban, no la dejaban respirar.

Tras pestañear y percatarse de quién la sujetaba, no supo que decir. Allí estaba el

payaso, de nuevo mirándola con su gesto insolente.

Bankotsu, que llevaba parte de la noche observando la chispeante alegría de Kagome

con aquel tipo, no dijo nada. Los celos le consumían y cuando vio cómo el tipo

plantaba sus labios en ella, lo hubiera matado. Así que agarró a Kagome de la mano y

la alejó de allí para atraerla hacia él. Y ahora que la tenía desconcertada entre sus

brazos, atrapó su boca y la devoró sin piedad hasta que ella, a punto de asfixiarse, lo

empujó.

—Suéltame, bruto, que me ahogas. ¿Qué haces aquí? —peleó Kagome.

—Tengo que hablar contigo —bufó Bankotsu molesto, ansiando algo más que ese

beso—. Y tú, ¿qué haces dejándote manosear por ese imbécil?

—No tengo que darte explicaciones —contestó muy digna.

—¡Eres insoportable! —susurró Bankotsu y sin poder detener su impulso, la volvió a

besar, hasta que Kagome de nuevo lo retiró. Esa española le estaba volviendo loco.

—No vuelvas a besarme —dijo sin mucha convicción sintiendo que deseaba más.

¿Dónde estaba Sango?

Pero pronto la respuesta llegó hasta sus ojos. Dos pasos más atrás, su hermanita

estaba besándose como una desesperada con Miroku que, entregado a la pasión, la

cogió en brazos y caminaba hacia la salida del pub...

—¿Quiénes son esos tipos? —preguntó Bankotsu con gesto serio.

Sesshomaru y Byakuya les miraban con curiosidad. Pero no se acercaron. Algo que Bankotsu

agradeció. Bastante tenía con pelear con ella.

—Unos amigos —respondió Kagome pensando que su hermana y Miroku se iban a

asfixiar.

—Despídete de tus amigos. ¡Nos vamos!

—Pero vamos a ver ¿tú eres tonto? —gritó, intentando zafarse de la garra que le

sujetaba—. ¡Suéltame! Yo no voy a ningún sitio contigo

—Escúchame —dijo atrayéndola hacia él—. Vas a salir conmigo de aquí.

—Ni lo sueñes. Y menos contigo.

Bankotsu la miró desafiante. Estaba bebida, no borracha. Pero en sus ojos, sus mejillas,

y sus palabras, se notaban algunas copas de más.

—Estoy viendo el partido con mi hermana y mis amigos —señaló Kagome

retándole con las palabras—. Por lo tanto, suéltame ¡payaso!

—El partido ha terminado y yo no voy a marcharme de aquí sin ti.

Al escucharle decir aquello, su cuerpo entero se estremeció. No sabía qué le

provocaba aquel hombre, pero su voz y su presencia conseguían que no dominara su

propia voluntad. Su tacto y su mirada la excitaban, le calentaba todos sus instintos a

unos límites tan insospechados, que se estaba comenzando a asustar. Era tal la lujuria

que provocaba en ella, que si no hubiera sido porque él de nuevo habló, allí mismo le

habría besado.

—O sales de aquí por tu propio pie —ordenó con voz ronca—, o te saco de aquí

como tú ya sabes.

Aquello la despertó.

Adiós lujuria.

¡Hola enfado!

Provocaciones como aquélla la hacían reaccionar. No consentía que nadie le

hablara así y menos aquel tipo que ya la había humillado varias veces. ¡Ni hablar!

—De acuerdo, princesita —asintió Bankotsu con una sonrisa triunfal.

Antes de que ella pudiera hacer nada se la echó al hombro provocando de nuevo

aplausos en el pub. Aquello se estaba convirtiendo en un ritual. Horrorizada,

Kagome cerró los ojos y no los abrió hasta que el aire fresco de la noche golpeó su

cara. Aunque está vez Bankotsu, antes de soltarla, se aseguró de no recibir ninguna

patada.

—¡Estúpido engreído! —gritó dando un traspiés.

En ese momento Kagome se percató de lo borracha que estaba. Todo giraba a su

alrededor.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Bankotsu agarrándola, pero ella de un manotazo se soltó.

—Estaré bien el día que te pierda de vista.

Con un incómodo silencio, Bankotsu clavó la mirada en Kagome, mientras ella, con la

boca abierta, miraba cómo su hermana y Miroku aún continuaban besándose en la

esquina de la calle.

—He pensado lo que ayer comentaste —intervino Bankotsu.

—¿Has pensado? ¿De verdad? ¿Tú piensas? —se mofó, pero rindiéndose

preguntó—. Vale ¿qué has pensado?

—Sobre el negocio que le quieres proponer al conde.

Al escuchar aquello Kagome rápidamente le miró.

¡Una pequeña luz! Sí. Sí.

Eso era lo que ella necesitaba oír y con rapidez su mente comenzó a trazar

estrategias. Pero la pesadez de las pintas Guinnes le dificultaban pensar con claridad.

—Mañana hablaré con él —prosiguió Bankotsu sin apartar sus ojos de ella—. Quizá

pueda saber el tiempo que estará fuera. Explícame lo que quieres y yo se lo

comentaré.

—¿Harías algo así por mí? —preguntó sorprendida.

—No lo hago por ti —aclaró Bankotsu sus motivos—. Simplemente cuido los intereses

de mi jefe, los intereses del conde.

Al día siguiente, tras pasar Kagome una noche horrible en la que todo le daba

vueltas y tuvo que vomitar al final, sobre las cinco de la tarde, bajó a la cafetería del

hotel donde habían quedado.

—¿Dices que no volverá en tres o cuatro semanas? —gritó Kagome al escuchar las

noticias de Bankotsu.

—Si comienzas a chillarme —respondió Bankotsu—, me levanto y me voy.

—Vale, vale —Kagome intentó calmarse.

Mukotsu, el presidente de TAG Veluer, le había dado casi dos meses. Todavía

había tiempo.

—Éste es el contrato ¿verdad? —Bankotsu había cogido los documentos que

descansaban sobre la mesa.

Kagome asintió.

—Necesito conseguir ese contrato para comenzar a rodar un anuncio publicitario.

—Pues creo que no lo vas a tener nada fácil —indicó Bankotsu revisando las cláusulas.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Sango, que hasta el momento había estado taciturna

sentada junto a Miroku.

—Voy a ser sincero contigo —señaló Bankotsu dejando el contrato sobre la mesa—. La

última vez que rodaron en el castillo, ocurrieron cosas.

—¿Cosas? —interrumpió Kagome—. ¿Qué cosas?

—Hubo varios desperfectos en el edificio y la productora no quiso hacerse cargo

de ellos —señaló Miroku.

—Pero nosotros podemos incluir una cláusula que recoja la subsanación y

reparación de desperfectos durante el rodaje —insistió, apuntándose aquello en un

papel.

—Lo intentaré —aunque la expresión de Bankotsu no era de buen agüero—. Pero

repito, no lo vas a tener fácil. El conde cree que la gente que se dedica a la publicidad,

al cine, no valora las genuinas cosas de la vida. Piensa que vosotros utilizáis como si

fuera de usar y tirar aquello que la gente respeta y cuida toda su vida, sin daros

cuenta del trabajo, el esfuerzo y el tesón que hay detrás. Su obsesión es que el castillo

de Eilean Donan perdure en el tiempo. Mi jefe está convencido que sois personas

superficiales y sin escrúpulos, que con tal de conseguir lo que necesitáis sois capaces

de vender vuestra alma al diablo.

—Prefiero no opinar —respondió Kagome, consciente de la verdad que encerraban

aquellas palabras.

—Entiendo que no quieras opinar —prosiguió Bankotsu—. Tu trabajo es comerle el

cerebro a la gente a través de anuncios consumistas y sexistas, que luego son tan

falsos como las propias vidas que lleváis.

—Te estás pasando —canturreó Sango al darse cuenta de la cara de su hermana.

—Seamos sinceros, princesita —indicó Bankotsu clavándole la mirada—. Tú quieres

conseguir algo que el conde tiene. ¿Verdad?

—Sí —Kagome se sintió de pronto acalorada con aquella mirada.

—Entonces debes ser lista y demostrarle que sabes valorar lo que él tiene y adora.

Así él, podrá valorar tu empeño y tu trabajo.

Al escuchar aquello Kagome se tensó.

¿Qué le estaba proponiendo exactamente?

Porque ni loca. Ella no pensaba arrastrarse para conseguir el contrato. ¿O sí?

—¿Sabes la diferencia que existe entre vosotras y nosotros? —preguntó Miroku

entrando al trapo.

—No. Dímela tú —retó Kagome.

—¡Un momento! —intervino Sango—. Cuando dices diferencias. ¿Te refieres a

que nosotras vivimos en una ciudad y vosotros en el campo?

—Más o menos —añadió Bankotsu mientras, divertido, observaba la manera como

Kagome se retiraba el pelo de la cara. Estaba preciosa y deseaba besar de nuevo

aquellos labios tentadores con la misma pasión que los besó la noche anterior.

—La diferencia radica en las formas —respondió Miroku.

—Y en la humildad y adaptación a cualquier medio —finalizó Bankotsu.

Sango y Kagome al escuchar aquello se miraron.

—¿Qué coño están diciendo estos cromañones? —ahora fue Sango quien habló

en español, con ganas de tirarles el vaso a la cabeza.

—Nada bueno —respondió Kagome, a quien le estaban entrando ganas de salir

corriendo, pero necesitaba el contrato. Ella lo había prometido a sus clientes y a sus

jefes.

—Nada de trampas, chicas —regañó Bankotsu al oírlas hablar en español.

—¿Acaso crees que yo no podría hacer lo que tú haces? —preguntó Sango

mirando a un esquivo Miroku, quien al verla aparecer aquella mañana en lugar de

saludarla con uno de los tórridos besos de la noche anterior, se había limitado a

saludarla con la mano.

—Por supuesto que no —respondió Miroku, dejando volar su imaginación.

—¿Me estáis queriendo decir que vosotros dos —se mofó Kagome—, sois capaces

de hacer lo que yo hago, pero que yo no soy capaz de hacer lo que vosotros hacéis?

¡Qué estupidez!

—Te lo estoy demostrando ahora mismo —señaló Bankotsu—. No creo que mi

comportamiento sea diferente del de cualquier otra persona que ahora mismo esté

sentada en el hotel.

—¿Vosotras podríais comportaros igual en nuestro medio? ¿En el campo?

—Sois patéticos —gruñó Kagome.

—Lo corroboro —asintió Sango gesticulando.

—¿Sabes, princesita? —prosiguió Bankotsu—Años de trabajo me ha costado obtener el

puesto que tengo junto al conde. Como podrás imaginar seguramente estoy

acostumbrado a tratar con más gente y quizás de más alto nivel que tú.

—No me hagas reír —se mofó Kagome.

—A pesar de tu trabajo como alta ejecutiva y temerario tiburón en el mundo

publicitario... ¿Serías capaz de ordeñar vacas, cuidar del ganado, sacar adelante con

tus propias manos una granja o valorar una sonrisa? Tú, princesita ¿serías capaz de

eso? —preguntó Bankotsu sin dejar de mirarla.

«No. Creo que no», pensó Kagome horrorizada.

—Por supuesto que sí —señaló Sango dando un codazo a su hermana.

—Tampoco tiene que ser tan difícil —corroboró Kagome consciente de que mentía

como una bellaca—. A ver si te crees que es fácil encontrar un eslogan para que una

campaña sea líder de ventas. O ganar un premio Adwords de publicidad.

—Permíteme que me ría —sonrió Miroku.

—En referencia a lo que dices —intervino Sango— imagino que hacer cualquiera

de esas cosas es como todo, se aprende y punto.

—Acabas de dar con la solución para que el conde valore tu trabajo —indicó

Miroku con una sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Cómo? — preguntó Kagome algo confusa.

—Demuéstrale al conde que además de ser una eficaz publicitaria, eres capaz de

hacer lo que él tanto valora —señaló Bankotsu—. Demuéstrale que debe confiar en ti y

firmar ese contrato.

Kagome, al escuchar a Bankotsu, no supo si reír o llorar. Tras años trabajando en la

publicidad había tenido que ingeniárselas de muchas maneras para conseguir la

firma de contratos. Como la vez que necesito contratar el Circuito del Jarama para un

anuncio y el promotor se empeñó en que ella tenía que darse una vuelta con él en

aquella pista y en su potente Ferrari. Lo hizo. Aunque provocó que durante una

semana no subiera en ningún coche. Si había conseguido sobrevivir a aquello, podría

sobrevivir a esto también. Con la diferencia que esta vez serían varias semanas. Pero

mejor valía eso que volver a España y tener que enfrentarse a los asociados con las

manos vacías.

—¿Qué decides, princesita? —preguntó Bankotsu al verla tan pensativa.

—Dos cosas que espero escuches bien —respondió Kagome cuadrándose en la

silla—. La primera; no vuelvas a besarme ni a llamarme princesita. ¡Lo odio! Y la

segunda, acepto el reto.

—¡Que Dios nos pille confesados! —susurró Sango, haciendo reír a Miroku.

—En respuesta a lo primero que has planteado —señaló Bankotsu disfrutando de

aquel reto de miradas—. Lo siento, princesita, pero no estás en condiciones de exigir

nada. Pero teniendo en cuenta que no eres la mujer de mis sueños sino más bien de

mis pesadillas, tranquila. Tengo verdaderas preciosidades deseosas de besarme sin

yo pedirlo. Y en referencia a lo segundo. Eres valiente y eso me agrada.

—No intento agradarte a ti, tío listo —respondió, consciente de lo que había

aceptado y furiosa por lo que había escuchado—. Intento agradar al conde.

Linitha-chan*

* * *

><p><em>hola hola lo prometido es deuda. Aqui esta el segundo de los tres capitulos que subire hoy :)<em>

_wow que calor y que celos ¿que pasara? sigan leyendo para averiguarlo. Dejen reviews por favor ;)_

_Saludos :*_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Esta Historia asi como los personajes no me pertenecen y los tome prestados de la impresionante Mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. Cualquier reproduccion total o parcial de esta esta prohibida asi como el uso de mi firma sin mi debido permiso.**

_Hola hola! es la primera vez que comparto una adaptacion en la página, espero que sea de su agrado y me dejen un review por fis por fis :). los quiero y espero que les agrade esta historia que prepare con mucho cariño. Marquenla como favorita ;) por favor_

_Este capitulo va dedicado con mucho cariño a:_

** nina shichinintai **

* * *

><p>Te Lo Dije<p>

Capitulo 12

Aquella noche, Sango recibió en la suite una invitación de Miroku para cenar,

algo que la hizo saltar ilusionada de alegría, mientras Kagome disimulaba su

pequeña, aunque gran decepción.

En cierto modo Bankotsu le gustaba, algo que también le molestaba, y más teniendo en

cuenta que con seguridad trataría de incordiarla una vez llegara a la granja.

Cuando se marchó Sango y se quedó sola, puso música en el equipo plateado

que había en la suite y llamó al servicio de habitaciones pidiendo una ensalada y un

agua sin gas. Pero segundos después volvió a llamar. Cambió el agua sin gas por una

cerveza. La necesitaba.

Pasados quince minutos llamaron a la puerta. Era la cena. Como no tenía mucha

hambre cogió la cerveza y un cigarrillo y decidió darse un baño. Eso la relajaría. Pero

no fue así. Sólo podía pensar en Bankotsu, en sus ojos y en su impertinente sonrisa.

Una vez salió del baño con el albornoz del hotel puesto, abrió la tapa de la

ensalada y para su sorpresa, aquello no era una ensalada, sino un bistec con patatas.

¿Volvería a estar Bankotsu tras aquella confusión?

Por lo que cogió el teléfono con una patata frita en la otra mano, llamó a recepción

e informó del error.

Cuando colgó se miró en el espejo. Tenía el pelo aceptable y su imagen con el

albornoz era sexy. Dos minutos después unos toques en la puerta le hicieron sonreír.

Allí estaba él, por lo que abriendo la puerta con una sonrisa seductora se quedó

petrificada cuando el camarero le pedía disculpas y le cambiaba el plato.

Cuando cerró la puerta no sabía qué le había molestado más. Si que él no hubiera

provocado el error, o su absurdo deseo por verle.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono del hotel.

—Dígame.

—Hola, peluche.

Al escuchar aquello, la patata que tenía en la mano y que aún no había llegado

hasta su boca cayó a la moqueta. Era Inuyasha, ese alguien aparcado en su memoria a

quien todavía dolía recordar, pero reponiéndose con rapidez contestó.

—Te he dicho mil veces que no vuelvas a llamarme así. Que te olvides de mí.

—Lo sé —asintió con voz tranquila—. Pero te echo de menos.

—Yo a ti no —respondió mientras cogía un cigarrillo. Hablar con Inuyasha le

tensaba.

—¿Cuándo vas a volver?

—No lo sé. Pero aunque lo supiera no te lo diría —se sentó y encendió el

cigarrillo—. Aunque daría igual. Tu zorra particular te mantendrá informado

¿verdad?

—Kagome, cariño —susurró Inuyasha—. No he vuelto a ver a Kikyo. Tienes que

creerme. Aquello que ocurrió en el hotel, fue algo que...

—¡Basta! —gritó malhumorada—. ¡Basta ya! No quiero volver a escuchar tu

patética explicación. ¿Cuándo vas a aceptar que lo nuestro se acabó? Que no quiero

saber nada de ti.

—Te quiero, peluche —susurró haciéndole daño. En todos los años que estuvieron

juntos, podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que le había escuchado

aquella romántica palabra—. No puedo remediarlo. Te hecho de menos. Te necesito

y...

—No quiero escucharte. Adiós.

Una vez colgó el teléfono, sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas. ¿Por qué no la dejaba

en paz? ¿No se daba cuenta del daño que le hacía?

De nuevo sonó el teléfono. Aquello la enfureció.

—¿Sabes, Inuyasha? —gritó al coger el aparato—. No quiero escucharte. No quiero

oírte. Sólo quiero que te olvides de mí. Eres un mal nacido. ¡Déjame en paz! Olvídate

que existo y que.,..

—Ehhhhh, Kag. ¡Para el carro! —gritó una voz desde el otro lado del teléfono—.

Soy Jakotsu. ¿Qué ocurre cariño?

—Hola, Jakotsu —aquella voz la hizo suspirar. Una voz amiga. Las lágrimas aún

corrían por sus mejillas.

—Por lo que veo, el cretino de tu ex sigue dando la plasta.

No pudo responder. Un puchero contrajo su cara, y de su garganta salió un

gemido seguido por el llanto. ¿Por qué lloraba? Aquello ya estaba superado. Ya no

pensaba en él. Pero cuando creía estar fuerte, Inuyasha atacaba y su parte sensiblera la

destrozaba.

—Venga, Kag. Odio encontrarte así y no poder hacer nada —se quejó Jakotsu

sintiéndose inútil en la distancia—. Venga, cariño. Respira. Inspira. Respira. Inspira.

Conmigo puedes llorar, gritar y maldecir, lo sabes ¿verdad?

—Sí —susurró Kagome secándose las lágrimas.

—Ahora sé buena y dile a Jakotsu qué ha hecho que estés llorando como un sobao

pasiego, cuando tú eres la mujer más fuerte que he conocido en mi vida.

—Ya lo sabes.

—Kagome Higurashi —insistió Jakotsu—. Sabes que no nado en la

abundancia, pero no voy a colgar el teléfono hasta saber qué te pasa. Hace un

momento hablé con Marga y me contó una rocambolesca historia sobre vacas,

pérdida de móviles, etc.

—Es verdad —susurró. Sentía nuevas ganas de llorar—. Todo lo que mamá te

contó nos ha ocurrido. Pero mañana a primera hora me llegan dos móviles, y un

portátil. Por cierto, tendremos los mismos números, díselo a mamá.

—Estoy esperando —canturreó Jakotsu.

A partir de ese momento Kagome relató punto por punto lo ocurrido desde su

llegada a Escocia. Le habló de Bankotsu y de Miroku, y de su particular relación con ellos.

Tentada estuvo de colgarle el teléfono al escuchar las carcajadas de aquel, mientras le

contaba el episodio de las vacas comiéndose la capota, o del pijama de tomates

cherry y las bragas de cuello vuelto.

—¡Por Dios, Kag! —se secaba las lágrimas Jakotsu—. Lo que me estás diciendo es

lo más divertido que me has contado nunca. Y dices que mañana os iréis a la granja

hasta que llegue el conde.

—No tengo otro remedio. Bankotsu dice que si quiero que el conde se fíe de mí eso es

lo único que puedo hacer.

—¿Sango está cenando ahora con Miroku?

—Sí. Se pondrá furiosa cuando sepa que has llamado y no ha hablado contigo.

Quería contarte un montón de cosas.

—Ya imagino. Ya —sonrió al escucharla—. Oye. Por curiosidad. ¿Cómo es el

cromañón ese de Bankotsu? ¿Es guapo?

—Pssssss —susurró Kagome—. Nada del otro mundo

—¡Por dios, Kag! —se mofó Jakotsu al escucharla tan dudosa—. Desde aquí veo

cómo tu nariz comienza a crecer.

Al escuchar aquello Kagome sonrió tocándose la nariz. Jakotsu, al igual que

Sango, la conocía bien. Por lo que decidió sincerarse.

—Lo que te voy a contar es top secret, y si alguien dice que ha salido de mi boca,

lo negaré hasta la saciedad. ¿Entendido?

—¡Palabrita de Niño Jesús!

—Pues bien, Bankotsu es el típico hombre en el que yo no me hubiera fijado en mi

vida. Es alto, fuerte y algo rudo en ocasiones. Tendrá unos cuarenta años y es la

mano derecha del conde. Creo que le gusta trabajar en el campo y es muy familiar.

Tiene buen físico, pero no tiene pinta de ir al gimnasio. Su pelo es corto y oscuro,

con alguna canita que le proporciona personalidad.

—Por Dios, Kag... ¡que interesantote lo pintas!

—Tiene unos ojos azules de un color tan intenso que a veces parece que te

traspasan. Sus labios son carnosos y suaves y tiene una bonita sonrisa seductora —

sonrió al recordarle—. A todo ese cóctel de desbordante testosterona masculina

añádele que es arrogante, prepotente, mandón, exigente, seguro de sí mismo, y un

machote que presume de tener una enorme lista de mujeres deseosas de sus besos y

de sus atenciones.

—¡Uau, qué morbazo! —exclamó Jakotsu.

Cuando terminó de describir a Bankotsu, se dio cuenta de que era todo lo opuesto a

Inuyasha; un niño de bien, cuidado entre algodones por su mamá que le habían dado

todo masticado. Nunca se había preocupado por nadie excepto por el mismo. Era un

hombre que prefería gastarse dos mil euros comprándose una camisa de marca, pero

a la hora de cooperar con cualquier causa buscaba dos mil razones para no ayudar.

Le gustaban los buenos vinos, los restaurantes caros, el diseño, el lujo, presumir de

coches de alta gama y vacaciones en islas paradisíacas. Definitivamente Bankotsu y

Inuyasha nada tenían que ver.

—Ahora entiendo tus lágrimas —se mofó Jakotsu—. Te has dado cuenta de que el

que creías que era el hombre perfecto durante todos estos últimos años, no le llega a

ese cromañón ni a las suelas de los zapatos ¿verdad? Por eso llorabas.

—Anda ya. ¿Estás loco? —se quejó Kagome al escucharle.

—Joder, Kag. ¡Qué pena que no sea gay! Yo estaría encantado de explorar esos

labios carnosos y ese cuerpo musculado por el trabajo en una granja. Por cierto, ¿el

cromañón de Sango es igual?

—Más o menos —sonrió al responder.

—Me has convencido. Mañana mismo cojo el primer vuelo que salga para Escocia.

Seguro que yo encuentro algo igual, pero en gay.

—Cómo está mamá —rió Kagome y cambió de tema—. Esta mañana, cuando hablé

con ella, parecía tener prisa.

—Bueno —titubeó Jakotsu—. Nuestra Diane Lane particular está bien. Yo diría que

maravillosamente bien.

—Oh... Oh... —se alertó Kagome al escucharle—. Cuéntamelo todo ahora mismo.

O la que se coge el primer avión de vuelta a Madrid soy yo. ¿Qué le pasa?

—Mira que eres exagerada, Kag —susurró, sintiendo que la voz le había

traicionado—. Está bien. Sólo que creo que está conociendo a alguien. Pero nada

serio. No te preocupes.

—¿Cómo? ¿Mamá sale con alguien?

-Creo que sí —asintió—. Pero déjame unos días para confirmarlo. Óscar y yo le

estamos haciendo un seguimiento de cerca.

—Quiero estar al tanto de todo, Jakotsu —señaló con seriedad—, por favor,

vigílamela que la veo muy sola y no quiero que se junte con ningún pinta del barrio.

Al escuchar aquello Jakotsu tuvo que hacer esfuerzos por no carcajearse. Naomi

tenía un gusto excelente y eso no se lo negarían sus hijas cuando supieran quién era

su pretendiente.

—Tranquila, Kag. Óscar y yo la cuidamos muy bien. Por cierto, dile a Sango

que Oscar la echa de menos. Y yo os hecho de menos a las dos.

—Oye, tonto, nosotras te echamos mucho de menos a ti. Un beso y hasta pronto.

Tras colgar se quitó el albornoz del hotel, se puso su pijama de seda de Armani y

se sentó ante la ensalada. Pero no tenía hambre. Por lo que, cansada, se acostó en la

enorme cama Queen Size, pensando en las torturas que le traería el nuevo día.

Durante el viaje a la granja de Kaede, Kagome estuvo todo el camino callada. Aún

recordaba la cara de guasa de su hermana cuando le contó lo que Jakotsu había

insinuado sobre su madre, aunque omitió la llamada de Inuyasha. No le apetecía hablar

de aquello.

Por mensajería urgente le había llegado el móvil y el portátil desde España. Algo

que le alegró, volvía a estar informatizada y eso la hacía sentirse mejor.

Cuando Miroku y Bankotsu aparcaron frente al hotel para recogerlas, por unos

instantes Kagome estuvo a punto de salir huyendo. ¿Qué iba a hacer ella en una

granja? Pero al final, tras suspirar y pensar en el contrato, con paso seguro y

custodiando su trolley de Versace, llegó hasta la furgoneta.

—Buenos días —saludó Bankotsu con gesto taciturno.

—Buenos días —respondió Kagome.

Sango estaba ocupada meneando la lengua dentro de la boca de Miroku.

Una vez en la carretera, Miroku y Sango se encargaron de llenar con sus risas y

sus conversaciones el espacio para relajar la tensión.

—¿Sabes, Kag? Anoche coincidimos con Bankotsu y una de sus amigas en un pub.

Al escuchar aquello Kagome se tensó, aunque segundos después se relajó. No

quería que nadie se diera cuenta de cómo aquello le afectaba. Debía de recordar por

qué estaba allí, y punto.

—Me alegro —respondió al ver cómo Bankotsu la miraba a través del espejo

retrovisor.

—¿Por qué os fuisteis tan pronto? Tu amiga parecía pasarlo bien —volvió a

preguntó Sango.

—Teníamos cosas que hacer —respondió Bankotsu molesto.

—No lo dudo —asintió Sango—. Yura estaba como loca por meterse en la

cama contigo. Kag, hubieras alucinado. No veas qué pulpo de mujer.

—Hoy parece que hará un día estupendo —señaló Miroku para cambiar de tema.

—Era una azafata italiana ¿verdad? —insistió Sango.

—Sí —Bankotsu estaba viendo la mala leche de aquella mujer. Igualita a la de su

hermana.

—Sería alguna de esas preciosidades que guardan su turno para besarte ¿verdad?—señaló Kagome molesta.

—No lo dudes —respondió él con un gesto hosco.

La noche anterior, Bankotsu había quedado con Yura, una amiga. Estaba harto de

pensar en Kagome, pero fue peor el remedio que la enfermedad. Tras la cena, se

encontraron con Miroku y Sango en un pub, y fue consciente de cómo Sango lo

miró. No le preguntó. Pero supo lo que pensaba sólo con mirarle los ojos. Yura,

una azafata italiana que cuando volaba a Escocia lo llamaba, aquella noche estuvo

especialmente cariñosa, y eso le molestó. No le dejaba respirar. Por lo que, aburrido,

se despidió de Miroku y de Sango y se marcharon hacia el hotel de Yura. Una vez

allí, tras inventarse un problema de última hora, Bankotsu salió escopetado para el hotel.

Allí comprobó que la llave de Kagome no estaba en su casillero, y se marchó a

dormir. Necesitaba descansar.

El resto del camino transcurrió sin ningún comentario mordaz. Y cuando llegaron

a la granja, los ladridos de Stoirm y los aplausos de Kaede, Rin y alguno de los

jornaleros llenaron el ambiente.

«Dios santo. Mi pesadilla ha comenzado», pensó Kagome.

Todos las recibieron con alegría aunque el más feliz era Totosai, quién al verlas las

abrazó con cariño. Bankotsu subió los equipajes hasta la habitación. Ocuparían la misma

que días antes. Al marcharse coincidió con Kagome en la puerta, y tras cerrarla se

apoyó en ella para mirarla.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Kagome, dejando el portátil encima de la cama.

—Quería tener unos momentos a solas contigo.

—¡Qué emoción!

—Sólo quería decirte que me parece muy valiente lo que vas a hacer, y que no

olvides que cualquier cosa que necesites, estoy aquí.

—¿Algo más?

«Insolente», pensó Bankotsu al mirarla.

—Tendrás que cambiarte de ropa. No creo que con esos tacones puedas moverte

por la granja —dijo mirando los zapatos rojos tan sexy que llevaba.

—Ese será mi problema, no el tuyo. ¿No crees?

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Bankotsu, que dio un paso hacia ella.

—No me pasa nada.

—Mentirosa —continuó acercándose—. No te he dicho nada hoy para que tengas

que tener esa cara de enojo conmigo. En ningún momento me he dirigido a ti con

ningún nombre que no fuera el tuyo. Incluso cuando has sido una borde en

referencia a mis amistades, he intentado no discutir. ¿Debo pensar que estás celosa?

—¿De ti? —se mofó Kagome—. Antes lo estaría de una vaca.

Bankotsu, al escucharla tuvo que sonreír. Era tan diferente del tipo de mujer que

frecuentaba, que eso era lo que llamaba su atención.

—Mira, cromañón —indicó al ver su sonrisa profidén—. Me importa un bledo con

quién te acuestes, y con quién salgas. ¿Por qué voy a estar celosa de ti? —gritó

levantando las manos. Aunque antes de bajarlas, ya tenía a Bankotsu poseyendo su boca

como sólo él sabía y a ella le gustaba. Sin darse cuenta bajó sus manos y las posó con

suavidad sobre aquel pelo sedoso y rebelde que tantas veces deseaba acariciar.

—Oye, princesita —susurró, echándole para atrás la cara—. Me alegro que no

estés celosa. Porque entre tú y yo nunca habrá más que esto.

—Te he dicho mil veces que no me beses —indicó sin demasiada convicción—.

Por qué te empeñas en continuar haciéndolo.

—Mmmm... Eres irresistible cuando te enfadas —murmuró Bankotsu rozándole con la

punta de su caliente lengua el cuello—. Me encanta ver está venita tuya latir con

furia.

—Suéltame ahora mismo —susurró cerrando los ojos. Ese hombre la mataba.

—Un beso más, preciosa. Uno más —rogó Bankotsu.

Posando sus labios con delicadeza sobre los de ella, disfrutaron de un beso lento y

seductor, cargado de deseo y altas dosis de pasión.

—Ejem... ejem —tosió una voz a sus espaldas que hizo que ambos se separaran.

Ante ellos estaban Kaede, Miroku, Sango, Rin y Totosai, quienes con unas sonrisas

divertidas entraron en la habitación sin hacer ningún comentario al respecto.

Momento en el que Bankotsu, tras mirarla durante unos segundos, se marchó.

Aquella noche Kaede preparó unos exquisitos filetes de pollo acompañados por

verduras. A pesar de que Kagome en un principio con gesto agrio se negó a comer

más de un filete, estaba tan rico que al final su voluntad se rindió y comió dos. Hecho

que hizo sonreír a Bankotsu, a quien verla allí sentada y comiendo con apetito, le gustó.

A la mañana siguiente, todo el maravilloso buen rollo de la noche anterior se

convirtió en una tortura cuando Kaede fue a despertarlas.

—Un ratito más, Kaede —se quejó Sango volviéndose a tapar.

A Kaede las muchachas le daban pena. No llegaba a entender todavía por qué

Miroku y Bankotsu las habían traído allí de nuevo.

—Pero si todavía es de noche —protestó Kagome bostezando.

—Venga, venga, perezosas —regañó cariñosamente la mujer—. El trabajo en una

granja comienza muy temprano.

A duras penas Kagome se levantó. Y como una autómata se dirigió hacia el baño

donde permaneció media hora y salió con la crema puesta en la cara, los dientes

lavados y el pelo peinado. Sango seguía en la cama.

Después abrió el pequeño armario donde la noche anterior guardó su equipaje y

miró su ropa. Allí tenía dos vaqueros, uno de Dolce y Gabanna y otro de Moschino;

un traje de chaqueta color negro Chanel; dos camiKohakuas de manga corta, una de Custo

y otra de Armani; dos de manga larga de Guru en rosa y azul y la chaqueta que se

había comprado en Edimburgo de Carolina Herrera en forma de ochos en color

beige, más el abrigo de cuero negro de Yves Saint Laurent.

Kagome optó por los vaqueros de Moschino, la camiKohakua de manga corta celeste de

Armani y la chaqueta de Carolina Herrera.

Miró los zapatos. Los botines oscuros de Gucci. Los zapatos rojos de Manolo

Blahnik y las botas de piel vuelta de Versace. Finalmente opto por estás últimas.

Se recogió el pelo en una coleta alta, y cogió las gafas de Prada. Cuando estuvo

lista volvió a despertar a Sango, quién al verla vestida saltó de la cama,

disculpándose por su pereza.

Sango, cuando se lavó la cara y volvió al cuarto, la miró extrañada.

—¿Dónde vas tan elegante?

—Esto es lo único que tengo de sport —señaló, pintándose los labios.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta. Era Rin. Aquella desastrosa y masculina

chica de cejas pobladas y pelos tiesos como escarpias.

—Que guapa. ¿Te marchas?

—Te lo dije —se burló Sango al pasar junto a su hermana.

—Esto va a ser un desastre —gimió Kagome sentándose en la cama—. ¡Oh Dios!

Pero qué hago yo aquí. ¿A quién quiero engañar?

—Yo te veo muy guapa —la consoló Rin, acercándose a ella—. Pero si no quieres

estropear tu ropa yo puedo dejarte algo mío, aunque no es tan bonito como lo que

llevas.

«Antes muerta que con tu pinta», pensó Kagome, pero se guardó mucho de decirlo.

Nunca había conocido a una muchacha tan dejada como aquélla. Parecía tener

unos ojos claros, pero aquellas tupidas cejas a lo cepillo de los zapatos eran todo un

desastre. Su pelo estaba seco, quebradizo y mal cortado. Las uñas, o lo que quedaban

de ellas, parecían las de un camionero. Todo eso sin contar su desastrosa forma de

vestir.

—¡No! No quiero dejarte sin ajuar —casi gritó Kagome—. Con mi propia ropa me

vale.

Quince minutos después bajaron. Allí estaba Kaede, trajinando en una cocina de

leña, algo que Kagome no había visto excepto en películas antiguas.

Junto a ella estaban desayunando Totosai, Bankotsu, Miroku, Kohaku y Renkotsu.

—Ya era hora —se quejó Miroku al verlas aparecer—. Se supone que habéis venido

para ayudar en las labores de la granja, no para estar dos horas poniéndoos

potingues en la cara.

Al escucharle Sango lo miró. Estaba cansada y muerta de sueño. Apenas se había

arreglado y aquel idiota la recibía así.

—Mira, chato —señaló con el dedo—. Sólo te lo diré una vez. Ten cuidado por las

mañanas conmigo, si no quieres tener problemas.

—¡Por San Fergus! —sonrió Totosai

Al escuchar aquello, Kohaku y Renkotsu prorrumpieron en carcajadas. Las mujeres de

aquellos lugares no hablaban así, por lo que Miroku, enfadado y sin decir nada, se

levantó y se marchó.

—Eso, como los burros. Sin decir adiós —se quejó Sango al verle salir.

—¿Dónde vas tan elegante? —preguntó Bankotsu, mirando a Kagome.

«Tierra trágame» pensó Kagome al escucharlo.

Aquel paleto provocador no iba a hacerle fáciles los días. Así que tenía dos

opciones: a) mandarlo a paseo, con lo cual comenzaría mal el día, o b) hacerse la

tonta, con lo que se provocaría una úlcera, pero seguramente la dejaría en paz. Eligió

la b.

—Voy vestida de sport. No tengo otra cosa que ponerme —y tonando una taza de

leche que Kaede le daba preguntó—. ¿Es desnatada o semi?

Al escuchar aquello la anciana extrañada la miró.

—Es de vaca —señaló la mujer.

—¡Kag por dios! —murmuró Sango en español—. Pilla la maldita taza y cierra

el pico.

Kagome, fabricando una de sus sonrisas, cogió la taza y oyó que Kaede murmuraba

mientras volvía a la lumbre.

—Esa ropa no volverá a ser lo que era tras un día en la granja.

Bankotsu también la escuchó.

—Rin seguro que estará encantada de dejarte algo de su ropa —propuso,

intentando no sonreír.

—No hace falta, tendré cuidado —señaló Kagome, mirando con recelo la leche.

—El que avisa no es traidor, princesita —murmuró Bankotsu.

—Tómate el vaso de leche, muchacha —animó Totosai— te dará las energías

necesarias par enfrentarte a una manada de lobos.

Kagome, cerrando los ojos, recordó técnicas de Tai-chi. Necesitaba relajarse, o su

carácter de víbora iba a prorrumpir en la cocina de un momento a otro. Al abrir los

ojos miró el reloj de cocina. Las cinco y media de la mañana ¿Qué hacía ella despierta a

esas horas? Pero echándole valor, se repitió; «tres semanas, máximo cuatro y contrato

conseguido».

—Muy bien —señaló Bankotsu levantándose y mirando a Sango y a Kagome—.

Mañana procurad ser más puntuales, ya deberíamos estar haciendo cosas, y no

perdiendo el tiempo aquí.

Kaede, al ver el gesto divertido de su marido movió la cabeza. No estaba conforme

con aquello, pero poco podía hacer. Los muchachos así lo habían decidido y ella sólo

tenía que callar y observar.

—¡Vámonos! —indicó Bankotsu poniéndose una cazadora marrón.

—¿Dónde vamos con el frío que hace? —se quejó Kagome.

—Al campo. Debemos arreglar la valla de los caballos y luego echar de comer a las

vacas —indicó Rin calándose un gorro de lana hasta las orejas.

«Oh Dios mío, caballos y vacas ¡voy a morir!», pensó Kagome a punto de desmayarse.

Pero sin decir nada salió temblando.

—¿Has visto que pinta lleva esa muchacha para trabajar en el campo?—sonrió

Totosai.

—¡Calla! No quiero hablar de ello —protestó Kaede.

—Esa muchacha se congelará —se carcajeó Totosai al ver cómo huía de Stoirm.

—Si le pasa algo será gracias a vosotros —Kaede estaba enfadada con todo aquello,

así que salió de la cocina y lo dejó a solas.

El día era desapacible. Hacía frío y la llovizna amenazaba con descargar una gran

tormenta. Bankotsu, que conducía la furgoneta de una manera un tanto brusca, miraba

por el espejo retrovisor a las muchachas. En especial a Kagome, quien callada, tenía la

misma pinta de quien va al patíbulo a morir.

Cuando paró el coche, Kagome está pálida. A punto del desmayo. Algo que no

pasó desapercibido por nadie. Pero todos callaron.

—Bajad del coche —apremió Miroku, quién por sus modos parecía no estar de muy

buen humor—. No podemos perder más tiempo.

—Hoy no es tu día ¿verdad simpático? —preguntó Sango molesta, pero Miroku

no le contestó. Se limitó a mirarla y a callar.

Al poner el pie en el suelo. Kagome sintió cómo los tacones se hundían en el barro,

pero sin decir nada, siguió a Rin, que se movía con tranquilidad por aquel lugar.

—¡Ah, un bicho! ¡Un bicho! —gritó Kagome al ver un escarabajo a sus pies.

—Sólo es un escarabajo —Rin lo cogió para enseñárselo.

—¡No! ¡No! Aléjalo de mí —volvió a gritar como una loca.

—¡Basta ya! Para de gritar —Bankotsu apenas podía contener la risa.

Sango intervino.

—Kag, relájate. Estamos en el campo y muchos insectos viven aquí.

—Princesita, por tu bien familiarízate con ellos, el campo está lleno. Tomad —

Bankotsu les dio unos guantes—. La valla está medio rota. Tenéis que repararla. Ahí

encontraréis alambre y las herramientas necesarias para tensar y asegurar. Poneos los

guantes, y comenzad a traer aquellos palos —indicó hacia el árbol—. Iré a dejar a los

muchachos en sus puestos, y dentro de un rato volveré para ver qué tal vais.

—¿Vas a dejarnos solas... aquí? —preguntó Kagome, tiritando de frío. Su ropa era

escasa, pero ya no había remedio.

—Rin y Stoirm se quedarán con vosotras —indicó conteniendo la risa. Era

patética al tiempo que encantadora.

Una vez dijo eso, se montó en el coche y arrancó, dejándola sin palabras.

—Apuesto cien libras a que antes de dos horas están llorando —se carcajeó Renkotsu.

—Te doblo la apuesta —contestó Kohaku dándole la mano.

—La triplico —se carcajeó Miroku, observándolas por el espejo retrovisor.

—Muchachos —se mofó Bankotsu—. Doblo todas a que esta noche quieren volver a su

casa.

Una vez la furgoneta azul se marchó, Rin fue la primera en hablar.

—Creo que deberíamos repartir el trabajo —indicó rascándose el cuello—. Una

que vaya a por el alambre, otra que traiga las estacas y la tercera que clave con el

mazo —y se tocó la barriga—. Tengo que ir al baño. Vuelvo enseguida.

—¿El baño? —susurró Kagome mirándola—. ¿Dónde está el baño?

A su alrededor había campo, bichos, árboles y bosque. Nada más, por lo que Rin,

ocultándose tras un árbol no muy lejano, se abrió el mono y ante la mirada incrédula

de Kagome su cuerpo comenzó a soltar unos ruidos sospechosos mientras la oía

apretar.

—¡Por favor! —exclamó Kagome arrugando la nariz—. Esto es lo más asqueroso

que he visto en mi vida.

—Kag —sonrió Sango ante la naturalidad de Rin—. Cuando la cosa aprieta,

ya sabes. O vacías la cañería o revientas.

—¡Sango! —regañó horrorizada—. No seas vulgar. Y tú, perro —gritó mirando a

Stoirm—. Aléjate de mí si no quieres tener problemas.

Una vez finalizó Rin, volvió hacia donde estaban ellas, y poco tiempo después,

tras varias crisis de nervios de Kagome por los escarabajos, comenzaron la tarea con

la ayuda de aquella extraña mujercita.

Pasadas dos horas, habían conseguido clavar seis estacas y poner varios trozos de

alambre, el cielo se despejó, y un sol espléndido las calentó.

Los vaqueros y la chaqueta de Kagome estaban hechos una pena. Pero lo peor eran

las botas de piel vuelta. Kaede tenía razón. Aquella ropa no volvería a ser lo que era.

Sobre las nueve de la mañana, como nadie había vuelto a dar señales de vida,

estaban sedientas y hambrientas, Rin se ofreció voluntaria para ir en busca del

almuerzo, ella conocía las tierras, por lo que dejando solas a Kagome y Sango con

Stoirm, se alejó.

—No sé qué hago aquí —se quejó Kagome quitándose los guantes—. ¡Oh, Dios

mío! Mira qué ampollas tengo. Mis manos necesitan crema con urgencia.

—Joder, Kag —respondió Sango mirándose las suyas—. Yo no las tengo mejor

que tú, pero no soy tan alarmista.

—¡Perro! aléjate de mí —gritó Kagome a Stoirm.

De pronto un coche comenzó a acercarse hacia ellas y Stoirm comenzó a ladrar.

—Hola, señoritas —saludó un hombre de gesto agradable bajando del coche—.

¿Se han perdido?

—Ojalá eso fuera verdad —susurró Kagome.

—No —sonrió Sango—. Estamos esperando a Rin. Trabajamos con ella.

—Vaya —se acercó el hombre hasta ellas—. Ustedes deben ser la visita de Totosai y

Kaede. Encantado. Mi nombre es Koga. Soy el médico de Dornie, Keppoch e Inverinate.

—Encantada. Mi nombre es Sango —saludó levantando la mano.

Kagome estaba demasiado ensimismada en el drama de sus manos como para

prestarle atención.

—¿Qué le pasa a usted? —preguntó el médico al ver cómo Kagome se miraba la

manos.

—Tengo unas horribles ampollas que me están matando —suspiró, tan deprimida

que aquel hombre sonrió.

—Eso lo soluciono yo en un periquete —dijo sacando del coche una caja de

pomada—. Déjame ver dónde tiene esas ampollas. ¡Vaya! —La verdad es que no eran

nada pequeñas—. Te estás destrozando las manos.

Primero echó suero en la mano para limpiarla y con una gasa aplicó con cuidado la

pomada, repitiendo la misma operación en las de Sango. Una vez finalizó la cura

las miró con una sonrisa.

—Guardaos está pomada. Esta noche os la volvéis a aplicar y veréis cómo en un

par de días habrán desaparecido.

—Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi sonrió—. Gracias por tu ayuda.

Al decir aquella palabra, Kagome se sorprendió. ¡Estaba dando las gracias!

—Encantado de conocerte —asintió mirándola a los ojos—. Pero vosotras no sois

inglesas —indicó interesado en ellas. Sobre todo en la morena—. ¿De dónde sois?

—Españolas —señaló Kagome.

—¡Vaya! Me encanta España. Sobre todo la tortilla española y la paella. Es

exquisita.

—Típico de guiris —sonrió Sango al escucharle.

—Hummmm —Kagome estaba hambrienta—. No hables de comida en estos

momentos que estamos muertas de hambre.

—Vosotras no sois mujeres de campo. ¿Qué hacéis aquí? —preguntó con

curiosidad.

—Es una historia muy larga —Kagome sabía que no había forma de explicarla—. Y

algo complicada para explicar con el hambre que tengo.

—Vaya. Lo siento —sonrió al escucharla y acercándose a ella dijo—. Déjame ver

cómo está tu mano.

Le tomó la mano para colocarle un apósito, y viendo lo delicada que era, se

preguntó qué hacía una mujer como aquella arreglando una valla.

El sonido de un motor llenó el ambiente. Era Bankotsu con Rin, y al ver a Koga

tomándole la mano a Kagome aceleró.

—Vaya —susurró Koga al ver la furgoneta acercarse—. Creo que os traen

provisiones, se acabó vuestra hambre.

—Menos mal —Sango ya no sabía qué hacer con su estómago—. Estaba ya por

morder un trozo de la valla.

Bajándose del coche con la gorra puesta, Bankotsu se dirigió hacia ellos con una falsa

sonrisa en la boca.

—Hola Koga —saludó poniéndose al lado de Kagome—. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

—Voy camino de Keppoch —respondió sin apartarse un milímetro de donde

estaba— y como verás he tenido que hacer un par de curas de urgencia en el camino.

—Has sido muy amable —señaló Bankotsu nada cortés—. Pero ya puedes continuar tu

camino.

—Koga ha sido tremendamente cortés con nosotras —protestó Kagome, sin

entender por qué aquellos dos se miraban de aquella manera.

—Se me hace tarde —dijo al fin el médico caminando hacia su coche—. Encantado

de haberte conocido Sango.

—Lo mismo digo Koga. Gracias por tu amabilidad.

—Kagome, ha sido un placer. Quizás nos volvamos a ver —la sonrisa que le lanzó

el joven molestó a Bankotsu.

—Seguro —asintió Kagome con maldad— por estos lugares conozco a pocas

personas tan educadas como tú.

—Este fin de semana un amigo organiza una fiesta en honor de su nuevo hijo.

Sería maravilloso que vinierais.

—¿No le importará que nos presentemos? —preguntó Kagome con curiosidad.

—O'Brien es como de la familia —contestó Bankotsu entregándole la chaqueta—.

Póntela o cogerás frió.

—¡Qué divertido! —sonrió Sango.

—No quiero ponérmela. Tengo calor —no le estaba prestando el más mínimo

interés a Bankotsu. Era más divertida la fiesta—. Quizás vayamos.

—De acuerdo —al fin Koga se montó en el coche—. Entonces allí nos veremos.

Hasta pronto.

Cuando se alejó, Sango estaba sonriendo, mientras Kagome cogía una botella de

agua para beber. Estaba sedienta.

—No iréis a esa fiesta —señaló Bankotsu consiguiendo al fin que le miraran.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Kagome dejando de beber.

Había sido consciente de cómo aquellos dos se retaban con la mirada y con las

palabras. Entre ellos había algo que Kagome desconocía, pero de lo que no se pensaba

preocupar.

—Porque lo digo yo, y basta —respondió Bankotsu, mientras Rin se sentaba encima

del barro a comer.

—Buenoooo —suspiró Sango intuyendo lo que ocurriría.

—Ah, no... —sonrió Kagome—. Eso no te lo crees tú ni con diez Cosmopolitan de

más. ¿Qué es eso de «porque lo digo yo»? ¿Pero tú en que mundo vives, cromañón?

—Vivo en el mundo real, princesita. Estás en mis tierras, bajo mi mando y mi

techo. No pienso dejar que el idiota de Koga se inmiscuya en mis asuntos.

—Pero ¿de qué hablas? —bufó Kagome—. Ese hombre sólo nos ha invitado a una

fiesta. Le he dicho que estaremos aquí varios días y ha intentado ser amable con

nosotras. Y ahora me vienes tú en plan macho-man y nos montas esta escenita.

Bankotsu levantando una ceja, la miró.

—He dicho que no, y no quiero discutir —finalizó dándoles la espalda.

—Oye, idiota —espetó Kagome, dándole un empujón que fue perfecto para atraer

su atención—. Estoy aquí para intentar agradar al conde. No estoy aquí para intentar

agradarte a ti. ¡No te confundas!

—¿Sabes? —dijo tirando con rabia al suelo una botella mientras se montaba en la

furgoneta—. Intenta no enfadarme mucho o te juro que el conde sólo escuchará lo

que yo quiera. No lo olvides

Tras aquello, derrapando, se marchó, dejando a Kagome malhumorada por algo

que no entendía.

—Mi madre, ante un caso así, diría —murmuró Sango sentada junto a Rin—.

«Amores reñidos, son siempre los más queridos».

—¡Vete al infierno, Sango! —gritó Kagome alejándose.

—Kaede, ante un caso así, diría —murmuró Rin—. «Los amantes que se pelean, se

desean».

Cuatro horas después la furgoneta volvió, únicamente ocupada por Renkotsu y por

Kohaku. Regresaron a casa de Kaede para comer, aunque Sango y Kagome no se pudieron

ni mover una vez se tumbaron en la cama.

Linitha-chan*

* * *

><p><em>hola aqui esta el ultimo de mi promesa ;) <em>

_WOW celos everywhere jajaja_

_Que pasen buena noche._

_saluditos y dejenme un review por fis :*_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Esta Historia asi como los personajes no me pertenecen y los tome prestados de la impresionante Mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. Cualquier reproduccion total o parcial de esta esta prohibida asi como el uso de mi firma sin mi debido permiso.**

_Hola hola! es la primera vez que comparto una adaptacion en la página, espero que sea de su agrado y me dejen un review por fis por fis :). los quiero y espero que les agrade esta historia que prepare con mucho cariño. Marquenla como favorita ;) por favor_

_Este capitulo va dedicado con mucho cariño a:_

**HEDON**

* * *

><p>Te Lo Dije<p>

Capitulo 13

El sábado después de comer, cuando Bankotsu y Miroku se marcharon, Kagome le

comentó a Kaede la supuesta fiesta en casa del tal O'Brien. La anciana, sorprendida por

el interés que las muchachas demostraban por ir, habló con Renkotsu quién

amablemente se ofreció a acercarlas al lugar.

Sobre las siete de la tarde, ataviadas con los mejores vaqueros que tenían, Kagome

y Sango se subían al coche de Renkotsu, mientras la muchacha rezagada las miraba.

—Rin —llamó Sango—. ¿Quieres venir?

—No me han invitado.

—No me extraña —se mofó Kagome—. Con la pinta que tiene quién la iba a

invitar.

—¡Cállate, bruja! —regañó Sango, mientras Kagome se miraba en el espejo del

coche y se repasaba los labios con el perfilador.

La realidad de Rin en cuanto a su aspecto físico era nefasta. Nada en ella la hacía

resaltar. Su forma de vestir era desastrosa, sus modales vulgares y su apariencia

siniestra. La sensación que la gente tenía de ella era de un animalillo retraído y

asustado.

—Venga, mujer, anímate —sonrió Sango abriéndole la puerta del coche—.

Vente. Seguro que nos lo pasaremos bien.

—Ve, tontuela —animó Kaede con una sonrisa—. Más tarde iré yo, seguro que lo

pasas estupendamente.

Kaede sabía que Rin era retraída y poco comunicativa. Pero se había fijado que

desde que aquellas muchachas habían llegado, algo en Rin estaba cambiando.

La había pillado un par de veces mirándose en el espejo, algo raro en ella Y

aunque nadie se percatara del cambio, Kaede se había fijado en que su descontrolado

pelo, ahora estaba incluso un poco más peinado.

—¡Por Dios, Sango! —se quejó Kagome en español—. No me digas que al final

viene con nosotras la niña del exorcista.

—Kag, ¿por qué no te bajas del coche y te vas volando en tu escoba?

Al final arrancaron y el coche se perdió entre caminos agrestes llenos de barro.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de los O'Brien, Koga, el médico, se sorprendió. Estaba

convencido de que no aparecerían, en especial por la actitud de Bankotsu.

Koga, encantado con su presencia, les presentó a Mary y Jonas O'Brien, los

dichosos padres de Curt, un gordito bebé de cinco meses.

—¡Qué monada! —sonrió Sango mirándole—. Es precioso, cuchichichi.

—Y comilón —señaló Mary tomando al bebé en brazos—. No para de comer.

—Se le ve gordo —puntualizó Kagome sin mucha emoción.

—¿Quieres cogerlo? —le preguntó Mary.

—Oh, no... no... —se disculpó algo incómoda—. No me gusta coger bebes tan

pequeños.

—Yo sí quiero cogerlo —a Sango le encantaban—. ¿Puedo?

—Claro que sí —Mary se lo pasó con cuidado—. Es muy bueno, ya lo verás.

—Voy por algo de beber —indicó Koga—. ¿Qué os traigo?

—Cerveza —pidió Sango embobada con el bebé —. Cucú tras, cucú tras...

—Voy contigo —Kagome prefirió alejarse de aquel lugar. No soportaba a los bebes

y menos cuando los adultos comenzaban a gorgotear tonterías como su hermana.

La casa de los O'Brien estaba a las afueras de Inverinate. Era una casa heredada de

padres a hijos y contaba con el privilegio de estar junto al lago Duich.

—Qué lugar más bonito, ¿verdad? —indicó Koga señalando las aguas tranquilas

del lago.

—Buff... —asintió Kagome—. No está mal.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Qué hacéis tu hermana y tú trabajando en la granja de Totosai?

—Uff... —sonrió al escucharlo—. Para acortar todo el rollo que te podría contar,

digamos que lo hacemos por negocios. Pero Koga ¿tan raro es ver gente extraña por

estos alrededores? —preguntó Kagome, que se había sentido el centro de atención

desde que llegó.

—Si te soy sincero, no es normal ver a mujeres como vosotras arreglando cercados

—sonrió cuando empezaron a sonar las primeras gaitas.

—En eso te doy la razón —asintió Kagome—. Eso... no es normal.

Dos horas después, Sango y Kagome bailaban con Koga y un amigo a los sones

de las canciones de aquella tierra, cuando de pronto Sango, tocó el brazo de su

hermana, y habló.

—Oh... oh... —dijo señalando mientras se reía—. Creo que llega la caballería.

Al seguir la mirada de su hermana vio a Bankotsu, a Kaede y a Miroku bajar de la

furgoneta azul, y a Rin corriendo hacia ellos. Jonás O'Brien, al verlos entrar, les

estrechó la mano con cariño y beso a Kaede. Pocos segundos después la mirada

divertida de Kagome, se encontró con la de Bankotsu, que la miró ceñudo.

—¿Bankotsu es tu novio? —preguntó Koga al ver aquel cruce de intenciones.

«Qué guapo está» había pensado Kagome al verlo llegar vestido con un vaquero

oscuro, una camisa blanca, y un tres cuartos de piel en color camel. Le gustara

reconocerlo o no, aquel tipo tenía estilo; palabras que nunca iban a salir de su boca.

—¡Ja! —le contestó a Koga apartando la mirada del cromañon— Ya quisiera ese

paleto.

—¿Paleto? —repitió Koga divertido.

Si algo tenía claro Koga era que Bankotsu no tenía nada de paleto. Su enemistad se

había ocasionado años atrás a causa de una mujer. La mujer de Miroku. Desde

entonces la rivalidad entre ambos era patente. No se soportaban, aunque intentaban

respetarse, y aun siendo familia procuraban no cruzarse en sus caminos. Pero el día

que Koga había visitado a Totosai y supo que había dos muchachas extranjeras allí

alojadas, la curiosidad le pudo, y a pesar de la rivalidad existente, Kaede le hizo

participe del secreto de Bankotsu, algo que no compartía, pero que por honor a la familia,

debía guardar.

—Oh... —murmuró Kagome con despecho—, es el tipo más irritante que he

conocido en mi vida. Entre tú y yo. No veo el momento de perderlo de vista. Es

arrogante, estúpido, y un prepotente al que hace falta que le bajen los humos.

—Cada vez entiendo menos —sonrió Koga consciente de que pensaba como él.

—No intentes entenderlo —sonrió Kagome—. ¡Es imposible!

La pieza de música acabó, y detrás comenzó otra más rápida. Kagome y Sango

intentaron descansar, pero aquellos bulliciosos escoceses no se lo permitieron.

—Buenas noches, Bankotsu —saludó Koga acercándose hasta él.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó apretando los puños.

—Tranquilizarte..., aunque ella me ha dicho que está libre.

Bankotsu, al escucharlo, se volvió hacia él, momento que aprovechó Miroku para

interponerse entre ellos.

—¿Podemos tener la fiesta en paz? —y señalando a Koga con gesto duro indicó—.

Haz el favor de no tocar las narices, si no quieres que te las toquen a ti. ¿Vale? —

después se volvió hacia Bankotsu—. Y tú cambia ese gesto hosco porque aquí nadie

pertenece a nadie ¿vale?

—Voy a por otra cerveza —contestó Bankotsu alejándose.

Bankotsu en ningún momento se acercó a Kagome, aunque se sorprendió al ver que

todos conocían el secreto que debían guardar. Se dedicó a bromear con algunas de las

muchachas que revoloteaban delante de él, mientras con disimulo observaba a

Kagome que parecía divertirse con Koga y sus cultivados amigos ingleses. Sabía que

aquella quejicosa pero interesante malcriada no era mujer para él. Había demasiadas

cosas de ella que lo desquiciaban, pero sentía una atracción hacia ella que no llegaba

a comprender.

Kagome disfrutaba hablando con Koga, pero un extraño nerviosismo le hacía

buscar con la mirada a Bankotsu más veces de las que ella quisiera. Tenía que reconocer

que era un hombre atractivo, e intuía que las mujeres pensaban lo mismo, y más

cuando vio cómo una de aquellas jóvenes se tiraba parcialmente encima de él, algo

que la molestó.

A media noche, las más ancianas entre las que estaba Kaede, iniciaron un rito

exclusivamente familiar, emparejar a los jóvenes solteros para bailar una antigua

pieza celta. Aquel rito se repetía cada vez que se celebraba la llegada de una nueva

vida. Las ancianas observaban a las parejas bailar y una vez concluida la pieza

elegían a la que, según ellas, tendría un feliz futuro juntos. Con picardía las ancianas

comandadas por Kaede emparejaron a Bankotsu con Kagome, y a Miroku con Sango.

—Kaede, no quiero bailar con él —protestó Kagome.

—Pues tienes que hacerlo, hija mía —le contestó la anciana, divertida.

—Sabes que yo no creo en estas cosas —Bankotsu intentaba mantenerse al margen de

aquello.

—No me importa, tesoro —dijo sin más Kaede—. Pero recuerda que tu abuelo y yo,

sí.

Después la música comenzó.

Bankotsu tuvo que ponerle las manos en la cintura a Kagome, que resopló contrariada

al apoyar sus manos en aquellos hombros anchos. Sin dirigirse la palabra ni mirarse,

comenzaron a moverse al compás de la música. Poco a poco y gracias a la dulzura de

la pieza que sonaba, la rigidez se fue alejando, y sus cuerpos, atraídos cómo por un

imán, se acercaron. Sin entender por qué, Kagome subió lentamente sus manos hasta

rodearle el cuello, momento en que Bankotsu la pegó más a él, estrechándola por la

cintura.

Los nervios que comenzaron a florecer en el estómago de Kagome al sentir el

cálido aliento de Bankotsu contra su cuello, le hicieron cerrar los ojos y apoyar la frente

sobre los hombros de aquel grandullón. Bankotsu, por su parte, al sentir cómo la suave

respiración de Kagome le cosquilleaba a través de la camisa, notó cómo el vello de su

cuerpo se erizaba, y olvidando donde se encontraban comenzó a acariciarle con

suavidad la espalda.

Kagome, que disfrutaba de aquel mágico momento, involuntariamente soltó un

gemido que hizo sonreír a Bankotsu.

—Tranquila, princesa —le susurró al oído—. Nadie te ha escuchado.

—Ehh —tosió, confundida por aquella sensual voz—. No sé a qué te refieres.

—No importa —endureció la voz separándose de ella—. Gracias a Dios acabó este

maldito baile.

Pero no fue así. Aquello fue el principio de una dulce tortura. Las ancianas, por

unanimidad, decidieron que la mejor pareja eran ellos, por lo que tuvieron que

continuar con el ritual.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer ahora? —gritó Kagome al escuchar a la anciana.

—Abuela —protestó Bankotsu—. No pienso continuar con esta tontería.

Sango y Miroku, no pudieron remediar reír a carcajadas cuando Kaede, con una

picara sonrisa, les guiñó el ojo y entregó a Bankotsu una pequeña cajita azul.

—Escuchadme un momento muchachos —en aquella sociedad, los designios de la

abuela eran casi sagrados—. Ahora tú —dijo señalando a Bankotsu— tienes que regalarle

algo en señal de tu buena voluntad, y por supuesto tú —miró a Kagome—, lo tienes

que aceptar.

—¡Esto es ridículo! —masculló Kagome intentando alejarse—. Nunca me han

gustado estás chorradas.

—Venga, Kag —se mofó Sango—. Deja de gruñir y disfruta el momento.

—Así es la tradición —animó la anciana—. Ahora id a refrescar un poco vuestras

gargantas. Cuando llegue el momento os avisaré.

—¡Vaya con Kaede! —se mofó Miroku al ver a su primo tan abrumado—. Nunca la

había visto tan bruja —y acercándose a Bankotsu le susurró—. Debe ser que todo se pega.

Tomando una cerveza del cubo con hielo, Bankotsu la abrió con un golpe seco. Le

gustara o no, tenía que reconocer que la fiereza que ella mostraba se convertía en

dulzura y sensualidad cuando estaba entre sus brazos, y que prefería ser él quien la

abrazara y no el idiota de Koga o algunos de sus amigos.

Media hora más tarde las ancianas reunieron a todos ante la fogata. El segundo

paso del ritual, como marcaba la costumbre, se debía de cumplir. Por lo que Kagome

y Bankotsu, más contrariados que otra cosa, se plantaron ante todos sin saber qué decir.

La situación era tan ridícula que al final fue Bankotsu quien habló.

—Princesita, sígueme el juego.

—Eh... —susurró Kagome confundida.

—Bueno amigos, gracias a mi adorada abuela y sus compinches —señaló Bankotsu,

haciendo reír a las ancianas— voy a tener que hacer esto me guste o no —y

volviéndose hacia Kagome, que horrorizada no sabía a dónde mirar, dijo tomándole

la mano—. Cumpliendo una tradición familiar, te entrego este regalo en señal de mi

maravillosa voluntad. Ábrelo y dame lo que en su interior hay.

—¿Ahora? —preguntó Kagome avergonzada.

—Si quieres que esto acabe —siseó Bankotsu—. Cuanto antes lo abras, mejor.

Tras mirar a Sango, que disfrutaba emocionada de aquella absurdez, Kagome

abrió la pequeña cajita azul y desconcertada sacó dos argollas procedentes de las

latas de Coca-Cola. Con cuidado, como si fuera algo muy frágil, se las entregó.

—Kagome —dijo tomándole la mano—. Prometes ante todos que nunca —recalcó

aquella palabra— te casarás conmigo.

«Antes muerta, creído» pensó Kagome enarcando las cejas, mientras las ancianas, y

en especial Kaede, les miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—Sí. Lo prometo —respondió con gesto de contrariedad.

Ahora le tocaba a Kagome coger la argolla que Bankotsu con amabilidad le ofrecía.

—Cromañón —sonrió cogiéndole la mano—. Promete ante todos que nunca te

casarás conmigo.

—Por supuesto —se carcajeó al responder—. Sí que lo prometo.

Kaede, incrédula por la jugada de aquellos dos, protestó.

—¡Eso no vale!

—Kaede —sonrió Bankotsu—. Tú dijiste que yo debería regalarle algo a Kagome en

prueba de mi buena voluntad y ella debía aceptarlo. ¿Qué parte no hemos cumplido?

—El beso —retó la anciana con la mirada—. Aún falta el beso. Pero no un beso

cualquiera. Queremos un beso en condiciones

—¡De tornillo! —gritó Miroku aplaudiendo.

—Si... sí... de película —le siguió Sango.

Con resignación, Kagome, para sorpresa de todos, cogió a Bankotsu por el cuello y

deseando terminar con aquello, le besó en los labios con rapidez.

—¡Ea! —gritó tras aquello—. Ya está el rito cumplido.

Pero Bankotsu con un brillo especial en los ojos que hizo aplaudir a Kaede, miró a

Kagome. Sus labios mostraban una sonrisa peligrosa, que se acentuó al darse cuenta

de que Koga no sonreía. Después la sujetó para que no se marchara, y poniéndole la

carne de gallina le susurró al oído.

—Lady Dóberman, tú me has besado como se besa en España. Ahora, si me lo

permites, te besaré yo como se besa en Escocia, y como manda la tradición —y

atrayéndola hacia él, la besó dulcemente en la boca sin que Kagome pudiera poner

resistencia, mientras todos a su alrededor chillaban y aplaudían.

—Más sabe el zorro por viejo que por zorro —se carcajeó Miroku al ver cómo su

abuela, encantada, aplaudía.

—¿Estás seguro de que Kaede no es española? —comentó Sango divertida.

Tras el beso, que duró más de lo que debía, los dos se separaron. No se volvieron a

dirigir la palabra el resto de la noche, pero ambos fueron conscientes de que aquella

pieza de música celta y lo que sintieron con el beso sería difícil de olvidar.

Linitha-chan*

* * *

><p><em>hola hola :). Capitulo super cortito lo se pero nimodo, que se le puede hacer. Si me dejan muchos reviews los quiero mas :3<em>

_Muchas gracias a:_

**HEDON**

**Aidee Gv**

**Nina Shichinintai**

**mari-ibs**

_por seguir de cerquita mi historia y que les encante lo que publico y me siguen motivando para continuar. Un saludo especial para mis hermanas de Circulo Mercenario que apoyan la historia y me dan ánimos para seguirla. Que bueno que este siendo del agrado de muchas personas. Espero que sigan de cerca también mi otra adaptación, su nombre es Oscura Tentación_

**Aidee Gv:** _hay Aide no te preocupes si los comentarios son cortos, la intención es lo que cuenta. La verdad si me gusta mucho la historia y aun hay cosas que ni se imaginan que pasaran y no, no estaba dormida cuando dejaste el review jajaja. Respecto a tu duda, Yura no va a aparecer mas, era solo un personaje ambiental y pues tenia que ponerle un nombre. Y si, celos de Bank :3 son únicos. Un saludo y un abrazo con cariño, espero que estés bien_

**mari-ibs: **_jajaja la verdad si da mucha gracia Kag y su pánico por los animales. Espero que te este gustando la historia y no te preocupes, de poquito en poquito podras seguir leyendo ;) Saluditos :*_

**Nina Shichinintai: **_hola :) que bueno que estés siguiendo de cerquita la historia Javi y que te este gustando tanto. Aquí esta la continuación que esperabas espero que te guste y no me reclames por que esta súper corto por que yo también lo se, pero tu sabes, emoción del momento:) Ojala que oscura tentación tambien te este gustando aunque puedo ver que tienes preferencia por ésta y cómo no si esta para morirse de la risa. Bueno nos leemos. Saludos te mando un abrazo :)_

**HEDON: **_que bueno que te este gustando la historia, jajajaja si ame esa frase de "los amantes que pelean se desean" estuvo genial. Muchas gracias por seguir de cerquita el fic y espero que te siga gustando tanto como a mi Saludos :*_


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Esta Historia asi como los personajes no me pertenecen y los tome prestados de la impresionante Mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. Cualquier reproduccion total o parcial de esta esta prohibida asi como el uso de mi firma sin mi debido permiso.**

_Hola hola! es la primera vez que comparto una adaptacion en la página, espero que sea de su agrado y me dejen un review por fis por fis :). los quiero y espero que les agrade esta historia que prepare con mucho cariño. Marquenla como favorita ;) por favor_

_Este capitulo va dedicado con mucho cariño a:_

**Aidee Gv**

* * *

><p>Te Lo Dije<p>

Capitulo 14

Los dos días siguientes consiguieron que Kagome se restableciera. Dejar de

madrugar y sobre todo de empaparse bajo la lluvia hizo que su salud volviera a ser la

que era. Durante aquellos días se divirtió hablando con Totosai y con Kaede, quienes

resultaron ser unos excelentes conversadores, y en sus ratos de soledad cogió su

portátil para intentar preparar nuevos proyectos y todas aquellas cosas que siempre

quedaban pendientes por hacer o por terminar.

El viernes treinta y uno de octubre todos se preparaban para la tradicional noche

de brujas. Kagome al principio estaba reacia a participar de aquella estúpida fiesta

pero al ver cómo poco a poco la casa se llenó de gente extraña, la mayoría disfrazada,

no le quedó más remedio.

Sango, con la ayuda de Kaede y de Rin, se había disfrazado de bruja, formando

un terceto perfecto con las otras dos. Sobre las diez de la noche varios de los jóvenes

que habían llegado encendieron un par de hogueras, mientras Kaede y sus amigas

sacaban la comida de la alacena y la gente comenzaba a beber y a bailar.

Kagome, sentaba junto a Totosai, le escuchó contar que el día treinta y uno de octubre

era el último día del viejo calendario celta, llamado «Samhain» y como la tradición

mandaba todos debía disfrazarse. Incrédula se quedó al escuchar que los antiguos

celtas tenían miedo a la oscuridad y al invierno, y que se disfrazaban la noche del

treinta y uno de octubre, para que los fantasmas llegados del pasado los

confundieran con otros fantasmas.

Tuvo que sonreír cuando oyó que, para alejar a los fantasmas de sus casas, los

celtas colocaban comida fuera de ellas.

—Por eso Kaede está poniendo toda esa comida ahí —señaló Kagome.

—Muchacha —asintió el anciano—, lo manda la tradición.

Momentos después, mientras Totosai hablaba con un par de amigos, mucha gente

comenzó a bailar y Kagome, con un ridículo gorro de bruja calado en la cabeza,

observó a su hermana bailar con un tipo disfrazado de gato negro. Era Miroku.

Aquellos pelos rojos no pasaban desapercibidos.

—¿Quieres bailar?

Al volverse se encontró con Bankotsu, vestido de vampiro, que le tendía la mano.

—Yo no sé bailar esta música —dijo mirándolo.

—Yo tampoco —bromeó Bankotsu, y la tomó de la mano—. Por lo tanto, hagamos

como todos, demos vueltas alrededor de la hoguera.

Sin saber por qué, Kagome accedió y durante las tres horas siguientes no paró de

reír, de bailar y de bromear con Bankotsu, quien se había manifestado como un excelente

bailarín y una buena compañía.

—¿Te diviertes en el «Samhain»? —preguntó Bankotsu bebiendo de su cerveza.

—Sí. Es la primera vez que asisto a una fiesta de disfraces.

—¿En tu glamorosa vida nunca has ido a ninguna?

—Nunca —respondió mirándolo—. No me gustan.

—Pues tu disfraz de bruja es de lo más real —su comentario era malvado—. Tus

ojos oscuros, y ese pelo negro, son de lo más demoníaco.

—No pienso enfadarme por nada de lo que me digas hoy ¡drácula!

—Mmmmm... esa venita tuya del cuello —dijo haciéndola reír— cuando late me

encanta.

En ese momento un chico se puso ante ellos.

—¿Quieres bailar? —preguntó mirando a Kagome.

—No, muchacho —respondió Bankotsu—. No quiere.

—Pues claro que quiero bailar —intervino Kagome y antes de que Bankotsu pudiera

decir nada, salió junto a las fogatas y comenzó a girar y a reír con aquel joven.

Apoyado en el tronco del árbol Bankotsu la observó. Verla reír era algo a lo que estaba

poco acostumbrado y cuando la pieza de música acabó y vio que otro chico la

tomaba del brazo y comenzaba de nuevo a bailar con ella, no le gustó. Pero

manteniendo a raya su disciplina, esperó a que la pieza acabara para llegar hasta ella

y recuperarla.

—UHF —suspiró Kagome—. ¡Estoy agotada!

—¿Quieres que vaya a por una cerveza? —se ofreció Bankotsu.

—No, déjalo —dijo tomando la de él—. Si me das de la tuya me vale.

Dio un trago mientras el sudor corría por su frente, sin saber lo sexy que estaba en

ese momento. Bankotsu no podía apartar los ojos de ella.

—Por cierto —dijo Kagome—. Te recuerdo que puedo bailar con quien yo quiera.

No soy tu novia ni la de nadie.

—¿Quién es nadie? —y deseando probar algo le entregó su botella—. Sujétame la

cerveza, princesita, ahora vuelvo.

Con una sonrisa en la boca, Kagome la cogió, pero cuando vio que una muchacha

de unos veintipocos años caminaba hacia él, lo besaba en la mejilla, y ambos se

ponían a bailar, deseó estamparle la cerveza en la cabeza.

«Pero bueno. Tendrá morro» pensó molesta, bebiéndose el resto de cerveza que

quedaba.

—¿Estás escaneando a Bankotsu con la mirada? —preguntó Sango acercándose a ella.

—Pues no va el cretino, y me dice que le sujete la cerveza y se va a bailar con esa

muchacha —bufó molesta.

—Hace unos segundos estabas tú bailando con otro tipo.

Cansada de verlo sonreír mientras bailaba con aquella joven, se levantó.

—Ven. Vayamos a bailar —animó Kagome arrimándose a un par de chavales.

Estos rápidamente las invitaron a entrar en el corro.

Kagome respiraba con dificultad por la ajetreada música, pero intentó sonreír a su

acompañante hasta que por fin terminó la pieza de música.

—¡Qué fuerte, hermanita! —sonrió Sango acercándosele.

—¿El qué? —preguntó Kagome agotada.

—La mirada laxante que te ha echado tu highlander.

—¿Laxante? —repitió Kagome divertida.

—Sí, chica. Laxante, porque cuando te mira te cagas. ¡Dios! Porque no lo has visto,

si no te habrías dado cuenta de lo furioso que estaba.

—¿Bailas conmigo, preciosa bruja? —preguntó Miroku cogiendo a Sango de la

mano.

—Anda, ve a bailar con Chewaka —animó Kagome haciéndole sonreír.

Sola, se encaminó hacia el cubo de las bebidas, y tras meter la mano entre los

hielos, sacó una cerveza fresquita. Paseando la mirada por la mesa buscó un abridor,

cuando de pronto sintió que le quitaban la cerveza. Era Bankotsu, que la abrió dando un

golpe seco contra la mesa.

—Gracias, Drácula.

—De nada, bruja —respondió él, y tomándola por el brazo empezó a caminar con

ella hacia la oscuridad.

—¿Dónde me llevas?

—A ningún lugar.

Pero cuando estaban lo suficientemente lejos de las miradas de todos, la apoyó

contra el tronco de un árbol, cogió con sus manos su cara y la besó.

Al principio se sintió tan sorprendida por aquel acto, que no supo reaccionar. Pero

la cercanía de Bankotsu y su olor a hombre, tardaron poco en volverla loca. Soltando la

cerveza, que se derramó en el suelo, levantó las manos y apretó su cuerpo contra el

de él. Comenzó a jugar con su lengua, y sintió cómo todo su ser se estremecía de

placer.

Kagome lo besó de tal manera que Bankotsu notó que le roba el aliento, la voluntad y la

cordura. Así que antes de hacer una locura, tras darle un suave y último beso en los

labios, se apartó de ella.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? —preguntó Kagome, que respiraba con dificultad.

—Necesitaba besarte —no podía dejar de mirarla.

—Me creas una tensión enorme, Bankotsu. ¿Por qué no te limitas a alejarte de mí y no

volver a acercar tu boca ni tus manos a mi persona? ¡Dios, qué tensión!

—¿Sabes, princesita? —dijo con rabia, alejándose de ella—. Para acabar con la

tensión lo mejor es un buen revolcón. Aunque me temo que una bruja como tú

necesita demasiados.

Al escucharlo, Kagome se quedó sin habla, pero aún podía atacar.

—¿Sabes, Bankotsu? Follar es como jugar al mus. Si no tienes una buena pareja, por lo

menos que Dios te dé una buena mano.

Bankotsu la miró sorprendido por su rapidez en buscar algo hiriente, y tras mirarla

unos segundos más, dándose la vuelta, se alejó. La fiesta para él había terminado.

El dos de noviembre Kagome y Sango celebraron en Escocia el día de todos los

muertos. Una tradición que se celebraba igual en Escocia que en España.

Después de comer Kagome miraba con tristeza por la ventana y recordó a su

padre. Qué diferente hubiera sido todo si él no hubiera enfermado y muerto. Pero

tras secarse las lágrimas, decidió dejar de pensar en el pasado y volver a la realidad.

Y en ese momento la realidad de su vida era que se encontraba en Escocia, en

medio del campo, rodeada de bichos, viviendo como una humilde granjera,

esperando a que llegara un conde, y sintiendo algo que no debía por un hombre que

podía haber protagonizado el anuncio de la Coca-Cola Light.

Tras el encontronazo que Kagome y Bankotsu tuvieron la noche de Brujas, no habían

vuelto a acercarse el uno al otro. Pero por extraño que pareciera, siempre coincidían

con sus miradas. Kaede, sin decir nada, era testigo de todo, algo que la alegraba. Ella

pensaba que su nieto había encontrado su media naranja. Estaba segura.

El día cuatro de noviembre, cuando regresaban en la furgoneta azul para comer,

mientras Bankotsu conducía, Miroku, Renkotsu y Kohaku no paraban de hablar.

—¿Vendréis hoy a Inverate a ver el partido? —preguntó Renkotsu.

—Yo paso —a Miroku no le gustaba el fútbol.

—¿A qué hora empieza el partido? —dijo Kohaku.

—A las ocho menos cuarto —indicó Renkotsu mirando a las mujeres—. Hoy juega un

equipo español en Andfield.

—¡Ostras! —exclamó Sango llevándose las manos a la cabeza—. Pues claro, hoy

juega de nuevo el Atlético de Madrid.

—Sí —Kagome no quería mostrar sus emociones delante de Bankotsu—. El partido de

vuelta.

—Nosotros iremos a verlo con unos amigos a un pub de Inverate.

—¿Podemos acompañaros? —preguntó Sango.

—Eh... ¿dónde vas tú sin mi? —dijo Miroku al escucharla.

—Vamos a ver —Sango no iba a dejar pasar un comentario machista—. El que yo

vaya a ver un partido con mi hermana y unos amigos no tiene que...

—Os llevaremos nosotros —finalizó la conversación Bankotsu.

A las siete y cuarto de la tarde entraban en «Chester», un pub de la localidad.

Allí Renkotsu y Kohaku, se encargaron de presentarlas al numeroso grupo de amigos.

Todos hombres, mientras Bankotsu y Miroku pedían las bebidas en la barra y observaban

a las muchachas relacionarse con los otros.

—Bankotsu, ¿qué hacemos tú y yo aquí si no nos gusta el fútbol? —sonrió Miroku.

—Contéstamelo tú. Porque aún yo me lo estoy preguntando —respondió con una

sonrisa mientras miraba a Kagome.

Cuando comenzó el partido el pub estaba a reventar. El 80% deseaba que ganara el

Atlético de Madrid y el 20% el Liverpool. Al poner la pelota en juego el Atlético de

Madrid los aplausos retumbaron en el pub.

En los diez primeros minutos el Liverpool monopolizó casi por completo el balón.

—¡Corner! —gritó Sango al ver la jugada, mientras Kagome bebía de su cerveza,

y comenzaba a gritar como todo el pub y la aflicción rojiblanca del televisor ¡Kun,

Kun, Kun!

—¡Ay Dios, que no lo quiero ver! —gritó Kagome al ver correr al jugador del

Liverpool Robbie Keane.

—¡Fuera! —abucheó Kohaku al ver cómo tras meter Leo Franco la mano la despejaba

de la banda.

—¿Pero el arbitro está ciego? —viéndola así nadie pensaría que era una alta

ejecutiva de una empresa de publicidad.

—¡Joder! ¡Joder! —Sango estaba nerviosa—. Qué peligro tiene el Liverpool.

Pero tras un par de minutos, el pub gritó.

—¡GOLLLLLLLLLLLLL!

Y la marea humana vivida días antes en el pub de Edimburgo volvió allí, aunque

esta vez Kagome se lo tomó de otra manera, sonriendo de tal manera que Bankotsu, desde

la barra, tuvo que sonreír.

—¡Gol! El Atlético de Madrid ha metido un ¡GOL! —gritó Sango mientras Miroku

le hacía la señal de Kagome desde la barra.

—A tu zanahorio no le va mucho esto del fútbol, ¿verdad? —señaló Kagome al ver

cómo aquellos dos hablaban de sus cosas sin mirar el televisor.

—A tu highlander tampoco.

Y tapándose la boca ambas sonrieron y comenzaron a brindar con sus cervezas

junto al resto de los forofos.

—No lo puedo entender —Miroku y Bankotsu las miraban con una mezcla se asombro

y diversión. Nunca había conocido a dos mujeres que se lo pasaran tan bien viendo a

su equipo jugar.

—Son españolas, primo —rió Bankotsu—. ¿Qué esperabas?

Tras acabar el primer tiempo, Kagome y Sango se acercaron hasta ellos dando

saltos como dos crías.

—Oe, oe, oe, oe —cantaban al unísono.

—¿Has visto, Miroku? —señaló Sango, abrazándolo—. ¿Has visto qué equipo

más bueno tengo?

—Anda, ven aquí —Miroku la tomó por la cintura— y bésame.

—¿No te gusta el fútbol, Bankotsu?— le preguntó Kagome.

—Prefiero otras cosas —sonrió sin dejar de mirarla.

—¿Como qué?

—Como acabar con la tensión.

Al escuchar aquello Kagome no supo si debía reír o no. Aún recordaba la

ordinariez que le había dicho del mus, la noche de Brujas. Iba a contestarle pero

Sango, cogiéndola de la mano, se la llevó. Comenzaba el segundo tiempo del

partido.

—¡Madre mía! ¡Madre mía! —gritó Sango—. Esos ingleses atacan como cosacos.

Kagome apenas se enteró de la segunda parte del partido. Las palabras de Bankotsu le

rondaban por la cabeza y su mirada al otro lado del pub le estaba alterando el cuerpo

a un ritmo muy, muy acelerado.

Incapaz de continuar mirando el partido Kagome se acerco hasta Bankotsu, y para su

sorpresa lo agarró de la mano, lo alejó un poco de Miroku, y sin decirle nada, se tiró

encima de él comenzando a devorarle la boca con auténtica pasión.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Bankotsu separándola un poco.

—Lo que me apetece —susurró Kagome.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque me fío de ti.

—Pero yo de ti no, princesita —murmuró Bankotsu, que ardía de deseos por sentirla

entre sus piernas.

—Bien. Bien —ronroneó, pasándole la lengua por la comisura de los labios—. Así

me gusta. Que no te fíes de mí.

Sin entender nada, Bankotsu, tras sonreír, le preguntó.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sin disfrutar del sexo?

—Demasiado —suspiró mordiéndole en labio inferior.

—Entonces habrá que buscar un remedio ¿no crees?

—Sí. Lo creo.

Besando con pasión aquellos labios tentadores, Bankotsu se dejó llevar por la pasión

del momento. Semiocultos por la poca luz del pub, Kagome se atrevió a bajar la mano

hasta tocar la entrepierna de Bankotsu, que al sentir su tacto se endureció aún más.

—No me hagas esto —sonrió apretándola contra él—. Si no quieres pagar aquí y

ahora el calentón que llevo desde hace días.

De pronto se oyó ¡GOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! Y dos segundos después Sango

llegó hasta ella muy enfadada.

—¡Mierda, Kag! El partido ha acabado y esos ingleses han empatado. ¡Qué

vergüenza de partido, por Dios!

Al ver con qué cara la miraban los dos, Sango se dio cuenta de su indiscreción y

con una tonta sonrisa dijo antes de marcharse.

—Bueno, yo como siempre interrumpiendo en el mejor momento. Adiós.

—Bankotsu —gritó Renkotsu—. ¡Bankotsu!

—¡Joder! Podrán olvidarse de nosotros un rato —susurró Kagome, harta de tanta

interrupción.

Eso le hizo sonreír.

Tener a Kagome a su merced de pronto, sin esperárselo, había sido la mejor de las

sorpresas, por lo que sin hacer caso a Renkotsu, continuó besándola. La noche pintaba

muy, muy bien.

—¡Bankotsu, tío! —dijo Renkotsu acercándose hasta ellos— Ha llegado Sara.

—¿Sara? —preguntó, apartándose un segundo de Kagome—. ¿Quién es Sara?

—¡Bankotsu! —gritó Kohaku mientras llegaba hasta él—. Acaba de llegar la stripper de la

despedida de soltero de William. Ha preguntado por ti. ¡Dios, qué buena está!

—¡Vaya, qué emoción! —murmuró Kagome molesta, intentando separarse de él,

algo que no le permitió.

—Eh... Eso ocurrió antes de conocerte —dijo muy serio, mirándola a los ojos.

—¡Bankotsu! Joder...joder... —se carcajeó Miroku acercándose a él—. Cuando te diga

quién ha llegado...

—Bueno. ¡Basta ya! —gritó Kagome.

—¿Por qué te enfadas? —preguntó Bankotsu mirándola, mientras sus tres amigos se

alejaban.

—¡Joder! —gritó apartándose— No estoy dispuesta a que media Escocia se entere

de que tú y yo... bueno, intimamos. Ahora entiendes por qué me enfado.

—¿Pero qué dices? —le contestó, incrédulo.

—Mira, lo mejor que podemos hacer es olvidar lo que aquí ha estado a punto de

ocurrir y punto —lo empujó para liberarse de su abrazo—. Quédate aquí con esa tal

Sara que ya me ocuparé yo de que alguien me lleve hasta la granja.

Bankotsu echaba chispas por los ojos.

—Señorita española —bufó—. Eres mi problema. Yo te traje aquí y yo te llevaré de

vuelta a casa.

—Cómo quieras, pero no deseo ser el motivo de que pierdas una estupenda noche

con Sara, la stripper —asintió muy digna, alejándose de él.

Con la mirada fija en ella, Bankotsu vio cómo tras despedirse de los amigos que le

habían presentado aquella noche salía del pub sin mirar atrás. Caliente como un

horno, Bankotsu la siguió, consciente de la mala noche que iba a pasar.

Linitha-chan*

* * *

><p><em>hola hola :). <em>

**Aidee Gv**

**Nina Shichinintai**

**mari-ibs**

_por seguir de cerquita mi historia y que les encante lo que publico y me siguen motivando para continuar. Un saludo especial para mis hermanas de Circulo Mercenario que apoyan la historia y me dan ánimos para seguirla. Que bueno que este siendo del agrado de muchas personas. Espero que sigan de cerca también mi otra adaptación, su nombre es Oscura Tentación_

**Aidee Gv:** _me encanta que te este gustando la historia y sigo esperando razones equivocadas T-T pero en fin, aqui esta otro capitulo mas de esta emocionante historia. Gracias por el review. Saludos, un abrazo y un beso :*_

**mari-ibs: **_esta super genial y cortito. Gracias por el review, creeme que a mi tambien me dan besos asi y es ahhh 3, En fin, espero que sigas esta cómica historia de cerca, saludos y un abacho de oso :*_

**Nina Shichinintai: **_hola Javi aqui esta la continuacion de la historia y se que es tu favorita ;) otro capi mas, otro! :) lo de las miradas furtivas no te lo aseguro, acuerdate que nuestros personajes son muy cabezotas asi que uno nunca sabe que es lo que va a pasar en realidad ;) Espero que estes bien y que me dejes un review ;) Saludos y un abrazo :*_


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Esta Historia asi como los personajes no me pertenecen y los tome prestados de la impresionante Mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. Cualquier reproduccion total o parcial de esta esta prohibida asi como el uso de mi firma sin mi debido permiso.**

_Hola hola! es la primera vez que comparto una adaptacion en la página, espero que sea de su agrado y me dejen un review por fis por fis :). los quiero y espero que les agrade esta historia que prepare con mucho cariño. Marquenla como favorita ;) por favor_

_Este capitulo va dedicado con mucho cariño a:_

**Nina Shichinintai**

* * *

><p>Te Lo Dije<p>

Capitulo 15

Una semana después, Kagome fantaseaba con regresar a Madrid para poder

dormir un mes entero sin que nadie la molestara Le dolía todo, hasta las raíces del

pelo. Sus manos estaban destrozadas, a veces incluso le dolían tanto que no podía

teclear en el ordenador cuando llegaba.

Pero lo que realmente la mataba era el dolor de espalda, tan agudo que le impedía

dormir. Algo que no confesó a nadie y que sufrió en silencio, como las hemorroides.

Aquel trabajo para conseguir el dichoso contrato la estaba matando, pero no pensaba

darse por vencida, y menos ante el machoman de Bankotsu, que desde la noche del

partido se había vuelto más mandón y huraño con ella.

Muchas de aquellas madrugadas, cuando Kagome, dolorida, bajaba a la cocina

para tomarse un comprimido de ibuprofeno, se encontraba con Totosai quien apenas

dormía. Durante aquellas largas horas de charla entre ellos se creó una especial

amistad.

Totosai le contó lo aburrido que estaba desde que le dio un infarto y le

diagnosticaron una insuficiencia cardiaca. Su corazón no bombeaba bien y aquello le

provocaba cansancio y falta de aire. Por lo que tuvo que cambiar su ritmo de vida en

todos los sentidos. Kaede y sus nietos no le dejaban trabajar en la granja, por lo que

había pasado de ser una persona activa, a un viejo inútil.

Kagome, en un arranque de sinceridad, le contó lo estresante que era su trabajo y

lo ocurrido con Inuyasha, algo que dejó sin palabras a Totosai. Le habló de su trabajo

como publicista, de cómo se preparaban las campañas, cómo se elegían los eslóganes

y por qué necesitaba conseguir el contrato de Eilean Donan. Pero omitió hablar de su

familia. Todavía le dolía pensar cómo los había rechazado y tratado durante años.

Aquello era algo con lo que tendría que cargar toda su vida y aún no estaba

preparada para contarlo.

En ese tiempo, Totosai se interesó por el portátil de Kagome que, encantada, le

enseñó a manejarlo. En poco tiempo aprendió a guardar documentos de Word y

también a jugar. Aquello era algo que Totosai podía hacer sin cansarse y aunque en la

granja no había ADSL ni ningún tipo de conexión a Internet, Totosai disfrutaba jugando

con el buscaminas y el solitario.

Kagome tenía que morderse la lengua todos los días para no discutir con el

quisquilloso de Bankotsu. Cualquier cosa que ella hiciera lo repasaba con ojo

concienzudo, en busca de fallos. Día a día escuchaba sus desagradables comentarios

respecto a su trabajo. Por mucho que se esforzara en hacerlo bien, llegaba él y con su

aplomo de Superman la criticaba.

Aunque lo peor era que siempre aparecía en el momento más inoportuno y

bochornoso para ella. El día que cayó rodando como una albóndiga por una pequeña

ladera por huir de una vaca, lo que realmente la sacó de sus casillas fue ver a Bankotsu

destrozado de risa.

Otro desventurado día para Kagome fue cuando Stoirm, en un ataque de cariño, le

saltó encima asustándola, con tan mala suerte que perdió el equilibrio y al caer clavó

su trasero en una enorme mierda de vaca. Casi llorando por aquello, tuvo que ser

ayudada por Rin y Sango para levantarse, mientras Bankotsu la miraba y se reía junto

a sus secuaces.

Todos los días ocurría algo absurdo e inesperado y por azar del destino, siempre,

le ocurría a ella.

Una madrugada, el dolor de riñones la despertó. Miró su reloj. Las 3:40 de la

mañana. A punto de gritar lo volvió a mirar. ¡Dios, necesitaba dormir! A ese paso

regresaría a España con más arrugas que un Sharp-pei. Dándose la vuelta intentó

dormir pero en ese momento la puerta del cuarto se abrió muy despacio. Entró Rin.

Haciéndose la dormida, Kagome vio cómo Rin, tras comprobar que dormían, se

dirigió hacia el pequeño armario. Sin hacer ruido tocó con cuidado los jerséis y

pantalones que allí colgaban, luego se agachó para coger los zapatos rojos de

Kagome, y finalmente, sentándose en una vieja butaca, se los probó.

Rin, ajena a los ojos que la miraban, se levantó haciendo equilibrios. Quería saber

cómo era andar con unos zapatos como aquellos. Pero su inexperiencia hizo que el

tobillo se le torciera y sin poder evitarlo cayó al suelo haciendo un ruido atroz.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —gritó Kagome con cara de enfado, saltando de la cama.

—Oh... Yo... lo siento... pero... —tartamudeo la muchacha con gesto de dolor.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Sango restregándose los ojos.

—Que nos lo explique ella —protestó Kagome—. Se ha metido aquí como una

ladrona. ¿Qué querías, robar?

—No... no de verdad, yo... —intentó balbucear Rin, quién de la vergüenza no

podía hilar más de dos palabras seguidas.

—¡Mira, niñata! —señaló Kagome al verla aún en el suelo—. Esos zapatos que

llevas son de Manolo Blahnik, y valen más dinero que el que seguramente tú podrás

ganar en toda tu vida. Como les haya pasado algo, te juro que yo...

—Kag —interrumpió Sango, al ver el susto en los ojos de Rin—. No te pases.

Pobrecilla.

—¿Pobrecilla? —repitió incrédula Kagome—. Pobrecillos mis manolos.

Con manos temblorosas Rin se quitó los zapatos. Lo último que quería hacer era

romperlos. Kagome, arrancándoselos de las manos, los miró detenidamente para

comprobar que no les había pasado nada.

—¿Estás bien? —susurró Sango y Rin asintió.

—Te prohíbo que vuelvas a tocar mis cosas —los zapatos estaban intactos, aún así

debía asegurarse—. ¿Me has comprendido? No quiero que vuelvas a poner tus sucias

manos en mi ropa.

—Sí... Sí...—murmuró levantándose, con los ojos encharcados en lágrimas, y

calzándose las botas del hule, a pesar del dolor de tobillo, salió lo más rápido que

pudo.

—Kag. ¿Por qué te pones así?, ¿no te da pena?

—Esa idiota casi se carga mis manolos —respondió devolviendo los zapatos al

armario—. Cómo me va a dar pena ¡por Dios!

Sin decir nada más Sango se vistió. Su hermana a veces era peor que Cruella de

Vil. En ningún momento había reparado en el miedo de Rin, sólo en sus malditos

manolos.

Media hora después, sobre las cuatro y media, Kagome también se vistió y bajó a

la cocina. Allí estaba Kaede, junto a Rin.

—Hola muchachas —saludó Kaede—. Debéis tener un hambre atroz.

—Has acertado —asintió Kagome, cruzando una mirada con Rin, quien al verla

agachó los ojos.

—¿Qué tal noche pasó Totosai? —preguntó Sango.

—Muy buena —le respondió Kaede—. Hoy está durmiendo del tirón.

—Eso es magnifico —Kagome sabía de sus dificultades con el sueño.

—Venga, venga —animó la anciana—. Sentaos y comer. Tenéis que rellenar esos

cuerpos tan huesudos.

—¿Huesudos? —exclamó Kagome mirando a Rin que las observaba—. Creo que

mi cuerpo puede ser cualquier cosa, menos huesudo.

Siempre había pensado que estaba gorda. Siempre. Cuando era una niña, gracias a

su cara redonda y sus mofletes, en el colegio la llamaban «rolliza», algo que odiaba

recordar.

—Sólo con oler esto —aspiró Kagome el olor del pan recién hecho—. Seguro que

subo una talla.

—¡Qué exagerada eres! —contestó Sango y mirando a Rin preguntó—. ¿Estás

bien?

—Se ha torcido un tobillo al bajar un escalón —respondió Kaede por ella—. Tiene el

pie muy inflamado. Le estoy diciendo que hoy no vaya a trabajar, pero ella se

empeña en ir. ¡Es muy cabezona!

—¿En qué escalón te lo has hecho? —preguntó con maldad Kagome.

—Qué más dará eso —señaló Sango.

—Venga... venga, desayunad.

Rin, incomoda, no sabía a donde mirar. Desde el primer día que las vio, envidió

sus maneras de vestir. Verlas era como ver a las modelos de las revistas. Sus ropas

eran bonitas, y tan diferentes de las que ella llevaba, que sólo con mirarlas le

alegraban el día.

—Cuándo regrese a España, tendré que hacer una dieta estricta para bajar todas

las calorías que estoy comiendo aquí —murmuró Kagome cogiendo un trozo de pan.

—Vamos a ver, muchachas —sonrió Kaede, señalando las botas de Kagome y las

zapatillas de deporte de Sango—. Os van a salir unos sabañones terribles en los

pies, si vais con eso. Rin, ¿Podrías subir a la buhardilla con ellas? Quizás en las cajas

que se guardan allí encuentren ropa decente.

Al escuchar aquello Kagome dejó de masticar. ¿Qué era para Kaede ropa decente?

¿Los andrajos que llevaba Rin? ¿O las horteradas que le había dejado como el

pijama de tomates?

—Te lo agradezco Kaede —rechazó intentado no parecer horrorizada—. Pero con la

ropa que tengo creo que me puedo apañar.

—¡Claro que no! —insistió la anciana—. Subid antes de que lleguen los hombres.

Seguro que por lo menos unas botas de hule podréis encontrar. Dentro de un par de

días tenemos que ir a Dornie, allí podréis comprar algo.

Sin poder negarse, Rin se levantó e intentando no cojear subió a la buhardilla

seguida por las muchachas. Una vez allí, Sango miró maravillada la cantidad de

trastos viejos amontonados. Todo estaba sucio, lleno de polvo.

Aquel lugar trajo recuerdos para las hermanas. De pequeñas y hasta que su padre

murió, los fines de semana viajaban a Tomelloso, el pueblo de su madre. Allí su

abuela Urasue poseía un enorme caserón, donde la buhardilla, al igual que aquella

llena de polvo, era su sitio predilecto para jugar.

—¿De quién es esta ropa? —preguntó Sango revolviendo en una caja.

—De la difunta —señaló Rin, haciendo que Kagome la soltara horrorizada.

—¿Quién es la difunta? —susurró Sango.

—La mujer de Miroku.

Al escuchar aquello Kagome y Sango se miraron. ¿Miroku había estado casado?

—¿De qué murió? —masculló Kagome al ver la cara de confusión de su hermana.

—No me gusta hablar de los difuntos —señaló Rin con voz ronca—. Coged lo

que necesitéis. No creo que a la difunta le vaya a molestar.

—Oye, Rin —preguntó Sango, consciente de la falta de ropa de la muchacha—.

¿Por qué no utilizas todos estos trajes?

—No quiero nada de la difunta —respondió con seriedad—. Aquí están las botas

de hule.

—De acuerdo, tomaremos prestadas las botas hasta que vayamos a Dornie —

indicó Kagome arrugando la nariz. ¡Qué horror! A saber cómo sería la difunta.

De vuelta de la buhardilla volvieron a la cocina donde, tras ponerse unos

calcetines gordos que Kaede les proporcionó, se calzaron las botas. Por fin sus pies

entraron en calor.

—¡Qué horror de botas! —protestó Kagome justo en el momento en que se abría la

puerta y entraban Bankotsu, Miroku, Kohaku y Renkotsu.

Al verlas allí sentadas se sorprendieron. Pero sin decir nada, saludaron a Kaede y

comenzaron a desayunar. Media hora después, sin mediar palabra, las llevaron hasta

un enorme granero. Kagome, al ver las vacas campar a sus anchas, estuvo a punto de

gritar. Pero tras ver cómo Bankotsu la observaba en espera de algún comentario, calló. No

estaba dispuesta a cruzar ninguna palabra con él. No tenía fuerzas. Sólo frío.

Sango, por su parte, aún no había reaccionado ante la noticia de que Miroku

había estado casado. Se acercó a él cuando bajó del coche.

—Hoy no me has dirigido la palabra.

—Quizás no tengo nada que decir— respondió ceñudo.

Aquellos cambios de humor y la prisa que la mayoría de las tardes tenía Miroku

por marcharse de la granja era algo que la desconcertaba. Sango, en un par de

ocasiones, intentó hablar con él pero fue inútil. Ahora se daba cuenta de que Miroku

no le había contado nada acerca de su vida.

—Me gustaría hablar contigo —dijo Sango, necesitaba saber quién era la difunta.

—Si tengo tiempo te lo haré saber —puntualizó él.

Al escuchar su cortante voz, Sango lo miró, y dos segundos después reaccionó.

—Déjalo, guapo. Creo que ya no me apetece.

—Sango —espetó colocándose una gorra verde—. Limítate a ayudar a tu

hermana. Tengo demasiados problemas como para que tú me crees más.

Sango estaba sorprendida, no sabía a qué venía aquello. Apenas habían cruzado

tres palabras con él en las últimas 48 horas.

—¿Sabes, simpático? —dijo con una sonrisa que le descuadró mientras se

alejaba—. A partir de este momento tú para mi no existes.

Kohaku y Renkotsu, que esperaban junto con Miroku en la furgoneta, se comenzaron a

desternillar de risa, pero Miroku con un gesto los calló. En ese momento Bankotsu subió al

coche, cruzó una mirada con Kagome y sin decir nada arrancó.

Cuando la furgoneta se alejó, ellas volvieron al trabajo.

—No le hagas caso, Sango —señaló Rin entre susurros—. Se muere por tus

huesos. Pero es tan cabezón que es incapaz de reconocerlo.

—Eres un cielo, Rin —Sango cogió un enorme cepillo—. Pero hombres como

ese idiota me han dado muchos problemas. Toca cambio de «chip» y no volver a

pensar en él.

—Harás bien —Kagome no paraba de tiritar—. Bastante complicada es nuestra

vida como para que nos marchemos dentro de unas semanas con más

complicaciones.

Al escuchar aquello, Rin, sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a sollozar. Se sentía

culpable por lo ocurrido aquella mañana, y quería disculparse. Nunca quiso robar.

—¡Venga, por Dios! —Protestó Kagome—. Encima de que estamos aquí, en este

horrible y apestoso lugar. Sólo nos falta oírte a ti berrear.

—Kag ¡cierra el pico! —regañó Sango enfadada.

—Siento lo de esta mañana —se desahogó mirando al suelo—. De verdad, yo

nunca querría robar, sólo es que...

—Mejor cállate, no vayas a estropearlo —puntualizó Kagome.

Tras un incómodo silencio, fue la muchacha quién habló.

—No me vais a creer —confesó con la cara llena de lágrimas—. Pero es que nunca

he tenido amigas.

—No me extraña —suspiró Kagome sin piedad—. Con esas pintas es

comprensible.

—¡Kag! —gritó Sango para hacerla callar—. ¡Basta ya!

—¿Por qué? —respondió con maldad—. ¿Acaso es mentira lo que digo? ¡Mírala! Si

es un híbrido entre la bruja Lola y Mogly.

—No hagas caso de lo que dice esta idiota —Sango le pasó la mano por la

cabeza—. Rin cariño, eso no es posible. Eres una chica encantadora. No puedo creer

lo que dices.

—Ella tiene razón. Vosotras no conocéis mi vida —gimoteó Rin abriendo la boca

como un San Bernardo.

—Ni la sé, ni me interesa —interrumpió Kagome ganándose una nueva mirada de

su hermana.

Rin, sorprendiéndolas, igual que había comenzado a llorar, paró. Se secó las

lágrimas y, separándose de Sango, cogió una enorme pala, entró en el granero y

comenzó a trabajar.

—Kag—dijo Sango—. Me dejas sin palabras. ¿Cómo puedes ver llorar a

alguien con esa pena, y no sentirlo?

—Tengo mis propios problemas y yo no voy llorándole a nadie.

—Pobrecilla —respondió sin escucharla—. ¿Has oído lo que ha dicho?

—Mira, Sango —contestó Kagome viendo un grupo de vacas alejarse—. Tengo

tantos problemas y en este momento tanto frío, que no puedo pensar en otra cosa que

no sea yo... yo... yo... y yo.

—Eres una egocéntrica que se cree el ombligo del mundo —regañó Sango—. Si

yo fuera como tú estarías aquí sólita quitando la mierda de las vacas.

—Ahhh... que viene —gritó Kagome corriendo hacia un árbol—. ¡Una vaca! ¡Una

vaca!

Con una increíble destreza Kagome se subió al enorme árbol.

—Yo diría que son dos —murmuro Sango mientras acariciaba a las tranquilas

vacas que pasaban por su lado.

Con paciencia, Sango esperó hasta que Rin echara a todas las vacas del

cobertizo. Se la veía triste y quería hablar con ella. Pero dejar allí fuera, sola, a su

histérica hermana, no era lo más acertado, aunque a veces, como en aquel momento,

se lo mereciera.

—Kag —gritó Sango a una Kagome más pálida que la cera—. Las vacas

asesinas están todas pastando en el exterior. Voy a entrar al granero.

—¡Espérame! —Kagome dio un salto para bajar del árbol

—Bufff —arrugó la nariz Sango al entrar en el cobertizo—. Qué peste.

—Oh Dios... —suspiró Kagome echándose hacia atrás—. Yo... yo no puedo entrar

dentro. ¡Me muero de asco!

—A ver si te crees que a mí me encanta ¡no te jode! —regañó Sango y

entregándole una de las palas dijo—. Lo siento, princesita. Pero si yo quito mierda, tú

lo harás también.

—No puedo —gritó a punto de gimotear— No puedo. Yo no puedo.

—Oh sí... sí que puedes —empujó Sango sin darse por vencida—. ¡Arrea! Que

tenemos mucho que hacer.

Nada más entrar se escuchó un ¡Chofff!

—Dime que no he sido yo —gimoteó Kagome, que sí, había sido ella quien había

pisado una enorme caca de vaca, quedando media bota sumergida.

—Ainsss. ¡Que me da! —se destrozó de risa Sango—. Piensa en positivo. Ese pie

lo tendrás más calentito.

—¡Vete a la porra! —protestó, pero al mirar su pie y verlo rodeado por aquella

pasta marrón...—. Esto no me puede estar ocurriendo a mí. ¡Me quiero despertar! ¡Me

quiero despertar!

El olor a animal, pis y caca, era tremebundo, algo que Rin no notaba. Estaba

acostumbrada a esos olores fuertes.

—Tenemos que airear el granero, cambiar el lecho sucio y húmedo por aquel de

allí y... —señaló Rin.

—¡Qué más da! —gritó Kagome tapándose la boca con la mano. El olor era

horroroso—. ¡Son vacas! A ellas les dará igual que se lo cambiemos o no.

—Lo siento pero no —Rin abrió la enorme portezuela del fondo—. Si no

cambiamos el lecho todos los días las vacas pueden sufrir putrefacción en las

pezuñas, y coger cientos de enfermedades.

—Pobrecillas —susurró Sango.

—¡Creo que voy a vomitar! —dijo Kagome sintiendo arcadas.

—Ni se te ocurra —ordenó Sango—. Bastante tengo con quitar la mierda de las

vacas, como para quitar tus vómitos también.

—¡Eres inhumana! —gritó Kagome.

—Y tu una pija insensible —Sango no podía dejar de reír ante el horror de su

hermana.

Media hora más tarde Kagome, con más asco que arte, metía kilos de lecho

húmedo en enormes bolsas de basura grises. De nada había servido intentar

escaquearse. Sango no se lo había permitido. A media mañana, tras dar un

manguerazo al suelo, llegó Kohaku con el almuerzo. Rin, al verlo cambió su gesto, algo

que no pasó desapercibido a Sango y a Kagome, pero no por Kohaku, quien apenas la

había mirado. Pocos minutos después, sin mediar palabra, el muchacho se marchó.

Volvía con los hombres.

En un mutismo total Rin abrió la bolsa que Kohaku había dejado para ellas. Cogió un

pedazo de pan con un poco de queso, y comenzó a comer.

—Necesito lavarme las manos —dijo Kagome, mirando a Rin que comía

tranquilamente, sentada encima de una caja—. ¿Dónde te las has lavado?

—¡Pero si eso es la manguera de las vacas! —chillo histérica—. No pienso lavarme

las manos con la misma manguera con la que has limpiado el granero. ¡Qué asco!

—No hay otra manguera —indicó la muchacha—. El agua que sale de ella es

limpia.

—Kag —suspiró Sango cogiéndola del brazo y acercándola a la manguera—.

Yo la cogeré mientras te lavas las manos

—Pero... ¡Está congelada! —protestó retirando las manos al sentir el frío.

—Me estás tocando los ovarios hoy de una manera que no te imaginas —siseó

Sango con rabia—. Lávate las jodidas manos de una vez para que yo también

pueda hacerlo.

Kagome, cansada y dolorida, se lavó las manos y antes de decir nada, Rin le

tendió una servilleta de papel para que se las secara.

El almuerzo fue tenso. No hablaron. Sólo comieron pensando en sus propios

problemas.

—¡Maldita sea! —protestó Kagome rompiendo el silencio—. He olvidado el tabaco.

—Mala suerte —murmuró Sango sin mirarla.

—Pero yo quiero un cigarro —se quejó Kagome—. Necesito un cigarro.

—¡Kag! —chillo Sango asustando a Rin. No podía más—. ¡No hay tabaco! Da

igual que te quejes media hora, una hora o siete horas. Rin y yo no tenemos tabaco.

Y las vacas dudo que fumen. Por tanto. O te callas o coges hierba del suelo, te la lías

en una servilleta y te la fumas.

Tras aquel arranque de furia, Sango se levantó malhumorada y se marchó.

Necesitaba dar una vuelta y despejarse. Las frías palabras de Miroku la estaban

martirizando y las continuas quejas de su hermana la estaban matando.

—Kohaku tiene tabaco —susurró Rin al quedar solas—. Si quieres puedo ir hasta

donde están ellos y pedirle alguno.

—¿Están cerca de aquí? —preguntó Kagome con curiosidad

—Más o menos —señaló la muchacha—. A unos tres kilómetros.

Al escuchar aquello Kagome se quedó perpleja.

—Rin. ¿Me estás diciendo que andarías tres kilómetros de ida y otros tres de

vuelta, con el tobillo dolorido, sólo por traerme un cigarrillo a mí?

—Sí —asintió limpiándose la boca con la manga tras beber de la botella—. Si para

ti es importante, lo haría. ¿Quieres que vaya?

Al escuchar aquello a Kagome le entraron ganas de llorar. Aquella muchacha, a la

que había tratado mal, estaba dispuesta a hacer aquello por ella.

—No, Rin —negó con una sonrisa—. No hace falta.

—Siento que Sango y tú estéis enfadadas.

—Ah... no te preocupes —contestó mirando cómo su hermana comenzaba a echar

lecho seco en el granero—. Nuestros enfados son continuos. No pasa nada.

—Es bonito tener hermanos —sonrió Rin, haciendo que Kagome sonriera.

—Oye, Rin —dijo Kagome sentándose junto a ella—. ¿Qué haces tú en la granja

viviendo con Kaede y Totosai?

—Vivir en paz.

Kagome estaba preparada para escuchar cualquier cosa, pero no aquello.

—No quiero aburrirte con mi vida —indicó la muchacha sin mirarla.

Aquellas simples palabras, junto al detalle anterior, llegaron sin saber por qué

hasta el duro corazón de Kagome. Se sintió mala, y desagradable. No se estaba

portando bien con aquella muchacha, y tenía que reconocerlo.

—Rin —dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro—. Quiero disculparme por mi

manera de comportarme contigo. Sé que a veces soy una auténtica bruja.

—Yo no te veo así —murmuró la muchacha.

—Me parece que eres demasiado inocente y también demasiado frágil, Rin.

—No creas todo lo que ves —señaló la joven.

—¿Me perdonas entonces?

—Por supuesto que sí.

—Oye, Rin. Me encantaría saber de tu vida.

—¿En serio? —dijo mirándola.

—Por supuesto que sí —respondió Kagome haciéndola sonreír.

—Bu... bueno... —tartamudeó—. Vivía en Glaswood hasta que mi madre murió.

En aquel entonces yo tenía diez años y mi hermano Souta ocho. Recuerdo cómo

mamá nos llevaba al cuarto y nos impedía salir de allí cuando mi padre regresaba.

Ahora soy consciente de que nos encerraba para que no nos pegara. Pero cuando ella

murió todo cambió. Tuve que crecer de pronto. Abandonar el colegio y con diez años

hacerme cargo de la casa, de mi hermano y de mi padre. Una noche mi padre llegó

borracho. Souta y él se pelearon y papá, furioso, lo tiró contra la pared. Ese golpe lo

mató.

Kagome sintió cómo una parte de su corazón se partía ante las palabras simples y

terribles de la muchacha.

—Rin, lo siento —susurró conmovida—. Debió ser horrible.

—Mucho —continuó con un hilo de voz—. Yo cogí la escopeta de caza de mi

padre y lo mate. Se lo merecía. Te juro Kagome que se lo merecía —sollozó tapándose

los ojos—. A partir de ese momento todo el mundo se alejó de mí. Me llevaron a una

casa de acogida y estuve allí dos años. Nadie se quería hacer cargo de mí. Pero un

día, en una excursión que hicimos al castillo de Eilean Donan, Totosai y Kaede me vieron

y se interesaron por mí. Con la ayuda de Bankotsu me adoptaron. Y yo comencé a ser

feliz. Pero los rumores de lo que había hecho en mi casa llegaron hasta aquí y a partir

de ese momento ninguna de las chicas de los alrededores quiso ser mi amiga. Sus

madres decían que estaba loca, y a pesar de lo mucho que Kaede ha luchado por mí,

nunca la creyeron —dijo secándose la nariz con la manga—. Mis únicos amigos

siempre han sido Miroku y Bankotsu. Ellos me han demostrado su cariño de muchas

maneras. Todos los años se acuerdan de mi cumpleaños y en Navidad, junto al de

Kaede y Totosai, están sus regalos.

Escuchar aquello dejó a Kagome sin habla. Qué terrible experiencia tuvo que vivir

Rin con solo diez años.

—Te prometo, Kagome, que yo nunca te robaría —dijo mirándola a los ojos—. Si

esta mañana estaba en vuestra habitación era por...

—No hace falta que sigas —sonrió Kagome tapándole la boca—. Y antes de que

digas nada, déjame volver a pedirte disculpas por las cosas que te he dicho está

mañana, y ayer y todos los días que llevo aquí. Para mí no está siendo fácil todo esto

—respondió, sincerándose—. Soy una mujer de ciudad, acostumbrada a otro tipo de

vida y de personas. Por favor. Perdóname.

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas Rin asintió y esbozando una sonrisa murmuró.

—¿Sabes? Yo también me peleaba con Souta. Era muy guapo —recordó Rin con

una sonrisa—. Se parecía mucho a mamá. Tenía unos ojos azules grandes y llenos de

vida y una sonrisa divertida.

—Tú también eres guapa —dijo Kagome pasándole la mano por aquel tosco pelo.

—Eso es mentira —sonrió entre lágrimas—. Soy fea. Lo sé. Aunque Totosai dice todo

lo contrario porque me quiere, no hace falta que tú mientas para alegrarme. Sólo con

mirarme en el espejo cada mañana me doy cuenta de cómo soy.

—Vamos a ver, Rin —Kagome la agarró por la barbilla—. No creo que seas fea.

Lo que pasa es que no sabes sacarle partido a tu belleza. Tienes unos ojos azules

maravillosos que pocas veces enseñas.

—Mis ojos son como los de mamá y Souta —asintió sonriendo.

—¡Eso es perfecto! —sonrió Kagome al sentir la calidez de Rin—. ¿Cuántos años

tienes?

—Veinticinco, tres meses y dos días.

—Una edad ideal —continuó escrutando su cara—. Tu pelo necesita un buen

saneado. ¿Desde cuándo no te lo cortas?

—Me lo corto yo.

—¿Sabes lo que es la mascarilla? ¿Un exfoliante de cuerpo? ¿Crema depilatoria?

—Algo leo en las revistas. Pero en mí no merece la pena gastar dinero. ¿Para qué?

Nadie va a fijarse en mí.

—Te gusta Kohaku, ¿verdad?

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó extrañada. Nunca se lo había contado a nadie.

—El amor es como el dinero Rin. ¡Se nota! —exclamó Kagome—. No hace falta

contarlo para percibirlo.

—Me gusta —asintió ruborizándose—. Aunque él ni siquiera sabe que existo.

Escuchar aquello le hizo sonreír, y tomó una decisión.

—Rin. Rin. Rin. Si me dejas ayudarte y te fías de un par de consejitos que te

voy a dar, te prometo que Kohaku no volverá a dormir.

—¿Por eso no duerme Bankotsu? —preguntó Rin, demostrándole a Kagome la

preciosa sonrisa que escondía.

—No sé de qué hablas —exclamó aturdida—. Pero déjame decirte que si Bankotsu no

duerme será porque no quiere o porque va de cama en cama como un buen picaflor.

Al decir aquello Kagome se dio cuenta de su tono de voz. ¿Por qué había entonado

la frase así? Maldiciendo por lo bajo tuvo que reconocerse que aquel bruto le

importaba, aunque fuera sólo un poquito.

—Creo que te gusta Bankotsu, tanto como tú le gustas a él —asintió la muchacha,

sorprendiéndola.

—Entonces te aseguro que no hay nada que hacer.

—¿Seguro?

—Segurísimo —asintió Kagome—. Me gustan los hombres con clase y Bankotsu está

carente de ella.

Al escuchar aquello Rin sonrió, mientras pensaba en lo que momentos antes

Kagome le había dicho referente al amor y al dinero.

Con cautela, Sango se acercó y su enfado se disipó cuando vio a Rin y Kagome

hablando, incluso bromeando.

—¿Me he perdido algo? —preguntó Sango.

—No, hermanita —señaló Kagome, con una sonrisa que la desarmó—.

Necesitamos que nos ayudes. Kohaku y el resto del mundo tienen que ver lo preciosa que

es Rin.

Linitha-chan*

* * *

><p><em>hola hola :). Por peticion y ayuda de mis hermanas MARATÓN :3 espero que les guste y espero esos reviews. Ando sentimental :') escuchen Tan Solo un minuto de Rio Roma<em>

**Aidee Gv**

**Nina Shichinintai**

**rogue85**

**HEDON**

_por seguir de cerquita mi historia y que les encante lo que publico y me siguen motivando para continuar. Un saludo especial para mis hermanas de Circulo Mercenario que apoyan la historia y me dan ánimos para seguirla, que ademas me siguen el royo y me ayudan en mis problemas sentimentales y en los celos que son bien cabrones los canijos ;)_

_Que bueno que este siendo del agrado de muchas personas. Espero que sigan de cerca también mi otra adaptación, su nombre es Oscura Tentación_

**Aidee Gv: **_hay Aide gracias por los consejos que me sirvieron mucho, Lo prometido es deuda, siguiente capitulo dedicado a ti. Saludos y espero review en todos ehhhh? :)_

**Nina Shichinintai: **_hola Javi aqui esta la continuacion de la historia y se que es tu favorita ;) otro capi mas, otro! :) muchas gracias por preocuparte por mi, sabes que me dijo? que no necesitaba impresionarlo para que el fuera mio *-* casi lloro y gracias por los consejos. Aqui esta la actu y espero reviews en todos ehh? saludos, un abrazo y un beso :*_

**rogue85:** _me tienes muy feliz por que ya te aplicaste con todos los capitulos :) Disfruta el maratón. Saludos un abrazo :*_

**HEDON: **_sisisi me encanta ojala que te guste el capitulo. Comienza el maraton ;) saludos :]_


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Esta Historia asi como los personajes no me pertenecen y los tome prestados de la impresionante Mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. Cualquier reproduccion total o parcial de esta esta prohibida asi como el uso de mi firma sin mi debido permiso.**

_Hola hola! es la primera vez que comparto una adaptacion en la página, espero que sea de su agrado y me dejen un review por fis por fis :). los quiero y espero que les agrade esta historia que prepare con mucho cariño. Marquenla como favorita ;) por favor_

_Este capitulo va dedicado con mucho cariño a:_

**Aidee Gv**

* * *

><p>Te Lo Dije<p>

Capitulo 16

Aquella noche, tras cenar todos juntos, Miroku desapareció como muchas otras

noches. El día no había sido fácil y había dormido fatal. Eso había provocado que le

hablara mal a Sango, que para su desesperación no le había mirado ni dirigido la

palabra una sola vez.

El cansancio de un duro día de trabajo hizo que todos se retiraran pronto a dormir,

momento que aprovechó Kagome para salir al porche y fumar el último cigarrillo del

día.

Tras encenderlo se sentó en los escalones de la puerta de entrada. Miró a su

alrededor, aún no entendía realmente cómo demonios había acabado allí. Todo

aquello era un desastre. Nada tenía que ver con su glamoroso piso de Madrid.

Dando una calada a su cigarrillo, recostó la cabeza en la barandilla de madera y

miró la luna. Aquella noche era llena e iluminaba con claridad. Comenzó a tener frío,

pero estaba tan cansada que cerró los ojos, y antes de darse cuenta su respiración se

volvió regular.

Oculto entre las sombras, Bankotsu la observaba. Se la veía tan tranquila mirando las

estrellas, que prefirió disfrutar de la visión a comenzar a discutir con ella. Sabía que

en el momento que cruzaran dos palabras, como siempre sucedía, acabarían

tirándose los trastos a la cabeza.

Con una sonrisa vio cómo Stoirm se acercaba a olisquear entre sus piernas sin ella

ser consciente. El animal al ver que no se movía, subió dos escalones y enroscándose

al lado de los riñones se dispuso a dormir.

Divertido por la estampa que le ofrecían Kagome y Stoirm, comenzó a caminar

hacia ellos. La noche era demasiado fría, y si Kagome permanecía mucho tiempo allí

dormida podía coger frío. Debía despertarla.

Cuando llegó a su altura, con cuidado, le quitó el cigarrillo y lo apagó.

Verdaderamente se había quedado dormida. Bankotsu se puso en cuclillas delante de

ella y Stoirm lo saludó. Él le devolvió el saludo tocándole con cariño el lomo y la

cabeza. Sin apartar sus ojos de Kagome, miró embelesado esa boca que deseaba besar.

Tenerla cerca le producía una desazón que le devoraba las entrañas.

Aquella mujer no era para él, pero en su fuero interno la deseaba como a ninguna

otra. Nunca le habían gustado las mujeres sumisas, pero tampoco se había

encontrado con una gruñona como aquella.

Viéndola allí, tan guapa, tan etérea, deseó tocarla. Se moría por pasar sus dedos

por aquella piel sedosa y enredar sus manos en aquel salvaje y oscuro pelo negro. De

pronto Kagome se movió, soltando un pequeño ronquido que le hizo sonreír. Al

ladear la cabeza, Bankotsu observó divertido cómo por la comisura de sus labios una

pequeña gota brillante comenzaba a resbalar hacia la barbilla.

—Princesa —susurró atontado por el momento—. Si te digo que babeas estoy

seguro de que me matas.

Al escuchar aquella ronca voz Kagome abrió los ojos de golpe. A pocos

centímetros de su cara, Bankotsu la observaba con una de sus tontas sonrisas.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Kagome tiritando—. ¿Por qué me miras así?

—Estaba observando algo curioso.

—¿El qué?

—Miraba cómo lentamente la baba te caía por aquí —dijo limpiando con su mano

la comisura ahora seca de su boca.

Al notar el calor de aquellos dedos sobre su piel, Kagome no pudo ni protestar. Se

limitó a mirarlo extasiada por aquella caricia que ahora le perfilaba los labios, con

una delicadeza tan exquisita que la hizo temblar.

—Tienes frío ¿verdad? —preguntó Bankotsu y ella asintió.

Antes de poder hacer o decir nada más Bankotsu se quitó la cazadora de piel vuelta y

sin pensar en el frío que hacía se la echó a ella por encima.

—No debes hacer eso —susurró al verlo agacharse de nuevo—. Hace demasiado

frío para este tipo de galanterías. No seas tonto y póntela de nuevo.

—Tranquila —sonrió al escuchar aquel tono de voz—. Yo estoy acostumbrado a

estas temperaturas, tú no.

Sin poder dejar de mirarse, pero sin decir una sola palabra, ambos sabían lo que

allí pasaba. La atracción que sentían el uno por el otro cada vez era más patente. De

pronto Kagome notó que algo se movía junto a sus riñones y al mirar y ver que era

Stoirm, de un salto quiso levantarse pero, tropezándose, cayó hacia delante, con la

buena suerte para Bankotsu de que cayó encima de él.

—Vaya, princesita —sonrió al tenerla entre sus brazos—. Sabía que me deseabas,

pero no que estabas deseosa de tirarte sobre mí.

—¡Tú eres tonto o qué! —señaló intentando levantarse, pero Bankotsu no se lo

permitió—. Suéltame ahora mismo, si no quieres que chille.

—¿Estás segura de que chillarías?

—Por supuesto —asintió más tiesa que una vara al sentir aquel cuerpo duro y

fuerte bajo ella.

—Me encantaría hacerte chillar —susurro Bankotsu mirándola a los ojos—. Pero de

placer. Desearía tenerte en mi cama desnuda sólo para mí. Besaría todas las partes de

tu cuerpo y te haría el amor de tal manera que me volvería loco al oírte suplicar más.

Kagome no esperaba aquellas ardientes palabras. Abrió la boca para protestar,

pero la tuvo que cerrar. No sabía qué decir. Y menos, cuando su imaginación y su

cuerpo la comenzaron a traicionar.

Le gustaba la sensación de estar entre los brazos de Bankotsu. Aquella sensación tan

placentera la había sentido pocas veces con Inuyasha. La mirada de Bankotsu y aquellos

carnosos labios era lo más tentador que había visto en su vida, por no hablar de lo

que le acababa de decir. Ni en sus mejores momentos Inuyasha fue tan sensual

hablando, mirando o besando.

Sintiéndose atraída como un imán, Kagome bajó su boca hasta la de Bankotsu, y

sacando la punta de la lengua, se la pasó lentamente por los labios. Ahora era Bankotsu el

sorprendido. Pero tras un segundo de sorpresa, soltó un gruñido de satisfacción y

enredó sus manos en aquel pelo, y la besó con todo el deseo acumulado.

El frío dejó de existir.

El mundo se paralizó. El deseo que sentían era capaz de deshelar el Polo Norte.

Kagome, dejándose llevar por la pasión, se incorporó para respirar, momento en que

Bankotsu la agarró por las caderas y la hizo sentir el centro de su deseo. Aquella dureza

que Kagome notó la excitó. Llevaba meses sin sexo y aquel hombre le gustaba.

—Me encantaría seguir con esto, pero creo que no es el lugar idóneo para ello —

murmuró Bankotsu, consciente de cómo Kagome tiritaba.

—Tienes razón —contestó nerviosa—. Si me sueltas, me levanto.

—No me lo puedo creer —exclamó Bankotsu—. ¿Acabas de decir tienes razón?

—Sí —asintió sonriendo—. Pero también he dicho que si me sueltas me levanto.

—Regálame otro beso y te soltaré —murmuró Bankotsu con voz ronca.

Consciente de lo atraída que se sentía por él, no lo pensó, y bajando sus labios le

regaló un beso dulce, suave y ligero.

Bankotsu, con su entrepierna a punto de explotar, cumplió su palabra. Tras disfrutar

los últimos segundos de aquel maravilloso contacto, quitó las manos de las caderas

de Kagome, que al sentirse liberada se levantó ofreciendo su mano a Bankotsu para que él

lo hiciese a su vez. Ese gesto le gustó.

—Toma —dijo Kagome entregándole la cazadora—. Hazme caso, póntela. Hace

frío.

—De acuerdo —sonrió—. Pero sólo si a cambio me dejas que yo te dé calor.

—Bankotsu —suspiró mirándolo a los ojos—. Creo que no es buena idea que

continuemos con este juego.

—Vayamos dentro. Nos vendrá bien un café.

Tomó la mano de Kagome y entraron en la cocina seguidos por Stoirm. Una vez

dentro, mientras Kagome se sentaba a la mesa y lo observaba, Bankotsu cogió una antigua

cafetera de Kaede y comenzó a echarle café, momento que Stoirm aprovechó para

enroscarse cómodamente bajo la mesa junto a los pies de Kagome.

Bankotsu sonrió al verlo y puso el café al fuego. Después abrió un mueble y sacó una

caja de galletas. Sólo entonces se sentó junto a Kagome.

Durante unos segundos ambos estuvieron callados. Lo ocurrido momentos antes

los tenía desconcertados. Finalmente fue Bankotsu quien habló.

—Creo que somos adultos para saber qué debemos hacer con nuestras vidas —y

mirándola añadió—. A no ser que existan terceras personas a las que podamos dañar.

—En ese tema estoy tranquila. No daño a nadie —respondió rechazando una

galleta—. Pero el motivo principal de mi viaje es otro.

—¿Crees que merece la pena el esfuerzo que estás haciendo por conseguir un

contrato para tu empresa? —preguntó de pronto Bankotsu:

—Si soy sincera contigo, creo que no —respondió, apoyando la cabeza encima de

sus manos para mirarle—. Pero necesito conseguir ese contrato. Tengo que

solucionar los problemas que me han ocasionado dos inútiles.

—¿Inútiles? ¿Por qué? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Hace unos meses, por motivos personales —suspiró pensando en Inuyasha— tuve

que enviar a dos de mis publicistas a conseguir el contrato. Yo había firmado con el

presidente de Tagg Veluer un precontrato en el que mi empresa se comprometía a

alquilar el castillo de Eilean Donan para la grabación de su anuncio publicitario. Pero

regresaron a Madrid sin él. Por lo visto no consiguieron contactar con tu jefe, el

conde.

—Vaya. ¡Qué fatalidad! —señaló Bankotsu mientras se zampaba las galletas—. Lo

siento.

—Más lo siento yo —dijo quitándole una galleta—. Mi nombre como publicista

está en juego y el dueño de Tagg Veluer amenaza con llevarse la cuenta.

—¿Qué motivos personales te impidieron venir a Escocia?

—Ufff... —suspiró dejando la galleta mordisqueada en la mesa—. Son

complicados y aburridos.

—Tú nunca me aburrirías —él le metió un nuevo un trozo de galleta en la boca.

Eso les hizo sonreír—. Creo que más bien, me sorprenderías.

—Anulé mi boda a falta de veinticuatro horas para el enlace.

Al escuchar aquello, Bankotsu dejó de masticar. Lo había sorprendido.

Como un autómata se levantó, cogió la cafetera y dos tazas, y volvió junto a ella.

—¿Quieres leche? —preguntó Bankotsu.

—No. Me gusta solo.

En silencio Bankotsu llenó las dos tazas. Ofreciéndole una a Kagome, ésta sin echarle

azúcar, dio un pequeño sorbo que le arrugó la cara.

—¡Por Dios, qué cosa más mala! —se quejó—. ¿Por qué hacéis el café tan claro?

Parece americano. Es agua pura.

—Será la costumbre —sonrió al ver aquel gesto aniñado, y dando un sorbo dijo—.

A mi me gusta así.

—Entonces déjame decirte —dijo señalándole con el dedo—, que no te gustaría

cómo lo hago yo.

—¿Cómo lo haces?

—Muy cargado.

—Ahora entiendo por qué estás todo el día como una moto —rió ganándose un

puñetazo de Kagome, quién sonrió por aquello.

Parecía mentira que pudieran estar en aquel momento tan cómodos el uno con el

otro y en otros sólo les faltara la pistola para matarse.

—¿Te apetece contarme qué pasó para que anularas tu boda? —preguntó Bankotsu

clavando sus ojos verdes como los prados de Escocia en ella.

—¡Oh Dios! —se quejó llevándose las manos a la cabeza—. No quiero hablar de

ello. No me apetece. No me preguntes.

—Vale... vale —murmuró sorprendido y deseoso de saber más—. Le gustas a

Stoirm. ¿Lo sabías? —dijo señalando al perro que plácidamente dormía a sus pies.

—Él a mí no —respondió tras mirarlo y encoger los pies.

—Stoirm es muy cabezón —sonrió Bankotsu llenando de nuevo su taza.

—Yo también.

—De eso doy fe.

—¡Mira quién va a hablar!

—¿Cómo era el nombre? Ese con el que me llamas cuando te dan esos ataques de

locura. ¿Cropinom?

—Cromañón —respondió hechizada por su sonrisa—. Lo sé. Es horrible. Pero

princesita también tiene tela.

—El cromañón y la princesita —se mofó—. Buen título para una novela.

—Se lo diré a Sango —sonrió regalándole otra sonrisa—. Ella es la escritora.

—Te voy a volver a besar —susurró de pronto Bankotsu.

Aquello la hizo estremecerse. El tono ronco de su voz y cómo la miraba le hacían

sentir cientos de emociones al mismo tiempo. Pero convenciéndose a sí misma, se

negó a desearlo.

—No. No quiero que lo hagas.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó acercándose—. Tus ojos me dicen lo contrario.

Sentirlo tan cerca le aceleraba el corazón. Aquel hombre, con aquella virilidad y

con aquella mirada, la estaba descuadrando. Cerró los ojos, y después de pensar en lo

que realmente le convenía los abrió.

—Mira Bankotsu, voy a ser sincera contigo —dijo, deseosa por besar aquellos labios

carnosos y sensuales—. Mi principal prioridad es que tu jefe me firme el contrato

para volver a mi casa y a mi vida.

—¿Tu vida de lujo? —dijo despectivamente.

—Exacto —sentía una punzada en el corazón, algo ocurría allí—. Quiero volver a

la vida que me gusta. Cada uno en este mundo tiene su lugar, y mi lugar no es éste.

—¿Tanto valoras el lujo y el dinero?

—Valoro vivir bien —señaló con fuerza—. He trabajado mucho para conseguir lo

que tengo y no quiero perder nada de lo conseguido.

—Me estás diciendo —espetó enfadado por lo que oía— que nunca abandonarías

tu maravillosa vida de ejecutiva, y lujos caros, por...

—No, Bankotsu. Nunca la abandonaría —lo interrumpió. No quería escucharle.

El silencio tras aquella contestación se tornó incómodo. No eran amantes. Ni

siquiera eran amigos. Pero había algo entre ellos, y eso desconcertaba a Bankotsu, que no

llegaba a entender por qué se dormía pensando en ella y se levantaba con ella en la

mente otra vez. ¡Aquello era ridículo!

—Tienes razón —Bankotsu se metió una nueva galleta en la boca—. Cada uno tiene

que estar en su lugar. Ya que has sido sincera conmigo. Creo que yo también tengo

que serlo contigo.

Levantándose, abrió de nuevo el mueble y guardó las galletas. Necesitaba

recuperar su autocontrol. Escucharla le había dañado y eso le molestaba. Aquélla

sólo era una mujer más. Nunca se había dejado dañar por una, y aquella española no

iba a ser la primera.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Kagome.

—Verás —dijo desde el otro lado de la cocina—. Tengo que reconocer que como

mujer no estás mal, pero siendo sinceros, lo que realmente busco en ti es tenerte

debajo en la cama —al decir aquello vio la sorpresa en ella—. No busco relaciones

estables. No creo en el amor. Pero sí creo en el morbo y en el sexo. Y tú, querida

princesita, eres la clase de mujer que cualquier hombre busca para eso. Diversión y

sexo.

Al escuchar aquello Kagome se quedó sin palabras. ¿Qué le estaba llamando aquel

cromañón?, o ¿qué estaba queriendo decir?

—No eres una belleza de mujer —prosiguió Bankotsu sentándose junto a ella—. Pero

tienes un cuerpo aceptable. Y yo, como hombre, entenderás que no desaproveche

ninguna oportunidad.

Tras decir aquello la besó. Aquel beso fue salvaje, tórrido. Nada parecido a los

dulces besos compartidos minutos antes. Kagome, incrédula por lo que había oído, lo

empujó, deshaciéndose de su abrazo.

—¡Pero tú que te has creído, cromañón! —gritó levantándose. Eso hizo que Stoirm

se despertara—. ¿Qué es eso de cuerpo aceptable? Por no decir otras cosas. ¿Pero tú

quién te crees? ¿Mister Mundo?

—No —respondió aguantando la risa—. Por qué te pones así. Las mujeres como

tú, que lo tienen todo, suelen aprovechar estas oportunidades para pasarlo bien.

—¡No vuelvas a poner tus asquerosas manos en mí! —dijo cogiendo un cuchillo—.

O te juro que te las corto.

—Mmm —suspiró Bankotsu llenándola de rabia—. Esta faceta tuya, es la que yo

quiero poseer en mi cama. Tienes que ser una gata salvaje.

—No vuelvas a acercarte a mí, gilipollas, o te juro que te vas a enterar —bufó

caminando hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir se volvió—. Ah... una cosa más. ¡A mí

no se me cae la baba! Y si tan deseoso estás de retozar con una mujer en la cama,

estoy segura de que cualquiera de tus amiguitas estará encantada de hacerte pasar

un buen rato.

Una vez dicho esto e indignada salió de la cocina, dejando a Bankotsu malhumorado y

solo con Stoirm, bebiendo café.

—¿Sabes, Stoirm? —señaló Bankotsu haciendo que el border collie le mirara—. Creo

que nos vamos a ir tú y yo unos días lejos de aquí. Esa insufrible española me está

afectando y eso, amigo mío, no me lo puedo permitir.

Linitha-chan*

* * *

><p><em>hola hola :). Por peticion y ayuda de mis hermanas MARATÓN :3 espero que les guste y espero esos reviews. Ando sentimental :') escuchen Se solicita un amor de Rio Roma y Pandora<em>

**Aidee Gv**

**Nina Shichinintai**

**rogue85**

**HEDON**

_por seguir de cerquita mi historia y que les encante lo que publico y me siguen motivando para continuar. Un saludo especial para mis hermanas de Circulo Mercenario que apoyan la historia y me dan ánimos para seguirla, que ademas me siguen el royo y me ayudan en mis problemas sentimentales y en los celos que son bien cabrones los canijos ;)_

_Que bueno que este siendo del agrado de muchas personas. Espero que sigan de cerca también mi otra adaptación, su nombre es Oscura Tentación_

QUE DISFRUTEN DEL MARATÓN :3


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Esta Historia asi como los personajes no me pertenecen y los tome prestados de la impresionante Mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. Cualquier reproduccion total o parcial de esta esta prohibida asi como el uso de mi firma sin mi debido permiso.**

_Hola hola! es la primera vez que comparto una adaptacion en la página, espero que sea de su agrado y me dejen un review por fis por fis :). los quiero y espero que les agrade esta historia que prepare con mucho cariño. Marquenla como favorita ;) por favor_

_Este capitulo va dedicado con mucho cariño a:_

**HEDON**

* * *

><p>T e Lo Dije<p>

Capitulo 17

El saber que Bankotsu se había marchado le alegró. Pero esa alegría según pasaban las

horas se volvió en su contra. Lo echaba de menos. Increíble, pero cierto.

Por la noche, tras la cena, mientras Sango y Miroku hablaban en la cocina con

Kaede, Kagome malhumorada se disculpó y se marchó a la habitación. No le apetecía

ver el tonteo que su hermanita y Miroku se traían.

Al pasar frente al baño, la puerta se abrió. Totosai salió.

—¿A qué se debe esa cara tan triste? —preguntó el anciano.

—Estoy agotada.

—¿Te apetece un rato de charla?

—Me vendría bien.

Necesitaba hablar con alguien de cosas que no fueran recetas de cocina, alambres

espinados, llagas en las manos y sobre todo necesitaba dejar de pensar en Bankotsu.

—Preciosa bata —indicó Kagome al ver que era de Pierre Cardin.

—Me la regalo Bankotsu para mi cumpleaños —asintió Totosai—. Siempre le dije que era

demasiado lujosa para un viejo como yo.

—Eso es una tontería —sonrió colocándole las almohadas—. Por una vez, y sin

que sirva de precedente, admitiré que tu nieto tuvo un gusto excepcional.

—Mi nieto tiene un gusto excepcional para todo. Incluidas las mujeres.

—Oh sí... —respondió cambiando el gesto—. Él y su corte de mujeres.

—Bankotsu —susurró a modo de confesión— es un muchacho muy codiciado por las

féminas de estas tierras desde que era un querubín. Esa planta que tiene y ese poder

en su mirada, hacen estragos en las fiestas.

—Amor de abuelo —suspiró Kagome haciéndolo sonreír—. Déjame decirte, Totosai,

y espero que no te ofenda, que tu nieto es el ser más prepotente, mandón y exigente

que me he echado a la cara. Él y yo no tenemos buen feeling.

—Vaya —se mofó rascándose la oreja—. ¿Dónde habré escuchado antes eso?

—No me extrañaría que de su enorme bocaza —dijo acercando el butacón

granate—. Él y yo no congeniamos en exceso. Supongo que te habrás dado cuenta.

Al escucharla Totosai sonrió. Aquella muchacha le hacía gracia. Aunque sabía que

más gracia le hacía a Bankotsu, que a pesar de guardar sus sentimientos, era incapaz de

disimular la fascinación que sentía por ella cada vez que la miraba. Totosai lo había

observado, y Kaede se lo había confirmado. Aún recordaba la cara de Bankotsu cuando

entró a despedirse. No le contó el motivo de su marcha, pero Totosai supo el porqué.

Cada mañana, desde la ventana o bien cuando bajaba a la cocina, Totosai observaba.

Pero sus sospechas se confirmaron al ver su fingida indiferencia por la marcha de

Bankotsu en la cara de Kagome. Entre ellos había algo más. No lo podían negar.

Desde un principio, Totosai se percató del tremendo carácter y fuerte personalidad

de la muchacha. Cada mañana Kaede y él reían cuando la veían marchar en la

camioneta vestida de forma inadecuada para los campos. Eso, unido al terror que

sentía por los animales, les sorprendía tanto como que aguantara el ritmo que los

muchachos le imponían.

—¿Qué tal el día de hoy?

—¡Horroroso! —suspiró sentándose frente a él—. Sinceramente, Totosai, no sé cómo

has podido resistir este ritmo tantos años.

—¿Dónde te han colocado hoy los muchachos? —preguntó divertido.

—Arreglando la alambrada de la zona sur —indicó enseñándole las manos—.

¿Has visto qué manos tengo? ¡Son un horror! Necesitaré kilos y kilos de hidratación.

¡Qué digo hidratación! Tendré que exfoliar, revitalizar y estimular antes de hidratar.

—Muchacha. ¡Qué graciosa eres!

Al escuchar aquello sonrió. Aquello era nuevo.

—¿Crees que soy graciosa?

—Me pareces tan diferente a todo lo que me rodea que tus comentarios me hacen

sonreír —admitió con sinceridad—. Nunca cambies. Esa frescura encanta, y si no te

empeñaras en ser tan gruñona gustarías más.

—Uf, no... no —negó retirándose el flequillo de la cara—. No pretendo gustar. No.

No.

—Bankotsu me dijo que te dan miedo las vacas.

—Será chivato —murmuró contrariada—. Vale. Lo confieso. ¡Odio las vacas! Esos

bichos mal olientes sólo saben ensuciar y ¡puagggg! ensuciar.

—Creo que subestimas la inteligencia de los animales, muchacha. Las vacas son

unos seres amables y en cierto modo dulces. ¿Conoces a Geraldina?

—No. ¿Quién es? ¿Alguna vecina?

Muerto de risa por lo que ella preguntaba, Totosai respondió.

—Geraldina es mi vaca favorita.

—¡Por Dios, Totosai! ¿Tienes una vaca favorita?

—Sí —admitió limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos—. Mi Geraldina tiene veinte

años.

—¿Las vacas viven tanto? —exclamó incrédula.

—Pueden llegar hasta los treinta, aunque lo normal es que cuando tienen siete,

tras unas cinco ó seis pariciones, se las sacrifique. Pero escucha. Mi Geraldina es

diferente.

—No me lo puedo creer —¿cómo podía ser diferentes una vaca? Para ella eran

todas iguales—. ¿Me estás diciendo que tienes de mascota a una vaca, como el que

tiene un gato en casa?

—Kaede no me deja traerla a casa. ¡Me mataría!

—Normal. Yo te asesinaría —asintió horrorizada por lo que oía—. Una vaca es

una vaca, por mucho que te empeñes en que sea algo especial.

—Eso lo dices porque aún no has conocido a Geraldina, que por cierto, está de

nuevo preñada y me tiene preocupado. Falta poco para el parto.

—Estás preocupado... ¿por una vaca?

—Por mi vaca —aclaró Totosai dándole un suave capón en la cabeza—. Geraldina está

empeñada en ser madre, a pesar de haber estado más de diez veces preñada, y el

parto podría no tener buen fin.

Al ver que Kagome le miraba como si estuviera loco, se mofó.

—Mi Geraldina es terca como una mula. ¡Igual que tú!

—En mi vida me habían comparado con una vaca —rió—. Me han podido decir

cosas como que soy la reencarnación del demonio o que soy...

—¿Cómo han podido decirte esa barbaridad?

—La gente Totosai... la gente —señaló sin profundizar.

—Que nadie te llame nada de eso delante de mí —vociferó levantando un dedo—.

O se las verá conmigo.

—Tranquilo —sonrió—, sé defenderme sola.

—Me parece muy bien, muchacha. Pero ahora me tienes a mí.

Al escuchar aquello, el vello del cuerpo se le erizó de emoción. Totosai, sin apenas

conocerla, quería ejercer de caballero andante por ella Eso le hizo sentirse bien.

—Eres un buenazo —suspiró cogiendo su mano—. Cuando regrese a mi país te

voy a echar mucho de menos.

—¡España! —asintió el anciano sorprendiéndola—. En tu honor y recuerdo, si el

ternero sobrevive, lo llamaré España.

—No se te ocurrirá ¿verdad? —exclamó divertida—. Eso es una maldad.

—Oh, sí —sonrió Totosai—. Le pondría Kagome, pero conociéndote estoy seguro de

que me rebanarías el pescuezo.

—¡Ja! Cómo lo sabes —respondió, momento en que se abrió la puerta—. Kaede. Te

puedes creer que Totosai quiere ponerle de nombre España al ternero de Geraldina.

—¡Magnifico nombre! —asintió Kaede acercándose hasta ellos—. Me encanta.

Siempre nos recordará a ti.

—España eres tú. Fuerza y bravura —afirmó Totosai con una sonrisa.

—¿Sabéis? —señaló Kagome, incapaz de enfadarse con aquellos dos viejos—.

Ahora entiendo de quién ha heredado vuestro nietecito ese carácter tan puñetero.

Tras aquello los tres prorrumpieron en una carcajada. Llamar a un ternero España

para recordarla era lo más rocambolesco que Kagome nunca hubiera imaginado.

Cuatro días de duro trabajo sin saber de Bankotsu amenazaban con volverla loca.

Totosai y Kaede intentaban alegrarla, pero una extraña añoranza sobre su corazón la

hizo llorar. ¿Qué ocurría? Por qué se descubría pensando en Bankotsu como una

quinceañera, cuando sólo le había dicho cosas vulgares, como que ella no era más

que diversión y sexo.

Aquel día Miroku decidió quedarse con ellas para ayudar en el arreglo de la valla

del prado. Una excusa; lo único que quería era estar junto a Sango.

Kagome, a quien las chispas de incomodidad le saltaban por los ojos, en varias

ocasiones se descubrió observándolos con cierta envidia. Algo desconocido llamado

celos había llamado a su puerta de una manera atroz. Celosa por aquellas sonrisas,

intentó odiar a Bankotsu. No podía. Le gustara o no la dureza de sus palabras hicieron

que comenzara a reflexionar.

¿Por qué ella no podía sonreír como Sango? ¿Por qué su hermana era capaz de

amoldarse a todo y ella a nada?

Aquellas preguntas martilleaban la cabeza de Kagome una y otra vez. Cada

sonrisa que recibía por parte de Kaede, de Totosai, de Rin o de cualquiera de los que allí

vivían, de pronto, sin saber a qué se debía, le llegaban al alma. ¿Sería cierto eso de

que Escocia te cambiaba?

Pero la desesperación aquella mañana estaba pudiendo con ella. Ver a Sango

sonreír como una tonta y a Miroku responder con soñadoras sonrisas le hizo explotar

con la persona que más confianza tenía. Sango.

—Te has acostado con él ¿verdad?

—Pues no. Pero no por falta de ganas —respondió Sango mirándola—. ¿A qué

viene esa pregunta?

—¡Eres una mentirosa! —gritó Kagome.

—Oye, Kag. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Me pasa —contestó furiosa— que quiero regresar a casa. ¡Eso me pasa! Tengo el

pelo deshidratado y las puntas abiertas. Los poros de mi cara son tan grandes como

la boca del metro. Tengo las uñas rotas, mi cuerpo necesita una sesión de Spa, y como

siga comiendo como lo hago aquí regresaré a Madrid peor que una foca. ¿Quieres

que siga?

—¡Qué exagerada eres. Kag, por Dios!

—No soy exagerada —gimoteó consciente de la mentira—. Soy realista.

—¿Seguro que es eso lo que te pasa? —murmuró levantando las cejas.

Sango sabía por qué su hermana estaba en tensión. Era por Bankotsu. Pero no estaba

dispuesta a decir nada hasta que aquella cabezona acudiera a ella para hablar.

—Me va a venir la regla —se disculpó—. Nada más.

—Bueno. Pues tranquilízate —murmuró Sango—. No hace falta que te lo tomes

todo tan a pecho. Relájate y disfruta de un precioso día como el de hoy.

Cuando Sango dijo aquello, estuvo a punto de gritar. ¿Cómo se disfrutaba un

precioso día? Pero harta de la sonrisitas que en aquellos momentos Miroku y Sango

se dedicaban gritó.

—Parece que te gusta sufrir. Primero Juromaru y ahora ese estúpido. ¿Es que no te das

cuenta que te está utilizando para divertirse? Cómo eres tan tonta.

Sango la miró llena de furia.

—Eres una víbora mala, mala. ¿Cómo me mencionas a Juromaru en este momento?

Miroku, al escucharlas gritar, y en especial mover las manos con desaire, se acercó

hasta ellas y cogiendo una botella de agua bebió a morro.

—Mira a Chewaka —criticó con malicia Kagome—. Se cree que está

protagonizando el anuncio de la Coca-Cola Light.

—Siento decirte, querida hermanita, que cada vez que veo a ese gran hortera para

ti, llamado Miroku, para mí son las once y media.

—¿Y ahora quién tiene el gusto de un calamar adobao?

—Ya está bien ¿no crees? —apuntó Sango mosqueada.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Lo sabía, pensó Kagome. Sabía que su hermana había percibido su estado de

nervios, pero ¿por qué no había dicho nada?

—Sabes muy bien a qué me refiero —prosiguió Sango en español, para que

nadie las entendiera—. Estás jodida porque tu cromañón no está ¿verdad?

—¡¿Cómo?! —gritó Kagome incapaz de ser sincera—. ¡Tú estás tonta!

—Mira. No pienso hablar de ello. Si quieres algo ya sabes dónde estoy.

—Paso —respondió Kagome cogiendo más cable.

—Me parece muy bien que pases, pero hazme un favor; deja de poner esa cara de

dóberman cada vez que ves que Miroku se acerca a mí. A partir de ahora, abstente de

comentarios nefastos e hirientes si no quieres que yo me comporte como tú. Por lo

tanto, déjame disfrutar de mi vida mientras tú jorobas la tuya.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Kag. ¡No te soporto cuándo te pones así! —chilló Sango desesperada—.

¿Acaso crees que no me doy cuenta de que llevas días pasándolo mal? ¿Por qué coño

llevas esa ropa? —dijo dándole un tirón a la sobrecamisa—. Hasta hace poco, según

tú, era un trapo de limpiar. ¡Venga, hombre, por Dios!

—Sango, yo sólo lo digo porque cuando volvamos a...

—Cuando volvamos a casa —sentenció Sango—, será mi problema, no el tuyo.

—De acuerdo —Kagome no quería dar su brazo a torcer—. Espero no tener que

consolarte y decir: te lo dije.

—Tranquila —ladró Sango consciente de que Miroku se acercaba a ellas—.

Necesitaré cualquier consuelo menos el tuyo. La misma confianza que tienes tú

conmigo, será la que yo tendré contigo

—¿Qué os ocurre? —preguntó Miroku.

—Que tengo ganas de darle un puñetazo a alguien —indicó Kagome.

—Eso es fácil —sonrió Miroku, y subiendo su puño, dijo—. Aprietas tu mano así,

miras al punto que quieras dar, y lanzas un derechazo con todas tus ganas.

—Gracias por la lección, Bruce Lee —se mofó Kagome ante la seriedad de su

hermana.

—Ven aquí —dijo Sango, cogiendo a Miroku de la mano—. Vámonos, necesito un

poco de aire fresco antes de que practique lo que has explicado.

Kagome aún más enfadada que momentos antes, les siguió con la vista mientras

desaparecían por la loma.

La tensión entre las dos hermanas se palpaba en el ambiente. No volvieron a

mirarse ni a dirigirse la palabra el resto de la mañana. Cuando la furgoneta pasó a

recogerlas para regresar a la casa principal, el humor de Kagome era pésimo. El de

Sango no era mucho mejor.

La jornada aquel día acabó a media mañana. El domingo era el cumpleaños de

Totosai y las mujeres tenían pensado ir a Dornie de compras, algo que en cierto modo

las alegró, aunque no tanto como a Rin, que estaba histérica porque Kagome le

había prometido comprar varias cosas que la ayudarían en su plan para conquistar a

Kohaku.

—¿Podrías subirle este caldo a Totosai? —preguntó Kaede a Kagome—. Me marcharía

más tranquila de compras sabiendo que tiene algo en el estómago.

—Sí. Sí, por supuesto —asintió, tomando el cuenco y la cuchara.

Una vez salió de la cocina, subió las escaleras iluminadas por la luz de la tarde

hasta la habitación de Totosai. Los dos últimos días estaba más cansado de lo normal,

por lo que no había bajado a la cocina para charlar con todos. Prefería estar solo en la

habitación, para «pensar», como decía él.

Tras llamar con los nudillos a la puerta, Kagome entró, siendo recibida por una de

sus cariñosas sonrisas, que ella le devolvió.

—Vengo a que te tomes un caldito —señaló Kagome—. Y te lo vas a tomar entero

porque si no Kaede me regañara a mí.

—Entonces no se hable más —sonrió mesándose el cabello blanco con sus

envejecidas manos.

Como el pulso de Totosai no era muy firme, Kagome le fue dando poco a poco la

sopa. Nunca le había gustado cuidar a los enfermos, pero Totosai era diferente.

—Muchacha, esto no acaba nunca —protestó, sintiendo cómo le ardía la garganta.

—Tres cucharadas más —indicó Kagome de pie— y prometo que se acaba.

Totosai, sin decir nada, continuó comiendo, y cuando terminó las cucharadas la

sonrisa de satisfacción de Kagome le recompensó.

—Muy bien. Ahora Kaede y yo estaremos felices por ti.

—Serías una estupenda enfermera.

—Ufff... Totosai. Estás equivocado. No me gusta cuidar a los enfermos. No tengo

paciencia.

—A mí no me da esa sensación.

—Sólo he cuidado a un enfermo en mi vida —indicó mirándolo—. A mi padre.

Totosai pudo ver cómo la mirada de la muchacha se tornaba triste al mencionar a

aquel ser querido. Por sus ojos pudo vislumbrar la tristeza que inundaba aquella

preciosa cara, aunque ella intentó disimular.

—Intuyo que tu padre murió —dijo palmeando el lateral de la cama para que se

sentara. Ella obedeció, momento en que la puerta se abrió y alguien, haciendo una

seña a Totosai, indicó que callara. El anciano asintió.

—Murió cuando yo tenía dieciséis años.

—¿De qué murió tu padre?

—Eh... —musitó Kagome e hizo visible la incomodidad de la respuesta.

—Lo entiendo —tosió Totosai, intuyendo la respuesta—. Escucha, Kagome —dijo

cogiéndole la barbilla para mirarla—. No es fácil aceptar la enfermedad para el

enfermo. Pero cuando por desgracia te toca vivir con ello, no puedes hacer otra cosa

que intentar disfrutar de los tuyos cada segundo de vida. Y aunque nos conocemos

desde hace poco, estoy seguro de que tu padre fue feliz hasta el final.

—Sí —asintió Kagome sin poder decir nada más. Adoraba a su padre.

—No conozco a tu madre, pero solo con ver las dos hijas tan maravillosas que

tiene me puedo hacer una idea de cómo es.

—Te sorprendería —sonrió al pensar en ella—. Es alegre y vivaz como Sango,

nada que ver conmigo.

—Tú eres alegre.

—No mientas —sonrió con tristeza—. Yo soy sosa y aburrida.

—No, muchacha, no lo eres —susurró—, tu madre debe estar orgullosa de

vosotras ¿verdad?

—De Sango sí, pero de mí, creo que no. No me lo merezco tampoco yo...

—¡Por San Fergus! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Los padres siempre estamos

orgullosos de nuestros hijos y aunque a veces los hijos nos decepcionen nunca dejan

de ser nuestros hijos.

Tras un momento de silencio Totosai prosiguió.

—Kaede y yo adorábamos a nuestras hijas, a las que por desgracia el destino nos

robó demasiado pronto.

—¿Las madres de Bankotsu y de Miroku? —preguntó Kagome intrigada.

—Sí, muchacha, Isolda e Isabella —sonrió el anciano al recordarlas.

—Isolda —susurró Kagome—. Qué nombre más romántico.

—Así se llamaba mi madre también —sonrió Totosai.

—Me parece un nombre precioso.

—Isolda era romántica, como su nombre —sonrió el anciano— y se enamoró

demasiado pronto de un muchacho que yo creí que no le convenía, y eso hizo que

estuviéramos un tiempo enfadados. Pero cuando nació Bankotsu, e Isolda junto a su

marido vinieron a casa para enseñárnoslo, tras mirarnos a los ojos y darnos cuenta de

lo mucho que nos queríamos y nos habíamos echado de menos, todo se solucionó.

Gracias a ello comprobé que estaba equivocado respecto al padre de Bankotsu, era un

muchacho excelente. Un año después se casó Isabella, y la felicidad cuando nació

Miroku fue completa. Pero una noche de lluvia, cuando regresaban de una fiesta en

Edimburgo, el coche se estrelló muriendo los cuatro en el acto.

—¡Qué horror, Totosai!

—Sí, muchacha. Fue algo terrible, y más cuando casi perdemos la custodia de

Bankotsu.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Kagome.

Al decir aquello el anciano cerró los ojos. Se había dejado llevar por los recuerdos

y había estado a punto de meter la pata, por lo que decidió centrarse en sus palabras.

—Cosas de familia que con los años se arreglaron —añadió quitándole

importancia—. Pero gracias a Dios mis hijas desde el cielo nos ayudaron y tanto

Miroku como Bankotsu crecieron a nuestro lado, felices. Ellos, al igual que sus madres,

han sido y son nuestra mayor alegría, y estoy seguro de que tu madre pensará lo

mismo de ti.

—Totosai. Yo no soy la mujer que crees.

—¿Ah, no? —exclamó el anciano—. ¿Eres un espectro?

—No —rió Kagome— pero la facilidad que tengo para comunicarme contigo no la

tengo con el resto del mundo. Ni siquiera con mi madre.

—No me lo creo —y clavando sus ojos en ella preguntó—. ¿Tus padres te

enseñaron los valores de la vida?

—Sí —asintió pesarosa— por supuesto que sí.

—¿Entonces?

Aquella pregunta la pilló por sorpresa. Cómo explicar su acritud ante su familia y

el resto del mundo, aquellos años...

—Cuando papá murió, mamá se hundió. Durante unos años, a pesar de mis

esfuerzos, las deudas nos comían, mamá cayó en la bebida y yo no supe ayudarla.

—Lo siento, muchacha —murmuró apretando su mano.

—Estaba tan harta de la miseria, de los gritos y de las borracheras de mamá, que

decidí alejarme de ellas. Dejé atrás a mi familia, y me convertí en otra persona.

—Eso es imposible —intervino Totosai— nadie deja de ser como es.

—Sí, Totosai. Yo lo hice —contestó mirándole—. En mi empeño por borrar mi pasado

abandoné a mi madre y dejé a mi hermana al cargo de una madre borracha y de

cientos de deudas. Me construí una vida donde el corazón y los sentimientos

sobraban. Pasé de ser Kagome, una muchacha de barrio, a Kagome Higurashi, jefa de publicidad en R.C.H. Publicidad. Una mujer fría y despiadada a la

que todos respetan por miedo, pero a la que nadie quiere. Incluso creí encontrar una

nueva familia que me llenó de lujos y de presuntos amigos, que a excepción de

regalarme el oído nada me aportaban. Pero, ¿sabes Totosai? Cuando creí tenerlo todo, el

día antes de mi boda, descubrí que lo único verdadero que tenía, a pesar de haberla

rechazado, era mi familia.

—Debes estar orgullosa de ellos, muchacha.

—Lo estoy, Totosai. Quisiera que mamá supiera cuánto la quiero.

—Algo me dice que ella lo sabe. No te preocupes.

—Pero yo lo necesito —suspiró Kagome aliviada de poder soltar aquella carga—.

Necesito que sepa que la adoro y que estoy orgullosa de cómo es. Por nada del

mundo me gustaría que ella fuera lo que durante mucho tiempo deseé.

—¿Qué deseaste?

—Deseé que mi madre no fuera... no fuera ella, y que otra mujer, adinerada y con

estilo, me hubiera parido —susurró tapándose con las manos la cara—. ¡Dios, Totosai

soy una mujer horrible! Admitir estas cosas me hace ver la clase de mujer en la que

me he convertido. Sango tiene razón. Soy una víbora mala, que todo lo que toca lo

destruye.

—No te martirices, muchacha —señaló abrazándola—. Sango te adora.

—Y yo a ella —asintió al recordar la discusión de aquella mañana—. Pero a veces

me comporto de una manera tan cruel con ella, que al final me llegará a odiar. Me

gustaría tener su espontaneidad. Ser capaz de decir lo que realmente deseo.

—Debes vencer esas barreras, Kagome, si no nunca serás feliz.

—Lo sé —asintió secándose las lágrimas—. Creo que las barreras que usé durante

años para que nadie me dañara, ahora se han vuelto contra mí.

—¿Sabes, Kag? —dijo una voz tras ellos—. Soy especialista en saltos de barrera.

Era Sango, que oculta entre las sombras había escuchado la conversación con el

corazón en un puño.

—Sango, yo... —intentó hablar Kagome, pero la emoción le pudo.

—Aunque tus barreras sean más altas que la Torre Picasso, las saltaré. ¿Y sabes

por qué? Porque tú eres parte de mí y a pesar de que a veces desee estrangularte por

ser una petarda snob y gruñona... te quiero. Y sobre todo, porque yo no voy a poder

ser feliz si tú no estás a mí lado y lo eres. ¿Te ha quedado claro?

Emocionada por lo que oía y sin poder abrir la boca, Kagome asintió, fundiéndose

en un cariñoso abrazo que expresaba todo lo que con la voz no podía explicar.

Mientras, Totosai, con la esquinita de la sabana se secaba las lágrimas al ser testigo de

aquel reencuentro.

—Totosai —murmuró Kagome al ser consciente de aquello—. ¡Ay por Dios! No

llores. Eso es lo último que nosotras querríamos —dijo abrazándolo con ternura.

—Pero bueno —dijo Sango intentado hacerle sonreír—. ¿No se supone que los

highlander no lloran? —y uniéndose al abrazo prosiguió—. Pues vaya chasco, Totosai.

Un highlander como tú llorando por memeces de mujeres.

—No estoy llorando yo, muchacha —asintió feliz mientras las abrazaba—. Está

llorando mi corazón.

Linitha-chan*

* * *

><p><em>hola hola :). Por peticion y ayuda de mis hermanas MARATÓN :3 espero que les guste y espero esos reviews. Ando sentimental :') escuchen Se solicita un amor de Rio Roma y Pandora<em>

**Aidee Gv**

**rogue85**

_por seguir de cerquita mi historia y que les encante lo que publico y me siguen motivando para continuar. Un saludo especial para mis hermanas de Circulo Mercenario que apoyan la historia y me dan ánimos para seguirla, que ademas me siguen el royo y me ayudan en mis problemas sentimentales y en los celos que son bien cabrones los canijos ;)_

_Que bueno que este siendo del agrado de muchas personas. Espero que sigan de cerca también mi otra adaptación, su nombre es Oscura Tentación_

QUE DISFRUTEN DEL MARATÓN :3


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Esta Historia asi como los personajes no me pertenecen y los tome prestados de la impresionante Mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. Cualquier reproduccion total o parcial de esta esta prohibida asi como el uso de mi firma sin mi debido permiso.**

_Hola hola! es la primera vez que comparto una adaptacion en la página, espero que sea de su agrado y me dejen un review por fis por fis :). los quiero y espero que les agrade esta historia que prepare con mucho cariño. Marquenla como favorita ;) por favor_

_Este capitulo va dedicado con mucho cariño a:_

**yuli**

**_Aprovechando he incorporado una canción que tenga que ver con cada capitulo y empieza desde este. Disfrutenlo :*_**

* * *

><p><strong>You're Beatiful- James Blunt<strong>

_Eres hermosa, eres hermosa_  
><em>Eres hermosa, es cierto<em>  
><em>Vi tu cara en una muchedumbre,<em>  
><em>Y no sé que hacer,<em>  
><em>Porque nunca estaré contigo<em>  
><em>Eres hermosa, eres hermosa<em>  
><em>Eres hermosa, es cierto<em>  
><em>Debe haber un ángel sonriendo en su cara,<em>  
><em>Cuando ella creyó que yo estaría contigo<em>  
><em>Pero es el momento de afront<em>ar la realidad,

_Nunca estaré contigo_

* * *

><p>Te Lo Dije<p>

Capitulo 18

Con energías renovadas, Kagome conducía la furgoneta azul, feliz junto a Sango.

Lo ocurrido en la habitación de Totosai había derribado muchas barreras entre ellas.

Cuando tomaron el camino a Dornie se quedaron impactadas al ver de pasada el

castillo de Eilean Donan. La majestuosidad que desprendía aquella estructura de

piedra y tiempo era impresionante. Prometieron volver más tranquilas a visitarlo,

incluso Kagome comentó que le vendría bien conocerlo antes de que llegara el conde,

momento en el que Kaede y Rin se miraron con complicidad.

Durante el trayecto, Kaede les fue contando curiosidades de los alrededores. Poco

tiempo después llegaron a Dornie; un pintoresco pueblo de las Highlands bañado

por el lago Duich. Sus casitas eran bajas y la gran mayoría blancas con tejados de

pizarra negra. Los lugareños, al reconocer a Kaede, la saludaban con cordialidad, y ésta

a su vez, en muchos casos, se dirigió a ellos en gaélico, un dialecto usado

especialmente por los más mayores, y casi perdido en aquellas tierras.

—Qué lugar más bonito —susurró Sango mirando a su hermana—. ¡Madre mía,

qué pasada! ver el castillo de Eilean Donan desde aquí es mágico.

—Parece de cuento —asintió Kagome.

Maravillada por las sensaciones que aquel lugar le producía sintió de pronto que

su nuevo móvil le sonaba en el pantalón.

—Hombre —casi gritó, sacándolo del bolsillo—. ¡Tengo cobertura!

Los continuos pitidos del aparato le indicaron en pocos segundos que tenía quince

llamadas perdidas.

—Qué solicitada estás —señaló Sango—. Por cierto, aprovechemos para llamar a

mamá.

—¿Te puedes creer que las quince llamadas perdidas son de Inuyasha? —suspiró

Kagome.

—Ese engominado es un plasta. ¿Cuándo te va a dejar en paz?

—No lo sé —suspiró Kagome mirando a Kaede, que continuaba hablando con un

vecino—. Me dijo que...

—¿Quién es Inuyasha? —interrumpió Rin con curiosidad.

—Mi ex —respondió Kagome.

—¿Te dijo? —exclamó Sango—. ¿Cómo que te dijo?

—¿Tienes un ex? —volvió a preguntar Rin.

—¿Cuándo te dijo? —exigió Sango.

—Por Dios. ¡Basta ya! —gritó Kagome al sentirse acosada.

—Voy a saludar a Kanna —se escabulló Rin con rapidez.

Volviéndose hacia su hermana Kagome confesó.

—La noche que volvimos a Edimburgo, cuando te fuiste de cena con Miroku, me

llamó al hotel.

—Y cómo sabe que...

—Sango —señaló Kagome—, para saber dónde estoy, Inuyasha sólo tiene que

llamar a la oficina.

—¡La madre que lo parió! —bufó Sango.

—Me dijo lo de siempre. Que me quería, que necesitaba una nueva oportunidad,

lo de siempre —y cogiéndole las manos añadió—. Oye, tranquila. Volver con ese

engominado —dijo haciéndola sonreír—, sería lo último que haría en mi vida. Por lo

tanto no te preocupes. ¿Vale?

—De acuerdo —asintió complacida—. Pero prométemelo, Kag.

—Te lo prometo.

—Vale —sonrió al escucharla—. Ahora me quedó más tranquila.

—¿Qué te parece si llamamos a mamá? —. Kagome dio el tema por zanjado.

—¡Genial! Quiero saber cómo está Óscar.

Ambas sonrieron mientras marcaba el número de teléfono de su madre. Se

volvería loca al oír sus voces. Pero tras más de quince llamadas Kagome cortó la

comunicación.

—Qué raro —Sango miró su reloj—. Si aquí son las cuatro y diez de la tarde, en

España son las cinco y diez. Es la hora de su novela, y ella no se la pierde por nada

del mundo.

—Llamaré a Jakotsu—dijo Kagome.

—Conecta el manos libres —señaló Sango—. Así hablamos las dos.

Marcó el teléfono de su amigo, pasados tres timbrazos lo cogió.

—Dichosos los oídos. ¿Cómo estás, guapa?

—Estamos —corrigió Sango—. ¿Cómo está mi peluquero preferido?

—Hola, Jakotsu —saludó Kagome—, estamos bien.

—Por Dios. Decidme que volvéis mañana mismo —gritó deseoso de verlas—. Os

echo de menos una barbaridad. Madrid sin vosotras no tiene gracia ni glamour.

—Por lógica —se mofó Sango— la gracia se la doy yo y el glamour Kagome

¿verdad?

—Azucarillo para mi niña —asintió Jakotsu—. Ahora en serio. ¿Cuándo volvéis?

—Cuando el maldito conde aparezca —señaló Kagome—. Oye, ¿sabes dónde está

mamá?

—Imagino... que en casa —Jakotsu parecía algo incómodo—. Es la hora de su

novela.

—Eso pensábamos nosotras —dijo Sango— pero no coge el teléfono.

—¡Qué raro! —su voz sonaba nerviosa—. Pues no sé...ni idea... ufff. No, no sé.

—¡Mientes, bellaco! —gritó Sango—. Conozco ese tono de voz, y es el tono de la

traición. ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Estáis todos bien?

—Pues claro que estamos todos bien —y añadió—. Sólo voy a insinuar que mi

Diane Lane está bien. Muy... muy bien.

Al escuchar aquello ambas se miraron, hasta que Kagome habló.

—¡Te lo dije! —asintió señalando a su hermana.

—Entonces ¿es cierto? —exclamó sorprendida Sango—. ¡Mamá tiene un lío!

—Yo no lo catalogaría así —respondió Jakotsu—. Ah, por cierto. Óscar te manda

saludos.

—Ainsss, mi cucuruchito —suavizó Sango la voz—. Dale besitos y dile que me

acuerdo de él.

—Mamá está bien ¿verdad? —preguntó Kagome.

—Sí, tranquila —la voz de Jakotsu no dejaba lugar a dudas—. Aquí está todo

perfecto. ¿Y vosotras? Cómo vais con esos highlanders.

—¡Dios, Jakotsu! —susurró Sango—. He conocido a un monumento andante de

pelo rojo que te encantaría. Es agradable, guapo, divertido, le gusto, me gusta...

—Wooooooo —exclamó Jakotsu—. Al final vais a hacer que me vaya con vosotras a

Escocia. Y tú, Kag ¿qué tal? ¿Algún highlander para ti?

—No. No tengo tiempo —señaló ganándose una mirada de su hermana.

—¡Mentira cochina! —espetó ella—. Di que sí. Que por aquí hay alguien que le

gusta, lo que pasa es que ya sabes cómo es Kag. Rara... rara... rara.

—Bueno —se despidió Kagome, viendo que Kaede las miraba—. Tenemos que

dejarte. Si ves a mamá dile que hemos llamado y que estamos bien ¿vale?

—Dale besitos a mi cucuruchito —se despidió Sango— y besitos para ti.

—De acuerdo —sonrió Jakotsu—. Pasadlo bien y no hagáis nada que yo no haría.

Una vez que Kaede se despidió de sus amigos, maravilladas por el lugar, la

siguieron hasta «La tienda de Dornie», típica tienda de pueblo donde se podía

comprar desde una lata de judías hasta un secador de pelo.

—No encuentro nada de lo que busco —se quejó Kagome.

—Kag, me parece que no vas a encontrar la crema de Christian Dior con

liposomas activos. En todo caso, compra ésta —dijo enseñándole un tarro—. Quizá te

sorprenda.

—¡Ni loca! Eso es un tarro indocumentado —dijo cogiéndolo.

—Kag. Estamos en un pueblo de montaña, no en El Corte Ingles de la calle

Serrano. ¿Tú crees que aquí —señaló a su alrededor— la gente compra marca?

Siguiendo el dedo de su hermana observó al grupo de personas que compraban a

su alrededor. Eran gentes humildes, de campo. Seguramente nadie conocería ni a

Christian Dior ni El Corte Inglés.

—¿Crees que esta crema será buena? —preguntó Kagome.

—Me imagino que sí. ¿Por qué no lo va a ser? —Sango la destapó—. Oler huele

muy bien y pinta de crema tiene.

Al escucharla, Kagome no pudo por menos que sonreír.

—Tienes razón. Dejaré mis remilgos para otro momento Pero que conste que

compro la crema sin marca porque no hay otra cosa.

—Esa es mi Kag —sonrió Sango al escucharla.

Media hora de arduo trabajo dio su fruto, y a la salida de la tienda iban cargadas

con crema para la cara y las manos, suavizante para el pelo, globos, guirnaldas de

colores, tijeras, tiras de cera depilatoria, desodorante, sombra de ojos, rimel, un par

de libros, un par de cepillos redondos, gomas para el pelo, horquillas de colores, tres

pares de medias de espuma oscura y cuatro pares de calcetines gordos.

—¡Madre mía! —sonrió Rin nerviosa—. Habéis comprado media tienda.

—Pero si no llevamos nada —exclamó Kagome y miró a Kaede—. ¿Hay alguna otra

tienda en Dornie? Necesito comprar algo de ropa.

—Ufff... —suspiró la anciana, pero murmuró—. Espera. Creo recordar que la nieta

de Irasue se dedica a algo de ropa. ¿Quieres que le pregunte?

—Sí, por favor —sonrió Kagome, viendo el cielo abierto.

Diez minutos después estaban en casa de Enju, la nieta de Irasue, que era

mayorista de ropa y calzado. Con los ojos como platos, Kaede y Rin, observaban

cómo Kagome y Sango, y en especial Kagome, separaba ropa con ojos expertos.

—Nos llevamos esto —dijo esta última con una sonrisa triunfal.

La vuelta a la granja fue tan alegre como la ida. El pueblecito de Dornie había

maravillado a Kagome, en especial sus gentes, que la trataron con una amabilidad

sana a la que no estaba acostumbrada.

Dos horas después, lo que en un principio tenía tan sorprendida a Rin, se estaba

convirtiendo en una auténtica pesadilla. Metida en el baño junto a las dos hermanas

hizo un par de intentos de escapar de allí, harta de sentirse como un conejo de indias.

—Estate quieta —protestó Kagome mirándola con las pinzas de depilar en la

mano.

—Me haces daño —se quejó Rin.

—Rin —Sango estaba harta de sus quejas— si dejaras de moverte habríamos

acabado ya —y mirando a su hermana en español dijo— deberíamos haber

comprado una podadora de césped. ¡Pero qué velluda es!

Al escuchar aquello, tuvo que sonreír. El vello de Rin era tremendo, aunque más

tremendo era intentar sujetarla para que no escapara.

—No me arranquéis más pelo —gritó e intentó soltarse—. ¡No quiero! Me duele.

—Mira, Rin —el grito de Kagome la paralizó—. ¿Nunca has oído eso de «para

estar guapa, hay que sufrir»?

—Sí —asintió a punto de llorar—. Pero es que me duelen mucho las cejas. Me

haces daño. Esto es inhumano.

—Lo que es inhumano —señaló Kagome—, es que una señorita como tú, con

veinticinco años, lleve las cejas como Groucho Marx.

—Rin —prosiguió Sango—. Ya sabemos que esto molesta, pero sólo es la

primera vez —señaló el suave arco que había sobre sus ojos—. ¿Ves mis cejas o las de

Kag? ¿A que te gustan? —la muchacha asintió—. Pues lo que estamos intentando

es dejarte unas cejas tan finas y bonitas como éstas, y créeme, ya queda poco. Confía

en mí ¿vale?

Sin poder hablar, Rin asintió mientras Kagome volvía al ataque sin ningún

perdón y Sango seguía hablando, para distraerla.

Una vez acabado aquel arduo trabajo, fue Sango la que comenzó. Años atrás

había estudiado peluquería junto a Jakotsu, por lo que tras hablar entre ellas de cómo

arreglarle el pelo, cogió las tijeras nuevas y comenzó a cortar. El pelo de Rin era

duro y tosco, pero una vez terminó con ella, el resultado fue espectacular.

—¡Madre mía, Rin! —susurró Kagome, incrédula del cambio—. Sólo con afinarte

las cejas y cambiar tu corte de pelo pareces otra.

—¿Puedo mirarme ya? —preguntó la muchacha mosqueada.

—Qué hacemos ¿la dejamos o no? —sonrió Sango.

—Todavía queda depilarte las piernas —señaló Kagome, pero con una sonrisa en

la boca dijo—. Vamos a hacer una cosa, Rin Nosotras dejamos que te veas y

dependiendo de si te gustas o no, dejas que terminemos nuestro trabajo. ¿Te parece?

—Claro que sí —gruñó deseosa por marcharse del baño. No lo soportaba más.

—Vale —asintió Sango consciente de la respuesta—. Venga, levántate y mírate

en el espejo.

Con decisión Rin se levantó de la taza del WC, y cuando sus ojos se encontraron

en el espejo su gesto gruñón y arisco se fue transformando poco a poco en

admiración. Aquella chica que la miraba era ella, y estaba guapa. Sin saber qué decir

levanto sus manos para tocarse el pelo. Era suave, nada de seco y encrespado. Y sus

ojos. ¡Dios, qué ojos tenía! Ahora se veían grandes y expresivos, no huraños y

apagados.

—Bueno, ¿qué? —preguntó Kagome disfrutando de aquella emoción—. ¿Ha

merecido la pena el gran sufrimiento que has pasado?

—Oh sí —susurró Rin apenas sin voz.

Estaba emocionadísima. Aquello era un sueño que nunca pensó que se cumpliría.

—Mañana, para la fiesta —indicó Sango tocándole el pelo— te quedará mejor.

—Pero... pero... si está perfecto —murmuró la muchacha.

—¿Entonces, Rin? —preguntó Kagome dispuesta a continuar—. ¿Seguimos o no?

Sin dudarlo Rin se sentó de nuevo en la taza del WC. Aquel brillo en los ojos era

tan especial que las hermanas tuvieron que reír.

—Hacedme todo lo que tengáis que hacer, ¡por favor!

Media hora después, Rin se arrepintió. Las tiras de cera para arrancarle el

prominente y espeso pelo de las piernas la hicieron aullar de dolor. En un par de

ocasiones Kaede y Totosai, asustados por los gritos, intentaron entrar en el baño. Parecía

que la estaban matando. Pero Kagome y Sango no los dejaron. Querían

sorprenderlos.

Aquella noche, mientras Kaede y Totosai hablaban sentados en sus grandes butacones

del salón, Kagome y Sango entraron agotadas pero satisfechas.

—¡Hombre, por fin! —señaló Kaede al verlas—. Nos teníais preocupados. ¿Por qué

habéis tardado tanto?

—Ufff —suspiró Sango cansada— ha sido un trabajo agotador.

—Más que agotador —asintió Kagome.

—¿Dónde está Rin? —preguntó Totosai angustiado—. ¿Qué le habéis hecho a mi

niña?

—Totosai —sonrió Kagome sentándose—. Tu niña, creo que de pronto se ha vuelto

mujer —y levantando la voz dijo— Rin. Ya puedes entrar.

Con timidez y mirando al suelo, Rin entró en el salón. Su cambio físico era

espectacular. Nada que ver con la muchacha salvaje y mal vestida que la noche

anterior se había sentado con ellos. Su pelo, sus ojos e incluso su ropa la hacían

diferente. Ante ellos una nueva Rin se erguía orgullosa y nerviosa de su cambio

físico.

—Qué... ¿Qué os parece?

La cara de incredulidad de Kaede y de Totosai, al ver a Rin hizo que Sango y

Kagome se miraran. Era como su hubieran visto un fantasma.

—Por todos los santos —murmuró Kaede llevándose las manos a la boca—. ¡Estás

guapísima!

—¡Que me aspen! —exclamó Totosai levantándose—. ¿Eres tú, Rin?

—Sí —asintió con timidez—. Soy yo.

—Mírame, muchacha —pidió Totosai.

Estaba estupefacto. Tanto que tuvo que pasarle su mano por la mejilla para

cerciorarse de que aquella era su niña.

—Estás preciosa, tesoro —asintió abrazándola, mientras Rin lloraba—. ¡Madre

mía! Pero si eres una auténtica belleza, y nosotros no lo sabíamos. Casi no te

reconozco.

—Yo tampoco —murmuró entre sollozos.

—Kaede —dijo Totosai al ver las lágrimas en su esposa—. Ahora tendrás más trabajo.

Creo que te va a tocar apartar moscones de la niña —y volviendo a mirar a Rin

indicó—: Quiero que sepas que para mí siempre has sido preciosa. ¡La más bonita de

todas! Aunque ahora, esa belleza será apreciada también por los demás.

—Mi niña... mi niña... —susurró Kaede abrazándola—. Creo que a partir de ahora

vas a partir más de un corazón.

—Todo se lo debo a ellas —señaló Rin abrazada a aquellos dos ancianos que

tanto amor y cariño le habían dado—. Ellas han sido las que lo han conseguido.

—Bueno... bueno —se aclaró la voz Kagome, no quería llorar—. Nosotras sólo

hemos adornado tu belleza. Pero la materia prima para ser guapa la posees tú. Y sólo

tú.

—Sois una bendición, muchachas —asintió de corazón Totosai poniéndoles la carne

de gallina—. Sólo puedo daros las gracias por ser como sois y agradecer a mis nietos

que os trajeran aquí, a vuestra casa.

—Totosai —murmuró Sango sonriente—. Por mucho que te empeñes, no pienso

llorar.

—Qué pasa ¿las españolas no lloran? —sonrió el anciano.

—No —respondió Kagome—. Sólo los highlanders.

Aquella complicidad hacía que se sintieran como en casa.

Kaede, con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, disfrutaba de la alegría general y en

especial de la vitalidad de su marido. Una alegría en la que tenían mucho que ver

aquellas alocadas chicas.

—Kag, Sango —dijo Kaede tomándolas de las manos—. Gracias. Gracias por

todo lo que hacéis. Esta casa, desde que habéis llegado, ha cobrado vida y eso nunca

lo olvidaré.

—¡Kaede! Te has acordado de nuestros nombres —susurró Kagome emocionada.

—Sí, cariño, sí —asintió con una sonrisa—. Y ten por seguro que nunca se me

olvidarán.

—Venga... venga —bromeó Sango tragándose las lágrimas—. Que veo que al

final vamos a terminar todos llorando como magdalenas.

—Yo no —señaló Totosai divertido—. Los highlanders no lloran.

Linitha-chan*

* * *

><p><em>hola hola :). Espero que les este gustando la historia, un saludo especial para mis hermanas del Circulo Mercenario que siempre estan apoyandome y estan siguiendo el fic. Una disculpa por no haber subido el capitulo diario ayer pero estaba en noche de pelis :9 <em>

_Muchas gracias a:_

**HEDON**

**yuli**

**Aidee Gv **

**Nina Shichinantai**

**rogue85**

**mari-ibs**

**euridice**

_por dejar review y seguir la historia. Los quiero mucho :) Gracias y espero reviews en cada capitulo ;)_

_Saluditos :*_


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Esta Historia asi como los personajes no me pertenecen y los tome prestados de la impresionante Mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. Cualquier reproduccion total o parcial de esta esta prohibida asi como el uso de mi firma sin mi debido permiso.**

_Hola hola! es la primera vez que comparto una adaptacion en la página, espero que sea de su agrado y me dejen un review por fis por fis :). los quiero y espero que les agrade esta historia que prepare con mucho cariño. Marquenla como favorita ;) por favor_

_Este capitulo va dedicado con mucho cariño a:_

**euridice**

* * *

><p><strong>Odio amarte- Ha ash<strong>

_Mas que negarlo, quisiera olvidarlo _  
><em>Pero hay algo entre los dos <em>  
><em>Déjale sentir algo a tu corazón <em>  
><em>Toma todo mas en serio o yo <em>  
><em>a ti te digo adiós <em>

_Te odio, te amo, te amo te odio _  
><em>Ay como odio, amarte (yeah yeah yeah) <em>  
><em>Te odio, te amo, te amo, te odio <em>

_Ay como odio amarte _

* * *

><p>Te Lo Dije<p>

Capitulo 19

La mañana del sábado fue agitada y laboriosa. Totosai cumplía años y se iba a

celebrar por la tarde una gran fiesta para familiares y amigos.

Rin, que todavía se miraba sorprendida al espejo, ayudaba a Kaede en la cocina,

mientras Kagome y Sango se encargaban de retirar algunos muebles del salón para

que hubiera más espacio.

Totosai tenía prohibido bajar al comedor y como Sango le había regalado su MP3 y

Kagome su portátil se entretuvo en la cama escuchando música y jugando con el

buscaminas.

Sobre las cuatro de la tarde todas subieron hasta sus habitaciones a arreglarse. En

una hora llegarían los invitados. Con mimo, Kagome y Sango arreglaron a Rin.

Querían que estuviera tan guapa que todos al verla se quedaran sin palabras.

Sango se ocupó de alisarle el pelo y Kagome de maquillarla. Rin tenía unos ojos

increíbles, y maquillados ganaban mucho más. Al terminar de acicalarla pasaron a la

habitación donde Rin se empeñó en ponerse unos vaqueros nuevos, parecidos a los

que ellas llevaban, una camiseta celeste y unas botas nuevas, sin mucho tacón. No

querían que se matara. El resultado final fue espectacular.

Ataviadas con unos simples vaqueros y unas camisetas de colores, Kagome y

Sango recibían a los vecinos y amigos de Totosai que comenzaban a llegar. Todos

felicitaban con cariño al anciano y cuando reconocían a Rin la alababan haciéndola

sonreír. Estaba preciosa.

Los amigos de Totosai eran muy animados. La gran mayoría se conocían de toda la

vida, habiendo entre ellos unos lazos tan fuertes como los de una gran familia. Media

hora después muchos de los asistentes bailaban mientras otros tocaban en sus gaitas

canciones típicas de la tierra que pusieron a Kagome la carne de gallina.

—¡No me lo puedo creer! —gritó de pronto Miroku, acercándose con su grata

sonrisa—. ¿Quién es esta preciosidad y por qué no está casada conmigo?

—No seas tonto, Miroku —se ruborizó Rin al sentirse halagada.

—Tesoro, estás... —murmuró abrazándola con cariño—. Estás preciosa.

Rin se sentía en la gloria, nunca había sido tan piropeada ni tan feliz. Pero estaba

nerviosa. No había visto a Kohaku y quería que la viera. Pocos segundos después,

dejando a Kagome, Sango y Miroku, se marchó del brazo de Totosai, tenían sed e iban a

coger unas bebidas.

—Muchas gracias a las dos —les agradeció Miroku—. Habéis conseguido hacerla

sonreír como nunca.

—Ha sido un placer —contestó Kagome con una sonrisa.

—Miroku —Sango necesitaba saberlo—: ¿Sabes si vendrá Kohaku?

—Llegamos juntos. Está allí.

El muchacho fumaba un cigarrillo charlando con Renkotsu junto a la ventana. Se le

veía guapo, afeitado y arreglado. En un principio, al pasar Totosai junto a ellos, no la

reconoció, aunque sí la miró. Pero al escuchar su sonrisa la miró extrañado, y

apagando el cigarrillo, sin perder un minuto, se acercó a ella. En ese momento Rin

las miró y sonrió.

—Ha mordido el anzuelo —sonrió Kagome—. Como un pardillo.

—La presa ha picado —añadió Sango, al ver cómo Kohaku miraba a Rin con los ojos

como platos.

—¿Ahora vais de casamenteras? —sonrió Miroku al escucharlas.

Con una sonrisa en la boca Kagome se alejó de aquellos dos tortolitos y comenzó a

ayudar a Kaede a llenar la mesa de exquisita comida, cuando el ruido de un motor y

unos ladridos llamaron su atención.

Conduciendo una potente moto, Bankotsu llegó hasta la entrada donde Stoirm,

encantado de regresar, saludaba a todo el mundo con sus pegajosos lametazos, pero

al llegar a Kagome, que en ese momento se acercó a la puerta, se paró y se sentó.

—Hola, perro —saludó Kagome con una sonrisa.

En el tiempo que llevaba allí, los animales, en especial Stoirm, le estaban

demostrando que se podía fiar de ellos. Algo que poco a poco conseguía a pesar de

tenerle aún miedo.

—Vaya... vaya —susurró Sango acercándose a su hermana que miraba lívida a

quienes acababan de llegar—. Veo que tu cromañón regresa con compañía femenina.

Qué mona, y sobre todo... ¡Qué jovencita!

—Por mí como si regresa con un faisán —despreció Kagome con acidez, mientras

Sango le hacía una foto.

Intentar mantener el control en aquel momento no era fácil para Kagome. Llevaba

días añorando su compañía, deseando su regreso, pero ver a la pelirroja de bote de

no más de veinticinco años saludando con alegría a todo el mundo le bajó la moral a

los pies.

Pocos segundos después, Bankotsu estaba frente a ellas, dándole un abrazo a Miroku, y

con una socarrona sonrisa miró a Sango.

—Cuidado Sango, a tu lado tienes un bicho —y tras mirar de arriba abajo a

Kagome con la misma sonrisa burlona se alejó.

—No digas nada —bufó Kagome a su hermana.

—No lo iba a hacer.

—¿Es para matarlo o no? —gruñó Kagome al sentirse aludida por lo de bicho.

—¡Es para matarlo! —confirmó Sango—. Ven, ahoguemos nuestros deseos en

alcohol.

Dos horas después, la fiesta estaba en todo su esplendor. Bankotsu y Kagome no se

habían saludado, sólo se miraban o más bien se retaban con la mirada. Todos los

asistentes comían, reían y bailaban, incluso Totosai, en un par de ocasiones, sacó a

bailar a Kagome que pareció encantada de bailar con él.

Bankotsu desde su posición disfrutaba viendo a Totosai y a Kagome juntos. Estaba feliz.

Ver la felicidad en la cara del anciano era algo que le llenaba como pocas cosas en el

mundo. Adoraba a Totosai y sabía que él le adoraba, por eso no le extrañó que durante

la fiesta, en un par de ocasiones éste se acercara a Bankotsu y lo animara a acercarse a

Kagome, algo que Bankotsu no hizo, su cabezonería se lo impedía. Por lo que se dedicó a

bailar con todas las mujeres que hasta él se acercaban, incluida la pelirroja.

Consumida por los celos, Kagome paseó su mirada lentamente por su cuerpo. Se

había cortado el pelo, eso le favorecía. Sus anchas espaldas y su trasero prieto y duro

lo hacían un hombre deseable. Era el típico macho Alfa cargado de testosterona que

siempre había odiado.

Vestido con unos Levi's y con una cazadora de piel vuelta marrón, Bankotsu podía

competir con cualquiera de los modelos a los que estaba acostumbrada a tratar en

Madrid.

«Soy tonta, pero tonta de remate, por no poder dejar de pensar en ti, cromañón» pensó

Kagome mirándolo desde la otra punta del salón, mientras él parecía pasarlo muy

bien.

Harta de aquella situación, se volvió dispuesta a ser ella la que fuera a por él, pero

al verlo brindar con la pelirroja huyó a la cocina, necesitaba serenarse.

—Aquí va a arder Troya —canturreó Sango al ver a su hermana desaparecer.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Miroku levantando su cerveza ante un brindis general.

—¿Estás ciego? ¿Acaso crees que a mi hermana le gusta ver cómo tu primito

vuelve después de varios días de ausencia, con esa... con esa... guarrilla?

—¿Qué guarrilla? —preguntó Miroku alejándose un poco.

—La del pelo rojo —contestó Sango—. Ésa que ahora tontea con el de la camisa a

cuadros —de pronto se sobresaltó—. ¡Dios Santo! ¿Has visto lo que ha hecho la muy

lagarta?

—¿Qué ha hecho? —murmuró Miroku atrayéndola hacia él.

Le encantaba Sango. Sus expresiones, su chispa, su ingenuidad. Toda ella era

una caja de sorpresas continua que adoraba y de la que nunca se cansaba. Tenía que

hablar con ella y contarle su secreto, pero nunca encontraba el momento y cuando lo

encontraba era incapaz de confesarle lo que le carcomía por dentro.

—¡Acaba de besar al chico de la camisa a cuadros! —susurró Sango—. ¿Será

guarrilla?

—Normal —asintió Miroku, besándola—. Es su marido. Creo que tiene derecho,

¿no crees? —al ver la cara de Sango comenzó a reír—. Esa supuesta lagarta es

nuestra prima, y seguro que Bankotsu la encontró por el camino y la trajo hasta aquí.

—¡Oh, Dios! —susurró Sango mirando a su alrededor—. Tengo que hablar con

Kagome urgentemente.

Con paso decidido Kagome llegó hasta la cocina, donde Kaede y algunas mujeres

charlaban mientras secaban platos y vasos Sin pararse a pensar lo que dirían, tomó

un vaso y tras echarle un par de hielos, cogió la botella de whisky de Totosai de la

despensa y dejando a todas con la boca abierta, la abrió, se sirvió y de un trago se lo

bebió.

—¡Kagome, cariño! —se asustó Kaede, quien nunca la había visto así— ¿Ocurre

algo?

—¡Uau! —exclamó al sentir cómo aquel whisky le quemaba en la garganta—. No

te preocupes. Lo necesito para serenarme, o soy capaz de matar a alguien.

De nuevo, sin pararse a pensar volvió a servirse otro trago, y se lo bebió.

—¡Wooooo, uau! —volvió a exclamar al tragar.

—¡Por todos los santos, Kagome! —regañó Kaede—. Deja esa botella.

—Uno más —susurró con un hilo de voz.

—Pero muchacha qué es lo...

—¡Wooooooo, uau, Diosssss! —gritó esta vez, y tras dejar el vaso y besar a Kaede,

les dedico una sonrisa a todas, y salió de la cocina.

—Quizás en su país beben así —señaló una de las vecinas.

—¡Por todos los santos! —señaló Gilda cogiendo la botella—. Si yo bebo medio

vaso de este whisky me enterráis mañana.

Kaede, extrañada por aquello, siguió con la mirada a Kagome, quién tras salir de la

cocina, se dirigió hacia Totosai que la agarró al ver sus ojos vidriosos. Sólo cuando la

anciana vio a Bankotsu reír junto a su sobrina, la guapa de la familia, entendió lo que

pasaba, y con una sonrisa divertida en los labios volvió con sus amigas.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Totosai al sentirla un poco alterada.

—Oh sí... ¡Perfecta! Venga ¡vamos a bailar!

—Kag —interrumpió Sango—.Tengo que hablar contigo.

—Muchacha ¿qué has tomado? —señaló Totosai.

—Un poquito de whisky del que guardas en la despensa. Bueno, la verdad es que

han sido tres vasitos de nada —y mirando a su hermana preguntó—. Sango ¿qué

quieres?

—¿Tres vasitos? —exclamó el anciano incrédulo de que aún se tuviese en pie—.

¡Por todos los santos, muchacha!

—Kag me he enterado de que... —pero la conversación se cortó cuando uno de

los amigos de Totosai la tomó de la mano y de un tirón se la llevó a bailar.

—Tranquilo, grandullón. —Sonrió Kagome a Totosai—. Estoy acostumbrada a beber

whisky. Aunque éste es un poquito fuerte.

—Hola, Kagome— saludó una voz tocándole el hombro.

Al volverse, aún agarrada a Totosai, se encontró con la cara de alguien que le sonaba,

pero no lograba recordar su nombre.

—Hola —saludó efusivamente plantándole un par de besos—. Tu cara me suena,

pero no me acuerdo de tu nombre.

—Es Koga —señaló Totosai—, el médico.

—¡Ah... sí! —se carcajeó al reconocerle—. Madre mía... madre mía...si es el

guapetón del médico. ¿Te apetece bailar?

—Creo que le vendría bien tomar el aire —señaló Totosai buscando a Bankotsu. Él debía

ocuparse de ella.

—Yo la llevaré —Koga la agarró por la cintura—. Es tu cumpleaños y tus invitados

te esperan.

Desde el otro lado del salón Bankotsu hablaba con Miroku poniéndolo al día de lo

acontecido en los días que había estado fuera. Pero cuando vio a Koga acercarse a ella

y cogerla por la cintura, su instinto le dijo que tenía que apartarlo de ella a golpes.

Pero en vez de eso, enfadado por sus primitivos pensamientos, se volvió para tomar

una nueva cerveza e intentó entretenerse observando a Rin, con su espectacular

cambio de imagen. La alegría de la muchacha rápidamente le contagió. Era increíble

lo que Kagome y Sango habían hecho con ella. Había pasado de ser un patito a un

cisne precioso.

—¡No quiero tomar el aire! —protestó Kagome— ¿por qué no bailamos?

Divertido por la situación Koga paró unos pasos más adelante. Había pensado en

visitarla en un par de ocasiones, pero la mirada de Bankotsu el día de la fiesta de O'Brien,

le había indicado que aquélla ya no estaba libre.

—Kag... —suspiró Sango acercándose a ella—. Pero bueno ¿qué has bebido?

—Nada. Sólo tres vasitos del whisky de Totosai.

—¿Del que tiene en la despensa? —preguntó Koga, recordando que aquel brebaje

era más fuerte que el matarratas.

—¡Madre mía, Kag! Cómo vas —se desesperó Sango—. Si pudieras verte te

odiarías —señaló con los brazos en cruz—. ¿Por qué has hecho esto?

—Porque he sentido unas ganas enormes de arrancarle los dientes a la pelirroja de

bote. ¡Joder, Sango! Me ha hecho sentirme vieja, fea y caduca.

—¡Kag, que tonta eres! — protestó Sango con dulzura—. Esa chica es...

—Creo que es mejor que la lleve fuera —interrumpió Koga conteniendo la risa—.

¿Podrías traer un poco de agua fría?

—Por supuesto —señaló Sango marchando hacia la cocina.

—Oye, Koga. ¿Sabes que eres muy mono? —rió Kagome poniéndole un dedo en la

mejilla—. Pero guapo, guapo y sexy ¿No has pensado en ser modelo?

—No gracias, me gusta mi vida como médico rural —sonrió, sacándola del salón

con disimulo.

—¿Estás casado?

—No —respondió una vez en el exterior—. Nunca me atrajo el matrimonio.

—Haces bien —se sentaron en los escalones—. Yo estuve a punto de casarme

¿pero sabes? Pillé al cabronazo de mi novio, haciendo un trío con la que se suponía

que era mi mejor amiga y con un amigo de él. ¿Te lo puedes creer?

—Lo siento —murmuró Koga incrédulo por lo que contaba.

—Ufff.. no... No lo sientas, ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado. ¡Te lo juro! —

Sonrió al sentir el aire fresco en la cara.

—¿Qué tal están tus manos? —preguntó para cambiar de tema.

—Gracias a ti muy bien —dijo enseñándoselas.

En el interior del salón, la felicidad de Rin no podía consolar a Bankotsu, que decidió

acabar el absurdo juego con Kagome y hablar con ella. Rin no paraba de alabarla y

de indicarle lo maravillosa que era y lo bien que se había portado durante su

ausencia. Pero ¿dónde se había metido?

Su estómago le dio un vuelco, cuando tras recorrer el salón no la encontró, y sintió

que el corazón se le aceleraba al pensar que estaba con Koga.

Sentados en los escalones, Kagome fumaba un cigarrillo consciente de que había

bebido de más. Sintió tener una risa tonta que en cierto modo le divertía, pero que

apenas le dejaba controlar sus movimientos.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Koga, divertido por los comentarios que hacía

ella.

—Ufff —suspiró soltándose el pelo—. Creo que llevaba siglos sin sentirme tan

bien. Oye, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

—Por supuesto. Dime.

—¿Crees que soy deseable? ¿O por el contrario se me ve arrugada y vieja?

—Para mi eres una mujer muy atractiva, y sobre todo deseable.

—¿Y mis pechos? ¿Y mi trasero? —dijo levantándose con torpeza—. ¿Crees que

necesito pasar por el quirófano?

—Kagome —respondió divertido—, no necesitas pasar por ningún quirófano. Tal

y como eres estás bien. Eres perfecta.

—Gracias... gracias —asintió con una sonrisa tonta—. Escuchar eso me sube la

moral a los cielos.

Sentándose de golpe en los escalones, se acercó a él, dándole un ligero beso en los

labios.

—¿Te ha gustado?

—Claro que me ha gustado —respondió Koga a pocos centímetros de su boca.

Aquella mujer le estaba desconcertando. Primero le preguntaba si la veía deseable,

luego si creía que sus pechos y su trasero estaban bien y ahora lo besaba.

—Oye, Kagome —susurró el joven médico—. Si sigues por ahí no sé hasta qué

punto voy a poder controlar mis apetencias. Será mejor que pares antes de que los

dos lamentemos esto.

En ese momento apareció Sango seguida por Bankotsu, quienes al ver la escena se

quedaron sin habla.

—Te gustaría besarme otra vez —murmuró Kagome sin percatarse de que no

estaban solos.

—¿Otra vez? —gritó Sango, haciendo que se separaran y la miraran.

Los ojos claros de Bankotsu observaron primero a Kagome y luego a Koga, quien al

sentir su mirada enfadada comentó levantándose.

—No es lo que parece Bankotsu, ella necesitaba tomar el aire, y...

—¡Fuera de mi vista! —rugió.

—¡Hombre! —gritó con furia Kagome atrayendo la atención de Bankotsu—. Mira quién

ha llegado. ¡El playboy de la familia! El vividor. El nieto mimado que se va de

vacaciones y deja a sus abuelos a cargo de todo. Eres un ¡EGOÍSTA! Cuando regrese

el conde se lo pienso contar todo.

—¡Kag! —regañó Sango.

—No veo el momento en que se lo cuentes todo al conde —se mofó Bankotsu, mirando

a un Koga fuera de juego.

—¡Ay, Dios! —susurró Kagome agarrándose al médico—. Creo que voy a vomitar.

Sin poder evitarlo, dicho y hecho, vomitó. Mientras la papilla de su estómago salía

por su boca sintiendo que el poco glamour que le quedaba, se desvanecía con ella.

Sango se acercó hasta ella con el agua.

—Enjuágate un poco la boca, Kag —susurró retirándole el pelo de la cara—. Y,

por favor, cierra tú piquito de oro.

—Oh, Dios ¡qué asco! —murmuró Kagome humillada.

—Anda, toma este chicle de frutas —susurró Sango—. Te vendrá bien.

Avergonzada, Kagome miró de reojo a Bankotsu.

—¿Qué hace ese imbécil mirando? —gimió en español.

—No lo sé, Kag. ¿Pero qué hacías besando a Koga?

—No lo sé —suspiró masticando el chicle.

Bankotsu, sin moverse las observaba. No entendía qué hablaban, aunque sí había

entendido que Kagome le había llamado imbécil. Si algo había aprendido en ese

tiempo con ella, era la variedad de insultos que el idioma español podía ofrecer.

—Ahora te encuentras mejor ¿verdad? —preguntó el médico al ver cómo el color

regresaba a sus mejillas.

—Sí, Koga —asintió Kagome humillada por aquello—. Gracias.

—Princesita —ironizó Bankotsu al verla en aquel estado—. Creo que necesitas algo

más que tomar el aire —y con los ojos entornados dijo mirando a Koga—. Ya no

necesitamos tu ayuda, puedes marcharte.

—¡No la necesitarás tú! —gritó Kagome incrédula—. ¿Qué haces aquí que no le

estás metiendo la lengua hasta la campanilla a tu jovencísima pelirroja?

—¿Kag? Cierra el pico —susurró Sango avergonzada

—Iré dentro a por una cerveza —se disculpó Koga y se marchó.

—Sango —pidió Bankotsu sin dejar de mirar a Kagome— ¿podrías dejarnos a solas?

—¡Ni se te ocurra dejarme con este troglodita! —gritó Kagome con rabia—. Te juro

que como se acerque a mí soy capaz de cualquier cosa.

—Creo que no es buena idea, Bankotsu —señaló Sango.

—Sí. Sí es buena idea —asintió éste sin darse por vencido.

—Dos minutos —indicó Sango—, ni un segundo más.

Una vez quedaron solos, el silencio se adueñó del momento. Ninguno de los dos

habló. Aunque al final fue Bankotsu quien empezó.

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo tú? —gritó Kagome dando un paso

adelante—. Me besas, y luego me dices que soy la típica mujer para diversión y sexo

y...

—Aquello fue un error —dijo acercándose a ella—. Esperaba el momento propicio

para estar a solas contigo y pedirte disculpas por mis absurdas palabras.

—Oh... sí... claro —asintió retirándose el pelo de la cara—. Por eso regresas con esa

jovencita. Qué es lo que pretendes ¿humillarme? ¿Quieres que vea cómo te lo montas

con ella delante de mí? Oh... mira ¡no! ya me han humillado una vez, pero te aseguro

que dos no lo voy a permitir.

Aquellas palabras lo impresionaron. ¿Por qué iba a querer humillarla? Y sobre

todo ¿quién la había humillado?

—¿Estás celosa? —sonrió Bankotsu sin poder evitarlo—. ¿Estás celosa de Tsukiyomi?

—Dios —susurró Kagome avergonzada—. ¡Soy patética! ¿Pero qué estoy

haciendo?

Dándose la vuelta sin querer mirarlo a la cara, comenzó a andar hacia los árboles,

deseaba alejarse de él, aquel comportamiento no era propio en ella. Pero antes de

llegar al bosque notó cómo Bankotsu la sujetaba por la cintura.

—¡Suéltame si no quieres que te golpee! —siseó rabiosa como una pantera.

—Uff... ¡Qué miedo! —se mofó al escucharla, al ver cómo se volvía a alejar.

—Deberías tenerlo —gritó.

—¿Adonde vas? —se encaminaba a la espesura del bosque—. Está oscuro y tu

estado no es el mejor para andar en la oscuridad. Ven, volvamos a casa.

—¿Qué casa? ¡Tu casa! —gritó lanzándole una piedra que él esquivó—. Vuelve

con tu... tu joven pelirroja de bote y déjame en paz ¿vale?

Caminando con rapidez comenzó a correr a través de los árboles. Casi no veía lo

que tenía a un palmo de distancia y las lágrimas que le corrían por la cara aún lo

dificultaban más, pero necesitaba huir.

—Kagome. ¡Ven aquí!

—Déjame en paz.

—¡Maldita seas, mujer! ¿Quieres parar?

—No.

—Ven aquí, fierecilla —dijo asiéndola por los brazos, pero un movimiento rápido

de ella golpeó con fuerza su estómago. Eso hizo que la soltara—. ¿Estás loca? —gritó

enfadado—. Ven aquí.

—¡Ni loca!

Tomándola de nuevo por los brazos consiguió que se detuviera, pero cuando ella

se volvió hacia él, la oscuridad le impidió ver cómo le lanzaba una patada en toda la

espinilla, y los dos cayeron al suelo.

—¡Maldita sea! Eres peor que una gata —gritó Bankotsu moviéndose con rapidez y

sentándose a horcajadas encima de ella, la agarró de las muñecas para

inmovilizarla—. Basta ya, estate quieta.

—¡Acabo de tragarme el chicle! —gritó—. ¡Suéltame!

Bankotsu, sorprendido por la fuerza que ella mostraba y por sus palabras, bajó su boca

hasta la de ella, y la besó. Kagome al sentir aquellos dulces labios, abrió los suyos,

ofreciéndole entrar e investigar como quisiera. Lo deseaba. Deseaba que le hiciera el

amor. Necesitaba sentirse deseada.

—No me beses —suspiró avergonzada—. Acabo de... y debo de saber horrible.

—Adoro tu sabor —susurró Bankotsu mirándola—. Te he echado de menos.

—¡Ja! Permíteme que me ría —susurró con falsedad, anhelando continuar aquel

caliente beso— y por eso me has llamado bicho en cuanto me has visto, y traes a esa

pelirroja.

—Esa mujer es mi prima Tsukiyomi. Cabezona —rió al ver la cara de desconcierto de

ella—. Esa pelirroja a la que según tú tenía que meter la lengua hasta la campanilla,

es mi prima. Y si te he llamado bicho es porque quería ver latir esa venita tuya del

cuello, que tanto he añorado.

«Tierra trágame, por bocazas» pensó Kagome horrorizada por el ridículo que había

hecho.

—Princesita —sonrió Bankotsu—. ¿No tienes nada amable que decirme?

—No me llames princesita. Lo odio.

—Vale —asintió con paciencia, sin soltarla—. ¿No tienes nada que decirme?

—¡Suéltame las manos! Y te lo diré.

—Uff... —se carcajeó al escucharla—.Tus ojos me dicen que eso no es buena idea.

¿Debo fiarme de ti?

—Inténtalo.

Con cuidado Bankotsu aflojó la presión que ejercía sobre sus manos hasta que las soltó

por completo, aunque continuó sentado encima de ella.

—Estoy esperando —susurró rozándole los labios—. Llevo esperando mucho

tiempo, cariño.

Incapaz de contener sus apetencias, Kagome levantó las manos, agarró la cara de

Bankotsu y la atrajo hacia ella; entonces lo besó. Sin dejar de mirarlo, pasó su lengua

húmeda y cálida lentamente alrededor de sus labios, luego la introdujo en su boca,

provocándolo, y finalmente mordió con delicadeza aquel tentador y apetecible labio

inferior.

—Yo también te he echado de menos —susurró para incredulidad de Bankotsu, que

excitado por la sensualidad que le demostraba sintió la tentación de arrancarle los

pantalones y hacerle el amor allí mismo.

—¿Sabes qué es lo mejor de este momento? —preguntó Bankotsu duro como una

piedra.

—No ¿qué? —suspiró extasiada, sintiendo cómo ardía.

—Las expectativas, princesita —sonrió.

—Entonces déjame decirte —apuntó Kagome antes de besarlo— que las

expectativas que yo veo son magníficas.

En ese momento se escucharon pasos y la voz de Sango y de Miroku llamándolos.

—Tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente, no lo olvides —susurró Bankotsu

besándola con ardor antes de gritar—. ¡Sango! ¡Miroku! Estamos aquí.

Linitha-chan*

* * *

><p><em>hola hola :). Espero que les este gustando la historia, un saludo especial para mis hermanas del Circulo Mercenario que siempre estan apoyandome y estan siguiendo el fic. Una disculpa por no haber subido el capitulo diario ayer pero estaba en noche de pelis :9 <em>

_Aqui segundo de los tres capitulos. Disfruten :)_

_Muchas gracias a:_

**HEDON**

**yuli**

**Aidee Gv **

**Nina Shichinantai**

**rogue85**

**mari-ibs**

**euridice**

_por dejar review y seguir la historia. Los quiero mucho :) Gracias y espero reviews en cada capitulo ;)_

_Saluditos :*_


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Esta Historia asi como los personajes no me pertenecen y los tome prestados de la impresionante Mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. Cualquier reproduccion total o parcial de esta esta prohibida asi como el uso de mi firma sin mi debido permiso.**

_Hola hola! es la primera vez que comparto una adaptacion en la página, espero que sea de su agrado y me dejen un review por fis por fis :). los quiero y espero que les agrade esta historia que prepare con mucho cariño. Marquenla como favorita ;) por favor_

_Este capitulo va dedicado con mucho cariño a:_

**euridice**

* * *

><p><strong>Fool with dreams- Framing Fanley<strong>

_Soy un tonto con sueños, y no un montón de cosas. _

_Te juro que voy a hacer todo lo necesario _

_Para que no renuncies a mi. _

_Dame un día más_

_No dejes que esto se vaya. _  
><em>Vamos a estar bien, ya verás. <em>  
><em>Sólo no renuncies a mi. <em>

* * *

><p>Te Lo Dije<p>

Capitulo 20

Los dos días siguientes Kagome intentó esconderse de Bankotsu. Estaba avergonzada

por lo ocurrido y nerviosa por lo que intuía que podía ocurrir. Lo deseaba tanto, y

más tras sus últimas palabras, que tenía miedo de verlo y tirarse a su yugular

directamente.

Bankotsu, molesto, necesitaba hablar con ella y aclarar de una maldita vez todo aquel

juego que se estaba volviendo contra él, pero Kaede se había atrincherado en la puerta

de la habitación de Kagome y no le permitió entrar.

El segundo día por la tarde, mientras los hombres ayudaban a O'Brien a arreglar

su granero, Sango, aburrida y cansada del teatro de su hermana, propuso a Kaede ir a

Dornie de compras. Seguro que los encargos que había hecho la última vez que

fueron al pueblo ya estaban allí. Aquello emocionó a Rin, que comenzó a aplaudir

como una loca porque la mayoría iban destinados a ella. Una hora después las cuatro

mujeres marchaban para Dornie en la furgoneta azul.

Al salir de la tienda de Dornie escucharon una voz que a Kaede le puso la carne de

gallina.

—¡Yayita! ¡Yayita Kaede!

Y allí estaba Shiori, su pequeña biznieta de cinco años. Las últimas semanas había

echado en falta su corretear por la granja.

—Pero cariño mío ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó la anciana abrazándola.

—Voy al cumple de Sarah —contestó la niña. Después se dedicó a mirar a las dos

desconocidas—. ¿Quién son esas mujeres, yayita?

—Unas amigas —respondió Rin.

Shiori pareció que en aquel instante por fin la reconocía.

—¡Tita Rin, qué guapa estás! —le gritó saltando a sus brazos.

La niña, indiscutiblemente, era de la familia. Tenía el mismo pelo naranja que

Miroku y los labios carnosos de Totosai.

—Hola —saludó Sango—. ¿Quién eres?

—Soy Shiori —dijo con cautela, para luego dirigirse a Kaede— y ella es mi yayita.

—¿Es tu nieta? —preguntó Kagome sorprendida.

—Sí— Kaede les guiñó el ojo—. Es hija de Patrick.

Una mujer de mediana edad se unió al grupo.

—Buenas tardes —saludó.

—Hola, Irasue —le sonrió Kaede—, dice Shiori que vais de cumpleaños.

—Sí —y viendo la cara de desconcierto de la anciana, dijo—. Venga, Shiori,

llegaremos tarde.

—¿Cuándo puedo volver a la granja? —la niña no deseaba marcharse—. Quiero

estar con el yayo y con los animales.

—No te preocupes, mi amor —susurró Kaede, besándola—. Seguro que tu padre

pronto te traerá de vuelta.

—¡Qué bien! ¡Yupi! —gritó la cría y tras darle un beso a todas, incluida Kagome

que no se apartó, se marchó saltando hacia el cumpleaños de la mano de Irasue.

—Qué rica es —sonrió Sango—. Es una monada de niña.

—¿Quién es Patrick? —preguntó Kagome.

—Es un muchacho al que todos queremos mucho en casa —mintió Kaede, haciendo

sonreír a Rin—. Oh... ahí está Tsubaki, voy a saludarla —dijo la anciana dando por

zanjado el tema.

Cuando regresaron los hombres a la granja, extrañados por no encontrarse a Kaede

trasteando en la cocina, subieron a ver a Totosai. El anciano estaba emocionado

escuchando música en el MP3 que Sango le regalo para su cumpleaños mientras

jugaba en el portátil que Kagome también le regaló.

—¡Vaya, abuelo, qué moderno! —sonrió Miroku al entrar en la habitación.

—Abuelo —añadió Bankotsu divertido—, eres un auténtico hombre del siglo XXI.

Nunca hubiera imaginado que con su edad le atrajeran tanto las nuevas

tecnologías. Pero desde que habían llegado Kagome y Sango con todo su arsenal

informático, Totosai había rejuvenecido diez años. Al igual que antes se pasaba el día

entero atontado, ahora estaba siempre jugando con el portátil o escuchando música.

—Oh... me encanta esta música española —sonrió el anciano quitándose los

cascos.

—Abuelo —dijo Bankotsu pasándole con cariño la mano por el pelo—. Te estás

volviendo todo un experto informático.

—La pena es que no tengamos línea ADSL —el comentario los dejó alucinados.

—¿Pero tú sabes lo que es eso? —sonrió Miroku.

—Por lo que me ha explicado Kagome, es algo parecido al teléfono, con la

diferencia de que tienes ante ti el mundo en imágenes —asintió el anciano—. Me ha

comentado Kagome que con esa cosa se pueden ver películas, documentales,

partidos, e incluso se puede jugar o hablar con otras personas aunque estén en

Australia. ¡Qué maravilla!

—Tendré que hablar con Kagome —se mofó Bankotsu—. Está creando un monstruo.

—Por cierto, Bankotsu ¿Sería muy caro conseguir una de esas líneas ADSL? —

preguntó el anciano.

—¡Por todos los santos, abuelo! —exclamó al escucharlo—. ¿Lo dices en serio?

—Por supuesto —asintió—. Quisiera poder hablar con Kagome y con Sango

cuando regresen a España. Ellas tienen ese tipo de línea en sus casas.

—Hablando de mujeres —preguntó Miroku—. ¿Dónde están?

—Han ido de compras a Dornie. Creo que iban al pueblo a recoger un aparato

parecido al horno, pero para calentar la leche.

—¿Un microondas? —exclamó Bankotsu.

—Sí, sí, eso, y un par de cosas más.

—Me dejas de piedra —susurró Miroku mirando a su primo.

—Y yo no me lo puedo creer —protestó Bankotsu—. Llevo años intentando traer uno a

la granja y Kaede siempre me amenaza con que ese trasto no entra en su casa y ahora,

en menos de un mes, estás españolas lo meten en su cocina.

—Cosas de mujeres, Bankotsu —respondió Totosai—. En eso, si no quieres salir

escaldado, te aconsejo que no te metas.

En ese momento el ruido extraño de un motor y los ladridos de Stoirm, hicieron

que Miroku y Bankotsu se asomaran a la ventana. Un coche en color rojo se acercaba.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Totosai con curiosidad.

—No lo sé —Bankotsu salió de la habitación junto a Miroku para recibir a la visita.

Una vez en el porche de la granja, Bankotsu observó cómo el vehículo estaba cada vez

más cerca. No le sonaba de nada, y cuando paró el motor y de él sé bajo un tipo

moreno, vestido con ropas caras y un abrigo azul hasta los pies, un extraño

presentimiento lo alertó.

—Hola, buenos días —saludó el hombre en perfecto inglés.

—Buenos días —respondió Bankotsu sin moverse—. ¿Qué se le ofrece, amigo?

—Busco la granja de los Usami —dijo nervioso, mirando un papel mientras un

perro le gruñía—. Concretamente la de Totosai Usami.

—Stoirm —llamó Bankotsu—. Ven aquí.

El animal, sin dejar de mirar al extraño, le obedeció.

—¿Para qué busca a Totosai Usami? —preguntó Miroku con curiosidad.

—Me han informado que tiene alojadas a dos señoritas. Españolas. Kagome y

Sango Higurashi —informó el hombre.

—El caso es que me suena haber escuchado algo —asintió Miroku mirando a Bankotsu.

—¿Por qué busca a esas mujeres? —preguntó Bankotsu

—Es un tema personal —el hombre parecía incomodo—. Pero digamos que a

quien busco es a mi novia Kagome. Tenemos pendientes unos asuntos que no se

pueden demorar.

Al escuchar aquello Bankotsu se quedó sin habla. ¿Su novio? Creía recordar que ella le

había dicho que estaba soltera y sin compromiso. Iba a contestar cuando la puerta de

la granja se abrió y Totosai salió.

—Buenos días, caballero —saludó con su fuerte voz—. He oído que está buscando

a mi buen amigo Totosai Usami. ¿Es así?

Miroku y Bankotsu se miraron para dirigir después sus ojos sobre su abuelo.

—Así es, señor.

—¿Con quién tengo el placer de hablar?

—Disculpe —y quitándose el impoluto guante de cuero dijo—. Mi nombre es

Inuyasha Taisho, aunque puede llamarme Inuyasha.

—Inuyasha —repitió Totosai percatándose de que aquel era el patán que había jugado

con los sentimientos de Kagome, mientras Bankotsu y Miroku, callados, lo observaban.

—Sí señor. Inuyasha.

—Abuelo, deberías volver a la cama —señaló Bankotsu confuso—. Hace frío. Yo me

encargaré de esto.

—Oh... no te preocupes —sonrió sin apartar su mirada del extraño, y dándole un

par de palmaditas en la espalda dijo—. Creo que has equivocado el camino, amigo

Inuyasha.

Al escuchar aquello, Bankotsu y Miroku se miraron. ¿Qué hacía Totosai?

—¿En serio? —protestó cogiendo un mapa—. Me dijeron que la granja de Totosai

Usami estaba por aquí.

—Pues quién te informó te informó mal. Yo soy Totosai Ukami. Creo que de ahí

viene el error. Mi amigo Totosai Usami, se mudó hace menos de un mes, y ahora que lo

pienso, dos muchachas muy bonitas se marcharon con él.

—¡Maldita sea! —gruñó Inuyasha contrariado—. ¿Sabría decirme cómo encontrar

esa granja?

—Por supuesto —asintió Totosai y volvió el mapa—. La granja de mi amigo Totosai

Usami está aquí —dijo señalando en el mapa.

—¿En Durham? —gritó Inuyasha—. Pero si eso está...

—Cuánto lo siento muchacho —interrumpió Totosai, dándole nuevos golpecitos en

la espalda—. Pero creo que quien te ha informado te ha tomado el pelo.

La cara de desconcierto de Inuyasha poco se diferenciaba de la de incredulidad que

mostraban las de Bankotsu y Miroku, que sin despegar la boca observaban y escuchaban

el desparpajo de Totosai mientras mentía como un bellaco.

—Por cierto, muchacho —añadió Totosai—. ¿Quieres pasar a tomar algo? Hoy hace

frío. Tenemos whisky y café.

—No, gracias —respondió aquél—. Tengo prisa.

«Antes muerto que quedarme en esta pocilga», había pensado Inuyasha.

—Creo que deberías parar en algún pueblo a dormir, y mañana continuar hacia

Edimburgo —advirtió Totosai andando hacia sus nietos—. Esta noche parece que habrá

ventisca.

El hombre asintió de mala gana, y tras montarse en el coche, con gesto huraño, se

despidió y desapareció en pocos segundos por el mismo sitio por el que había

venido.

Incrédulos por el montón de mentiras que había soltado su abuelo, los dos le

siguieron hasta la cocina, donde Totosai sirvió tres cafés mientras se sentaban a la mesa.

—Abuelo —sonrió Miroku—. Eres mi ídolo. Yo de mayor quiero ser como tú.

—Abuelo —Bankotsu no estaba tan sereno—. Has mandado a ese idiota al otro lado de

Escocia para que te busque... ¿Por qué?

—Para que un idiota como tú tenga tiempo para conseguir lo que un idiota como

ése perdió —lo dijo con tanta serenidad y firmeza que no admitía réplica—. A ver si

espabilamos, Bankotsu, y esto va también por ti, Miroku. ¿O acaso vais a permitir que dos

preciosas mujeres como Kagome y Sango se os escapen?

Sin decir nada más, el anciano se marchó a su habitación, donde se volvió a

colocar los cascos y pulsó el botón del play mientras empezaba a silbar.

Aquella noche, cuando Kaede y las muchachas llegaron a la granja, Bankotsu y Miroku

estaban sentados en los escalones de entrada.

Kagome, al ver a Bankotsu, maldijo en silencio. No quería hablar con él, necesitaba

aclarar sus sentimientos y sabía que con él delante era imposible. Por lo que pasando

por su lado lo más rápido que pudo se escabulló hasta su habitación, donde se

desvistió y se puso el calentito pijama de tomatitos cherry e inmediatamente se metió

en la cama y se durmió.

Los dos hombres ayudaron a meter las cajas en el interior de la cocina de Kaede,

después Bankotsu, malhumorado, cogió su moto y se marchó. Por su parte, Miroku agarró

a Sango por la mano y tras besarla con dulzura, la sorprendió invitándola a tomar

algo en Keppoch y ella accedió.

A la mañana siguiente, a unos treinta kilómetros de la granja, en una pequeña

casita del pueblo de Keppoch, Sango, desnuda en la cama, se estiraba satisfecha de

la maravillosa noche de sexo que había compartido con Miroku.

Arrebujada entre las mantas sintió el cuerpo caliente de Miroku contra el de ella.

«Mmmm me encantas» pensó Sango pasando su mano con lentitud por sus muslos

mientras aún dormía. Tocó su pene con curiosidad y tuvo que sonreír al sentir que,

incluso dormido, aquel maravilloso juguete le prestaba atención, así que lo besó en el

cuello, y Miroku reaccionó abrazándola. Ella se acurrucó.

No sabía la hora que era, ni le importaba. Sólo sabía que estaba cansada y feliz,

por lo que, dándose media vuelta, volvió a poner la cabeza encima de la almohada,

cuando de pronto tuvo que abrir los ojos porque algo le llamó la atención.

Incrédula vio que delante de ella había una niña. Pero ¿de qué la conocía?

La cría, al ver que Sango la miraba, sonrió, dejando al descubierto su boca

mellada, mientras continuaba sentada en la silla con los pies colgando.

—Hola —saludó la niña—. Soy Shiori.

Sango la miró contrariada.

—Hola, Shiori —respondió retirándose el pelo enmarañado de la cara.

«¿Shiori?, ¿la niña que la tarde anterior habían encontrado en Dornie?», pensó aclarando

su vista.

—¿Por qué estás durmiendo con mi papi?

Su mente tardó unos minutos en asimilar aquello, pero al final lo hizo.

—¿Papi? ¿Estoy durmiendo con su papi? —gritó Sango a punto del colapso, y

volviéndose hacia Miroku, que continuaba inconsciente, comenzó a darle manotazos

hasta que se despertó sorprendido.

—Sango —susurró aún entre sueños—. ¿Qué te ocurre? Me estás machacando el

muslo con tus golpes.

—Hola, papi —saludó la niña, dejándolo boquiabierto—. ¿Ella va a ser mi mami?

—Papi —susurró Sango enarcando una ceja—. Esta niña te está llamando papi.

—Sí —él se incorporó. Se acababa de despertar completamente—. Ella es Shiori, mi

hija —después se volvió hacia la niña—. Tesoro, ¿sabe Irasue que estás aquí?

—Sí, papi. Como vimos tu coche me dejó venir a despertarte.

Con la boca abierta Sango lo miró. No sabía ni qué decir, ni qué hacer. Tampoco

podía levantarse, estaba desnuda, y no quería escandalizar a la niña.

—Shiori, cariño —dijo Miroku al sentir la incomodidad de Sango—. ¿Podrías

esperar en tu habitación hasta que nos levantemos? Prometo que tardaré cinco

minutos.

—Pero papi —señaló la niña—. Es que yo sola me aburro.

—¡Shiori Ann! —endureció la voz Miroku— ¿Quieres salir de la habitación?

Tras suspirar con gracia la niña se levantó de la silla de un salto, pero antes de

salir volvió a fijarse en Sango.

—Eres muy guapa.

—Gracias, Shiori. Tú eres preciosa —Sango le dedicó una enorme sonrisa.

Después la niña desapareció, momento en que Sango saltó de la cama y,

cogiendo sus cosas a la velocidad del rayo, comenzó a vestirse.

—Sango, mírame —pidió Miroku saliendo también de la cama.

—No. No voy a mirarte —se ponía la ropa como podía, quería salir de allí cuanto

antes—, porque como te mire te juro que te parto la cara.

—Escúchame, por favor —dijo cogiéndola por los brazos—. ¿Recuerdas que

anoche quería decirte algo? Pero con nuestras prisas por llegar a la cama no me

dejaste hablar.

—Oh... no me vengas con esas ahora —dijo malhumorada—. Te conozco desde

hace días, y nunca —gritó Sango—, ni una sola vez te he oído mencionar el nombre

de Shiori, ni a ti ni a nadie de tu jodida familia. Incluso ayer en Dornie nos

encontramos con ella, y Kaede y Rin disimularon. ¿Por qué? Sois todos un atajo de

mentirosos.

—Por favor, dame un segundo —se disculpó e intentó abrazarla, pero ella lo

apartó de un manotazo.

—No. No te voy a dar ni un segundo —contestó colérica—. Creo que ya has tenido

muchos segundos para contarme este pequeñísimo detalle ¡mentiroso!

—Tienes razón, te debo cientos de explicaciones, pero escúchame —dijo

inmovilizándola contra la pared—. Si no te hablé antes de Shiori era porque nunca

pensé enamorarme de ti como para contarte mi vida.

—¡No quiero escucharte ahora! —gritó Sango— ¡Suéltame!

—Dona, la madre de Shiori, fue el mayor error de mi vida. Pero mi hija siempre ha

sido una bendición —comenzó a contar Miroku—. Nazuna era una chica inglesa que

conocí hace seis años en el festival de Edimburgo. Era alocada, pero eso me divertía

de ella. Pocos meses después se trasladó a Keppock a vivir conmigo y a pesar de los

rumores de que tonteaba con otros hombres yo estaba tan cegado por ella que me

casé cuando se quedó embarazada. Al nacer Shiori, pensé que Nazuna cambiaría, pero

todo fue a peor. No quería saber nada de la niña y su alocada vida comenzó a ser mi

peor pesadilla. Tuvo un lío con mi primo Koga y la noche en que los descubrimos

Bankotsu y yo... ella cogió el coche de Koga para intentar huir y se estrelló contra un árbol

al salirse del camino. Murió en el accidente.

—No quiero escuchar nada —siseó Sango.

—A partir de ese momento no he vuelto a mencionar su nombre hasta hoy, y mi

familia pasó a llamarla «la difunta». Eso es todo.

Sango no quería escucharle, no. Ya había cedido cientos de veces con Joao y

siempre era ella quien acababa sufriendo.

—¿Por qué me cuentas ahora esto? —le gritó.

—Porque te quiero —soltó.

Eso la confundió aún más.

—Maldita sea, Miroku. ¿Cómo has podido ocultarme que tenías una hija? ¿Qué

más me ocultas?

—Nada más —se sentó en la cama derrotado.

—No te creo —nunca había soportado la mentira, y muchas veces se había tenido

que enfrentar a ella—. Ya no te creo.

Miroku la entendía. Desde un principio tenía que haber sido sincero respecto a

Shiori pero nunca pensó en implicarse tanto con aquella española. Ahora era tarde, se

había enamorado de ella.

—¿Cómo puedo llegar hasta la granja? —preguntó Sango que cogió con rabia su

bandolera.

—Si esperas diez minutos yo mismo te acercaré.

—¡No! —gritó abriendo la puerta del dormitorio—. Prefiero ir sola.

Terriblemente enfadada salió de la habitación hecha una furia. No sabía dónde se

encontraba, pero estaba segura de que lograría llegar hasta la granja. Poniéndose el

gorro azul de lana, cogió su cazadora bomber de la silla y se dirigió con rapidez hacia

la puerta de la calle. Pero cuando la abrió notó que alguien tiraba de su bandolera. Al

volverse se quedó parada. Era Shiori.

—¿Por qué te vas? —preguntó la niña.

—Tengo prisa.

—Te has enfadado con mi papá por mi culpa ¿verdad? —susurró la niña con un

puchero que hizo que Sango se sintiera fatal.

—Oh, no cariño —dijo cerrando la puerta, y agachándose prosiguió—. Tú no

tienes culpa de nada. Es sólo que tu papá y yo somos adultos y los adultos muchas

veces se enfadan.

—Entonces ¿por qué te vas? —murmuró la niña—. ¿No quieres ser mi mamá?

—Cariño, yo... —susurró Sango dolorida.

—Shiori —suspiró Miroku, que salió vestido de la habitación—. Sango se va

porque papá no se ha portado bien con ella. Hice algo que no tenía que haber hecho,

y de lo cual estoy seguro que me arrepentiré el resto de mi vida.

—Pues pídele perdón —señaló la pequeña mirándolo—. Tú siempre me dices que

cuando uno hace algo malo, lo primero que tiene que hacer es pedir perdón.

—Shiori, ven aquí cariño —susurró Miroku incapaz de mirar a Sango.

—Sango —dijo Shiori mirándola a los ojos mientras le quitaba el gorro—. ¿Por

qué no perdonas a mi papi? Es el mejor papi del mundo, y es muy divertido. Además

sabe jugar a las Barbies y cuenta unos cuentos muy bonitos ¿y sabes lo mejor? Hace

unos desayunos muy ricos.

—Shiori, cariño, ven aquí y calla —sonrió con dulzura Miroku. Conocía las

carencias de su hija y una de ellas era encontrar una madre.

—Pero papi —protestó la niña—. Siempre has dicho que cuando trajeras a casa

una chica, sería porque ella era especial.

La dulzura y el abatimiento en la cara de Miroku al llamar a su hija fue lo que hizo

que a Sango le comenzara a latir el corazón con más fuerza. Aquel tipo algo

desgarbado de pelo rojizo y más mentiroso que pinocho le había robado el corazón, y

ya nada volvería a ser como antes. Allí delante tenía a dos personas que la

necesitaban tanto como ella los necesitaba a ellos. Era inútil marcharse. No quería

irse. Quería quedarse y sentir cómo la sonrisa de Miroku le calentaba el corazón cada

vez que la miraba, y también dejarse querer por Shiori. Así que se levantó, y mientras

agarraba la manita de la niña, dijo mirando a Miroku con una diminuta sonrisa.

—¿Es cierto que haces unos desayunos muy ricos? y además ¿sabes jugar a las

barbies?

Al escuchar aquello Miroku, no supo si reír o llorar. Sólo pudo mirar a aquella

mujer que desde que había aparecido en su vida le había alegrado el corazón.

—Shiori —dijo Miroku con el corazón a punto de estallar—. Ve a la mesa de la

cocina y pon un cubierto más. Sango se queda a desayunar.

—¡Bien! —gritó la cría emocionada, que corrió hacia la cocina.

Miroku se acercó lentamente a ella, y la tomó de la mano. Al ver que sonreía, él

también lo hizo.

—Tengo algo más que decirte —dijo pegando su frente a la de ella—. Te quiero

con toda mi alma española, y haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que nunca te

quieras separar de mí.

Emocionada y a punto de llorar, lo besó con amor. Miroku era el hombre que

siempre había buscado y ella sabía perdonar.

—Lo primero es lo primero —suspiró haciéndole sonreír—. Demuéstrame que

sabes hacer el desayuno más rico del mundo, y cómo juegas con las barbies, y

después hablaremos

Linitha-chan*

* * *

><p><em>hola hola :). Espero que les este gustando la historia, un saludo especial para mis hermanas del Circulo Mercenario que siempre estan apoyandome y estan siguiendo el fic. Una disculpa por no haber subido el capitulo diario ayer pero salí de la ciudad y estaba ocupada. Recuerden escuchar las canciones del principio :)<em>

_Muchas gracias a:_

**HEDON**

**yuli**

**Aidee Gv **

**Nina Shichinantai**

**rogue85**

_por dejar review y seguir la historia. Los quiero mucho :) Gracias y espero reviews en cada capitulo ;)_

_Saluditos :*_


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Esta Historia asi como los personajes no me pertenecen y los tome prestados de la impresionante Mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. Cualquier reproduccion total o parcial de esta esta prohibida asi como el uso de mi firma sin mi debido permiso.**

_Hola hola! es la primera vez que comparto una adaptacion en la página, espero que sea de su agrado y me dejen un review por fis por fis :). los quiero y espero que les agrade esta historia que prepare con mucho cariño. Marquenla como favorita ;) por favor_

_Este capitulo va dedicado con mucho cariño a:_

**euridice**

* * *

><p><strong>Yo Quisiera- Reik<strong>

_Lo que no sabes es que yo quisiera ser_  
><em>Ese por quien tu te desvelas y te desesperas<em>  
><em>Yo quisiera ser tu llanto ese que viene de tus sentimientos<em>

_Yo quisiera ser ese por quien tú despertaras ilusionada_  
><em>Yo quisiera que vivieras de mi siempre enamorada<em>  
><em>Ummmmmmm ummmm<em>

* * *

><p>Te Lo Dije<p>

Capitulo 21

Aquella mañana, sin que nadie pusiera a Kagome al corriente de la visita de

Inuyasha, se levantó con la cabeza como un bombo. Parecía como si un trolebús le

hubiera pasado por encima sin piedad. Con cuidado se incorporó y sonrió al ver su

pijama de franela de tomatitos Cherry. ¡Qué calentito!

Miró hacia la cama donde dormía su hermana, la encontró vacía y por lo estirada

que estaba, o bien Sango ya se había levantado, o había pasado la noche fuera. La

última opción le pareció más creíble.

Con cuidado se acercó hasta la ventana, y tras abrir la persiana dejó entrar el sol

de noviembre. Al mirar a su alrededor vio que la moto de Bankotsu no estaba allí. ¿Se

habría marchado de nuevo?

Desconcertada cerró los ojos y llevándose la mano a los labios recordó los besos de

Bankotsu días atrás. «Adoro tu sabor» escuchó su sensual voz haciéndola estremecer al

recordar sus besos.

Más despejada, decidió ducharse. Apestaba a tabaco, y eso no le gustó, por lo que

cogió unas toallas limpias y se metió en el baño.

Mientras disfrutaba de la ducha, escuchó cómo la puerta del baño se abría.

«Maldita sea, aquí no conocen la palabra intimidad» pensó Kagome.

—¡Estoy yo! —gritó para avisar.

—Será un segundo, Kagome —señaló Rin—. Si me aguanto un poco más me meo

en los calzones.

—Rin ¡por Dios! —regañó Kagome al escucharla—.Tienes que comenzar a ser un

poco más refinada con tu vocabulario.

—Vale... vale —asintió la muchacha.

—Oye, cierra la puerta cuando salgas —recordó Kagome enjabonándose el pelo

tras las cortinas.

—De acuerdo.

Dos minutos después, Rin salió y cerró la puerta.

Cuando terminó, Kagome salió con cuidado de la ducha, muerta de frío. La

calefacción de aquel sitio no daba la misma sensación de calor que en su casa de

Madrid, así que se enrolló con rapidez el albornoz y a pesar de eso comenzó a tiritar,

momento en que la puerta se volvió a abrir.

—Uissss, perdón —susurró Totosai, cerrando la puerta.

—Totosai ¿qué pasa? —preguntó Kagome a gritos.

—Necesito cambiar el agua al piquituerto, muchacha.

«Es imposible ducharse con tranquilidad en esta casa» pensó Kagome suspirando.

Cuando salió del baño muerta de frío, encontró a Totosai esperando, apoyado contra la

pared.

—Anda, pasa —dijo dejándole el baño libre—. Iré a cambiarme a mi habitación.

—Gracias, muchacha —y pasó por su lado como una flecha.

Segundos después Kagome tuvo que sonreír al escuchar una exclamación de alivió

por parte de Totosai procedente del baño.

Después de vestirse decidió bajar a la cocina. Tenía que enfrentarse a Bankotsu tarde o

temprano. Pero se sorprendió y en cierto modo se molestó cuando comprobó que no

estaba.

Allí Kaede trajinaba como todos los días y al verla le sonrió.

—Buenos días, Kagome. ¿Te encuentras mejor?

—Sí, pero estoy avergonzada, Kaede. Debí haber hablado con Bankotsu ¿verdad?

—Oh, cariño —sonrió la anciana—. Cuando uno es joven, por amor se hacen

muchas tonterías.

—¿Por amor? —se sorprendió al escucharla—. No creo que sea eso.

—Ven aquí, tesoro —le indicó la mujer, sentándose junto a ella en una vieja

butaca—. Desde el primer momento que Bankotsu me explicó por qué traía a unas chicas

a casa, supe que ahí había alguien especial. Entre tú y yo —dijo haciéndola sonreír—.

Ese nieto mío es tan galante, cabezón y buen mozo como mi Totosai. Vuestras miradas y

discusiones me recuerdan a mi juventud. ¡Por todos los santos, Kagome! Soy vieja

pero no tonta.

—¿Quién osa decir que tú eres vieja? —preguntó Totosai entrando en la cocina con el

portátil bajo el brazo—. Para mí siempre serás esa mocita que se subía a los árboles

para tirarme piedras cuando me veía pasar.

—¿Le tirabas piedras? —se carcajeó Kagome al escucharle—. ¿Por qué?

—Oh... Kaede siempre ha sido muy celosona —rió Totosai, dándole un cariñoso beso

en la frente a su mujer.

—Y tú siempre has sido un casanova —respondió con una sonrisa—. ¿Te puedes

creer que este sinvergüenza le tiraba los tejos a todas las mozas menos a mí?

—Vamos a ver —intermedió Totosai en la conversación—. Yo por aquel entonces

tenía veintitrés años y ella quince. Lo normal es que me gustaran las mujeres con más

curvas ¿no crees, Kagome?

—En eso, Kaede —respondió ella divertida— tengo que darle la razón. Creo que

eras demasiado joven para él.

—Era tan bonita como lo es ahora —señaló el anciano.

—Eres un adulador —susurró Kaede besándolo en la mejilla.

—¿Sabes, Kagome? La primera vez que vi a Kaede, estaba enfadada y tras besarla

con la mirada, supe que algún día sería mi mujer.

Kagome, al escuchar «la besé con la mirada», pensó en Bankotsu. Aquella extraña frase

la hizo sonreír.

—Cuando cumplí dieciocho —prosiguió Kaede mientras abría la caja del

microondas—. Recuerdo que mis padres hicieron una gran fiesta a la que invitaron a

todo el mundo. Su hija pequeña ya era toda una mujer. ¡Todo un acontecimiento! Por

la noche la prima de Totosai me llevó hasta los establos. Allí varios trabajadores de mi

padre celebraban su particular fiesta. Nunca olvidaré cómo Totosai me miró. ¡Oh Dios!

—rió al recordarlo—. Me ponía tan nerviosa ver cómo me seguía con su mirada que

apenas sí podía andar. Pero lo más gracioso fue cuando las ancianas me emparejaron

para bailar con Myoga O'Hara —al recordarlo Kagome sonrió. Se refería al mismo

ritual por el que habían hecho pasar a Bankotsu y a ella—. Pero mi Totosai no lo permitió.

De un empujón quitó al pobre Myoga, y mirándome a los ojos dijo que él bailaría

conmigo esa preciosa pieza musical.

—Mmmmm, vaya... vaya. ¿Te pusiste celoso? —rió Kagome.

—Sí —asintió Totosai con cara de pilluelo—. Ella era mi mujer ¿Por qué iba a

permitir que Jimmy pusiera sus manazas en mi Propiedad?

—Por Dios, Totosai —se quejó Kagome al escucharle—. Parece que hablas de un

caballo cuando dices eso de mi propiedad.

—Antes se hablaba así, cariño —aclaró Kaede—. Y ¿sabes? —confirmó

abrazándolo—. Este mozo enorme también es de mi propiedad.

—Qué historia más bonita —dijo Kagome con una sonrisa.

Aquello que unos meses antes le habría parecido una tontería escuchar, en aquel

momento, sentada en la cocina con los dos ancianos, le hizo sentir la mujer más

afortunada del mundo.

Un rato después, tras haber leído las instrucciones del microondas y dejar sin

palabras a Kaede por la rapidez y limpieza del aparato, la anciana la abrazó agradecida

por aquel regalo.

—Ahora, cariño, os toca a Bankotsu y a ti. Tenéis que tejer una bonita historia para que

el día de mañana se la contéis a vuestros nietos.

—Ufff... lo dudo —suspiró Kagome al escucharla—. No creo que entre Bankotsu y yo

haya algo más que una amistad, además, siento deciros que no me gustan los niños.

—Te gustarán —asintió Totosai con una picara sonrisa, y encendiendo el portátil

dijo—: Kagome, ¿podrías decirle una vez más a este viejo tonto cómo se juega al

Backgammon?

—Una y todas las que quieras, guapetón —respondió recordando aquella palabra

de su madre, mientras se sentaba encantada junto a él.

Kagome almorzó ese mediodía con Rin, Kaede y Totosai, y después salió al exterior de

la casa a fumar un cigarrillo. Totosai, antes de marcharse a dormir la siesta, se había

empeñado en que se pusiera un chaquetón suyo, le quedaba enorme, pero con una

sonrisa Kagome lo aceptó.

Como hacía un precioso día decidió dar un paseo por los alrededores.

Subió una pequeña colina y ante ella apareció un valle de ensueño salpicado de

multitud de tonalidades. Las colinas lejanas se veían tapizadas por un castaño

cobrizo impresionante, mientras las copas de los árboles se tornaban entre colores

bronce y dorado. Aquello nada tenía que ver con el bullicio de Madrid; coches, gente,

atascos. Allí todo era diferente.

Pensó en su madre. ¿Quién sería su misterioso pretendiente?

Miró hacia la casona y se imaginó a su madre allí. Sonrió al pensar en lo bien que

se llevarían Kaede y ella, y lo mucho que se reiría Totosai con las divertidas historias que

contaba. Si alguna vez volvía de visita a Escocia regresaría con su madre. Estaba

segura de que en un «pis pas», como decía ella, prepararía una enorme paella para

todos.

Abrigada con el chaquetón de Totosai, se agachó sin hacer ruido para mirar con

curiosidad a un par de ardillas rojas. Se las veía atareadas acumulando alimento para

pasar el frío invierno.

«Qué bonitas, son igualitas a Chip y Chop, las ardillas rescatadoras», pensó.

—Hola —saludó Bankotsu que apareció de pronto—. Kaede me dijo que estabas por

aquí.

—Psssss —le indicó que callara— Asustarás a Chip y Chop.

Bankotsu llegó hasta ella. Le gustaba sentirla cerca, por lo que se agachó sin hacer

ruido y se dedicó a mirar también cómo trabajaban las ardillas.

—Nunca había visto ardillas de verdad, excepto cuando era pequeña en el Zoo de

Madrid —explicó Kagome emocionada—. Lo más increíble de todo es que se mueven

exactamente igual que Chip y Chop.

—Querrás decir que Chip y Chop se mueven como las ardillas de verdad. —Se

moría por decirle que había conocido a Inuyasha, y por confesarle lo que sentía por ella.

—Bueno, sí —asintió sonriendo—. Tienes razón. ¿Sabes? Mi hermana y yo

teníamos un juego para la Nintendo, de Chip y Chop. Era divertidísimo. Lo compré

una Navidad y nos pasábamos las horas muertas jugando Jakotsu, mi hermana y yo.

—¿Quién es Jakotsu? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—Es el mejor hermano del mundo.

—¿Pero no dijisteis que sólo erais vosotras dos?

—Sí —se levantó con cuidado de no asustar a las ardillas—. Pero Sango, Jakotsu y

yo somos hermanos de corazón. En casa Jakotsu es uno más, incluso ahora es quien

cuida a mamá mientras nosotros estamos aquí. Estoy segura de que te caería bien si

le conocieras.

—Me encantaría conocerle —habían comenzado a andar por un camino rodeado

de altos robles— al igual que me encantaría conocer más cosas de ti. Lo sabes

¿verdad?

—Buff—suspiró Kagome—. Soy muy aburrida, te lo aseguro.

—Déjame decirte que lo dudo —le respondió con una sonrisa.

Caminaron en silencio durante un tramo. Kagome estaba tan nerviosa que apenas

podía hablar, mientras Bankotsu la observaba con curiosidad, y sonreía al ver cómo ella

se sorprendía a cada paso, como si fuera la primera vez que se adentraba en la

naturaleza

—Ven —dijo tomándole la mano—. Quiero enseñarte algo.

—¿Dónde vamos? —pero él ya la había llevado hasta donde estaba aparcada la

moto—. Yo en ese trasto no me subo. Me dan pánico.

—Vamos a ver, señorita española —sonrió ladeando la cabeza—. ¿Te fías de mí?

—Mmmm —susurró divertida—. ¿Crees que debo fiarme de ti?

—Creo que sí —y le puso el casco sin que ella protestara.

—Tú ¿no te pones casco?

—Sólo tengo uno —dijo abrochándose la cazadora—. Y no voy a discutir. El único

que tengo es para ti.

—Discutir tú y yo ¿cuándo? —bromeó ella.

Aquellas palabras le llenaron de felicidad y subiéndose a la moto la hizo

encaramarse tras él. Con cuidado arrancó la motocicleta sintiendo cómo Kagome se

agarraba con fuerza a su cintura. Sentirla tan cerca era todo lo que quería y

necesitaba, y debía conseguirlo.

Circularon por unas intransitadas carreteras hasta llegar a un sitio en el que Bankotsu

se detuvo.

—Te voy a enseñar algo que sólo se ve en esta época del año.

—¿El qué?

—Ahora lo veras.

Subieron una pequeña colina agarrados de la mano, hasta que Kagome le dio un

tirón.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó al ver enormes ciervos con grandes cornamentas.

—Psssss —susurró poniéndole un dedo en su boca—. Dijiste que te fiabas de mí.

Sígueme.

Temblando de miedo, lo siguió hasta una gran roca. Una vez allí Bankotsu la alzó para

que subiera y él lo hizo detrás hasta quedar casi ocultos entre las plantas.

—¿Ves los ciervos? —Kagome asintió—. Se pelean enredando sus cornamentas por

conseguir el amor de alguna fémina de su especie.

—Pero bueno —protestó—. ¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Porque es la época de apareamiento —respondió deseando besarla—. Escucha.

En silencio escucharon el sonido de los golpes secos y devastadores de las

cornamentas al chocar, mientras extraños bramidos procedentes de otro ciervo

llenaban el aire.

—Ohhhh..., pobrecillo —susurró Kagome apenada—. Es igualito que Bambi

cuando se hace adulto. Míralo, está angustiado, seguro que se ha perdido.

—Jajaja ¿Bambi? ¿Chip y Chop? Mucho Disney has visto tú —se carcajeó Bankotsu al

escucharla, haciéndola sonreír—. Discúlpame, Princesita pero no lo he podido evitar.

El ruido que hace tu supuesto Bambi, se llama «berrea». Es otoño, la época de celo de

los ciervos, y aunque no lo creas es su manera de decir. ¡Eh nena yo soy el más guapo

y fuerte!

—Woooooooo —exclamó arrugando la nariz al ver cómo aquellos se peleaban—.

Ay... ay... ay... ¡Que se rompen el cuerno!

—Tranquila. Es lo normal —asintió Bankotsu sin dejar de observar a los ciervos—. Sólo

uno de los dos será el ganador.

—No quiero mirar —Kagome cerró los ojos—. Me están poniendo enferma. Ay...

ay... ¡Ay... que se sacan un ojo!

—Anda, vamos —se mofó Bankotsu que de un salto bajó de la piedra—. Te enseñaré

cosas que ni en Madrid ni en tu mundo Disney podrás ver.

Encantados pasearon cogidos de la mano, aunque a pesar de la aparente

tranquilidad de Kagome, estaba nerviosa. Verse en medio del bosque cerca de cientos

de bichos y animales desconocidos, y de la mano de Bankotsu, no era lo más

tranquilizador, aunque le gustara.

Contándole curiosidades del lugar, Bankotsu la llevó hasta lo alto de una colina donde

Kagome pudo observar pájaros de diversos colores, formas y tamaños. Como un

entendido en la materia le fue señalando y hablando de los urogallos, piquituertos,

incluso incrédula pudo admirar el vuelo de un par de águilas reales.

—¡Dios, qué bonitas! —susurró Kagome mirando sus siluetas en el cielo.

Las aves bailaban una danza elíptica que la tenía embelesada. Pero Bankotsu no las

miraba. Sólo la miraba a ella.

—Me estoy enamorando de ti —susurró Bankotsu—. Antes de que digas nada, sé que

esto no entraba en tus planes, pero quiero que sepas que tampoco entraba en los

míos.

Aquella declaración la había pillado tan de sorpresa que se quedó como una tonta

mirándolo con la boca abierta, hasta que Bankotsu, poniéndole la mano en la barbilla, se

la cerró.

—Quería que lo supieras —continuó él— porque siento una inagotable necesidad

de estar contigo a todas horas. Cada vez que te veo quiero besarte y lo peor de todo

es que no puedo soportar que ningún hombre que no sea yo se acerque a ti.

Como vio que Kagome no hablaba, sólo lo miraba, continuó hablando.

—Me encantaría conocerte, saber de ti y de tu vida, y que olvidaras las tonterías

que te dije la noche de mi marcha, porque para mí no eres diversión y sexo, para mí

eres algo más —susurró navegando en su mirada—. Cada vez que pienso que dejaré

de verte cuando regreses a España no lo puedo soportar, y por eso, cariño, me

gustaría que me dieras la oportunidad de enamorarte y de contarte quién soy, y

pedirte perdón por...

Ya no pudo continuar, Kagome, incrédula de que algo tan de película de

Hollywood le estuviera pasando a ella, dando un paso hacia él, lo besó.

El impacto que sintió Bankotsu al recibir aquel beso le dejó conmocionado durante

unos segundos. Kagome, la mujer que más deseaba en el mundo, lo estaba besando.

Con delicadeza, mientras la besaba, subió la mano hasta su mejilla y la acarició, para

después enredar sus dedos en aquel oscuro pelo y rozar su sien.

En ese momento Kagome se sintió arrastrada por la pasión, y sintió que toda ella

ardía de deseo y lujuria por él. Sin poder reprimir aquel acto, Kagome bajó sus manos

con lentitud de la cintura de Bankotsu, a su trasero.

«¡Dios, es de acero!» pensó mientras sentía cómo él bajaba su mano de su cintura a

sus propios glúteos.

Bankotsu, a punto de estallar, se apartó unos segundos para mirarla y dijo con voz

ronca:

—Te deseo tanto que si continuamos así te voy a hacer el amor aquí y ahora.

Kagome, suspirando, se lamió los labios dando a entender su conformidad, pero

de pronto, por el rabillo del ojo, sintió que algo se movía a su derecha y tras dar un

chillido gritó.

—Ah... ¡Vacas peludas!

Sin darle tiempo a Bankotsu a reaccionar se lanzó como una loca cuesta abajo, y al

perder el equilibrio comenzó a rodar como una albóndiga. Bankotsu, impotente sin poder

hacer nada, veía cómo Kagome rodaba y rodaba a una velocidad imposible de

controlar golpeándose contra todo lo que encontraba a su paso, hasta que llegó abajo.

Asustado por lo que le hubiera podido ocurrir se agachó junto a ella encontrándola

mareada y magullada.

—¡Por todos los santos! —gritó al ver la sangre que le corría por la frente—.

¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer algo así?

—¡Corre! —gritó ella— ¡corre, que vienen las vacas! —intentó levantarse, pero

Bankotsu la sujetó.

—Como te muevas —masculló con gesto serió—. Te juro que quién te mata soy

yo.

—¡Odio las vacas escocesas! —gritó al sentir cómo Bankotsu la cogía en brazos—. Qué

haces ¡suéltame!

—Ni lo sueñes —respondió andando con prisa hacia la moto—. Te has golpeado

en la cabeza y voy a llevarte al médico ahora mismo.

—¡Oh, Dios! Qué ganas tengo de volver a la civilización

—Ni que estuvieras en la Edad Media —murmuró Bankotsu mientras caminaba con

paso firme.

—¡Más o menos! —protestó mirándolo—. Estoy harta de no tener intimidad en el

baño, de estar rodeada por bichos continuamente. Quiero darme un baño largo y

relajante en mi preciosa bañera con esencias de rosas. Deseo tumbarme en mi

cómodo sofá, ver una película de estreno y tomarme un té «Earl Grey» del Starbucks.

—No te preocupes. Pronto todo esto acabará.

—¡Maldito conde! Maldito contrato y maldito castillo —gimió horrorizada al verse

la sangre—. Es la primera vez en mi vida que para conseguir un contrato tenga que

costarme sangre, sudor y lágrimas.

Cuando llegaron donde estaba aparcada la moto, la sentó con cuidado.

—;Te mareas?

—No —y retirándose el pañuelo chilló—. ¡Ay, Dios! Cuánta sangre.

—Tranquila, preciosa —susurró al ver sus manos temblar—. No será nada. Ya lo

verás.

—¿Por qué me llamas preciosa?

—Porque lo eres —respondió con una cariñosa sonrisa—. Eres un encanto y estoy

loco por ti.

—¡Voy a quedar desfigurada! —gritó al verse en el espejo retrovisor.

—No va a ser para tanto —sonrió Bankotsu y levantándole la barbilla, le dio un breve

beso en los labios que la calló—. Eres la mujer más preciosa que he conocido en mi

vida, y un par de puntos en la frente no lo van a estropear.

—¿Tu crees? —preguntó haciendo un mohín que le enterneció.

—Estoy seguro —sonrió volviéndola a besar—. Ahora te voy a sentar delante de

mí en la moto, y vas a estar muy quietecita pegada a mi pecho para que yo pueda

conducir y antes de que te des cuenta estaremos en la consulta del médico ¿vale?

—Vale —asintió, pero antes de arrancar volvió a preguntar—. Bankotsu ¿Qué

horóscopo eres?

—¿Para qué quieres saber eso ahora?

—¡Dímelo! —chilló sorprendiéndole.

—Tauro —respondió arrancando la moto.

—¡Ay, Dios mío! No puede ser —susurró Kagome al pensar en lo que la señora

Satsuki le contó.

Cuando entraron en la consulta del médico, las dos enfermeras avisaron

rápidamente a Koga, quién al verles tomó a Kagome por el brazo.

—Espera aquí, Bankotsu.

—Voy a entrar con ella —Bankotsu no iba a dejarla sola con él.

—Si quieres que la atienda, debes esperar aquí —contestó con decisión Koga—.

Este es mi terreno Bankotsu, aquí mando yo.

—¿Vosotros dos sois idiotas o qué? —protestó Kagome con malas pulgas—. Haced

el favor de dejar la berrear como los parientes de Bambi y atenderme. La que está

sangrando soy yo.

Tras mirarse desconcertados por la parrafada que acababa de soltar, Bankotsu, a

regañadientes, la soltó.

—Oye, Bankotsu —llamó Kagome y tras besarle susurró—. No te vayas sin mí ¿vale?

—Por supuesto —sonrió al sentirla tan cerca—. De aquí no me moveré.

Linitha-chan*

* * *

><p><em>hola hola :). Espero que les este gustando la historia, un saludo especial para mis hermanas del Circulo Mercenario que siempre estan apoyandome y estan siguiendo el fic. Una disculpa por no haber subido el capitulo diario ayer pero salí de la ciudad y estaba ocupada. Recuerden escuchar las canciones del principio :)<em>

_Muchas gracias a:_

**HEDON**

**yuli**

**Aidee Gv **

**Nina Shichinantai**

**rogue85**

_por dejar review y seguir la historia. Los quiero mucho :) Gracias y espero reviews en cada capitulo ;)_

_Saluditos :*_


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Esta Historia asi como los personajes no me pertenecen y los tome prestados de la impresionante Mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. Cualquier reproduccion total o parcial de esta esta prohibida asi como el uso de mi firma sin mi debido permiso.**

_Hola hola! es la primera vez que comparto una adaptacion en la página, espero que sea de su agrado y me dejen un review por fis por fis :). los quiero y espero que les agrade esta historia que prepare con mucho cariño. Marquenla como favorita ;) por favor_

_Este capitulo va dedicado con mucho cariño a:_

**Nina Shichinintai**

* * *

><p><strong>Mientes Tan Bien- Sin Bandera<strong>

Mientes tan bien,  
>que me sabe a verdad<br>todo lo que me das  
>y ya te estoy amando<br>mientes tan bien  
>que he llegado a imaginar<br>que en mi amor llenas tu piel  
>y aunque todo es de papel<p>

* * *

><p>Te Lo Dije<p>

Capitulo 22

Quince minutos después llegaban Miroku, Sango y Shiori.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Sango desencajada al entrar en la clínica.

—Tranquila —murmuró Bankotsu—. Ella está bien. Pero creo que tendrán que darle

un par de puntos en la frente.

—¿Puntos en la cara? —Sango se alarmó al escucharle—. ¡Oh, Dios mío! No

quiero ni imaginarme lo que debe estar pensando.

—Ve dentro —animó Bankotsu—. El idiota de Koga no me ha dejado entrar. A ti

seguro que no te lo prohíbe.

Bankotsu acertó. Koga, sin oponer resistencia, la dejó pasar.

Miroku, al ver lo nervioso que estaba Bankotsu, lo sacó fuera de la consulta. Shiori al

verles salir salió del coche y se tiró a los brazos de Bankotsu.

—Hola, tío —saludó Shiori—. ¿Has visto a la novia de papi? ¿A que es guapa? Se

llama Sango. ¿Y a que no sabes qué? —susurró bajando la voz.

—No, cariño dime —sonrió dándole un beso.

—Esta noche ha dormido con papi y estaban desnudos en la cama.

—¡Shiori! —regañó Miroku al escucharla.

—¿Qué me dices? —se rió Bankotsu y mirando a Miroku preguntó—. ¿Novia de papi?

—Shiori, cariño —dijo Miroku—. Espéranos en el coche, tengo que hablar con el tío.

Una vez que se quedaron solos, Miroku se preocupó por la sangre que su primo

tenía en la camiseta.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Estábamos en las colinas, viendo el paisaje —comenzó a contar Bankotsu— y estaba

a punto de contarle nuestro secreto, cuando ha visto unas vacas acercarse y sin

darme tiempo a sujetarla se ha lanzado colina abajo. ¡Imagínate cómo ha bajado! No

te rías o te parto la cara.

—Vale —intentó aguantarse—. Es cierto. No tiene gracia.

Pero la tenía.

—¡Joder! —comenzó a reír Bankotsu sin poder evitarlo.

—Lo siento. Lo siento —lloró Miroku de la risa— Pero si no me río reviento.

Les llevó un buen rato parar ante aquella situación que a los dos les parecía

ridícula. Pero Bankotsu tenía cosas que preguntar.

—¿Qué ha querido decir Shiori sobre Sango?

—Lo que has oído.

—¿Pero estás loco? —dijo señalando a la niña que esperaba en el coche—. ¿Qué

vas a decirle a Shiori cuando ella decida volver a su país?

—No lo sé —respondió cabizbajo—. He seguido el consejo de Totosai y sólo espero

que decida quedarse aquí.

—¡No me jodas, Miroku! ¿Sango sabe la verdad? —se angustió Bankotsu, pensando

que en ese momento estaba a solas con su hermana.

—No tío, tranquilo —negó preocupado—. Después de ver su reacción al conocer

la existencia de Shiori he preferido contarle ese pequeño matiz en otro momento. ¿Y

tú?, ¿qué me dices de ti? ¿Has pensado en lo que Totosai nos dijo ayer?

—Claro que lo he pensado —asintió preocupado— acabo de decirte que estaba a

punto de contarle la verdad cuando esa loca se ha tirado colina abajo.

—¿Cómo crees que reaccionará esa fiera española cuando se entere de quién eres

realmente?

—No lo sé —respondió confundido—. Temo lo que pueda hacer.

—El juego se nos ha ido de las manos —señaló Miroku—. Debemos asumir que

hemos pasado de ser los cazadores a ser los cazadores cazados.

Ensimismados en su conversación no se percataron de que Sango, algo mareada

por la visión de la sangre, era sacada por una de las enfermeras y por Koga.

—Estoy bien, de verdad —se disculpó Sango.

—Enseguida vuelvo —dijo el médico que caminó hacia Miroku y Bankotsu.

Sango se quedó a solas con la enfermera.

—¿Le traigo un vasito de agua? —preguntó la asistenta con la clara intención de

ser amable.

—No...—sonrió— no hace falta.

—¿Ha venido sola?

—No. Estoy con ellos —dijo señalando a Miroku y a Bankotsu, que en ese momento

hablaban con Koga.

—¿Quiere que avise a los Uchiha?, así no estará sola mientras sale su hermana.

—¿Uchiha? —preguntó extrañada Sango al escuchar aquel apellido.

—Sí, ellos. Los Uchiha —volvió a repetir la enfermera sin entenderla.

—¿Ellos se apellidan Uchiha?

—Señorita —sonrió la enfermera— El hombre que trajo a su hermana es el conde

Alexander Bankotsu Uchiha, el pelirrojo es el señor Miroku Patrick Uchiha, y nuestro

médico es Koga Anthony Wells Uchiha.

Sango, al escuchar aquello, se quedó sin palabras mientras sentía cómo la sangre

le bullía revolucionada. Apenas sí podía respirar. Aquellos tres sinvergüenzas les

habían mentido desde el principio y nadie les había advertido.

—Señorita —dijo la enfermera—. ¿Está bien?

—Sí —asintió, consciente de la gravedad de lo que acababa de conocer—. Ahora sí

que le agradecería el vaso de agua.

—Espere aquí —sonrió la mujer—. Ahora mismo se lo traigo.

Sin quitarles los ojos de encima, vio cómo aquellos tres farsantes hablaban

mientras compartían confidencias. ¿Qué hacer? Aquella noticia iba a ser un jarro de

agua fría para su hermana ahora que comenzaba a abrirse y a confiar en las personas.

—Tome, bébala despacio. Estaré en recepción por si quiere algo.

—¿Estás mejor? —preguntó Koga entrando de nuevo en la consulta.

—Sí —asintió a punto de tirarle el vaso a la cabeza.

Al quedarse sola, notó cómo el abrigo de Kagome comenzaba a vibrar ¡El móvil!

Con premura lo sacó, y cuando vio el nombre de «Inuyasha» en la pantalla suspiró.

Pero en un arranque de mala leche, decidió atender la llamada.

—Sí, dígame.

—¿Peluche? —preguntó Inuyasha.

—No, chato —respondió Sango malhumorada—. Soy tu víbora preferida.

—Sango —siseó con amargura—. ¿Qué haces con el móvil de Kagome?

—¿Qué haces tú llamando al móvil de mi hermana, gilipollas?

—Oye. No tengo por qué hablar contigo. Pásame con ella.

—¡Ja! —se mofó al escucharle—. Lo llevas claro, relamido.

—¡Eres insoportablemente barriobajera!

—Mira quién habla ¡el tonto del culo de su barrio! —soltó enfadada—. Quieres

hacer el favor de dejarla en paz. Ella no te necesita —y en un ataque de maldad

dijo—. Además, Kagome ha conocido a alguien que le conviene mucho más que tú,

por lo tanto ¡olvídate de ella, porque ella ya se ha olvidado de ti!

—No puede ser —gritó Inuyasha enfurecido.

—Lo que has oído, soplagaitas. Ahora, si eres tan amable de dejar de llamar, todos

te lo agradeceríamos.

—Dile que me llame —bufó enfadado— y dile que estoy en Ed...

Aguantándose un borderío típico de los suyos, cortó la comunicación. Odiaba a

aquel hombre más de lo que él nunca podría imaginar. Con mano firme bebió el vaso

de agua, y cuando lo dejó encima de una mesita, vio que Miroku y Bankotsu se acercaban.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Bankotsu. Seguía nervioso—. ¿Kagome está bien?

—Dímelo tú, señor conde Alexander Bankotsu Uchiha —respondió Sango dejándolos

con la boca abierta—. O tú, señor Miroku Patrick Uchiha.

El mosqueo y la desconfianza que había en los ojos y en la cara de Sango era

difícil de explicar. Bankotsu y Miroku, tras mirarse desconcertados, no supieron qué decir.

—Así que otra mentira —gritó Sango mirando a Miroku—. ¿O quizás me vas a

decir que no ha habido momento para decirme que este idiota es el conde, y que

tanto tú cómo Koga sois los tres unos Uchiha?

—Yo... —susurró Miroku mesándose el pelo— Mira, cielo, te juro que...

—¡No me jures! —siseó Sango encarándose— o te juro yo que te mato.

Al escuchar aquello Miroku y Bankotsu se miraron. La situación se pondría mucho peor

cuando la otra fiera se enterara.

—Escucha, Sango. Todo es culpa mía —dijo Bankotsu sentándose junto a ella—. Le

hice prometer a Miroku y a todo el mundo que no dirían nada hasta que yo en

persona se lo contara a Kagome.

—¿Cómo crees que se sentirá cuando lo sepa? ¿Acaso crees que lo asumirá con

facilidad? ¡Joder! —gritó levantándose—. Justo ahora que parecía que las cosas le

podían ir bien le haces tú esta jugada. ¡Madre mía! —se desesperó— Esto acabará con

ella. No volverá a confiar en nadie, y todo gracias a ti y al gilipollas de Inuyasha.

Miroku y Bankotsu, al oír ese nombre, se volvieron a mirar. ¿Debían decir que ese

gilipollas había estado en la granja?

—Escucha —intervino Bankotsu intentando apaciguarla—. Sé que no hice bien

metiéndoos en un juego de este tipo, pero ahora ya no podemos hacer nada. Sólo te

pido un favor. Déjame que sea yo quién se lo explique. ¡Por favor! Ella me importa

mucho.

—¡Y un cuerno! —gritó Sango.

—Por favor, no grites. Si tu hermana te escucha se pondrá más nerviosa —indicó

Miroku tomándola por la cintura.

—¡Tú cállate! Y aleja tus manazas de mí si no quieres que te patee los huevos —

siseó acercando su cara a la de él—. Mentiroso. ¿Cuándo ibas a dejar de mentirme?

Sin poder responder, Miroku la miró. ¿Dónde estaba la mujer dulce que conocía?

Aquella que tenía delante era otra fiera española como la que estaba aún por salir.

—Aunque no lo creas, hablábamos de esto ahora mismo —indicó Bankotsu.

—Sí, chato. ¡Oh perdón! señor conde —se mofó Sango—. Y voy yo, y me lo creo.

—¡Te lo juro cielo! —se inquietó Miroku—. Hablábamos de contaros la verdad,

pero de pronto tú nos has descubierto y...

—Oh, Dios... dame paciencia, porque si no me la das te juro que hoy me convierto

en una asesina en serie —bufó ella.

—Sango, por favor —insistió Bankotsu—. Deja que...

—Mira, condesito —dijo señalándole con el dedo—. En cuanto mi hermana salga

por esa puerta, y le vea la cara de susto y terror por lo que le acaban de hacer ¡se

acabó! —indicó andando de un lado para otro—. No pienso consentir que otro idiota

como su ex la engañe. Ni por supuesto que siga sufriendo el horror de seguir aquí

con vosotros, cuando sé que desea regresar a España para descansar de este

horroroso viaje. ¡Joder! —pateó el suelo—. Que le están dando puntos en la cara.

¡Nada menos que en la cara! Ay, Dios, no quiero ni pensar en cómo va a salir.

Sango, temblando de rabia, se alejó de Miroku. No quería ni mirarlo ni hablar con

él. La había vuelto a engañar.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y Kagome, con un gran apósito en la frente,

apareció junto a Koga.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Sango.

—Perfecto —respondió Koga dándole un papel a Kagome—. Los puntos en cinco o

siete días vienes a que te los quite. ¿Vale? Recuerda que mañana tendrás el cuerpo

como si te hubieran dado una paliza, por lo que nada de trabajos en el campo —dijo

mirando a Bankotsu.

—No te preocupes —respondió éste con seriedad—. Eso acabó.

—Por supuesto que acabó —ratificó Sango.

—Muy bien—se despidió Koga—. Tengo más pacientes. Qué tengáis un buen día,

y ya sabes Kagome, para cualquier cosa, llámame.

—De acuerdo. Gracias.

Cuando los cuatro quedaron solos, Miroku, martirizado por la actitud de Sango,

se volvió a acercar a ella. Necesitaba que le escuchara, pero ésta le dio la espalda.

—¿Dime que estás bien, Kag? —volvió a preguntar Sango abrazándola—. ¿Te

duele?

—No. No me duele. Y sí estoy bien —sonrió besándola—. Y a ti ¿cómo se te ocurre

entrar sabiendo que te mareas con la sangre?

—No lo sé. Fue instintivo —respondió muy seria.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Kagome mirándola—. A ti te pasa algo.

Sin poder aguantar un segundo más Miroku la agarró de la mano y se la llevó al

exterior de la clínica, dejando a Kagome sorprendida.

—¡Suéltame, bestia! —gritó Sango.

—No —siseó enfadado—. No voy a soltarte hasta que me escuches.

—No voy a escucharte —respondió poniéndose en jarras—. No quiero escucharte.

Kagome, apartada de ellos les observaba, mientras Bankotsu la observaba a ella. ¿Cómo

explicarle a la mujer que amaba que todo excepto su amor era falso? Aturdido por

sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que Kagome lo miraba hasta que le habló.

—Bankotsu, ¿estás más tranquilo?

—Buf... —suspiró con el corazón en un puño—. Ahora que te veo y sé que estás

bien, sí, estoy más tranquilo, pero escucha Kagome yo...

—¿Sabes? me encontraría un poco mejor —dijo acercándose a él— si me dieras un

beso aquí —indicó señalándose los labios.

Sin poder resistirse a aquella petición Bankotsu la besó. Apenas fue un roce, pero lo

suficiente para que ambos volvieran a sentir la pasión.

—No vuelvas a hacer lo que has hecho hoy —la abrazó Bankotsu aspirando su

perfume, aquel aroma que tantas noches en vela le había provocado—. A partir de

ahora tienes que prometerme que antes de hacer algo tan imprudente lo pensarás dos

veces.

—Vale... vale... —sonrió dejándose abrazar.

Aquella sensación era nueva para ella. Inuyasha odiaba las demostraciones de afecto,

tanto en la intimidad como en público. Sentirse abrazada a plena luz del día con

tanto cariño por aquel gigante, le gustó.

—Oye ¿qué les pasa a éstos? —señaló Kagome al ver a su hermana y Miroku.

—Creo que están discutiendo —respondió Bankotsu cada vez más confundido.

—¿No me digas? —se mofó mirándolo—. No me había dado cuenta.

Separándose de Bankotsu, se encaminó hacia Miroku y Sango quienes tan pronto

discutían, como se besaban, como volvían a discutir.

—Vamos a ver chicos —murmuró Kagome plantándose ante ellos—. ¿Cuál es el

problema?

Sango, malhumorada, se calló, llegado el momento no supo cómo contarle

aquella mentira, y menos teniendo aquella expresión tan dulce de su cara.

—Sea lo que sea —sonrió Kagome—, seguro que se puede arreglar.

—No —respondió Sango—. No se puede arreglar. Te aseguro que no, Kagome.

—¡Joder! —masculló Miroku al intuir lo que iba a hacer.

Al escuchar aquello Bankotsu cerró los ojos. El dulce momento vivido con Kagome iba

a desvanecerse en cuestión de segundos.

—Escucha, Kagome —indicó Bankotsu interponiéndose—.Tengo que hablar contigo y

es urgente.

—¡Y una chorra! —protestó Sango empujándole—. No quiero que hables con él.

—¡Madre mía! —gruñó Kagome cambiando su humor—. Me estáis asustando.

¿Qué narices pasa aquí?

En ese momento Koga salió por la puerta con su maletín en la mano, pero al ver a

Bankotsu y Miroku se acercó a ellos.

—Acabo de recibir una llamada de Doug —les comunicó Koga con gesto

apenado—. Totosai...

—¡No! —susurró Bankotsu que corrió hacia su moto y enloquecido se marchó.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Kagome asustada—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Miroku, tenemos que ir a la granja —indicó Koga asiéndole por los hombros.

—Miroku —murmuró Sango tocándole la cara—. Cariño ¿qué pasa?

A diferencia de Bankotsu, Miroku al escuchar las palabras de Koga se había quedado

paralizado. Aquello sólo podía significar una cosa. Totosai había muerto.

Linitha-chan*

* * *

><p><em>hola hola :). Espero que les este gustando la historia, un saludo especial para mis hermanas del Circulo Mercenario que siempre estan apoyandome y estan siguiendo el fic. Una disculpa por no haber subido el capitulo diario ayer pero salí de la ciudad y estaba ocupada. Recuerden escuchar las canciones del principio :)<em>

_Muchas gracias a:_

**HEDON**

**yuli**

**Aidee Gv **

**Nina Shichinantai**

**rogue85**

**euridice**

_por dejar review y seguir la historia. Los quiero mucho :) Gracias y espero reviews en cada capitulo ;)_

_Saluditos :*_


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Esta Historia asi como los personajes no me pertenecen y los tome prestados de la impresionante Mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. Cualquier reproduccion total o parcial de esta esta prohibida asi como el uso de mi firma sin mi debido permiso.**

_Hola hola! es la primera vez que comparto una adaptacion en la página, espero que sea de su agrado y me dejen un review por fis por fis :). los quiero y espero que les agrade esta historia que prepare con mucho cariño. Marquenla como favorita ;) por favor_

_Este capitulo va dedicado con mucho cariño a:_

**Aidee Gv**

* * *

><p><strong>Afire Love- Ed Sheeran<strong>

_Aunque mi abuela solía decir que él solía decir..._

_Cariño, sostenme en tus brazos de la manera en la que lo hiciste ayer por la noche_  
><em>Y miénteme un poco, mientras el escribía<em>  
><em>Podría mirarte a los ojos hasta que salga el sol<em>  
><em>Y estaremos abrazados por la luz, la vida, el amor<em>  
><em>Pon tus labios abiertos en los míos y lentamente hazme callar<em>  
><em>Están diseñados para estar juntos, oh<em>  
><em>Con tu cuerpo al lado del mío nuestros corazones latirán como uno<em>  
><em>Y ya estamos encendidos, estamos en llamas de amor, amor, amor, oh<em>

* * *

><p>Te Lo Dije<p>

Capitulo 23

La tristeza inundó sus corazones. La muerte de Totosai les cogió a todos tan

desprevenidos que no era fácil asimilarlo.

Tras dejar a Shiori en casa de Irasue, Sango, Miroku y Kagome llegaron a la granja,

donde los sollozos de Rin y el mutismo de una Kaede abrazada a Bankotsu, les destrozó el

corazón.

Totosai había muerto de un infarto fulminante mientras descansaba. Había pasado

del sueño mortal al sueño eterno sin darse cuenta, y eso fue lo único que les

reconfortó.

Las horas pasaban lentamente y el agotamiento comenzó a hacer mella en todos.

Una de las veces que Kagome salió a fumar un cigarrillo al exterior, se encontró a

Bankotsu solo, ojeroso y pensativo. Sin dudarlo se sentó junto a él, pero no pudo hablar.

La tristeza que vio en sus ojos le llegó al corazón de tal manera, que tiró el cigarrillo,

lo abrazó y lo acunó como a un niño, mientras él lloraba y compartía con ella sus

sentimientos.

La última noche de Totosai en su casa la pasó acompañado por todos sus familiares y

amigos. Kagome y Sango casi no conocían a nadie pero aquellas personas las

trataron con tanto cariño y se preocuparon tanto por ellas que se sintieron de la

familia.

Kaede, a pesar de su tristeza y dolor, cuando fue consciente del vendaje en la cabeza

de Kagome, rápidamente se preocupó por ella. Bankotsu en varias ocasiones intentó que

ambas descansaran pero era imposible. Tanto Kaede como Kagome eran dos grandes

cabezonas que sólo dieron su brazo a torcer cuando Sango sacó su genio español.

Algo que Bankotsu y Miroku le agradecieron con una sonrisa que ella aceptó.

Acostadas las dos en la habitación de Bankotsu, Kagome era incapaz de dormir. Le

dolía horrores la cabeza, pero la pena por la pérdida de Totosai no la dejaba descansar.

Apenas podía moverse y quería que Kaede durmiera. Le esperaba un día duro.

—Sabes, Kagome —comenzó a hablar Kaede con voz suave—. El día que Totosai y yo

llegamos a esta casa fue en esta habitación donde pasamos nuestra primera noche

juntos. Recuerdo el miedo que tenía a nuestra noche de bodas. Había oído hablar

tanto a mi madre y a sus amigas de lo que ocurría, que estaba aterrada por lo que

tenía que pasar. Pero Totosai fue tan galante, tan cariñoso y tan comprensivo conmigo,

que aquella primera noche no ocurrió nada entre nosotros. A la mañana siguiente,

cuando se levantó para ir a dar de comer al ganado, me dejó una flor en la mesilla

con una nota que ponía: «Si sonríes, soy feliz».

—Qué bonito, Kaede —susurró Kagome mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus

mejillas.

—Sí, cariño —asintió la anciana volviéndose hacía Kagome—. Mi familia por aquel

entonces era una familia pudiente, a diferencia de la de Totosai, quién siempre fue

considerado un muchacho trabajador pero humilde. Alguien que no me convenía.

Pero cuando todos se enteraron de nuestro amor, me dieron a elegir entre mi familia

o mi corazón. Fue una época dura para los dos, pues yo estaba acostumbrada a

ciertos lujos que casada no nos podríamos permitir. Pero Totosai, una vez más,

consiguió con su cariño y su amor que no echara en falta lo material y comenzara a

disfrutar de cosas tan simples como una sonrisa, una caricia, un beso o una flor. Y

¿sabes Kagome? nunca en todos los años que hemos estado casados me he

arrepentido de mi decisión. Mil veces que volviera a vivir, mil veces me casaría con

Totosai —susurró resquebrajándosele la voz—. Por eso —prosiguió en un hilo de voz—

quiero que aproveches tu vida. No existe nada más bonito en el mundo que sentirte

parte de alguien y que alguien se sienta parte de ti.

—Kaede —sollozó Kagome—, ¿por qué dices eso?

—Porque la vida es más corta de lo que parece tesoro mío, y lo único que perdura

en el tiempo es la familia, los amigos y en especial el amor —murmuró la anciana

tomándole las manos—. No tengas miedo a enamorarte. Ese alguien especial puede

aparecer cuando menos te lo esperas y ser quien menos imaginas.

—Lo dices por Bankotsu ¿verdad?

—Sí, cariño —asintió con una triste sonrisa—. Totosai el primer día que te vio me dijo

«está española es el alma gemela de Bankotsu» —al decir aquello ambas sonrieron—. Así

lo creía él y así lo creo yo. He visto cómo os buscáis con la mirada cuando creéis que

nadie os ve. He comprobado cómo vuestros cuerpos se hablan y he sido testigo de

cómo vuestros corazones latían al mismo ritmo aun estando a cientos de kilómetros

de distancia.

—Qué cosas más bonitas dices, Kaede —sonrió Kagome pasándole con dulzura la

mano por la arrugada mejilla—. ¿Sabes? Al día siguiente de conocerme, Bankotsu me dijo

que me había besado con la mirada. En aquel momento no lo entendí, pero ahora...

ahora sí.

—Kagome —sonrió la mujer al escucharla—. Eso me confirma que mi nieto es

como su abuelo. Puede ser cabezón, testarudo e incluso a veces un poco gruñón, pero

tiene un corazón noble y eso en los tiempos que corren, no es fácil de encontrar,

cariño. Cuando te mira, te sonríe, incluso cuando discutís, lo hace con tal pasión que

a veces siento que es una pena que no os deis una oportunidad.

—No es fácil. Nos separan demasiadas cosas —se sinceró Kagome.

—Sólo quiero que sepas que mi Bankotsu, al igual que Miroku, son unos buenos

muchachos y que nunca os decepcionarán, a pesar de que en algún momento así lo

creáis. Están hechos de la misma pasta de su abuelo, y esa pasta cariño, no es fácil de

encontrar.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, Kaede. Te lo prometo —asintió Kagome tragando un nudo de

emociones, mientras abrazaba a aquella anciana, que lloraba emocionada por aquella

peligrosa palabra llamada AMOR.

Dos días después del entierro del querido Totosai, la quietud en la casa era tan densa

que a veces no se podía respirar a pesar de una corriente cálida que pululaba en su

interior llamada Shiori. En esos días Kagome y Sango fueron el motor de la casa,

olvidándose de condes y contratos. Preocupándose solo porque todos se recuperaran

y volvieran a sus vidas lo antes posible, algo difícil, pero que tenían que intentar.

Rin volvió a ser la misma chica esquiva y huraña del principio. Kaede apenas

hablaba, sólo trabajaba sin sentido de sol a sol, preocupándose por Geraldina, la vaca,

e intentando no pensar en lo que había perdido. Pero ¿cómo no pensar en Totosai?

Aquella granja era todo él. Su casa, sus tierras e incluso su vaca.

Miroku, hundido por la pérdida de su abuelo y por el frío distanciamiento de

Sango, se trajo a Shiori a una de las casitas que había junto a la granja, su casa.

Necesitaba tenerla cerca y saber que estaba bien en todo momento. Bankotsu, más callado

de lo normal, se estaba volviendo loco mientras ubicaba en su cabeza las prioridades

a seguir, e intentaba pensar cómo hubiera solucionado su abuelo lo que se le

avecinaba con Kagome.

Aquella tarde Kagome vio merodear a Kohaku por la granja. La actitud del muchacho

le indicaba que buscaba a Rin pero ella entristecida, no se dejaba ver.

—¿Tú también crees que Kohaku ha venido a por Rin? —preguntó Kagome sentada

junto a Sango en los escalones de entrada mientras fumaba un cigarrillo.

—Por su manera de mirar a todos lados yo diría que sí —pero decidió cambiar de

tema—. ¿Cuándo te quitarás los puntos de la frente?

—En un par de días.

Ya no llevaba el gran apósito que Greg le puso al principio. Sólo uno pequeño que

le cubría la zona y nada más.

—¿Tú cuándo me vas a contar lo que ha pasado con Miroku?

—De ese tema prefiero no hablar —respondió Sango.

No muy lejos de ellas, Kaede junto a Miroku y Bankotsu, mantenían una conversación.

—Es por su hija, ¿verdad? —dijo Kagome mirando a la niña correr junto a Stoirm.

—En parte sí.

—Lo más curioso es lo bien que han guardado todos el secreto. ¿No crees?

«Si tú supieras» pensó Sango, resignada a que pronto aquello se aclararía.

—Sí, Kag —respondió—. Aquí saben guardar muy bien los secretos.

—Sango, no soy quién para decirte esto, pero intuyo que Miroku es un tipo

excelente —al decir aquello, su hermana la miró con la frente fruncida—. Ya sé... Ya

sé que nunca te he hablado bien de él, pero el tiempo que llevamos aquí ha hecho

que me dé cuenta de cosas, y creo que estaba equivocada con él.

—Tú tienes fiebre —se mofó Sango al escucharla.

—No, tonta. En serio —sonrió Kagome—. Para mí, el haber conocido a estas

personas me ha dado que pensar. Creo que he estado equivocada muchos más años

de los que yo creía.

—No lo dudo —suspiró Sango consciente de la ceguera de su hermana.

—Pero ¿sabes? creo que este lugar, y en especial sus gentes, son lo más verdadero

que conoceremos nunca.

—¡Oh, Dios! —suspiró Sango a punto de estallar—. Lo siento, pero no puedo

estar de acuerdo contigo. Creo que este lugar es más falso que un bolso de Prada

comprado en el mercadillo de Majadahonda.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó extrañada mientras apagaba el cigarrillo.

—Vamos a ver, Kag —dijo mordiéndose la lengua—. ¿Realmente conocemos a

estas personas? ¿Acaso te has parado a pensar qué sé yo de Miroku o tú de Bankotsu?

—Vale, te capto. Entiendo que Miroku ha sido un gran mentiroso por ocultarte

cosas tan importantes como su viudedad y la existencia de Shiori. Pero también creo

que tienes que mirar el fondo de la persona, y el fondo de Miroku, aunque me ha

costado encontrarlo, es excelente.

—Es un angelito recién caído del cielo —se mofó con amargura Sango.

—No entiendo qué ha pasado entre vosotros, pero sea lo que sea seguro que se

puede solucionar. No puede ser tan horripilante —sonrió y vio a su hermana con los

ojos vidriosos—. A ver tontuela. ¿Por qué lloras?

—Por que me da rabia que todas las cosas malas te pasen a ti.

—Quizás mi suerte comience a cambiar.

—Lo dudo —señaló Sango, al ver cómo Kaede se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

—¿De qué hablarán aquéllos? —señaló Kagome—. Kaede parece enfadada.

—Uff... Kag —susurró Sango que sí estaba segura de qué trataba su

conversación—. No lo sé, pero creo que no tardaremos en saberlo.

Shiori, cansada de correr con Stoirm, se acercó hasta ellas, y sin dudarlo, se echó a

los brazos de Sango que la acogió con una sonrisa.

—Sango —preguntó la niña— ¿vendrás está noche a cenar a la cabañita?

—No, cariño —respondió con tristeza—. No puedo.

—Estás enfadada con papi ¿verdad?

—Un poquito —sonrió Sango incómoda, al sentir cómo Kagome las observaba.

—Papi me contó que habíais discutido y que él ya te había perdonado. ¿Por qué

no le perdonas tú?

—Esto es el colmo —Sango se levantó de un salto—. Tú padre es... es... —y

mirando a la niña dijo en tono de orden—. Shiori, quédate aquí sentada, voy a hablar

con el idiota de tu padre.

Sango, saliéndole humo por las orejas, llegó hasta donde estaba Miroku, y sin

importarle la presencia de los otros dos comenzó a discutir. Kaede y Bankotsu al ver la

situación se alejaron, aunque antes él se volvió hacia Kagome y tras dedicarle una

sonrisa se marchó con Kaede.

Kagome observaba incrédula a su hermana. ¿Qué le pasaba? Y sobre todo ¿por qué

discutía con Miroku?

Desde hacía días intuía que algo había ocurrido, pero no llegaba a entender

todavía el qué. La situación era incómoda, y más cuando vio como a Shiori, las

lágrimas le corrían por la cara como ríos.

Kagome no supo qué hacer, ¿debía abrazarla o quizá hablar con ella? Pero por más

que pensaba, no sabía qué. Estaba acostumbrada a dirigirse a cientos de personas

influyentes en reuniones de trabajo, pero llegado el momento, no sabía qué decirle a

una niña de cinco años.

—Me encanta tu camiseta rosa —dijo por fin, viendo que llevaba impresa en la

delantera la gatita Kitty.

«Perfecto» pensó Kagome. Si de algo sabía era de esa dichosa gata.

Cinco años atrás fue la encargada de crear una de las mayores campañas

publicitarias de la gata, y para ello tuvo que conocer a Kitty como si fuera su

hermana.

Pero la niña no contestó, y ni siquiera la miró.

—¿Sabes? —insistió mientras Stoirm se sentaba junto a Shiori—. Por mi trabajo

conozco muchas cosas de Kitty ¿Sabías que su diseñadora fue una japonesa llamada

Ikuko Shimizu? La creo para la firma Sanrió —la cría seguía sin prestarle atención,

pero ella continuó—. Pero la que la lanzó al estrellato internacional fue Yuko

Yamaguchi, una mujer muy lista que decidió que Kitty no debía ser ni sensual, ni

violenta. Pues bien, Kitty se convirtió en un símbolo de la cultura Kawwaii en Japón

y en el resto de Asia y en el año 1983 los Estados Unidos la nombraron embajadora

de UNICEF. En 2004 la delegación de la Unión Europea en Japón la eligió como

protagonista para promocionar el euro. Por cierto, su licencia está evaluada en un

billón de dólares. ¡Qué barbaridad, por Dios! —exclamó Kagome mirando a la niña,

que ahora sí había dejado de llorar, pero la miraba sin entender nada—. ¿Sabes? Kitty

tiene una hermanita gemela que se llama Mimmy.

—Mimmy es muy guapa —dijo la pequeña extrañada.

«Por fin» pensó Kagome respirando.

—¿Sabes quién es Typpy? —preguntó Shiori.

—Claro que sí. Typpy es un osito cariñoso y con un corazón grande que está

enamorado de Kitty y está como loco por ser su novio.

—También me gusta mucho Tiny Chum —indicó Shiori señalándose su camiseta.

—Oh, sí, ahí está —asintió Kagome—. Ese osito pequeño es un buen amigo de

Kitty y Mimmy. ¿Verdad?

—Sí —sonrió la niña— y le gusta que le traten como si fuera su hermano pequeño.

—Y Tracy. ¿Conoces a Tracy? —preguntó Kagome, al ver que la llevaba en los

coleteros.

—Sí —volvió a asentir tocándose las coletas—. Tracy es la mejor amiga de todos.

Le encanta bromear y hacer que sus amigos se rían.

—Vaya... Shiori —sonrió Kagome—. Eres una gran entendida en el mundo de

Kitty.

—Papi y el tío Bankotsu me compran los cuentos —respondió la niña desplazando su

trasero para acercarse a ella—. Y luego por las noches antes de dormir, papi me los

lee.

—Eso es magnifico —suspiró al ver que la cría se levantaba y amenazaba con

sentarse encima de ella mientras Stoirm las miraba atento.

—Tengo frío ¿Puedo sentarme encima de ti? —preguntó sin dejar de observarla

con sus enormes ojos azules.

«NO», pensó Kagome.

—Bueno —murmuró contrariada—. Si no hay más remedio, siéntate.

Shiori, sin detectar la incomodidad que aquello representaba, se sentó en sus

piernas, y dejando caer su cuerpo contra el de ella se recostó en su cuello. Aquella

sensación era algo nuevo para Kagome. Desde hacía más de 20 años no había vuelto a

tocar a un niño menor de dieciocho años, y a pesar de su inicial desagrado, la ternura

que el cuerpecito de Shiori le estaba proporcionando le comenzó a gustar, por lo que

abriéndose el enorme abrigo heredado de Totosai la tapó. Stoirm, con cautela, se acercó

a Kagome y al ver que ella no le decía nada, se enroscó a sus pies haciéndola sonreír.

«Increíble pero cierto» pensó Kagome, quien continuó hablando con Shiori.

Un buen rato después, cuando regresaron Miroku y Sango, la comunicación entre

Shiori y Kagome era alegre y fluida. Incrédula según se acercaba, Sango observó que

la niña estaba acurrucada encima de su hermana, algo que en la vida hubiera

imaginado.

—Si me pinchas no sangro —susurró Sango al ver la estampa.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Miroku algo más tranquilo al aclarar las cosas con ella.

Había costado hacerla callar, pero lo había conseguido, por lo que Miroku, feliz,

caminaba de la mano de Sango dispuesto a no soltarla jamás.

—Mi hermana, los niños y los perros eran algo incompatible.

—Has utilizado la palabra justa. ¡Eran! —sonrió Miroku besándola en la frente.

—Hola papi —saludó la niña sacando la manita a través del abrigo—. ¿Sabes?

Kag conoce a todos los amigos de Kitty.

—¿En serio? —sonrió Miroku—. ¿Estás segura de ello?

—Sí, papi —asintió la niña dejando los brazos de Kagome para ir a los brazos de su

padre—. ¿Y a que no sabes lo más alucinante?

—Dime —señaló Miroku divertido.

—Que Kitty está haciendo ganar una millonada de dinero a su creadora. ¿No es

fantástico?

—¿En serio? —exclamó sorprendido Miroku.

—Ah... si lo dice Kag —afirmó Sango que guiñó el ojo a su hermana—, no lo

dudes ni un segundo.

Linitha-chan*

* * *

><p><em>hola hola :). Espero que les este gustando la historia, un saludo especial para mis hermanas del Circulo Mercenario que siempre estan apoyandome y estan siguiendo el fic. Una disculpa por no haber subido el capitulo diario ayer pero salí de la ciudad y estaba ocupada. Recuerden escuchar las canciones del principio :)<em>

_Momento de luto por la muerte de Totosai T-T, que historia mas preciosa_

_Muchas gracias a:_

**HEDON**

**yuli**

**Aidee Gv **

**Nina Shichinantai**

**rogue85**

**euridice**

_por dejar review y seguir la historia. Los quiero mucho :) Gracias y espero reviews en cada capitulo ;)_

_Saluditos :*_


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: Esta Historia asi como los personajes no me pertenecen y los tome prestados de la impresionante Mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. Cualquier reproduccion total o parcial de esta esta prohibida asi como el uso de mi firma sin mi debido permiso.**

_Hola hola! es la primera vez que comparto una adaptacion en la página, espero que sea de su agrado y me dejen un review por fis por fis :). los quiero y espero que les agrade esta historia que prepare con mucho cariño. Marquenla como favorita ;) por favor_

_Este capitulo va dedicado con mucho cariño a:_

**HEDON**

* * *

><p><strong>Dame Tu Boca- Luis Enrique <strong>

_Navegare tus ansias, me beberé tus besos _  
><em>Recorreré como los mares tus arenas. <em>  
><em>Navegare tormentas para llevarte al alma <em>  
><em>Recorreré la curva estrecha de tus ansias. <em>  
><em>Dame de tu boca pa'quererte, <em>  
><em>Llévame a tu boca para adorarte. <em>

* * *

><p>Te Lo Dije<p>

Capitulo 24

Al día siguiente a la hora de la comida, mientras sentadas en la cocina Shiori y

Kagome hablaban con Kaede y Rin sobre lo entendidas que eran las dos en cuanto al

personaje de Kitty, la puerta se abrió y aparecieron Kohaku y Renkotsu.

—Buenos tardes, muchachos— saludó Kaede.

—Buenos tardes Kaede —respondieron los dos jóvenes al unísono.

—Hola, Rin —Kohaku se dirigió hacia la muchacha, que bajó la mirada al suelo, y

salió a toda prisa de la cocina.

—Kaede —indicó Renkotsu a la anciana—. Acabo de visitar a Geraldina, y he visto que

tiene el abdomen en forma de pera. Para mi juicio está en fase prodrómica.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso? —preguntó Kagome con curiosidad.

—Qué nuestra Geraldina va a tener su ternero en horas —respondió Kaede al ver con

tristeza cómo se marchaba Rin.

Kagome no quería ver más dolor en los ojos de la anciana, así que se levantó y

alcanzó a la muchacha a mitad de las escaleras.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te vas?

Como la chica no la miraba, Kagome le levantó la barbilla.

—Quiero que me contestes. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Me siento mal —murmuró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. No quiero que...

—Si es por la perdida de Totosai —interrumpió Kagome—. Todos nos sentimos mal.

—Ya lo sé —asintió limpiándose las lágrimas.

—Rin, tú mejor que nadie deberías saber lo que Totosai pensaría si viera lo que

estás haciendo. Estoy segura que diría «Rin, la vida se vive sólo una vez, agárrate a

ella»

—Kagome, no quiero que Kaede se quede sola —dijo rompiendo a llorar—. He

estado siempre con Totosai y con ella. Me han tratado como a una hija y creo que sería

horrible que en estos momentos en los que me necesita yo comenzara a salir con Kohaku.

¿No lo entiendes?

—Claro que lo entiendo —asintió Kagome—. Y estoy segura de que si Kaede te

escuchara, se enfadaría muchísimo. Rin, ¡por Dios! Kaede nunca estará sola, porque

siempre tendrá tu amor y el amor de todos los que la queremos.

—Sí, pero...

—No hay peros que valgan —dijo Kagome—. Ella te quiere ver feliz y amada, no

llorosa y amargada. Rin, las personas que amamos, y eso lo sabes tú mejor que

nadie, por desgracia mueren, y aunque en un principio creas que todo se paraliza, lo

único que se paraliza es tu vida. El mundo continúa. Por lo tanto —señaló con una

sonrisa—, haznos el favor a todos, incluidos Kaede y Totosai, de subir a tu habitación,

ponerte guapa y bajar a la cocina antes de que Kohaku se marche.

—¿Por qué? —susurró la muchacha aún llorosa.

—Primero porque te lo ordeno yo —indicó con seriedad—. Segundo, porque Kaede

está esperando que le des nietecitos a los que malcriar. Y tercero, porque Kohaku está

como loco porque lo mires y le des una mínima esperanza.

—¿Crees que Kaede no se sentirá mal?

—Por supuesto que lo creo —asintió Kagome—. Es más, te lo aseguro.

—Vale —asintió Rin que corrió escaleras arriba—. No tardaré.

—Oye, ponte mi chaqueta azul de Versace, esa que tanto te gusta —animó

Kagome—. Y tranquila, no permitiré que Kohaku se vaya antes de que vuelvas.

Tras un suspiro Kagome se volvió para bajar las escaleras, y de las sombras

apareció Kaede con una radiante sonrisa.

—Gracias Kagome —agradeció acogiéndola en sus brazos—. Gracias cariño mío,

por ser como eres y por querernos como nos quieres.

Permanecieron abrazadas unos segundos en silencio, momento en el que oyeron el

sonido del motor de un coche.

—Kagome —dijo Kaede—. Me haría muy feliz malcriar a más nietecillos aparte de

los de Rin.

Al escuchar aquello ella sonrió, y al ver a Miroku y Sango besarse a través de la

puerta dijo haciendo reír a la anciana.

—¿Sabes, Kaede? Si Sango y Miroku no se matan, creo que te llenaran esto de

nietecillos.

En ese momento Bankotsu entró en la cocina tan guapo como siempre, y caminando

hacia ellas, dio un beso a Kaede en la mejilla.

Después tomó la mano de Kagome y la miró de aquella forma que la hacía levitar.

—Coge algo de abrigo y ven conmigo.

—¿Adónde? —preguntó poniéndose el abrigo de Totosai.

—Ya lo verás.

—Bankotsu, tesoro —señaló Kaede con una sonrisa—. Renkotsu me acaba de decir que

Geraldina ha comenzado la primera fase del parto.

—No te preocupes Kaede —indicó con una sonrisa—. Llevo el walkie y en cuanto

me llaméis estaré aquí.

Sin decir nada más salieron al exterior donde Stoirm corrió a su alrededor.

—¿De quién es este coche? —preguntó Kagome al ver un todoterreno negro.

—Sube y espera —respondió Bankotsu—. Prometo responder a todas tus preguntas.

Con una sonrisa en la boca, Kagome se montó, y observó cómo Bankotsu hablaba con

Miroku y Sango. Les estaría dando indicaciones sobre Geraldina. Una vez que Bankotsu

subió al coche y arrancó el motor, Kagome saludó a su hermana con la mano, quien le

guiñó un ojo y sonrió.

Tras salir a la carretera en pocos minutos apareció ante ellos el castillo de Eilean

Donan, iluminado con las suaves luces del atardecer.

Bankotsu detuvo el vehículo en el arcén. El paisaje merecía unos segundos de disfrute.

—Es increíble —susurró Kagome—. No me extraña que mi cliente quiera que su

anuncio se grabe aquí.

—¿Por qué piensas ahora en el trabajo? —preguntó Bankotsu ceñudo.

—No lo sé —respondió—. Quizás porque este castillo y en especial su maldito

conde son los responsables de que yo esté aquí.

—Te llevo justamente allí —señaló Bankotsu—. Vamos a ver de cerca eso que tu cliente

necesita.

—Uau... ¡Qué bien! —gritó haciendo reír a Bankotsu.

Pocos minutos después, Bankotsu, tras saludar a un chico de la entrada, dejó el

todoterreno en el aparcamiento.

—Madre mía —sonrió Kagome mientras cruzaban andando el puente de piedra—.

La cantidad de veces que he visto este puente y este castillo en las películas. Nunca

pensé que algún día yo estaría aquí.

—El primer asentamiento que hubo aquí fue en el siglo VI —indicó Bankotsu con

orgullo—. Se cree que su nombre proviene de un obispo irlandés llamado Donan que

llegó a Escocia alrededor del año 580 de nuestra era.

—¡Qué fuerte! —susurró Kagome mirando la espectacular mole de piedra y años.

—En 1220, por orden de Alejandro II de Escocia, se construyó un castillo sobre las

ruinas del antiguo fuerte de los Pictos. Con el paso de los tiempos ese castillo fue

adoptando diferentes formas hasta llegar a ser lo que es hoy.

Kagome, obnubilada, escuchaba todo aquello que Bankotsu le indicaba, hasta que

llegaron junto al castillo.

—Es majestuoso —susurró tocando su oscura y fría piedra.

—Espera un segundo aquí —indicó Bankotsu.

Eran las 17:05, y los trabajadores del castillo se marchaban a casa. Bankotsu volvió tras

hablar con ellos y estos sonrieron.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó al ver cómo la miraban.

Parecía que la estudiaban. Se sintió observada por aquellos dos muchachos desde

el primer momento que la vieron llegar.

—El horario de visitas ha terminado —indicó cogiéndole la mano, y guiñándole el

ojo sonrió—. Pero para algo soy la mano derecha del conde. ¿No crees?

—No te meterás en líos ¿verdad?

—Tranquila —sonrió besándola—. El conde y yo aquí somos la misma persona.

Tras pasar por su puerta ojival donde un escudo encastrado en la piedra presidía

la entrada, Kagome preguntó.

—¿Qué horario tenéis de visitas?

—Por norma de 10:00 a 17:00 excepto en julio y agosto de 9.00 a 18.00. Pero en este

instante, princesa —y haciendo una reverencia indicó— todo el castillo es para ti.

—¡Genial! —sonrió Kagome—. Ahora sólo falta que aparezca el conde.

—Tranquila, aparecerá —respondió con una sonrisa.

Una vez llegaron a la primera sala, Kagome miró con curiosidad una exposición

sobre la historia del castillo para pasar después a otra estancia de decoración

recargada donde sus ventanas góticas y sus mesas y sillas de roble la hicieron silbar.

Durante un buen rato estuvieron recorriendo el castillo, mientras Kagome con

curiosidad observaba y escuchaba todas las explicaciones que Bankotsu le daba

encantado, y ella cogía de cada sala distintos papeles informativos del lugar.

Incrédula observó cómo Bankotsu le enseñaba un mechón de cabello del príncipe

Bonnie Charles, para muchos considerado un objeto de culto, mientras la mezcla de

piezas antiguas creaba un ambiente acogedor y mágico que la transportaba siglos

atrás.

Maravillada, observó las enormes librerías, las increíbles chimeneas e incluso rió

cuando Bankotsu, acercándose a alguno de los cuadros bromeó e indicó que aquel era

antepasado suyo.

—¿Por qué crees que este buen hombre no puede ser mi antepasado? —le

preguntó él.

—Vamos a ver, Bankotsu —se mofó—. Es como si yo te dijera que mi tatarabuela fue

Minnie Mouse. ¿Me creerías?

—Hombre, ahora que lo dices, por supuesto que sí —contestó divertido—.

Conoces a la perfección el mundo Disney, ambas sois morenas, con ojos grandes,

mandonas y presumidas. ¿Por qué no?

—¡Anda, calla pedazo de tonto! —rió dándole un puñetazo.

Al llegar a la cocina Kagome se partió de risa al conectar Bankotsu unos ruidos que

simulaban el sonido de unos ratones, que dio realidad a una cocina de los años 30.

De allí pasaron a un salón enorme donde coloridos tapices con los colores del clan

Uchiha colgaban de su pared.

—Qué sitio más precioso. Todo él desprende historia y sobre todo romanticismo

—Kagome se sentó en una de las sillas—. No me extraña que tu jefe se piense a quién

alquilar el castillo. Sería terrible que poco a poco todo esto se fuera destruyendo. Los

humanos somos bastante incívicos y la verdad, esto tiene tanta magia, que es una

pena que se pierda. Si fuera mío no permitiría la entrada a nadie.

—Me alegra escuchar eso —asintió complacido. Aquellas palabras le habían dicho

mucho más de lo que ella creía—. ¿Sabías que los lectores de la revista Escocia en el

año 2007 votaron a este castillo como uno de los iconos de Escocia?

—¿En serio? No. No lo sabía, aunque en mis notas estará — asintió interesada—.

Pero oye. Lo que me ha llamado la atención son los terminales informáticos que he

visto por ahí.

—Son para las personas que sufren de movilidad reducida —indicó Bankotsu apoyado

en el quicio de la puerta—. Debido a los tramos de escaleras algunas zonas del

castillo son de difícil acceso para ellas, Por eso pusimos los terminales informáticos.

No queremos que nadie se quede sin ver o conocer la historia de nuestro castillo.

—Una de las noches que hablé con Totosai, me dijo que en el año 1719 un

destacamento español de cuarenta y seis soldados que apoyaban la causa jacobita,

tomó el castillo y construyeron un polvorín mientras esperaban armamento y un

cañón español.

—Sí —asintió Bankotsu—. Pero aquella noticia llegó a oídos de los ingleses, y éstos

enviaron tres fragatas que durante tres días bombardearon el castillo sin éxito,

gracias al grosor de cuatro metros y medio de sus muros. Al final, el capitán de una

de las naves envió a tierra a varios de sus hombres que consiguieron derrotar a tus

compatriotas.

En ese momento entró un chico pelirrojo y desde la puerta ojival indicó que se

marchaba.

—Hasta mañana, Shippo —se despidió Bankotsu.

—¿Se van todos?

—Sí —asintió Bankotsu agachándose para quedar a su altura—. A excepción de un par

de guardas. No tienes nada que temer.

—¿Sabes? —Kagome estaba nerviosa—. Se me hace curioso pensar que entre estos

muros sangre española como la mía, luchó con sangre escocesa como la tuya.

—Entonces algo nos une ¿no crees? —Bankotsu la besó un instante—. Quién sabe si

alguno de aquellos españoles no era un antepasado tuyo que no ha descansado en su

tumba hasta traer de nuevo aquí más sangre española.

—Oh, Dios —sonrió Kagome al escucharlo—. ¿Crees en esos cuentos para niños?

—Escocia está plagada de cuentos, y leyendas fantásticas — susurró—. Aquí

tenemos mucho respetó a las leyendas. Ven, sígueme.

Sin preguntar, Kagome se dejó guiar a través de las estrechas escaleras hasta que

llegaron a una puerta de madera oscura. Bankotsu sacó de su bolsillo una llave, abrió la

puerta y al pellizcar al interruptor de la luz, la estancia se iluminó.

Ante ella apareció una maravillosa habitación, tan lujosa o más que la de un

carísimo hotel. Las paredes y el suelo eran de piedra y madera como en el resto del

castillo. A la derecha, un sofá en color beige con cojines marrones descansaba ante la

enorme chimenea que calentaba la estancia. Al otro lado de la habitación había una

preciosa y enorme cama en hierro forjado que hizo que el pulso se le acelerase.

—¿Qué te parece? —preguntó Bankotsu divertido.

—¿De quién es esto?

—Es uno de los aposentos privados del castillo —respondió Bankotsu ayudándola a

entrar para cerrar la puerta tras ellos—. Aquí los turistas no pueden acceder.

—Creo que no deberíamos estar aquí —murmuró Kagome apoyándose en la

puerta. Su cabeza no dejaba de discurrir, ¿qué ropa interior se habría puesto aquella

mañana?—. Si tu jefe se entera de esto podría despedirte. ¡Vámonos!

Con una seductora sonrisa, Bankotsu plantó las manos en la puerta a ambos lados de

la cabeza de Kagome, y dejándose caer sobre ella, la besó con dulzura.

—Tranquila, cariño —susurró haciendo que el vello se le erizara— el conde y yo

nos llevamos muy bien. Estoy seguro que no le importará que utilice esta habitación.

Kagome trató de impedirle que continuara con aquella locura, pero tenerlo tan

cerca resultaba demasiado tentador. Su tono de voz, su mirada, su cuerpo y su olor

podían con ella. Era imposible resistirse a aquel hombre cargado de testosterona que

la miraba con ardor.

—¿Estás asustada? —dijo rozando sus labios contra su sien—. Lo veo en tus ojos

cada vez que te miro. ¿A qué temes tanto?

—A ti. Te temo a ti porque estás consiguiendo lo que nunca nadie ha conseguido

de mí.

—Mmmmm... me gusta escuchar eso, pero —dijo separándose de ella—, te he

traído aquí para hablar contigo y para cumplir alguno de tus deseos.

Atontada y sin escucharlo miró cómo los músculos de sus brazos con los reflejos

de la luz de la chimenea parecían tener vida propia.

«¡Ay Dios! Deseo desnudarte y que me desnudes, y que me hagas el amor de una

santa vez» pensó mirándolo con deseo.

Pero volviendo en sí, se obligó a no pensar en cómo se comportaría Bankotsu desnudo

encima de ella, en aquella cama enorme.

—Cumplir mis deseos... —se obligó a decir—. ¿Qué deseos?

—Proporcionarte un baño caliente me es imposible en este lugar, pero sí puedo

ofrecerte —dijo cogiendo tres DVD—, ver cualquiera de estas tres películas de

estreno, sentada en este confortable sofá sin que nadie te moleste.

—¡Una película de estreno! —gritó emocionada, haciéndolo sonreír.

—Todo eso acompañado con... —tomó algo de una disimulada nevera—. Coca

Cola Zero.

Al ver la Coca Cola Kagome se tiró de cabeza a por ella.

—¡Ay, Dios mío! —gritó al tenerla en sus manos—. Cuánto te he echado de menos.

—También puedo ofrecerte palomitas, sandwiches de jamón y queso y...

—¿Y? — gritó emocionada como una cría.

—Una maravillosa y calentita taza de té Earl Grey, recién traído desde el Starbucks

más cercano.

—¡Dios mío! —gritó incrédula—. ¿De verdad que has traído un Earl Grey?

Bankotsu, muerto de risa por aquella nimiedad, sacó un par de termos, y un par de

vasos típicos de las cafeterías Starbucks. Emocionada por aquella atención se sentó, y

suspiró al oler el té que le estaba sirviendo Bankotsu.

—Te cambio un riquísimo té negro con toques de esencia de bergamota de la

región de Sri Lanka, por uno de tus besos españoles —susurró Bankotsu sentándose junto

a ella.

Kagome, entrelazando los dedos en el pelo de él, le inclinó la cabeza y le besó

profundamente, haciendo que Bankotsu se excitara en segundos al demostrarle aquel

beso tan salvaje y temerario.

—Si me vas a besar así siempre —dijo Bankotsu sonriendo—, te prometo que pongo

una franquicia de Starbucks donde tú quieras.

Al escucharle Kagome sonrió, soltó la taza y lo cogió de los hombros para atraerlo

de nuevo hacia ella. Aquel hombre era demasiado atractivo y también le gustaba

demasiado como para no perder la cordura. Ya no le importaba si llevaba puestas sus

mejores bragas de La perla o las de cuello vuelto de algodón de Kaede. Ya no podía

más. Lo deseaba, y lo deseaba ya.

—Ehhh, princesita —susurró Bankotsu separándose de ella para su decepción—.

Estamos aquí para cumplir tus deseos, no para cumplir los míos.

—En estos momentos, cromañón —sonrió rozándole los labios—, tú eres mi

mayor deseo.

—Ufff... —suspiró Bankotsu intentando contener sus salvajes apetencias—. Te aseguro

que estoy echando mano a todo mi autocontrol para no lanzarme sobre ti, arrancarte

la ropa y hacerte las cosas que llevo semanas deseando hacer.

—No te contengas —contestó Kagome al sentir la dura erección— porque yo no

voy a contener las locas apetencias que tengo de ti. Ahora ya no.

—Espera un momento —sonrió Bankotsu al verla tan excitada—. Creo que antes

deberíamos de hablar. Tengo cosas que contarte que...

—¡Por todos los santos, Bankotsu! —gruñó Kagome al sentir cómo la sangre se le

convertía en fuego y el corazón le latía a mil revoluciones por minuto—. ¿Quieres

hacer el favor de callar y hacerme el amor? Te deseo, maldita sea, y no quiero esperar

más.

Al escuchar aquello, Bankotsu sintió que el pantalón le iba a explotar.

—A sus órdenes, Lady Dóberman —dijo tomándola de la mano para que se

levantara, momento en que Kagome se lanzó.

A trompicones Bankotsu llegó hasta la cama con Kagome colgada a su cuello.

—Siéntate —le ordenó ella, mirándolo a los ojos.

Bankotsu, obediente como un cordero se sentó al borde de la cama y ella quedó

sentada encima. Durante unos segundos notó cómo Kagome apretaba sus muslos

contra los suyos, consiguiendo que su erección se endureciera de tal manera que le

comenzara a doler el simple hecho de respirar. Cada vez que ella tomaba las riendas

en los momentos íntimos Bankotsu se quedaba paralizado, pero la boca caliente de

Kagome rozándole el cuello le hizo reaccionar, por lo que sujetándole las manos se

levantó aún con ella en brazos y tras un rápido movimiento que hizo que Kagome

diera con su espalda en el colchón, fue Bankotsu el que habló.

—No, princesita, no —susurró devorándola con la mirada—. He deseado este

momento seguramente antes que tú, por lo que, por favor, cierra los ojos, relájate y

déjame disfrutar lo que tantas veces he soñado.

«Ay, Dios, creo que voy a gritar» pensó Kagome dejándose llevar.

Con una sensual sonrisa Kagome se arqueó, momento en que Bankotsu le quitó el

jersey de Moschino que dejó caer a un lado, soltando un silbido al encontrarse con un

sujetador negro de copa baja de lo más sensual.

«Gracias a dios que llevo el conjuntito negro de La perla» pensó Kagome al ver cómo

aquél la miraba.

Con la respiración entrecortada, Bankotsu bajó su boca y mordiendo el enganche

delantero del sujetador, lo soltó. Los pechos quedaron liberados ante él, secándole la

boca.

—¡Qué maestría para quitar un sujetador! —señaló Kagome al ver la facilidad con

que con la boca había deshecho el broche.

—En esta vida he aprendido de todo, pequeña —se mofó deseando chupar

aquellos duros y oscuros pezones.

«Serás fanfarrón» pensó, y en un arranque de rabia, se movió con rapidez,

poniéndose de nuevo encima de Bankotsu.

—Qué maestría para tenerme a tu merced —indicó con una sonrisa que al

escucharla se esfumó.

—En esta vida he aprendido de todo, pequeño —contestó dándole donde quería.

Las chispas saltaban entre los dos. Eran amantes al tiempo que rivales. Por lo que

Bankotsu, con su hombría herida, se levantó de la cama con ella en brazos y apoyándola

en el respaldo del sillón, quedó sentada con las piernas alrededor de él.

—Ahora eres mía. Mía y de nadie más.

Al escuchar aquello y sentir su fuerza y posesión, Kagome comenzó a jadear.

Sentir su sensual mirada, la dura erección contra ella, y la posesión con que le tocaba

los pezones era lo más morboso y excitante que le había pasado nunca. Por lo que

con una sonrisa buscó su boca y le dio un beso salvaje y ávido, mientras le subía

lentamente la camiseta por las costillas hasta sacársela por la cabeza.

Los dos estaban desnudos de cintura para arriba. Mientras Bankotsu bajaba su cabeza

y jugueteaba con sus pezones, haciéndola estremecer, Kagome fue consciente por

primera vez del brazalete tatuado en negro que éste llevaba alrededor del brazo

derecho.

«¡Qué sexy, qué sexy, por Dios!» pensó al rozarlo.

Aquello la excitó aún más, por lo que bajando sus manos desabrocho el botón de

los Levi's de Bankotsu, momento en el que él, sujetándole las manos, subió su boca para

besarla mientras presionaba su erección contra ella, haciéndola gemir.

Kagome deseaba ser penetrada, y estuvo a punto de gritar al sentir cómo Bankotsu

metía su mano por la delantera del pantalón. Sus dedos llegaron hasta la humedad

que éste le había provocado y que ella deseaba con urgencia llenar. Con un rápido

movimiento Bankotsu le quitó los pantalones junto con las bragas, y quedó totalmente

desnuda ante él.

—Eres más preciosa de lo que pensaba —susurró con voz ronca por la lujuria.

—¡Suéltame las manos y bájame al suelo si no quieres que comience a gritar! —se

quejó ella.

—Mientras que sea de placer —sonrió haciéndole caso—. Grita cuanto quieras

cariño.

—¿Tú vas a gritar?— preguntó juguetona.

—Ummm, no lo sé, dime tú.

—Vas a gritar —sentenció metiendo la mano en el calzoncillo para agarrar aquel

pene duro y grueso, notando cómo él se tensaba mientras, lentamente, con la otra

mano y la ayuda de los dientes bajaba el pantalón y el calzoncillo Calvin Klein.

Una vez estuvieron en el suelo, con su húmeda y caliente lengua, según se

levantaba, chupaba el interior del muslo de Bankotsu, y al llegar al pene, grande y terso,

con una malévola sonrisa jugueteó durante unos segundos con él.

—Me estás matando —murmuró Bankotsu y no tuvo más remedio que asirla entre sus

brazos—. ¡Ven aquí fierecilla!

En dos zancadas la llevó hasta la preciosa cama con dosel, y tras posar con

delicadeza la espalda de Kagome se tumbó sobre ella, haciéndola vibrar al sentir

cómo aquella dureza pugnaba por entrar en ella, mientras le daba en los muslos,

reclamando su función.

Estirando la mano Bankotsu sacó de su cartera un preservativo. Lo abrió con los

dientes y se lo puso con rapidez.

—Creo que estoy tan caliente que siento decirte que no va a durar mucho, cariño.

—¡Disculpas... disculpas! —suspiró ella haciéndolo reír.

—Pero puedo prometer y prometo que las próximas cien veces serán infinitamente

mejor —murmuró empujando de una riñonada que le hizo vibrar.

—¿Sólo cien? —jadeó Kagome al sentir cómo su calor la inundaba.

Al escucharla Bankotsu también sonrió, y comenzó a profundizar una y otra vez en su

interior, asiéndola del trasero. Kagome, muy excitada y jadeante, recibía aquellas

deliciosas embestidas mientras se abría para él.

—Mi amor —murmuró al escucharla gemir.

Enloquecido, siguió embistiendo con dulzura y pasión una y otra vez, hasta que la

oyó gritar y sintió cómo sus músculos se tensaban al llegar al clímax. Al notar que

ella se dejaba llevar por el cenit de la pasión, entró en ella un par de veces más a

fondo, hasta que notó que ya no podía más y hundiendo su cabeza en el cuello de

Kagome fue él quién gritó.

Aquella noche fue larga y placentera para los dos y culminada aquella primera

vez, llegaron otras cinco más hasta que, agotados por el deseo, cayeron en brazos de

Morfeo abrazados y felices.

Linitha-chan*

* * *

><p><em>hola hola :). Espero que les este gustando la historia, un saludo especial para mis hermanas del Circulo Mercenario que siempre estan apoyandome y estan siguiendo el fic. Una disculpa por no haber subido el capitulo diario ayer pero salí de la ciudad y estaba ocupada. Recuerden escuchar las canciones del principio :)<em>

_uauauaua momento tan esperado que quiero chillar como mandragora, magdalena etc etc a moco tendido por fis :*_

_Muchas gracias a:_

**HEDON**

**yuli**

**Aidee Gv **

**Nina Shichinantai**

**rogue85**

**euridice**

_por dejar review y seguir la historia. Los quiero mucho :) Gracias y espero reviews en cada capitulo ;)_

_Saluditos :*_


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: Esta Historia asi como los personajes no me pertenecen y los tome prestados de la impresionante Mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. Cualquier reproduccion total o parcial de esta esta prohibida asi como el uso de mi firma sin mi debido permiso.**

_Hola hola! es la primera vez que comparto una adaptacion en la página, espero que sea de su agrado y me dejen un review por fis por fis :). los quiero y espero que les agrade esta historia que prepare con mucho cariño. Marquenla como favorita ;) por favor_

_Este capitulo va dedicado con mucho cariño a:_

**Guest**

* * *

><p><strong>Déjame ir- Paty Cantú<strong>

_No me queda nada, ¿qué quieres de mi? _  
><em>¿Que te da el derecho de hacerme sufrir? <em>  
><em>Guarda tus palabras y déjame ir.. <em>  
><em>¿Quién dijo que una mentira puede hacer feliz? <em>  
><em>más que la verdad, amor, no hablaba de m<em>í…

* * *

><p>Te Lo Dije<p>

Capitulo 25

A la mañana siguiente, un ruido mecánico y continuo les despertó. Aún

continuaban abrazados cuando Bankotsu alargó el brazo para coger el walkie.

«¡Oh, Dios mío!, me encanta estar entre tus brazos», pensó Kagome somnolienta.

Cuando dormía con Inuyasha, desde la primera vez que lo hicieron juntos, cada uno

despertaba en su lado de la cama, ambos necesitaban su espacio, pero con Bankotsu era

diferente, le gustaba sentir su cuerpo, su calor y su cercanía y eso le hizo sonreír.

—Cariño —dijo de pronto Bankotsu que saltó de la cama—. Te prometo que esto se

repetirá tantas veces como quieras. Volveré a traer té del Starbucks, piratearé

estrenos y compraré palomitas, pero levántate —susurró mientras cogía sus

pantalones—. Miroku ha llamado. Geraldina está de parto.

Mencionar el nombre de aquella vaca la activó. Era la vaca de Totosai, y todos

ansiaban que esta vez el ternero consiguiera sobrevivir

Sin apenas hablar por las prisas, en menos de quince minutos estaban en el

todoterreno camino de la granja. Al llegar allí se encontraron con Sango, quién

buscó en la mirada de Bankotsu respuestas pero intuyó que no le había contado la

verdad.

—¡Maldita sea! —susurró al verlo pasar por su lado.

Bankotsu se paró al escucharla, y se volvió hacia ella.

—Tranquila, cuñada —señaló dándole un beso en la mejilla—. Intente decírselo

pero vuestra pasión española no me lo permitió —aquello la hizo sonreír—. No te

preocupes que en cuanto resuelva el parto de Geraldina, te prometo que me la vuelvo

a llevar y se lo diré. De hoy no pasa.

—Te tomo la palabra —asintió Sango al verlo correr hacia el establo.

—¿De qué le tomas la palabra? —preguntó Kagome al acercarse a ella.

—Ehhhh..., vaya Kag —se mofó su hermana al verla—. Te noto hoy con la tez

más tersa y radiante. ¿Tienes algo que contarme?

—Nada especial —sonrió y corrió tras Bankotsu—, sólo que soy feliz.

—Hola, tía Kag —saludó de pronto Shiori acercándose a ella.

«¿Tía Kag?» pensó Kagome, pero como quería ver el parto de Geraldina, sólo la

saludó con una sonrisa y siguió a Bankotsu.

Nunca había visto algo así en directo. Al llegar al establo se encontró con Kaede, Kohaku,

Miroku y Bankotsu, que se miraban con cara de preocupación.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó al entrar.

—Han llamado al veterinario —señaló Bankotsu arremangándose— pero viene desde

Aberdeen y eso está demasiado lejos.

—¿Y vosotros no sabéis qué hay que hacer? —preguntó incrédula Kagome—. Se

supone que estáis acostumbrados a estas cosas.

—Sí, tesoro —asintió Kaede con gesto de preocupación—. Lo que pasa es que nos

acabamos de dar cuenta de que el ternero viene de costado.

—Kaede, vamos —indicó Miroku asiéndola por el brazo—. Ahora que Bankotsu y

Kagome están aquí vamos a desayunar nosotros. No hemos tomado nada desde hace

horas y creo que todos lo necesitamos.

La anciana se movió de mala gana, pero tras convencerse de que no se podía hacer

nada hasta que el veterinario llegara, se marchó con Miroku y Kohaku.

Durante más de una hora Bankotsu y Kagome estuvieron junto a Geraldina, no podían

hacer nada pero tampoco podían marcharse y dejarla sola.

—Manten ya está aquí —anunció Renkotsu que entró junto a un joven veterinario.

—Hola, Manten —saludó Bankotsu tendiéndole la mano—, creo que el ternero viene con

problemas

—No te preocupes —el chico empezó a sacar de su maleta el instrumental—. Esta

vez Totosai nos ayudará, y todo saldrá bien.

Fue una ardua tarea, donde en muchos momentos pensaron que Geraldina no lo

superaría, sin embargo la pequeña cabeza peluda apareció detrás de las pezuñas, y el

parto terminó con éxito.

Bankotsu, con la felicidad dibujada en el rostro, abrazó a Kagome, que aún estaba

conmocionada con lo que había visto. No podía apartar la vista del ternero que

acababa de nacer.

—Aún estoy temblado —señaló al recibir un dulce beso de Bankotsu.

—Yo también, pero de emoción. La pequeña España vivirá —dijo con los ojos

vidriosos—. Seguro que el abuelo tiene que estar aplaudiendo de felicidad.

—¿De verdad que le vais a llamar España?

—Por supuesto —asintió Bankotsu—. El abuelo me dijo que el ternero se debía llamar

o España o Kagome.

Incrédula al oír su nombre, escuchó reír a Bankotsu a carcajadas.

—Ni se te ocurra llamarla Kagome —protestó cariñosamente—. Sólo me faltaba

ahora tener nombre de vaca.

—No, cariño —corrigió aún riendo—. En todo caso la vaca tendría tu nombre.

—Anda... anda, ve —dijo al ver cómo Kaede no dejaba de mirarlos—. Ve y dile a

Kaede que todo ha salido bien.

Tras darle un rápido beso, corrió hacia su abuela como un niño, que al escucharlo

se llevó las manos a la boca y lo abrazó. A la alegría colectiva se unieron Miroku y Kohaku,

mientras Shiori y Sango se acercaban a ellos acompañados de Stoirm.

«Totosai, lo has conseguido, tu pequeña España, ya esta aquí» pensó Kagome emocionada

mientras miraba al ternero.

—Señorita —dijo el veterinario con varias cosas en las manos—. Sería tan amable

de coger este papel.

—Sí... sí, por supuesto —sonrió acercándose.

—Tome —dijo entregándole varios documentos—. La copia rosa es para ustedes.

La amarilla necesitaría que la firme el conde Uchiha y me la devuelvan.

—No se preocupe —sonrió Kagome—. En cuanto el conde regrese de viaje se la

entregaremos para que la firme y se la haremos llegar.

Al escucharla el veterinario, extrañado la miró.

—¿Para qué me la van a mandar por correo, si el conde esta ahí? —indicó el

veterinario con la cabeza.

—No le entiendo —Kagome aún sonreía.

—Disculpe —insistió el—. Quizás no la he entendido yo. Creí que había dicho que

el conde estaba de viaje.

—Y así es —asintió Kagome.

Ahora sí que el veterinario estaba hecho un lío.

—Pero si el conde está ahí —indicó señalando hacia el grupo que reía—. Alexander

Bankotsu Uchiha.

Kagome sintió que la sangre se le congelaba al escuchar aquello pero mantuvo la

compostura delante del veterinario.

—No se preocupe —murmuró comenzando a andar hacia el grupo que se

felicitaba en el porche de la casa grande—. Ahora mismo el conde se la firmará.

Mientras caminaba hacia ellos, Kagome sentía cómo el corazón le latía con fuerza y

solemnidad. La habían vuelto a engañar como a una imbécil, y ella de nuevo había

caído en la trampa.

«Te odio, Bankotsu Uchiha, por segunda vez en mi vida me han utilizado y eso no te lo voy a

perdonar», intentó contener las lágrimas.

Sango, tras soltarse del abrazo de Miroku, volvió la vista hacia su hermana, y la

sonrisa se le congeló al ver cómo ésta se dirigía hacia ellos. Su mirada fría como el

hielo le indicó que Kagome lo había descubierto todo.

—¡Conde Alexander Bankotsu Uchiha! —gritó parándose a escasos metros de todos

ellos.

Bankotsu cerró los ojos al escuchar su voz y tomó aire antes de volverse hacia ella.

La calidez de su mirada de minutos antes había desaparecido, y sólo veía ahora en

aquellos ojazos negros, rabia y desilusión.

—Escúchame Kagome, déjame que...

—¡No! —gritó tirándole el papel amarillo—. No quiero escucharte. Firma este

maldito documento para que el veterinario culmine su trabajo, y a partir de este

instante olvídate de mí, maldito hijo de puta.

—Ven, Kag —susurró Sango tomándola del brazo, pero también la rehuyó.

—Lo habéis pasado bien ¿verdad? —gritó mirándolos—. Os habéis reído todos a

mi costa durante estas últimas semanas. Maldita pandilla de mentirosos. Por un

momento creí que os importaba y que vosotros erais lo más verdadero que había

conocido en mi vida

Kaede, con gesto serio, no apartaba su vista de ella. No podía decir nada, sabía que

la muchacha se sentía decepcionada por todos y ella era una más en aquel

entramado.

—Necesito un coche para volver a Edimburgo ¡ya! —gritó andando hacia la casa.

Al pasar junto a Bankotsu él se interpuso en su camino—. Quítate de en medio, conde.

—Por favor cariño. Necesito que me escuches —intentó explicarse desesperado

por cómo se había desencadenado todo—. Anoche intenté en varias ocasiones decirte

la verdad pero...

—Anoche me utilizaste

—Eso no es así y tú lo sabes.

Kagome lo fulminó con la mirada, y sin responderle lo rodeó para entrar en la

casa, pero antes de cerrar la puerta gritó sin volverse.

—Quiero un coche para regresar a Edimburgo en diez minutos Bankotsu, no voy a

volver a repetirlo.

Cuando la puerta de la entrada se cerró, todos se miraron confundidos. A su

modo, cada uno de ellos se sentían partícipes de aquella trama, cargando su parte de

culpabilidad por no haberlo aclarado y haber dejado que la mentira continuara un

día tras otro.

Sango, con el corazón en un puño, sintió que le había fallado a su hermana. Pero

ya nada se podía hacer, Kagome se había enterado por un extraño, y eso sabía que le

había llegado al corazón.

—Bankotsu —llamó Sango atrayendo su atención.

—¿Qué?

—Te lo dije —susurró entrando en la casa.

Cuando Sango entró en la habitación, se encontró a Kagome metiendo en su

trolley Versace sus escasas pertenencias.

—Kag yo...

—¡Cállate! No quiero escucharte. Eres tan embustera como todos ellos —gritó—.

¡Eres la peor! Se supone que eres mi hermana y que al menos tú deberías de haber

sido sincera conmigo.

—Tienes razón —susurró sentándose en la cama—. Y te juro que lo intenté. Lo

intente cientos de veces pero...

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

—Me enteré la tarde que estabas en la clínica —respondió y comenzó a llorar—.

Me enfadé muchísimo cuando me enteré, y te lo pensaba decir, pero ocurrió lo de

Totosai y me dejé llevar por mis sentimientos, y Bankotsu me hizo prometer que le dejaría a

él decírtelo.

—Oh, sí, claro. Vas tú y le concedes a ese idiota más tiempo para que se siga

riendo de mí ¿verdad? —gritó tirando los carísimos zapatos rojos manolos contra el

trolley—. Gracias, hermanita. Gracias por nada.

—Kag, por favor. Entiendo que estés enfadada, pero... tú misma me dijiste que

aquí tu vida estaba cambiando, incluso me animaste a seguir mi relación con Miroku

porque su fondo te parecía excepcional.

Al escuchar aquello se llevó las manos a la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Aquello que su

hermana le decía era cierto. Su corazón le había gritado que aquella gente, cuando le

sonreía, lo hacía de verdad, pero se negaba a pensar aquello, así que continuó con su

equipaje.

—Creo que ya es hora de volver a la realidad —asintió sentándose junto a Sango,

quien cogió el pijama de tomatitos cherry y lo metió a escondidas en el trolley—.

Quédate si es lo que deseas y...

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y entraron Kaede y Rin.

—¿Podemos pasar? —preguntó la anciana.

—Por supuesto —Kagome endureció la voz—. Estás en tu casa.

Con el portátil de Totosai en las manos, Kaede se acercó hasta Kagome. En su cara se

veía la pena y la tristeza por lo ocurrido, pero la rabia de Kagome le impidió

reaccionar.

—Llévate esto —dijo Kaede tendiéndole el portátil—. Aquí nadie lo va a usar y es

una pena que algo tan valioso se eche a perder.

—De acuerdo —Kagome lo arrojó de malos modos en el trolley.

—Te traigo la chaqueta que me dejaste —susurró Rin— y quería decirte que te

voy a echar mucho de menos.

—Vale... vale —asintió fríamente Kagome al escuchar a la muchacha.

Tras un silencio sepulcral, Kaede y Rin decidieron marcharse aunque la anciana

aún tenía algo que decirle.

—Kagome, te entiendo —susurró con una extraña voz—. Entiendo que pienses

que todos te hemos engañado y seguido un absurdo juego que al final se ha vuelto en

contra nuestra. No me gustó en un principio y mucho menos al final. Pero Bankotsu...

—No quiero oír hablar de Bankotsu —respondió Kagome.

—De acuerdo —asintió la anciana—. Sólo permíteme decirte una cosa más. Nunca

dudes de los sentimientos verdaderos y sinceros que Totosai tenía hacia ti.

Escuchar aquello fue demasiado.

—Kaede —susurró Kagome con un hilo de voz, y caminó hacia ella—. Gracias por

los bonitos momentos —y tomándoles a Rin y a la anciana de las manos añadió—.

Nunca os olvidaré.

Una vez dicho aquello Kagome se volvió y cuando Rin y Kaede desaparecieron,

Sango la acogió en sus brazos donde, durante unos largos minutos, lloró.

El viaje de vuelta a Edimburgo en el todoterreno conducido por Bankotsu fue terrible.

Kagome volvió a buscar en su interior su yo malicioso, y consiguió recuperar su gesto

de superioridad y su mirada de advertencia, que no pasó desapercibido para

ninguno. Miroku y Bankotsu no hablaron, simplemente se dedicaron a llevar a las chicas a

Edimburgo. Cada uno iba pensando en sus propios problemas y a pesar de las veces

que Kagome, tras sus gafas Prada, veía a Bankotsu mirar por el espejo retrovisor en busca

de su mirada, en ninguna de ellas le hizo ver que se daba cuenta.

Al llegar al hotel, sin esperar a que le abrieran la puerta, bajó del coche, y

quitándole de las manos a Bankotsu el trolley intentó andar, aunque él la detuvo.

—¿Quieres hacer el favor de tranquilizarte y dejar que me explique?

—No vuelvas a poner tus asquerosas manos en mí ¿has entendido?

—Kagome, por favor —se desesperó Bankotsu—. Dame la oportunidad de poder

explicar por qué lo hice.

—No me interesa.

—¡Por todos los santos! —bramó agarrándola del codo—.Te quiero. ¿No te has

dado cuenta todavía?

Escuchar aquello no fue fácil. Durante una fracción de segundo el corazón

comenzó a latirle con fuerza y deseó besar aquellos labios que tanto le gustaban, pero

negándose a pensar, Kagome logró olvidarse de aquellas maravillosas palabras y

soltarse de un tirón.

—Yo a ti no te quiero. No siento nada por ti.

—Y una mierda —gritó él—. Mientes. Sé que mientes.

En ese momento Kagome deseó tener la rapidez de pensamiento de Sango, para

poder soltar una palabra hiriente que lo dejara destrozado. Pero de pronto alguien la

llamó y sus ojos no dieron crédito al comprobar que se trataba de Inuyasha.

—¡Kagome! —volvió a llamar Inuyasha, acercándose a ella.

—¿Y este gilipollas de dónde sale ahora? —exclamó Sango.

Miroku y Bankotsu se miraron. Aquella mirada no pasó desapercibida a una

boquiabierta Sango que sin aún entender qué hacía el ex de su hermana allí,

comentó.

—A vosotros dos os ponen un polígrafo y lo reventáis.

—¿Inuyasha? —Kagome parecía que estaba viendo a un fantasma—. ¿Qué haces

aquí?

Como un pincel, Inuyasha se plantó ante ellos vestido con un carísimo traje color gris

marengo de Elio Berhanyer, unos relucientes zapatos italianos y una camisa de Ralph

Laurent. Al llegar junto a Kagome la abrazó, dejándola sin palabras por aquella

muestra de afectividad en público, mientras Bankotsu hacía grandes esfuerzos por no

liarse a tortas.

—Por Dios, peluche —exclamó Inuyasha—. Qué pintas tienes.

—¿No se te ocurre algo mejor que decir? —bufó Kagome.

—Llevo buscándote cerca de una semana por toda Escocia, peluche. ¿Estás bien?

—sonrió al verla, sin percatarse de que aquellos que vestían vaqueros gastados,

jerséis de lana y botas de montaña sucias, eran los mismos hombres que días antes lo

habían enviado de vuelta a Edimburgo.

Al escuchar aquello deseó gritar que No. Que estaba mal, destrozada y humillada.

Pero en vez de eso, utilizó sus armas de mujer, le miró a los ojos y le dijo para

desagrado de Bankotsu:

—Ahora que tú estás aquí, me encuentro mejor —y volviéndose hacia Sango que

les miraba con la boca abierta, añadió—. Decide lo que vas a hacer esta noche.

Mañana a las nueve de la mañana te espero aquí. Si quieres algo, estaré en la suite de

Inuyasha.

Sin decir nada más, sin dedicarle una mirada a Bankotsu, ni una palabra, se encaminó

hacia los ascensores donde con gesto alegre, desapareció.

—¡Qué coño haces ahí parado! —siseó Miroku—. Haz algo antes de que se vaya.

—No —respondió ceñudo—. Por mi parte ya he dicho todo lo que pensaba. Hoy

ya es tarde pero mañana me vuelvo para la granja. Kaede me necesita.

Se sentía furioso y desesperado, y así se encaminó hacia el fondo del hotel, donde

saludó a un par de empleados, abrió una puerta y desapareció.

—¡Oye, tú! revientapolígrafos —señaló Sango a Miroku—. Quiero que me cuentes

ahora mismo de qué conocéis Bankotsu y tú a ese gilipollas engominado.

—Sólo si me prometes que mañana no te marcharas —respondió cogiéndola por la

cintura.

—Tú cuéntamelo —sonrió Sango—. Y dependiendo de lo que digas, así tomaré

una decisión.

Kagome, al quedar a solas con Inuyasha en el ascensor, dándole un empujón se lo

quitó de encima. Este la miró como si estuviera loca.

—¿Qué coño haces aquí? —gruño ella.

—¿Desde cuándo utilizas ese vocabulario tan soez, peluchito?

—Desde que no tengo nada que ver contigo —respondió pensando dónde pasar la

noche.

—En tu oficina me dijeron cómo llegar hasta ti —comentó el engominado

acercándose a ella—. He intentado localizarte, pero ha sido materialmente imposible.

Hace más de una semana que llegué a Escocia. Alquilé un coche y con la ayuda del

GPS fui hasta un pueblucho llamado Dornie, lleno de gente vulgar, donde me...

—Dornie no es un pueblucho —interrumpió molesta, y volvió a empujarlo— y sus

gentes son encantadoras, amables y muy cariñosas.

A partir de ese momento Inuyasha le relató su viaje, y sorprendió a Kagome al

relatarle que estuvo en la granja de Totosai y que allí un tal Totosai Ukami, y no Usami, le

indicó que la persona que buscaba se había marchado con ellas a Durham.

Conteniendo la risa Kagome escuchó las penurias que tuvo que pasar cuando pinchó

una rueda y tuvo que esperar la grúa, y que a pesar de todo su viaje no encontró al

tal Totosai Usami.

Una vez llegaron a la suite de Inuyasha, Kagome le indicó que necesitaba ducharse y

una vez entró en la ducha cerró la puerta con pestillo para que éste no pudiera pasar.

Desde allí llamó a recepción y tras reservar otra suite a nombre de Inuyasha Taisho se duchó. Pero antes de salir llamó al aeropuerto donde se enteró de los

horarios de los vuelos a España. Una vez hecho aquello, salió del baño vestida.

—Creo que tenemos que hablar —dijo él que intentó asirla por la cintura.

—O me quitas tus manos de encima o te juro que te pateo el culo —bufó ella

haciendo que Inuyasha se apartara.

—¡Es increíble! —suspiró él—. Llevas un mes con tu hermana y ya hablas como

ella. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

—Vamos a ver, Inuyasha —se plantó ante él dejándolo de nuevo sorprendido—.

Creo que las cosas entre tú y yo están muy claras. No va a haber reconciliación. No

quiero tener nada que ver contigo. Sólo podemos ser amigos. ¿Te ha quedado claro?

Incrédulo por la forma en que se comportaba, Inuyasha se sentó en la cama. Kagome,

sedienta, abrió el minibar y al ver una cerveza la cogió con una sonrisa. Colocó la

boca de la botella junto al minibar y con un certero golpe con la mano, la abrió.

—Pero... pero peluche ¿Dónde has aprendido esos modales de camionero?

Kagome dio un trago, y se apoyó contra la pared para mirarlo. ¿Cómo podía haber

estado enamorada de aquel tipo tan ridículo? Compararlo con Bankotsu era imposible.

Era como comparar al bombón sexy del anuncio de Coca-Cola con el payaso tonto

del anuncio de Micolor.

Sin poder remediarlo se rió, aquella comparación era odiosa, y se avergonzó por

haberla hecho.

—Coge un vaso por lo menos —insistió Inuyasha mirándola mientras ella se

sentaba—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre beber de la botella?

—Porque me gusta —contestó dándose cuenta de que en realidad le gustaba.

—¡Eso es ridículo! —exclamó Inuyasha.

—Ahora me toca preguntar a mí, ¿vale Inuyasha?

—Dime.

—¿Cómo se te ocurrió a ti hacer un trío el día antes de nuestra boda a menos de

diez metros de mí?

Aquella pregunta le bloqueó.

En todos los años que habían ejercido como pareja, Inuyasha llevó las riendas de su

relación. Al principio porque Kagome estaba impresionada con él, y al final porque se

había acostumbrado a complacerlo. Nunca hubo discusiones entre ellos. Nunca hubo

pasión. Sólo conformidad, conformidad y más conformidad.

—No sabes qué decir ¿verdad Inuyasha? —dijo levantándose, para dejar la cerveza

encima de la mesa, coger su trolley para dirigirse hacia la puerta.

—¿Dónde vas Kagome?

—Me voy a dormir, mañana vuelvo a España. Esta conversación se acabó hace

mucho tiempo Inuyasha, y por tu bien —indicó mirándole la entrepierna—, espero que

nunca más la vuelvas a retomar.

Al salir por la puerta sintió una seguridad en ella misma que no había tenido

nunca. Bajó a recepción y tras recoger la llave de su nueva habitación subió de nuevo,

entró y se sentó frente al televisor. No podía dormir. Sólo esperar que las horas

pasaran para marcharse de allí.

A las nueve menos cinco de la mañana, Kagome esperaba en el hall del hotel.

Inuyasha se las había ingeniado para estar también a esa hora. Regresaban juntos a

España. Cuando apareció Sango junto a Miroku cogidos de la mano, solo con

mirarla supo que se quedaba por lo que Kagome pidió a Inuyasha que llevara su trolley

al taxi mientras se despedía de su hermana.

Con gesto serio Sango observó cómo su hermana, escondida tras sus enormes

gafas, se acercaba a ella.

Miroku intuyó que necesitaban estar a solas, por lo que tras dar un beso a Sango,

y sin despedirse de Kagome, se alejó de allí.

—Kag —susurró Sango tomándole de las manos— yo...

—No tienes que decir nada, pedazo de tonta —sonrió e intentó parecer feliz—. Si

yo hubiera conocido a un highlander como el tuyo, quizá fuera yo la que me

quedaba.

—Eso no es cierto. Bankotsu es un tipo maravilloso aunque...

—No quiero hablar de Bankotsu, por favor —pidió al sentir un pellizco en el corazón.

—Pero...

—No, Sango.

—Vale —sonrió dejándolo por imposible—. Dile a mami que en unas semanas

volveré a casa, aunque será sólo para recoger mis cosas.

—Creo que es una idea excelente —asintió Kagome.

—¿De verdad lo crees?

—Por supuesto que sí. Escocia es un lugar mágico y estoy segura de que aquí

acabarás ese libro para el que viniste a tomar notas ¿no crees?

—¡Dios, no he tomado ni una sola nota! —suspiró con una triste sonrisa.

—A partir de ahora tendrás todo el tiempo del mundo.

Sango no pudo responder, simplemente la abrazó. El dolor que sentía al ver a su

hermana tan hundida le estaba matando por dentro. ¿No estaría siendo egoísta?

—Kag —dijo separándose de ella—. Si me esperas quince minutos, me voy

contigo a España.

—¿Tú estás loca? —susurró Kagome cogiéndole la cara—. Mira, petardilla, aunque

yo me vaya, no creas que te vas a librar tan fácilmente de mí. Por lo tanto, ya puedes

ir diciéndole a Chewaka que contrate una línea ADSL para que podamos escribirnos

correos electrónicos, chatear o utilizar el Skype. ¿Entendido?

—Vale —asintió Sango.

—Por mamá no te preocupes. En cuanto le diga que eres la novia de un tipo

ricachón y que, además de guapo está loco por ti, será feliz. Eso sí ¡chata! —sonrieron

las dos— prepárate porque cuando venga a visitarte mamá será de las que prepare

una enorme paella para todos estos escoceses.

—Te voy a echar de menos, pija de mierda —sonrió Sango con cariño.

—Yo a ti también, Barbiloca —respondió abrazándola— especialmente cuando

esté en algún Spa, haciéndome un tratamiento de chocolaterapia para bajar todos los

kilos de más que llevo de equipaje extra.

Tras decir aquello, Kagome le dio un último beso a Sango y se alejó. No podía

seguir allí ni un minuto más. Por lo que tras montarse en el taxi con Inuyasha, movió la

mano a modo de despedida y cuando éste arrancó, también arrancó ella a llorar.

Inuyasha, que por primera vez no soltó un comentario desagradable consciente de la

angustia de Kagome, le pasó el brazo por los hombros ofreciéndole el suyo para

llorar.

—Te voy a manchar el abrigo con el rimmel —susurró Kagome.

—No importa —respondió él—. Me compraré otro.

Sango, hipando por la triste despedida, regresó al hotel, y no se sorprendió

cuando al entrar vio a Bankotsu junto a Miroku mirando a través de la cristalera.

—Necesito un teléfono —gimió—. Tengo que llamar a mi madre.

—Ven conmigo cariño —indicó Miroku, dejando solo a Bankotsu todavía con el

corazón en un puño al ver cómo se marchaba Kagome recostada en el hombro de

aquel idiota.

Linitha-chan*

* * *

><p><em>hola hola :). Espero que les este gustando la historia, un saludo especial para mis hermanas del Circulo Mercenario que siempre estan apoyandome y estan siguiendo el fic. Una disculpa por no haber subido el capitulo diario ayer pero salí de la ciudad y estaba ocupada. Recuerden escuchar las canciones del principio :)<em>

_Diosss por que! las cosas estaban tambien por que haces esto? T-T_

_Se acerca el final, ¿que pasara? Sigan leyendo Te Lo Dije para averiguarlo_

_Muchas gracias a:_

**HEDON**

**yuli**

**Aidee Gv **

**Nina Shichinantai**

**rogue85**

**euridice**

**Guest**

_por dejar review y seguir la historia. Los quiero mucho :) Gracias y espero reviews en cada capitulo ;)_

_Saluditos :*_


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: Esta Historia asi como los personajes no me pertenecen y los tome prestados de la impresionante Mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. Cualquier reproduccion total o parcial de esta esta prohibida asi como el uso de mi firma sin mi debido permiso.**

_Hola hola! es la primera vez que comparto una adaptacion en la página, espero que sea de su agrado y me dejen un review por fis por fis :). los quiero y espero que les agrade esta historia que prepare con mucho cariño. Marquenla como favorita ;) por favor_

_Este capitulo va dedicado con mucho cariño a:_

**rogue85**

* * *

><p><strong>Todo No Fue Suficiente- Ha ash<strong>

_A ciegas te seguí, _  
><em>vole y cai por ti. <em>

_Pero, todo no fue suficiente, _  
><em>me mata perderte, <em>  
><em>quisiera arrancarme el dolor. <em>  
><em>Pero mi corazón arrogante, <em>  
><em>se niega a escucharte, <em>  
><em>no quiere aceptar tu adiós. <em>  
><em>Como fuego en la tormenta se apago tu amor, <em>  
><em>todo no fue suficiente, todo es nada hoy. <em>

* * *

><p>Te Lo Dije<p>

Capitulo 26

El sonido del teléfono la estaba volviendo loca. Hacía sólo dos días que había

llegado a Madrid, pero el dichoso ruido no había parado ni un segundo. Se tapó la

cabeza con la almohada e intentó olvidarse de aquel tormentoso pitido. Lo único que

quería era pensar en Bankotsu, en sus ojos, en su boca, y en su sensual sonrisa. Apenas

hacía cuarenta y ocho horas que no lo veía y aún no lograba entender cómo iba a

continuar viviendo sin él.

No podía soportar más aquel impertinente sonido.

Se levantó, llegó al salón y de un tirón logró arrancar el cable de la pared. Se sintió

mucho mejor cuando el silencio lo inundó todo. Quería dormir, necesitaba dormir.

Volvió a su elegante habitación, y nada más poner la mejilla en su almohada Tempur,

aquel ruido volvió de nuevo.

—¡Maldita sea! ¿De dónde...?—gritó levantándose de la cama.

El ruido provenía de la puerta de entrada, así que sin importarle la pinta que

llevaba la abrió. Ante ella, aparecieron su madre con Jakotsu y el portero.

—Por la Virgen del Tuperware —exclamó su amigo al verla—. ¿Qué llevas

puesto?

—Un pijama de tomates Cherry —casi gritó Kagome momento en que el portero se

marchó—. ¿Y a vosotros qué os pasa? ¿Sois incapaces de respetar el sueño de los

demás o qué?

—Son las seis y media de la tarde —contestó Jakotsu sin ganas—. Nos tenías

preocupados y viendo que no coges el teléfono no nos ha quedado más remedio que

presentarnos aquí.

—Mamá —Kagome se dirigió a Naomi—. Hablé contigo cuando llegué y te dije

que estaba bien. Creo que me merezco un poco de paz.

—Tesoro —murmuró su madre al ver el aspecto de su hija—. Estábamos

preocupados por ti. Entiéndelo.

—Pues haced el favor de no preocuparos tanto por mí e intentad respetar mi

intimidad —gritó aún en la puerta.

—Porque te queremos mucho —Jakotsu ahora parecía enfadado—. Porque, hija, es

para mandarte a la mierda sin billete de vuelta. ¿Nos vas a invitar a pasar o piensas

seguir ladrando mientras nos tienes en la puerta?

—Quiero dormir —bufó incrédula—. ¿Seríais tan amables de marcharos?

Naomi no podía decir nada. Sólo observaba las grandes manchas oscuras que

Kagome tenía bajo los ojos y la hinchazón de su cara. Aquello, unido a los pelos de

loca que llevaba y al enorme pijama de tomates, supuestamente Cherry, le indicó que

su hija no estaba bien.

—Tesoro —insistió Naomi—. Sango nos llamó. Está preocupada por ti y sólo

queríamos...

—¡Mamá! Estoy bien, ¿no lo ves?

—Sí, estás maravillosa —indicó Jakotsu—. Vámonos Naomi —dijo agarrando a la

mujer que en un principio se resistió—. Dejemos a la diva de los tomates Cherry.

—¡Adiós! —gritó Kagome cerrando de golpe su puerta.

Pero cuando dio dos pasos hacia el dormitorio sintió una presión en el corazón,

que le hizo volver, abrir la puerta y lanzarse llorosa a los brazos de aquéllos a los que

minutos antes había rechazado.

Un par de horas más tarde Jakotsu había bajado al Vip's en busca de comida y se

había sorprendido al recibir una llamada de Kagome pidiéndole que subiera

cervezas. Naomi afanosa en la inmensa cocina de su hija, preparaba algo de comer.

—Yo te veo muy guapa —señaló Jakotsu ya sentado junto a su amiga—. Creo que el

aire de la montaña te ha sentado muy bien. Es más, incluso te veo más delgada.

—¡Imposible! —señaló Kagome— Allí he comido como una vaca.

Al decir aquella palabra, vaca, comenzó de nuevo a llorar.

Todo le recordaba a lo que tanto echaba de menos, así que Jakotsu tuvo que sacar

un nuevo Kleenex de la caja azul.

—Por Dios, Kag, te vas a deshidratar. Venga, intenta continuar hablando sin

llorar ¿vale?

—Allí nada era light ni bajo en calorías —suspiró, mientras contenía las

lágrimas—. Estoy segura de que reventaré la báscula.

Mientras hablaba de Escocia no podía evitar alternar los lloros con las miradas

iluminadas. Esto no pasó desapercibido ni a Jakotsu ni a Naomi.

—Mira, Kag —prosiguió su amigo—. Siempre apoyaré lo que tú decidas, pero

creo que quizás deberías pensar un poco mejor lo que has dejado allí y lo que tienes

aquí.

—Aquí lo tengo todo, Jakotsu. Mi trabajo, mi familia, mis amigos. Allí de momento,

aparte de una hermana enamorada, tengo poco más.

—¿Tan enamorada está nuestra Barbiloca? —rió Jakotsu al escucharla.

—Como diría ella, hasta las trancas —sonrió al recordarla—. En ningún momento

ha vuelto a mencionar a Juromaru, es más, creo que su zanahorio ha borrado cualquier

sentimiento que pudiera tener por él.

—Ufff… Juromaru, menudo sinvergüenza —se quejó Naomi entrando con un caldito—.

Se presentó en casa para que yo le informara de dónde estaba Sango.

—Te lo perdiste —se carcajeó Jakotsu—. Yo estaba allí y te puedo decir que ese

machito se fue con el rabo, y nunca mejor dicho, entre las piernas.

—Ésa fue la mía —sonrió Naomi—. Me despaché a gusto con él. Le dije todo lo

que pensaba, y no ha vuelto a aparecer.

—Me hubiera gustado estar presente —sonrió Kagome—. Yo también le habría

dicho un par de cositas.

Naomi, mirando su hija, deseó acurrucarla entre sus brazos, pero todavía

existía una pequeña puerta que era incapaz de traspasar. La frialdad que a veces

Kagome le mostraba la hacía frenarse en muchas cosas por temor a enfadarla o a

sentir su rechazo.

—Tesoro —indicó Naomi cogiéndole la mano—, sabes que estoy aquí para

cualquier cosa que necesites ¿verdad?

—Sí, mamá. Lo sé —asintió Kagome.

—Si necesitas hablar de Bankotsu ya sabes que...

—No, mamá —retiró la mano de su madre—. Ni quiero, ni necesito hablar de esa

persona. Quiero olvidarme de él y punto.

—Kag —señaló Jakotsu dándole un empujón—. A veces eres más áspera que una

piedra pómez.

«Es cierto», pensó Kagome.

Ellos estaban intentándolo todo para ayudarla y sin embargo ella seguía como

siempre, en su línea de mala víbora.

—Mamá. Gracias por tu ofrecimiento, pero sobre lo mío prefiero no hablar —e

intentó sonreír—. En cuanto a Sango te diré que está feliz, y que dentro de unos

días regresará, pero con la intención de volver a Escocia —al ver cómo a su madre le

empezaba a temblar la barbilla añadió—. Pero no debes llorar, mamá, porque cuando

conozcas a Miroku y a la pequeña Shiori, vas a ser la mujer más feliz del mundo.

—Querida —saltó Jakotsu—. Con el dinero que tienen... ¿Cómo no nos van a

gustar?

—En la vida no todo es dinero y lujo, tontuso —sonrió Naomi.

—Eso es cierto mamá —asintió Kagome con tristeza—. Eso es muy cierto.

Sobre las diez de la noche, a pesar del ofrecimiento de aquéllos por dormir con

ella, Kagome lo rechazó, quería estar sola, por lo que Jakotsu y Naomi, tras

prometer regresar al día siguiente se marcharon.

Una vez cerró la puerta, lo primero que hizo fue preparar el baño. Se iba a dar al

fin un maravilloso y anhelado baño relajante con aceites esenciales. Cogió una

cerveza fresquita de su moderno frigorífico. Después se quitó la ropa y se miró en el

espejo.

—Bien —susurró mientras sacaba la báscula del rincón—. Ha llegado el terrible

momento.

Se subió a ella tras lanzar un suspiro. Kagome miró al frente esperando la odiosa

voz que por norma le indicaba que había engordado. «Ha perdido dos kilos

ochocientos treinta gramos».

—No me lo puedo creer —susurró bajándose para volver a subir—. Seguro que no

me he pesado bien.

«Ha perdido dos kilos ochocientos treinta gramos» volvió a repetir la voz de la

báscula, momento en el que Kagome sorprendida cogió la cerveza, dio un trago y

sonrió.

Tras el subidón de la báscula, se metió en su moderna y maravillosa bañera, donde

durante una media hora disfrutó de un increíble baño, pero pasado ese tiempo

comenzó a sentirse rara. Algo le faltaba y con lágrimas en los ojos rápidamente supo

el qué.

Le faltaba el bullicio de aquella casa. La poca intimidad. Los comentarios nada

femeninos de Rin, los ladridos de Stoirm, las dulces palabras de Kaede, y

especialmente le faltaba Bankotsu. Cerró los ojos e intentó retener las lágrimas. No quería

llorar más, pero fue imposible.

Los momentos vividos hacía unas noches en el castillo con Bankotsu no podía

sacárselos de la cabeza.

Su mente continuamente volaba al momento en que le enseñó las películas

pirateadas, los termos con té del Starbucks y sus besos. Esos besos calientes y con

sabor a vida que tanto le habían gustado y que echaba de menos.

Levantándose de la bañera se dio una ducha rápida, y tras ponerse el albornoz, fue

descalza hasta el salón. Se sentó en su cómodo sofá y puso la televisión con la

intención de ver alguna película que la distrajera de tan dolorosos recuerdos. Pero

incluso la televisión le recordaba a Bankotsu. En un canal estaban emitiendo la película

Braveheart.

«Oh, Dios... un highlander» pensó.

Como una tonta se puso a llorar al ver los campos de Escocia, por lo que cambió

de canal. En éste ponían un documental sobre naturaleza, en el que aparecían ciervos

que le volvieron a hacer llorar. Cogió el mando y saltó hasta otro canal, donde se

quedó durante unos segundos viendo a una señora hacer una tarta de manzana, que

le recordó a Kaede. Cambió de nuevo e incrédula tuvo que desistir cuando vio al tío de

Bricomanía arreglar el cercado de una finca.

«Esto es un complot», pensó.

Pero cuando volvió a cambiar y vio al actor escocés Gerald Butler hablar sobre la

película Posdata: Te quiero, se derrumbó y, tirando el mando contra la pared, volvió a

llorar como una idiota.

Sobre la una de la madrugada, harta de dar vueltas y que todo le recordara a Bankotsu,

se vistió y bajó al garaje. Cogió su coche, y condujo hasta la casa de su madre. A las

dos y diez de la madrugada llamó al portero automático.

—Mamá, abre. Soy yo.

Naomi, asustada, bajó en camisón en busca de su hija. La encontró en la

escalera hecha un mar de lágrimas, por lo que abrazándola subieron hasta el piso

donde Óscar las recibió con cariño.

Una vez pasados los primeros momentos de caos, donde a Naomi le temblaban

hasta las pestañas, intentó tranquilizarse. Por lo que tras preparar café, regresó junto

a su hija al comedor, encontrándola sentada en el suelo junto a Óscar.

—Tesoro ¿por qué no te sientas en el sillón? Cogerás frío.

—Óscar es un encanto de perro ¿verdad?—susurró Kagome tocándole la cabeza.

—Es un amor —sonrió Naomi.

—Mamá, te quiero mucho —dijo apenas con un hilo de voz—, y quiero decirte que

siento mucho todo lo que pasó y que... y que estoy enamorada de Bankotsu y no sé qué

voy a hacer para poder continuar mi vida sin él.

Al escuchar aquello Naomi se quedó sin palabras. Su hija Kagome había

acudido a ella en busca de apoyo, cariño y ayuda. Por lo que Naomi, agachándose

junto a su hija, la abrazó y dio gracias a Dios porque Kagome, su Kag, había vuelto.

Sobre las cinco de la mañana y tras mucho hablar entre ellas como años atrás, el

corazón de Kagome parecía más tranquilo. Hablar con su madre le había llenado de

aquella paz que en su momento Totosai le señaló. Cuando su madre la acompañó hasta

la habitación de su niñez y con ternura recibió el beso que le dio en la frente al apagar

la luz, se sintió arropada y protegida como cuando era pequeña. Esa sensación y el

cansancio acumulado le hicieron dormir plácidamente.

Naomi salió de la habitación con gesto de preocupación y entró en la suya,

donde el hombre que la había cuidado el último mes la había esperado despierto,

consciente de no hacer el menor ruido. Aquella inesperada visita de Kagome a su

madre, con su posterior charla, era más importante que cualquier otra cosa.

—¿Está mejor?

—Tiene el corazón roto —susurró Naomi— y eso sólo lo cura el tiempo.

—¿Quieres que me vaya?

—Me sabe mal —se incomodó mirándolo—. Pero creo que sería lo mejor.

—No te preocupes, cariño. Lo entiendo.

Con cuidado ambos cruzaron el pasillo sin hacer ruido, hasta la puerta de la calle.

—Ahora que Kagome ha vuelto —dijo Naomi—, tengo que hablar con ella. Lo

último que quisiera en este mundo es que piense que yo también la engaño.

—Tranquila, cariño. Todo se solucionará.

Se despidió de él y Naomi cerró la puerta. Sus ojos chocaron con los de Óscar.

—No me mires así, bribón —señaló mientras caminaba hacia la cama—. Ya sé que

tengo que hablar con ella.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Kagome abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue su

muñeca Nancy azafata en la repisa que había frente a su cama. Con una sonrisa

recordó lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Por fin había saltado la barrera para llegar

hasta su madre, y eso le gustó. Tapada hasta las orejas recorrió con la mirada aquella

habitación que durante años fue su auténtico refugio. Ahora se veía anticuada, con

aquellos edredones floreados a juego con las cortinas.

Durante un buen rato y mientras escuchaba a su madre canturrear coplilla

española por la casa, Kagome observó uno a uno todos los recuerdos de su niñez,

hasta que llegó a una foto de comunión en la que estaban Sango y ella vestidas de

monjas.

«Por favor, por favor parecemos las novias de Chucky» pensó mientras con la sábana se

tapaba la cara divertida.

En ese momento, sus ojos detectaron algo y sentándose en la cama leyó incrédula

el bordado de la sabana A.C. Santo Mauro.

«No puede ser» pensó.

Era imposible que su madre el día que estuvo en el hotel se llevara también un

juego de sábanas. Levantándose quitó el edredón de la cama de Sango y casi soltó

un chillido al comprobar que había colocado otro juego igual.

—¡Mamá! —gritó sin entender aquello, mientras se sentaba en su cama.

Abriéndose la puerta, apareció Naomi con un delantal blanco y con un

plumero en la mano, seguida por Óscar, quien al verla despierta la saludó acercando

su hocico.

—Buenos días, cariño —le dijo besándola—. No me digas que he cantado

demasiado alto y por eso te has despertado.

—No, mamá.

—Hija, ya sabes que me encanta Radio Olé, y cada vez que ponen a la Piquer es

que se me abren las carnes.

—Mamá —señaló el bordado de la sábana—. ¿Por qué tienes sábanas del Hotel

Santo Mauro?

Al escuchar aquello a Naomi se le cayó el plumero al suelo.

—¡Por Dios, mamá! —se levantó Kagome—. No te habrá dado por robar, ¿verdad?

—Oh, no hija, no es eso —dijo recogiendo el plumero—. Es sólo que...

—Pero mamá —casi gritó Kagome al fijarse en ella—. Si hasta en el delantal pone

Hotel Santo Mauro.

—Y en el plumero también —añadió Naomi con gesto tonto.

—¡Mamá! —volvió a gritar—. ¿Qué ocurre aquí?

Naomi se sentó en la cama porque las piernas le fallaban, palmoteó a su lado

para que su hija hiciera lo mismo

—Tengo que hablar contigo —comenzó a decir la mujer—. Y aunque yo quería

esperar un poco a que te encontraras mejor, creo que va a ser imposible. Por lo tanto,

ahí va —la miró un instante antes de continuar—. He conocido a alguien, y ésa es la

persona que me proporciona todo este material del Hotel Santo Mauro.

—¡Ay, Dios mío! —susurró Kagome asustada—. Mamá, por Dios, no me irás a

decir que te has enamorado de alguien de los países del este que está en España

ilegalmente y que se dedica a robar en los hoteles ¿verdad?

Naomi, al escucharla, pestañeó, y sin poder remediarlo comenzó a reír.

—Habráse visto la imaginación que tiene mi Kag.

—¿Imaginación? —repitió incrédula Kagome—. Mamá, estas sábanas son del hotel

de la familia de Inuyasha, mi ex para más señas, y ¿sabes por qué lo sé? porque yo

misma busqué la fabrica que las confecciona, y también porque he dormido allí

muchas veces. Pero lo que no sé —gritó haciendo que Naomi dejara de reír—, es

cómo han llegado hasta aquí estos juegos de sábanas, las toallas que seguramente

tienes en el baño, y podría apostar a que hay un montón de cosas más.

—De acuerdo, hija, pero relájate, porque la venita del cuello te va a explotar.

—¡A la mierda la venita, mamá! —bufó al escucharla—. ¿Cómo han llegado estas

cosas hasta aquí? No lo entiendo.

—Te lo estaba contando cuando has comenzado a alucinar con bandas rumanas,

robos y yo qué sé más —señaló la mujer con intensidad.

—Mamá, por favor.

—Kag, quien me regala estas maravillosas sábanas y todo lo demás, no es

ningún delincuente, porque yo nunca estaría con una mala persona y...

—Mamá, desembucha —chilló Kagome.

—Es Inu No. ¡Ea! Ya está dicho —suspiró Naomi.

—Inu No... ¿qué Inu No? —preguntó su hija sin entender

—Inu No Taisho.

El primer impulso de Kagome al escuchar aquel nombre fue chillar. ¿Qué hacía su

madre con su ex suegro? Pero al ver la guapa cara con que su madre la miraba, lo

único que pudo hacer fue reír.

Comenzó a reír como una loca, que provocó en Naomi un desconcierto total.

Esperaba gritos e incluso enfado por parte de su hija, todo menos lo que estaba

ocurriendo.

—¡Ay, mamá! —suspiró Kagome serenándose—. Entonces ese acompañante

misterioso que Jakotsu no quería revelarme... es Inu No.

—Sí hija, es Inu No —asintió con rotundidad—. Un hombre que me quiere por quién

soy y por cómo soy. No se avergüenza de mi pasado, ni de mí y tiene plena confianza

en que aquello que ocurrió una vez no volverá a suceder.

Si la cortaran con un cuchillo, Kagome no sangraría. En la vida se le habría

ocurrido pensar en su ex suegro como futura pareja de su madre. Pero la vida era así

de caprichosa y si la vida le daba a su madre una segunda oportunidad. ¿Quién era

ella para criticarla?

—Mamá, y lo vuestro desde cuándo...

—Creo que el flechazo lo sentimos el día que nos presentaste en el salón del Hotel

Santo Mauro —murmuró Naomi—. A los dos días me llamó a casa. Quería

quedar conmigo para comer con el pretexto de hablar sobre ti, pero yo le dije que no.

No quería tener nada que ver con hombres casados.

—Mamá, pero si Inu No está divorciado de la madre de Inuyasha.

—Pero eso, hija, yo lo desconocía. Es más, creía que era el padre de ese cenutrio.

—¿Entonces qué pasó para que al final estéis juntos?

—Oh, hija —sonrió Naomi al recordarlo—. Uno de los días que salía de

Mercadona cargada como una burra romera, un coche paró a mi lado. Como

imaginarás era él. Me trajo hasta casa y en el camino me contó que estaba divorciado

desde hacía más de diez años de la insoportable cuchicuchi de tu ex suegra. Y ahí fue

cuando me enteré de que el cenutrio de tu ex no era su hijo.

—Qué raro que Inuyasha no me dijera nada en el viaje —señaló Kagome.

—Es que no saben nada ni él ni la finolis de su madre. Inu No y yo queríamos

contároslo primero a vosotras y luego al resto del mundo. Aunque Jakotsu, el muy

tunante, se enteró y aún no sé cómo.

Kagome se lo imaginó. Con seguridad fue el amigo y vecino de su hermana quien

se lo contó.

—Inu No te quiere mucho, Kag —comentó Naomi tomándole las manos—.

Nunca entendió qué viste en el relamido del hijo de su mujer para que quisieras

casarte con él.

—Ahora que lo pienso, mamá. Yo tampoco lo sé.

—Tesoro. Te voy a decir una cosa y espero que no te moleste.

—Dime, mamá.

—Creo que el viaje que has hecho a Escocia te ha cambiado más de lo que tú crees.

Lo veo en tus ojos y me lo grita tu corazón. Si amas a Bankotsu y crees que es un buen

hombre, debes perdonarle, porque si no te pasarás el resto de tu vida preguntándote

qué hubiera pasado si hubieras elegido ese camino.

—Uf..., mamá —suspiró Kagome con tristeza—. No es fácil.

—Tesoro, no creas que te lo digo porque ese muchacho sea conde, ni nada por el

estilo. Sabes que a mi eso me importa un pimiento. Yo sólo quiero que seas feliz, y

me destroza verte con el corazón roto.

—Mamá —sonrió Kagome con tristeza— En este momento de mi vida estoy segura

de tres cosas. La primera es que soy feliz por verte a ti feliz. La segunda es que mi

hermana ha encontrado un buen hombre y la tercera es que yo no sabía lo que era el

amor hasta que no me han roto el corazón.

Con un candoroso abrazo Naomi acogió a su niña, mientras con el pensamiento

le pedía a su Virgen, la Virgen de las Viñas, que intercediera por el corazón de su

hija

Linitha-chan*

* * *

><p><em>hola hola :). Espero que les este gustando la historia, un saludo especial para mis hermanas del Circulo Mercenario que siempre estan apoyandome y estan siguiendo el fic. Una disculpa por no haber subido el capitulo diario ayer pero salí de la ciudad y estaba ocupada. Recuerden escuchar las canciones del principio :)<em>

_Diosss por que! las cosas estaban tambien por que haces esto? T-T_

_Se acerca el final, ¿que pasara? Sigan leyendo Te Lo Dije para averiguarlo_

_Muchas gracias a:_

**HEDON**

**yuli**

**Aidee Gv **

**Nina Shichinantai**

**rogue85**

**euridice**

**Guest**

_por dejar review y seguir la historia. Los quiero mucho :) Gracias y espero reviews en cada capitulo ;)_

_Saluditos :*_


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: Esta Historia asi como los personajes no me pertenecen y los tome prestados de la impresionante Mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. Cualquier reproduccion total o parcial de esta esta prohibida asi como el uso de mi firma sin mi debido permiso.**

_Hola hola! es la primera vez que comparto una adaptacion en la página, espero que sea de su agrado y me dejen un review por fis por fis :). los quiero y espero que les agrade esta historia que prepare con mucho cariño. Marquenla como favorita ;) por favor_

_Este capitulo va dedicado con mucho cariño a:_

**yuli**

* * *

><p><strong>Me Equivoqué- CD9<strong>

_Mis dias se hacen noches si no estas, _  
><em>Sin ti la vida ya no sabe igual <em>  
><em>Te quiero en mis brazos, <em>  
><em>Me duele aceptarlo <em>  
><em>Me equivoque ie ie ie eh <em>  
><em>Mis manos necesitan tu calor, <em>  
><em>Quisiera que escucharas mi canción <em>  
><em>Te quiero en mis brazos, <em>  
><em>Me duele aceptarlo <em>  
><em>Me equivoque ie ie ie eh <em>  
><em>Me equivoque <em>

* * *

><p>Te Lo Dije<p>

Capitulo 27

Un par de días de reflexión llevaron a Kagome a la conclusión de que el contrato

de Eilean Donan estaba totalmente perdido. En su cabeza no entraba la posibilidad

de llamar a Bankotsu para negociar. Sabía que los asociados de R.C.H. Publicidad, tras

romper su compromiso con Inuyasha y terminar mal con Kikyo, no la miraban con los

mismos buenos ojos.

En un principio eso le molestó, aunque ahora, en ese momento, le daba igual.

Había decidido dejar la empresa y en su cabeza comenzaba a fraguarse la idea de

montar la suya propia.

Sentada en el sillón de su amplio salón, con música de fondo de Michael Burlé, y

ante el portátil, intentaba redactar su carta de dimisión. No iba a permitir que la

echaran, y eso es lo que harían los asociados en el momento que les informara de que

no traía consigo el contrato del castillo.

De pronto se fijó que en el escritorio del portátil había dos carpetas que no

conocía. En una ponía Fotos Sango y en otra Carpeta de Totosai.

Al leer aquello se le paralizó el corazón.

Abrió el archivo de Totosai con lágrimas en los ojos, y vio que aparte de varias

pruebas que debió hacer en su momento, había una carta para ella. Aquello la

desconcertó. Se levantó para encender un cigarrillo, quizá también para intentar

calmarse. Pero se llenó de valor y abrió el archivo.

Hola Kagome.

Gracias a que me has enseñado a manejar este chisme, me he animado a escribir esta carta,

que aunque no lo creas es la primera carta que escribo en mi vida.

Espero que cuando descubras el engaño de mi nieto sepas perdonarnos y comprender que

Bankotsu lo hizo para darte una lección de humildad. Lo que no sabía mi muchacho era que la vida

es muy caprichosa y que se había enamorado de ti, y por eso te trajo a nuestra casa. Tu casa.

Tú y tu hermana habéis sido esa corriente de aire fresco que tanto yo como mi amada Kaede,

mi querida hija Rin y mis queridos nietos Miroku y Bankotsu, necesitábamos. En mi corazón han

quedado momentos divertidos, como cuando te tomaste tres vasos de whisky en mi

cumpleaños, o cuando corrías y Stoirm te perseguía, o cómo cada mañana salías con ropa

extraña para trabajar en el campo. ¡Ah... muchacha qué graciosa eres!

Recuerda que debes saldar las cuentas con tu familia. La familia lo es todo en la vida,

muchacha, nunca lo olvides. Y deseo de corazón que si alguna vez Bankotsu y tú os dais la

oportunidad de ser felices, lo seáis como lo hemos sido Kaede y yo.

Te quiere

Totosai

Pdta.: Ojalá algún día tengáis una Isolda en vuestras vidas y yo lo vea.

Tras leer la carta lloró.

Aquella carta era la cosa más emotiva y bonita que le habían escrito en su vida, y

abriendo el fichero que ponía fotos, rió y se comió los mocos al ver las fotos que

había guardado su hermana allí. Fotos que comenzaban en la tediosa tarde que el

coche las dejó tiradas, divertidas fotos de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Totosai, en las que

aparecía Kaede feliz en su cocina rodeada por sus amigas. Pero cuando apareció una

foto de Bankotsu en su moto, se llevó las manos a la boca y de nuevo se derrumbó.

Una hora después, mientras suspiraba por los sentimientos contradictorios que

sentía se encendió otro cigarrillo, y tras cerrar aquellos archivos y el portátil, intentó

olvidar, y se centró en mirar el correo acumulado durante el tiempo que estuvo

fuera. Además de cartas del banco tenía doce invitaciones a cenas e inauguraciones.

Muchas de ellas habían pasado, pero había tres que todavía no se habían celebrado.

«Necesito salir, despejarme y divertirme. Llamaré a Jakotsu, seguro que estará encantado de

asistir a esta fiesta» pensó con una triste sonrisa en la boca al ver la invitación de la

discoteca Pachá.

Lo llamó al instante y éste quedó en pasar a buscarla sobre las nueve para cenar

juntos antes de ir a la fiesta.

Una vez colgó, y decidida a cambiar su vida, no lo pensó y llamó a la oficina. Al

otro lado sonó la voz de Asagi, su secretaria.

—Hola, Asagi.

—Buenos días, señorita Higurashi —saludó la muchacha que al reconocerla se

atragantó; su peor pesadilla había vuelto—. ¿Cómo va su viaje?

Kagome omitió responder la pregunta, y comenzó a sentirse fatal al notar la

frialdad con que le hablaba.

—Necesito que convoques una reunión urgente con los asociados mañana a las

9:30 de la mañana.

—Ahora mismo me pongo con ello —asintió la muchacha—. ¿Alguna cosa más?

—¿Qué tal todo por la oficina? —preguntó sorprendiéndola.

—Bien, señorita. Ningún cambio. ¿Usted está bien?

«No, estoy hecha papilla» pensó Kagome.

—Llegué hace unos de días de Escocia. Pero no digas nada. ¿De acuerdo?

—No se preocupe, señorita Higurashi.

—Bien, pues gracias Asagi —respondió Kagome con una sonrisa.

—Señorita Higurashi... ¿Está usted bien? —preguntó la chica consciente de que

era la primera vez que oía a su jefa hablarle con normalidad, y sobre todo dar las

gracias.

—¿Por qué preguntas eso?

—Oh... por nada —mintió, y supo que tenía que haberse callado.

—Vale... vale —sonrió al sentir cómo aquélla casi se quedaba sin respiración—. No

te preocupes, pero me gustaría hablar contigo mañana a primera hora ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo, señorita Higurashi —susurró consciente de lo que le iba a decir.

Todavía recordaba la conversación que mantuvieron la última vez que hablaron—.

Hasta mañana.

Tras decir aquello la muchacha colgó, dejando a Kagome con el teléfono en la

oreja. La sensación que le quedó al notar el miedo con que la muchacha le hablaba no

le gustó nada, y contrariada cerró su móvil.

Aquella noche, cuando un guapísimo Jakotsu acudió a buscarla, ella le esperaba

vestida con un traje de Roberto Cavalli. Una vez cogieron el coche de Kagome ésta lo

llevó a cenar a Sparring. Un restaurante de alta cocina innovadora donde había oído

que servían un exquisito salmón.

Sentados en su preciosa mesa color pistacho y con música chill out de fondo,

Jakotsu miraba a su alrededor como un niño con zapatos nuevos.

—Mamá me contó lo de Inu No.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —murmuró y bebió de su Martini—. Espero que supieras

comportarte, contener tu lengua de víbora y no ser demasiado borde con ella.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —se molestó Kagome.

—Venga, Kag. No creo que haga falta repetir lo que creo que ha salido por tu

preciosa boquita de diseño. Lo extraño es que Naomi no me haya llamado para

contarme las perlas que le habrás lanzado.

—Oye, idiota —dijo mirándolo—. Que sepas que si mamá no te ha llamado es

porque no le habrá hecho falta. Además, ella es mayorcita para decidir y saber con

quién quiere estar y con quién no.

—Kag... ¿Eres tú?

—Pues claro que soy yo, pero ¿por qué clase de persona me has tomado?

—¿Quieres sinceridad?

—Por supuesto.

—Ni lo sueñes —señaló Jakotsu—. Que luego no quiero que me montes un pollo.

Nos conocemos, y sé cómo las gastas.

—Jakotsu, por Dios —susurró acercándose a él—. Quiero que seas sincero conmigo.

No sólo quiero que me digas las cosas bonitas. Necesito que me digas también las

que hago mal y no te gustan.

—¡Ay, Virgencita del Rocío! ¿Qué te han echado en la bebida?

Al escucharlo, se tuvo que reír.

—Vamos a ver, pedazo de petardo. Si he dicho que no me voy a enfadar, es que no

me voy a enfadar.

—Vale. Tú lo has querido —sentenció Jakotsu y tomándose el Martini de un golpe

dijo—. Creo que eres la persona más exigente, con menos sentido del humor y más

gruñona que he conocido en mi vida, aunque no sé por qué extraña situación yo te

quiero a rabiar. Pero aunque me odies tengo que decirte una cosa, Naomi merece ser

feliz, y si su príncipe azul es tu ex suegro, que está forrado de millones para que los

disfrute, mejor que mejor. Y ahora sonríe y dime que me quieres a rabiar como yo a

ti.

—Te quiero a rabiar.

Él se quedó con la boca abierta.

—¡Ay, Dios mío! —gritó y sacó el móvil—. Puedes repetir eso para que lo pueda

grabar. Llevaba tantos años sin oírlo que estoy emocionado.

—Eres un payaso ¿lo sabías? —respondió muerta de risa.

Verla sonreír de aquella manera hinchó el corazón de Jakotsu. Llevaba tanto tiempo

viéndola seria y con aquel terrible gesto de superioridad, que casi se cae de la silla al

verla así.

—¿Qué miras?

—Por Dios, Kag. Pero si hasta tienes muelas. Las he visto cuando te has reído.

—Pero bueno, Jakotsu ¿qué te pasa?

—¡Ya lo tengo! Tú no eres Kag, eres mi barbiloca ¿verdad? —al ver que ella

volvía a reír añadió—. Ese lenguaje de camionero no es propio de una chica ¡cool!

como tú.

—Creo que me gusto más siendo así que como era hace un mes.

—No me extraña. Antes eras un auténtico muermo, con tanta clase y tanto

glamour.

—En serio. ¿Era tan muermo?

—¡Buff! Sólo te diré que cuando te movías chirriabas. Al final va a tener razón

Naomi con eso de que Escocia te ha cambiado.

—¿Pero no decías que mamá no te había llamado? —preguntó divertida.

—Es mentira —sonrió sacándole la lengua—. Pero quería decirte todo lo que te he

dicho y que no te enfadaras conmigo. Y oye, ¡he bajado hasta de peso!

—Odio pensar en la persona que me convertí.

—¿Pero a ti qué te han hecho en Escocia para que hayas vuelto así?

—Un lifting de sentimientos —asintió mirándolo.

—¡Uau! qué profundo.

—Sí. Allí me he encontrado con personas tan diferentes de las que estaba

acostumbrada a tratar, que me he dado cuenta de lo estúpida que he sido, y de lo que

es realmente importante en la vida. Por cierto, voy a dejar R.C.H. y estoy pensando

montar mi propia empresa de publicidad.

—¡Eso es magnifico, Kag! Tú vales mucho y estoy seguro de que triunfarás.

—Me he cansado de trabajar para los demás y he decidido trabajar para mí —y

mirándole preguntó—. ¿Puedo contar contigo como peluquero y maquillador para

posibles trabajos?

Al escuchar aquello Jakotsu se atragantó del susto.

—¿Acabas de proponerme que trabajemos juntos?

—Sí. Quiero que seas mi socio. ¿Qué te parece?

—Pero, si yo sólo soy un simple peluquero de barrio.

—Eres un estilista excepcional. Más quisieran muchos de los creídos conocidos

tener la clase que tú tienes.

—¡Ay, Dios! Me va a dar un tabardillo.

—Escucha. Mi cartera de clientes es envidiable y sé que por lo menos quince de las

mejores marcas europeas estarán encantadas de trabajar conmigo, aunque sea fuera

de R.C.H. Al fin y al cabo lo que contratan son mis ideas y mi ingenio, no la marca.

—¡Un whisky doble! —pidió Jakotsu al camarero con la boca seca.

—He pensado montar una empresa pequeña. Donde seamos capaces de dar al

cliente el mejor trato al mejor precio. ¿Qué te parece?

—¡Por Dios, Kag! Pero si no puedo hablar de la cagalera que me está entrando.

Emocionados, continuaron hablando de la futura empresa, hasta que Jakotsu

preguntó,

—Y de tu Highlander, ¿qué me dices? ¿No le vas a dar ninguna oportunidad?

—Oh, Bankotsu, Bankotsu —susurró al pensar en él—. Estoy tan colgada por él que sería

capaz de cruzarme el Canal de la Mancha a nado, aunque a veces sienta que su vida

y la mía nunca encajarían. Pero creo que lo mejor es que cada uno continúe por su

camino y nada más.

—Mira, socia —susurró Jakotsu acercándose a ella—. Te voy a dar un consejo de

amigo. Si yo hubiera encontrado al machote de la Coca Cola Light, atractivo a rabiar,

con sentido del humor, buen cuerpo, amigo de sus amigos, que está loco por ti, y que

por tu sonrisa de vicio presupongo que es un excelente amante, y encima forrado de

dinero, ¡no me lo pensaba ni medio minuto! Ahora deberías decir ¿por qué, Jakotsu?

—¿Por qué, Jakotsu? —repitió ella

—Porque como dicen las Azúcar Moreno, sólo se vive una vez, y porque el

corazón tiene razones que la razón no entiende.

Acabada la cena, tomaron un taxi hasta la discoteca Pacha donde el ambiente a las

doce de la noche era chispeante y divertido. Cuando dejaron sus abrigos en el ropero,

fueron hasta la barra, y pidieron algo de beber.

—Dos Cosmopolitan, por favor, —pidió Jakotsu y al admirar a su amiga dijo—. Ese

vestido que llevas va a causar estragos esta noche. Cómo te mira el guaperas de allí.

Kagome lanzó una mirada hacia donde le indicó Jakotsu, y sonrió al ver al hombre

que la observaba. Era un auténtico pijo, en su más extensa palabra.

—¡Qué horror de tío, por Dios!

—Pero si es tu tipo —sonrió Jakotsu.

—Ya no —negó—. Ahora me gustan los hombres, hombres.

—¡Kagome! —dijo una voz tras ella

Al volverse se encontró con la sofisticada Kikyo, acompañada de los dos muchachos

que ella solía llamar «los comodines».

—Qué horror —susurró Jakotsu—. ¡La garrapata recauchutada!

—Hola, Kikyo —saludó Kagome.

—¿Cuándo has vuelto?

—¿No te lo ha contado Inuyasha? —preguntó extrañada

—No. ¿Qué me tiene que contar?

—Fue a buscarme a Edimburgo y vinimos juntos en el avión.

—No sabía nada —contestó molesta, y omitió que Inuyasha y muchos de los hasta

entonces súper amigos, a raíz de ser descubierta en el hotel en situación nada

decorosa, la habían excluido de sus fiestas y sus glamurosas agendas.

—¿Cómo es que has venido con «tus comodines», Kikyo? ¿No tienes a nadie más?

Rabiosa por escuchar aquello Kikyo atacó.

—Y tú. ¿Cómo es que vienes con ese peluquero marica?

—Woooo... ¡Habló la recauchutada! —sonrió Jakotsu al escuchar a Kikyo—. Ten

cuidado, vieja chocha, que el que juega con fuego se quema.

—Jakotsu es un buen amigo —advirtió Kagome— al que no califico por sus

apetencias sexuales. Porque si así fuera, a ti te tendría que calificar cómo la

asaltacunas, comepollas y lamecoños de las agencias de publicidad. ¿Te parece buena

calificación?

—¡Kag! —regañó Jakotsu al escucharla—. Ese lenguaje, corazón mío.

—¡Eres vulgar! —gritó Kikyo—. Tan vulgar como tu madre y tu hermana. Qué

pena, todos los años que dediqué a crearte un estilo no han servido para nada. Tu

cuna chabacana de barrio ha podido más que la elegancia y el saber estar.

—¡La madre que la parió! apártate Kag que a esta vieja le salto los implantes de

la boca uno a uno —dijo Jakotsu remangándose la camisa.

—¡Oh, no Jakotsu! no te preocupes. —susurró Kagome sujetándolo.

—¡Cómo que no me preocupe! —gritó al ver que Kikyo sonreía.

—Porque los implantes se los voy a saltar yo.

Tras decir esto, Kagome soltó un derechazo en la mejilla de Kikyo que hizo que

cayera encima de sus asustados «comodines» que se apartaron dejando a Kikyo caer

de culo al suelo.

—Te la debía —señaló Kagome.

—¡Virgen del Perpetuo Socorro! —gritó Jakotsu—. Pero Kag ¿Dónde te han

enseñado a hacer eso?

—¡Ostras! que leche le he dado —susurró Kagome incrédula mientras estiraba su

dolorida mano.

—¡Te voy a denunciar! —gritó Kikyo al ver que todos miraban— ¡Te voy a arruinar

la vida! ¡Te lo juro!

—Mira, vieja loca —susurró Kagome acercándose a ella—. A partir de este instante

no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a mí en lo que te queda de vida. No quiero que el

nombre de mi madre o mi hermana ocupe ni un sólo centímetro de tu asquerosa boca

nunca más y si tienes huevos, denúnciame. Mi madre estará encantada de sacarse

unos eurillos extras con las fotos que tenemos enmarcadas.

Y dándose la vuelta con una sonrisa en la boca, Kagome tomó a su amigo del

brazo.

—¿Nos vamos, socio?

—Por supuesto, Tyson. —Jakotsu, al pasar al lado de Kikyo no pudo evitar

hablarle—. Te lo dije, recauchutada. El que juega con fuego, tarde o temprano se

quema.

Vestida con un oscuro traje de Armani, Kagome aparcó el coche en su plaza

reservada. Con el maletín en una mano y el móvil en la otra, se encaminó hacia la

oficina, donde al entrar el vigilante de la puerta se cuadró.

—Buenos días, señorita Higurashi.

—Buenos días —respondió con una sonrisa al entrar en el ascensor.

La glamorosa oficina de R.C.H. Publicidad, que tanto le había gustado, de pronto

se convirtió en un lugar cerrado, sin aire y sin sol.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron de nuevo, ante ella apareció el

pequeño pasillo recorrido durante años. Lo miró notándolo extraño. ¿Habían

cambiado la moqueta?

Según se acercaba a su despacho, se cruzó con un par de trabajadores, quienes al

verla torcieron la cabeza e hicieron como si no la vieran. ¿Siempre hacían aquello?

Al llegar ante su despacho, Asagi, a quien ya se le notaba bastante el embarazo,

se levantó y corrió ante ella para abrirle la puerta. ¿Siempre se la abría?

—Buenos días, Asagi.

—Buenos días, señorita Higurashi —saludó la muchacha que sacó un pequeño

cuaderno y comenzó a cantar como los niños de San Ildefonso—. La reunión

convocada para las 9:30 ha sido retrasada a las 9:45; el motivo es porque el señor

Martínez llegará un poco más tarde. A las 12:00 vendrá a visitarla la Sra. Clark,

responsable de la revista Elle en España.

—No hay problema, Asagi —indicó sentándose en la silla.

Como una autómata su secretaria salió del despacho y en menos de dos segundos

volvió a entrar dejándole varios documentos sobre la mesa. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué

estaba tan acelerada? Kagome, siguiéndola con la mirada, vio que salía otra vez, y a

los pocos minutos llegaba con una taza de café.

—Aquí tiene, señorita Higurashi. Solo, doble y sin azúcar.

—Asagi, me gustaría hablar contigo. ¿Podrías sentarte?

La muchacha, al escuchar aquello, cambió de color, y tras sentarse, metió la mano

en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón premamá y dejó encima de la mesa un papel.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Kagome.

—Mi carta de despido.

—¿Carta de despido? ¿Por qué?

—Me dijo usted que podría trabajar aquí sólo hasta que regresara de Escocia. ¿No

lo recuerda?

Kagome se levantó, y tras cerrar la puerta del despacho volvió a sentarse, pero en

la silla que estaba junto a su secretaria.

—Vamos a ver, Asagi. Me acuerdo perfectamente de lo que te dije, por eso lo

primero que voy a hacer es romper esta absurda carta —dijo Kagome

sorprendiéndola—. No voy a despedirte y menos porque estés embarazada.

—Gracias —suspiró la muchacha que cerró los ojos—. Gracias de todo corazón.

No sabe usted el favor que me hace.

—Lo segundo que quiero hacer —prosiguió Kagome— es pedirte que me llames

por mi nombre. Se acabó eso de Señorita Higurashi. A partir de ahora soy Kagome,

sólo Kagome. ¿Entendido?

—Sí, señorita Higurashi.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Ups... perdón Kagome.

—Y lo tercero —dijo tomándole las manos—. Pedirte disculpas por lo mal que te

lo he hecho pasar con mis malos modos y mi mala actitud.

Asagi sorprendida por aquello, no acertaba a hablar.

—Oh... no, no se preocupe señorita... Kagome.

—Lamentablemente sí que me tengo que preocupar —dijo al ver por primera vez

la cara de muñeca que tenía Asagi—. He sido una pésima jefa, y antes de dejar de

serlo quiero escuchar que me perdonas. Por favor.

—Por supuesto que la... que te perdono —sonrió.

—Asagi, sólo espero que cuando deje la empresa...

—¿Dejar la empresa? —interrumpió la muchacha—. ¿Por qué? Eres una publicista

excepcional. No creo que a la empresa le interese que...

—De eso quería hablarte —intervino Kagome—. Voy a montar mi propia empresa

de publicidad y me gustaría saber si tú querrías trabajar conmigo.

Asagi, no lo dudó un segundo.

—¡Oh, Dios! Por supuesto que sí.

—De momento, sólo puedo prometerte el mismo sueldo que tienes aquí, pero si la

empresa marcha bien, prometo ofrecerte más. Eso sí. Una cosa. De momento te pido

discreción.

—Soy una tumba, jefa —sonrió e hizo que Kagome también lo hiciera; ambas

notaban que aquello iba a funcionar.

Aquella jovencita de apenas veinticinco años le acababa de dar una lección. Lo

importante era el futuro, no lo debía olvidar.

Diez minutos después, Kagome llamó a Moryomaru y a Hakudoshi, también les debía una

disculpa.

Hakudoshi, al entrar en el despacho, se puso a sudar, nervioso por lo que iba a

escuchar, mientras Moryomaru, con una sonrisa altiva parecida a la de Kagome meses atrás,

la retó con la mirada. Pero lo divertido fue ver sus caras cuando ésta levantándose de

su silla, les pidió perdón por su comportamiento e hizo la misma propuesta laboral

que a Asagi. Los dos aceptaron con los ojos cerrados. Kagome era una jefa dura,

pero intuían que su relación ya no volvería a ser lo que fue. La jefa había cambiado.

Cuando salieron de su despacho, por una mirada que Moryomaru lanzó a Asagi,

percibió que el guaperas de la oficina estaba interesado en su joven secretaria. Algo

que le agradó y le gustó.

A las 9:40 Kagome, con paso firme, y segura de su decisión, entró en la sala de

reuniones. Ya estaban todos esperándola. Pocos minutos después las voces desde la

sala de juntas se escucharon en toda la planta. Los asociados montaron en cólera

cuando Kagome les informó que había vuelto de Escocia sin el contrato.

Sentada con tranquilidad en una de las sillas de cuero negro de la sala de juntas

Kagome escuchaba cómo los asociados se despachaban en cuanto a quejas y

reproches, cuando entró Asagi.

—Esto acaba de llegar, viene a tu atención —susurró la muchacha entregándole un

sobre marrón.

—Gracias —sonrió Kagome.

Mientras los asociados continuaban discutiendo sobre qué hacer con el cliente,

Kagome abrió el sobre, y llevándose las manos a la boca contuvo un gritó cuando vio

que en sus manos tenía el contrato de Eilean Donan. Bankotsu lo había firmado.

Con el corazón a mil revoluciones se levantó en medio de la reunión. Ya no quería

oír más voces.

—¿Podrían escucharme un momento? —dijo haciéndoles callar.

—¿Qué narices quieres tú ahora? —gritó uno de los asociados. Aquello hizo que

Kagome le clavase su mirada más asesina.

—Entregarles mi carta de dimisión —dijo tirándola de malos modos—. Adiós

señores, espero que les vaya bien.

Haciendo caso omiso a las voces volvió a su despacho. Nerviosa sacó los papeles

en busca de alguna nota de Bankotsu, pero no encontró nada. Sólo el contrato firmado sin

más.

Cogió el teléfono y marcó el número de móvil de su hermana Sango, con suerte

estaría en Keppoch y tras un par de timbrazos la voz de una niña sonó.

—Shiori, ¿eres tú?

—Sí, soy yo.

—Hola cariño, soy la tía Kag —sonrió al escuchar la voz de la pequeña.

—Hola tía Kag. ¿Cuando vas a venir?

—No lo sé, cariño ¿Está San...?

—Kag ¡Oh Dios mío! —gritó su hermana quitándole el móvil a la cría—. Kag,

de verdad eres tú.

—Sí, pedorra soy yo. ¿Cómo estás?

—¿Por qué no me has llamado antes?

—Estaba solucionando varios asuntos pendientes —tomando aire preguntó—.

Sango, ¿cómo está mi highlander?

—Si te dijera que feo y gordo mentiría —respondió con alegría—, pero si te dijera

que alegre y amable también. ¡Joder Kag! ¿Cómo coño quieres que esté?

—Lo quiero y no quiero vivir sin él.

—Pues ya estás moviendo el culo, cogiendo un avión y viniéndote para acá. ¡Ay

Dios... qué alegría más grande!

—Pero escucha. No digas nada a Bankotsu, ni a tu zanahorio, quisiera darle un

poquito de su misma medicina a mi highlander antes de decirle lo mucho que lo

quiero. Pero necesito tu ayuda, la de Kaede y la de Rin.

—Mira que eres puñetera, Kag —respondió con una sonrisa—. ¿Aún quieres liar

más las cosas?

—No te preocupes —respondió muy segura—. Las voy a liar para siempre

Linitha-chan*

* * *

><p><em>hola hola :). Espero que les este gustando la historia, un saludo especial para mis hermanas del Circulo Mercenario que siempre estan apoyandome y estan siguiendo el fic. Una disculpa por no haber subido el capitulo diario ayer pero salí de la ciudad y estaba ocupada. Recuerden escuchar las canciones del principio :)<em>

_Se acerca el final, ¿que pasara? Sigan leyendo Te Lo Dije para averiguarlo. Solo dos capitulos a lo mucho T-T creo que lloraré_

_Muchas gracias a:_

**HEDON**

**yuli**

**Aidee Gv **

**Nina Shichinantai**

**rogue85**

**euridice**

**Guest**

_por dejar review y seguir la historia. Los quiero mucho :) Gracias y espero reviews en cada capitulo ;)_

_Saluditos :*_


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: Esta Historia asi como los personajes no me pertenecen y los tome prestados de la impresionante Mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, o de la autora Megan Maxwell. Cualquier uso de mi firma sin mi debido permiso esta prohibido**

_Hola hola! es la primera vez que comparto una adaptacion en la página, espero que sea de su agrado y me dejen un review por fis por fis :). los quiero y espero que les agrade esta historia que prepare con mucho cariño. Marquenla como favorita ;) por favor_

_Este capitulo va dedicado con mucho cariño a:_

**Aide Gv**

* * *

><p><strong>Almost Is Never Enough- Ariana Grande <strong>

Casi, casi nunca es suficiente  
>Tan cerca de estar enamorado<br>Si tan solo hubiera sabido que me querías  
>De la manera en la que yo te quería<br>Entonces tal vez no seriamos dos mundos separados  
>Pero aquí en los brazos del otro<br>Si, nosotros casi, nosotros casi supimos que era el amor  
>Pero casi nunca es suficiente<p>

* * *

><p>Te Lo Dije<p>

Capitulo 28

Quedaban tres días para finalizar el año cuando Kagome llegó a Edimburgo. El

subidón de adrenalina que sintió estuvo a punto de hacerla gritar. Sango, Kaede y

Rin sabían que Kagome volvía, pero nadie más. Kagome quería que Bankotsu sintiera en

sus propias carnes lo que era ser engañado, y tirando de su artillería pesada volvió

con energías renovadas.

—¡Oh, Dios! —gritó Jakotsu—. Pero qué frío hace aquí.

—No me seas nenaza —sonrió Kagome—. Si esto te parece frío, ¿qué va a ser de ti

cuando vayamos a las Highlands?

—¡Dios mío! —susurró Jakotsu—. Lo que tiene que hacer uno para encontrar novio.

—Kag —llamó Naomi—. Estoy preocupada por Óscar.

—Cariño, tranquila —sonrió Inu No—. Estoy seguro de que no tardarán en traerlo.

—Con lo bien que se porta —se quejó Naomi—. No entiendo por qué no ha

podido viajar con nosotros en el avión. Pobrecico mío. ¿Cómo estará?

—Mamá, no te preocupes, verás como enseguida lo sacan.

—¡Ay, Dios mío! como nos hayan perdido a Óscar tu hermana nos mata —

murmuró preocupada Naomi— y te juro que yo los asesino.

Kagome y Inu No cruzaron una mirada cómplice. Estaban encantados el uno con el

otro, y cuando Kagome les pidió que la acompañaran a Edimburgo, éste no se lo

pensó.

—Ahí lo traen —sonrió Jakotsu al ver a Óscar junto a una de las azafatas—. Míralo

qué mono, pero si hasta se le ve guapo.

—¡Cosita preciosa! —gritó Naomi que corrió hacia el animal, que al verla comenzó

a saltar de alegría mientras los demás le hacían carantoñas.

—Kagome —llamó Inu No— muchas gracias por hacerme sentir uno más de la

familia invitándome a acompañaros en este viaje.

—Para mí siempre has sido de mi familia, y quiero que sepas que si vosotros sois

felices, yo estoy ¡superfeliz! Además, quiero que Bankotsu se dé cuenta de que yo

también tengo una familia que me respalda y que es capaz de mentir tan

maravillosamente bien como la suya.

—¡Mirad quién está aquí! —dijo Naomi acercándose con el perro.

—Hola mastodonte —sonrió Inu No que tocó al animal.

Óscar, encantado los lamió a todos. Él también se alegraba de verlos.

—Hola guapetón —saludó Kagome con cariño.

—Bueno, pues ya estamos todos ¿no? —gritó Naomi feliz.

—¡Casi todos! —indicó Kagome agarrándola del brazo—. Venga mamá, vámonos

al hotel.

Cuando llegaron al Hotel Glashouse, la señorita de recepción miró a Kagome. ¿De

que la conocía? pero cuando vio a Sango aparecer, la identificó rápidamente. ¡La

Española!

—¡Óscar! —gritó Sango que corría hacia ellos.

—Qué mona —señaló Jakotsu—. A los demás que nos den morcillas.

—No seas pelusón —regañó Kagome.

Con la felicidad dibujada en la cara, Kagome observó cómo su hermana abrazaba a

su madre, a Inu No y a Jakotsu, mientras Óscar saltaba y la chupaba donde podía. Recibir

a Inu No en la familia, a Sango le supuso una gran tranquilidad. Ahora que ella no

estaba tan cerca de su madre, saber que ésta tenía a Inu No, le gustó más de lo que

nadie pudiera imaginar.

Finalizados los abrazos y besos, la señorita de recepción les entregó las llaves de

las habitaciones. Tras dejar a Inu No y a Naomi a solas en la suya, Sango acompañó a

Jakotsu y a Kagome a la que compartirían.

—¡Virgen del tuperware! Qué habitación más alucinante.

—Sango —susurró Kagome—. ¿Estás bien?

—Oh, sí. Ahora que estáis aquí, sí —asintió sin mirarla mientras jugaba con su

perro.

Pero cuando Kagome observó que la mochila de su hermana estaba junto a su

equipaje, supo que mentía. Había ocurrido algo y no lo quería contar.

—Vamos a ver —agarró a Óscar por el collar—. ¡Tiempo muerto! —y volviéndose

hacia su hermana preguntó—. Me vas a contar lo que pasa o voy a tener que usar la

fuerza bruta para sacártelo.

—¡Cuidado con Tyson! —bromeó Jakotsu.

—¡Joder, Kag! —protestó al escucharla—. Miroku y yo hemos discutido.

—Por mi culpa ¿verdad?

—Oh, Dios... —suspiró Jakotsu— se masca la tragedia.

—Kag —dijo Sango—. Cuando Kaede comentó en la cocina que hoy llegabas de

España y que te casabas con Inuyasha, el muy gilipollas me dio a elegir entre tú o él.

—¡Qué osado el zanahorio! —gritó Jakotsu.

—Y por supuesto —gimoteó Sango—, te elegí a ti. Esta mañana me ha

despertado. Tenía preparada mi mochila, sin despedirme de Shiori me ha hecho

montar en su coche y sin decirme nada me trajo hasta aquí y se marchó. ¡Me ha

echado de su casa el muy animal! —gritó Sango—. Eso no se lo voy a perdonar

jamás.

—Así me gusta —señaló Jakotsu—, ¡dignidad ante todo!

Kagome no quiso sonreír, pero aquello ya lo había vivido con su hermana.

—Pero vamos a ver —susurró Kagome acercándose a ella—. ¿Por qué no le dijiste

la verdad? No quiero que vosotros tengáis problemas por mi culpa.

—¿Sabes? —susurró Sango limpiándose las lágrimas—. Miroku no tiene derecho

a darme a elegir entre mi familia y él. Yo nunca le he dado a elegir entre Bankotsu y yo,

porque entiendo que Bankotsu es su familia y a mi me encontró en la calle.

—Y nunca mejor dicho —asintió Jakotsu.

—¡Por qué no cierras el pico! —gritó Sango.

—Imposible. Ante semejantes comentarios no puedo —respondió él.

—Chicos, paz —pidió Kagome.

—Anda, Barbiloca —señaló Jakotsu—, dame un abrazo que yo te quiero mucho.

—Y yo a ti también, tontuso —dijo abrazándole—. Por cierto Kag, Kaede y Rin te

mandan millones de besos.

—Estoy deseando verlas —asintió Kagome—. Y Bankotsu... ¿Cómo está él?

—¡Madre mía, Kag! —suspiró y soltó a Jakotsu—. Cuando Bankotsu escuchó a Kaede

decir que regresabas hoy a Escocia porque al final utilizarías las instalaciones del

castillo para casarte ¡Dios! Tenías que haber visto su cara. Era el demonio en persona,

y tras dar un puñetazo a la mesa se marchó, pero no sé adonde. Luego fue cuando el

estúpido de Miroku discutió conmigo. ¡Es un cabezón! —gritó Sango.

—Le dijo la sartén al mango —susurró Jakotsu haciéndolas sonreír.

—No te preocupes, conocemos a Miroku —señaló Kagome— seguro que antes de

un par de horas ya está buscándote o llamándote por teléfono.

En ese momento sonó la puerta. Al abrir entraron Naomi e Inu No.

—Chicos ¿que os parece si nos vamos a cenar? —dijo Naomi.

—Excelente idea —asintió Jakotsu—. Este estrés me produce un hambre atroz.

Diez minutos después, tras dejar a Óscar tranquilo en la habitación, los cinco

salieron del hotel sin ser conscientes de que un ceñudo Bankotsu los observaba a través

de los cristales oscuros de su despacho. Volver a ver a Kagome hizo que su corazón

comenzara a latir con fuerza y tuvo que usar todo su aplomo para no salir y correr

tras ella.

Llevaba sin verla varias semanas, convirtiéndose aquel tiempo en una eternidad.

En más de una ocasión había estado tentado en ir a buscarla a España, pero no quería

presionarla, quería que ella lo perdonara. Ése fue el motivo por el cual se encargó de

hacerle llegar el contrato firmado de Eilean Donan. Si algo le importaba a Bankotsu en

aquellos momentos era ella, única y exclusivamente ella.

Pero el mazazo que sufrió al enterarse de que volvía a Escocia para casarse, y

encima con la sangre fría de hacerlo en el castillo, le dejó tocado el corazón. ¿Cómo

podía casarse con otro cuando sus ojos le habían gritado que lo amaba a él?

No había visto con claridad la cara de Inuyasha, pero a Kagome sí. El aura de

felicidad que vio en ella cuando sonrió le impactó. Sólo la había visto tan radiante y

expresiva una vez. La noche del castillo. Verla agarrada a aquel tipo, y tan feliz, le

hizo replantearse su situación. Quizás Kagome sería más feliz con el estirado de

Inuyasha. Reconocer aquello le dolió, pero amaba a Kagome y por encima de todo

quería que fuera feliz, y si en esa felicidad él no entraba, sólo podía retirarse y dejar

libre el camino a quien verdaderamente se la pudiera dar.

Aquella noche, consumido por los recuerdos, Bankotsu escuchaba las noticias sentado

en el sillón de su despacho, cuando se abrió la puerta y sé cerró de golpe.

—¡Maldita sea, Bankotsu! —gritó Miroku sentándose frente a él—. Maldigo el día en

que esa cabezona española se cruzó en mi vida. Ojalá pudiera manejar el tiempo para

poder retroceder al justo momento que la miré.

—Si pudieras hacerlo, ¿qué harías? —preguntó Bankotsu que apagó el televisor.

—Lo tengo muy claro. La volvería a mirar —suspiró desesperado.

—Entonces ¿cuál es el problema?

—Creo que esta vez la he fastidiado, y la he fastidiado a fondo.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Ayer, cuando te marchaste malhumorado al conocer la noticia del regreso de

Kagome —susurró al ver cómo se le oscurecía la mirada—, Sango dijo que ella

quería venir a Edimburgo para ver a su familia. Cuando regresamos a casa tuvimos

una tremenda discusión y en un momento de rabia, le di a elegir entre su familia o

yo.

—¿Cómo?

—Sí, tío soy un imbécil —asintió dándose un cabezazo contra la mesa—. Anoche

no podía conciliar el sueño, furioso porque ella había dicho que su familia estaba

ante todo, me levante, metí sus cosas en su mochila, la desperté, y sin dejar que se

despidiera de Shiori, la traje a Edimburgo, y me fui, dejándola sola.

—¡Maldita sea, Miroku! —exclamó incrédulo Bankotsu—. ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido

hacer algo así?

—No lo sé, tío, me sentí tan mal cuando vi que tú...

—Eres un completo idiota —regañó Bankotsu levantándose—. Sango, a pesar de lo

que ocurrió en su momento, te perdonó y nunca te dio a elegir entre ella y yo.

—Lo sé... lo sé...—susurró y apoyó la cabeza entre sus manos.

Bankotsu abrió un minibar para sacar dos cervezas, y tras dos golpes certeros le pasó

una a Miroku.

—¿Qué puedo hacer? Necesito hacer algo para recuperarla.

—Lo tienes fácil, habla con ella.

—Su mirada cuando la dejé daba miedo.

—¿Qué esperabas? ¿Que aplaudiera? Maldita sea, Miroku, que la has echado de tu

casa. ¿La has llamado al móvil?

—Lo tiene apagado.

Tras un incómodo silenció Bankotsu habló.

—Esta noche vi a Sango y a su familia cuando salían a cenar.

—¿Les has visto a todos? ¿Todos... todos?

—Sí, a todos —asintió mirándolo a los ojos— mi princesa estaba preciosa.

—¿Y?

—Acabo de hablar con Akago. Mañana me marcho para México, a las cuatro de la

tarde desde Aberdeen, no quiero estar aquí cuando ella se case con otro. No lo puedo

soportar.

—Bankotsu, tú nunca te rindes. ¿Por qué lo haces?

Al escuchar aquella pregunta Bankotsu dio un trago de su cerveza, y tras mirarlo con

una triste sonrisa respondió.

—Porque al menos uno de los dos merece ser feliz.

Mirando por la ventana del hotel mientras se fumaba un cigarrillo, Kagome

observó el amanecer. Siempre le había gustado comprar postales de amaneceres,

pero ante ella, y gratis, tenía uno de los más bonitos que había visto en su vida.

Desde que había llegado a Edimburgo estaba nerviosa. Necesitaba ver a Bankotsu y

leer en sus ojos que la había echado tanto de menos como ella a él. Con una sonrisa

en la boca observó a Óscar, dormía plácidamente a los pies de Sango que abrazada

a Jakotsu dormía como un tronco. La noche anterior se habían acostado tardísimo y

habían bebido demasiado.

De pronto unos toques en la puerta llamaron su atención, por lo que cruzándose el

albornoz se dirigió hacía ella, y cuando la abrió se quedó sin habla. Ante ella tenía a

Miroku con una pinta desastrosa.

—Hola Kagome.

—Vaya... ¿mira quién está aquí?

—Vaya... vaya —contestó con despecho él—. Si es la novia del año.

—¿Algo que objetar a mi boda, Miroku?

—Por mí como si te casas con un salmonete.

Al escuchar aquello Kagome sonrió.

—¿Cómo está tu primo el conde?

—Fantástico gracias a ti. ¿Y tu futuro marido?

—Estupendo y feliz.

Tras un silencio incomodo entre los dos fue Kagome la que habló.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Ya lo sabes —respondió e intentó entrar, pero Kagome le cerró el paso.

—¿Dónde crees que vas?

—Tengo que hablar con tu hermana.

—Quizás ella no quiera hablar contigo.

—¿Sabes, Kagome? —bramó echándosela al hombro—. Me importa una mierda si

ella quiere o no.

—¡Suéltame idiota! —casi rió Kagome—. Suéltame ya.

Dentro de la habitación, Miroku se quedó sin habla al ver a Sango dormida entre

los brazos de aquel tipo, por lo que tensándose gritó.

—¡Maldita sea, Sango! ¿Quién es ese tío y por qué estás en la cama con él?

Tanto Sango como Jakotsu, al escuchar aquel rugido, abrieron los ojos asustados,

pero mientras Jakotsu se quedaba paralizado al ver cómo aquel gigante de pelo rojo y

ojos de loco, se tiraba encima de él y lo asía por el cuello, Sango, muy digna, se

levantó y se encerró en el baño con Óscar.

—Miroku, por Dios —gritó Kagome tirándose encima de él—. ¡Suéltalo!

—¡Socorro! —se revolvió Jakotsu—. ¡Que me mata! ¡Que me mata!

El derechazo que Miroku le propinó en la mejilla, hizo que viera las estrellas.

—Sango ¡sal inmediatamente! —gritó Miroku peleando con Jakotsu.

—¡Maldita sea, Miroku, suéltalo! ¿Pero, te has vuelto loco? —gritó Kagome dándole

puñetazos que Miroku parecía no sentir—. ¡Suéltalo! ¿Pero quién crees que es?

—Me da igual —bramó Miroku—. Estaba abrazando a mi mujer.

—Soy gay ¡muy gay! —gritó Jakotsu cogiendo aire—. Juro que soy el rey de los

gays.

Kagome incrédula, miró a su alrededor y tras coger una lámpara gritó.

—O le sueltas o te la estampo en la cabeza.

—¡Sango! —gritó Miroku sin escucharla—. ¡Quiero hablar contigo!

—Ahhhhh, me ahogo —aulló Jakotsu cada vez más rojo.

—¡Maldita sea, Miroku! —gritó Kagome—. ¡Suelta a Jakotsu que lo vas a matar!

—¿Jakotsu? —susurró Miroku y tras aflojar la presión preguntó—: ¿Tú eres Jakotsu?

—Sí —boqueó a punto del infarto.

—Pues claro que es Jakotsu, y casi lo matas, energúmeno —confirmó Kagome

ayudándolo a incorporarse.

Miroku horrorizado por lo que acababa de hacer suspiró.

—Lo siento. Discúlpame. ¡Joder lo siento! por un momento creí que te habías

acostado con mi mujer.

—Acepto tus disculpas —susurró Jakotsu en inglés.

—No lo olvidaré, amigo —asintió Miroku avergonzado.

—Anda Chewaka, ve a hablar con tu mujercita —animó Kagome.

Miroku, tras darle a Jakotsu un par de manotazos en la espalda, entró en el baño,

pero la puerta del aseo estaba cerrada con pestillo.

—Sango mi amor, abre la puerta. Necesito hablar contigo.

—¡Ja! Lo llevas claro —se mofó ella—. Yo contigo no.

—Cariñito, por favor. Perdóname —insistió Miroku resoplando.

—¡Ni lo pienses! Para mí no existes.

—Sango ¡abre la puerta de una vez! —bufó éste perdiendo la paciencia.

—Miroku ¡pírate de aquí de una vez! —gritó al escucharlo.

—Vaya... veo que seguís en vuestra línea —sonrió Kagome al entrar en el baño con

Jakotsu—. Sango ¡Por Dios! Sal de una vez.

—He dicho que no.

—¡Maldita sea, Sango! Si no sales tendré que tirar la puerta.

—Oh, Dios —señaló Jakotsu—. ¡No serás capaz!

—Por esa española —susurró Miroku haciéndoles reír— soy capaz de cualquier

cosa.

—Pues siento decirte que la española —gritó Sango—, está harta de ti, que no

piensa volver contigo y que cuando se marche mi familia para España me voy con

ellos.

Al escuchar aquello Miroku sintió que se le partía el corazón y apoyando su frente

contra la puerta dijo sin importarle quién estuviera.

—Cariño, perdóname, pero necesito que entiendas que Bankotsu es como un hermano

para mí, y ver cómo sufre día a día me está matando. Sé que eso no justifica mi

manera de hacer las cosas. Pero aunque suene tonto y romanticón lo que voy a decir

—dijo mirando a Kagome— cuando escuché que su princesa volvía aquí para casarse

con otro en su castillo, te juro que sentí en mi corazón su dolor. Y no pude soportar

tu alegría por aquella noticia.

—¡Qué momentazo, por Dios! —murmuró Jakotsu agarrado a las manos de una

emocionada Kagome.

—Escucha, cariño —continuó Miroku recostándose contra la puerta—. Nunca debí

darte a elegir entre tu familia y yo. He sido un egoísta. No he pensado que Kagome es

tu hermana, y que sientes por ella el mismo amor que yo siento por Bankotsu. Tras

comportarme como un idiota me he dado cuenta de que si ella es feliz con su futura

boda, es normal que tú lo seas también y que yo, como persona que te ama, esté feliz

también por ella.

Como Sango no abría la puerta, Miroku volviéndose hacia ellos, dijo.

—Os pido disculpas por mi rudo comportamiento. No sé qué me ha pasado pero...

—Tranquilo, amigo —contestó Jakotsu que chocó la mano con él—. Ahora sé quién

le ha enseñado a Kag a dar esos derechazos.

—Miroku, siempre has estado disculpado —sollozó Kagome y secándose las

lágrimas gritó—. Sango deja de hacer la idiota y sal de una vez.

—No me da la gana —respondió con la voz entrecortada.

—¡Qué cabezona es, por Dios! —susurró Kagome.

—Mira, Barbiloca —gritó Jakotsu—. Si no sales en menos de cinco minutos, te juro

que este zanahorio me lo quedó enterito para mí.

Al escuchar aquello Miroku sonrió y volviéndose de nuevo hacia la puerta llamó.

—Sango, por favor.

—Dejémoslos solos —susurró Kagome que tomó la mano de Jakotsu.

Una vez cerraron la puerta del baño, Jakotsu, que portaba un rollo de papel del WC,

cortó un trozo y se lo tendió a Kagome que se había tirado en la cama a llorar.

Pasados los primeros momentos y cuando ella paró de hipar, Jakotsu la miró.

—Por dios, Kag. Lloras igual que el payaso de Micolor.

—Eres un idiota. ¿Lo sabías?

—Sí. Pero me quieres.

—Nunca lo dudes —asintió abrazándolo.

—Oye, Kag. ¿Qué tenéis vosotras que no tenga yo para encontrar un maromo

así?

Aquello les hizo reír y estaban limpiándose las lágrimas cuando se escuchó un

estruendo procedente del baño y la puerta se abrió.

—¡Por todos los santos, Kagome! ¿Qué es eso de que no te casas? —gritó Miroku.

—¡Por favor! ¡Por favor!—susurró Jakotsu—. ¡Qué pivón!

—Kag, le he contado la verdad —señaló Sango con una sonrisa enamorada.

Ella ya lo había imaginado.

—Miroku: ¿Cómo me voy a casar con otro si yo sólo quiero a Bankotsu?

Miroku la miró confundido.

—Pero ¿por qué sois tan complicadas? —vociferó.

—Eso mismo llevo preguntándome toda la vida —asintió Jakotsu.

—Sólo quiero hacerle ver lo que duele ser engañado y...

—¿Qué hora es? —gritó Miroku llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Kagome.

—Las diez y veinte —apuntó Jakotsu.

Miroku, sacó de su vaquero un móvil, marco el teléfono de Bankotsu, pero le dio

desconectado o fuera de cobertura.

—¡Maldita sea! —gritó mirando a Kagome—. Bankotsu se marcha de Escocia.

—¡¿Cómo?! —gritó Kagome.

—¡¿Cuándo?! —susurró Sango.

—Bankotsu no quería estar aquí cuando te casaras —dijo Miroku—. Anoche llamó a

Akago, su piloto, quiere partir hacia México a las cuatro de la tarde.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —susurró Kagome pálida como la cera.

—Por favor, por favor —gritó Jakotsu—. ¡Qué romántico! Ni en Pretty woman.

—Tenemos que localizarlo como sea —señaló Sango mirando a Miroku.

—Llamaré a Akago, le diré que se invente un fallo en el avión.

—Hola chicos, buenos días —saludó Naomi que entró en la habitación.

—Naomi —gritó Jakotsu en español—. ¡Por Dios lo que te has perdido!

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó la mujer que miró a Kagome—. Tesoro ¿qué te ocurre?

—Mamá, no hay tiempo de muchas explicaciones —señaló Sango—. Bankotsu cree

que Kagome se va a casar con Inuyasha y se marcha del país.

—Bendito sea Dios —gritó la mujer—. Pero eso no lo podemos consentir.

—Por supuestísimo que no —indicó Jakotsu, que cortó más papel del WC.

—Pero... ¿Pero a ti que te ha pasado en la cara? —gritó Naomi al verle la mejilla

hinchada y enrojecida.

—Dejémoslo —rió Jakotsu mirando a Miroku— es que me he dado un golpe contra

un armario empotrado.

—¡Maldita sea! —gritó Kagome que salió de su mutismo—. Tengo que encontrar a

Bankotsu antes de que se vaya del país. ¡Por Dios! ¿Pero cómo va a marcharse y permitir

que me case con Inuyasha?

Al decir aquello todos la miraron.

—Te recuerdo que este lío lo has montado tú sólita, bonita —señaló Jakotsu.

—¡Vete a la mierda! —gritó Kagome.

—Contigo delante para que no me pierda —respondió su amigo.

—Oye —gritó Sango—. No empecemos ¿vale?

—Tranquilízate, chatunga —apaciguó Naomi dándole un cariñoso beso—. En

cuanto venga Inu No veras cómo solucionamos todo esto.

Miroku desconcertado sin enterarse de nada los miraba a todos.

—Sango —llamó Jakotsu y señalando a Miroku dijo—. Creo que tu zanahorio,

aparte de estar flipando con este momentazo, no está entendiendo nada de lo que

hablamos. Mira con qué cara de leñador nos mira. ¡Madre del amor hermoso!

Efectivamente, Miroku, que no entendía español, observaba sin decir nada.

—Mamá —dijo Sango en español—. Este grandullón sin afeitar y con cara de

pocos amigos es Miroku.

—¡Por Dios, qué tío más grande! —susurró Naomi fijándose en él.

—Con razón no quiere volver Sango a Madrid —asintió Jakotsu y mirando con

picardía a Sango preguntó—: Oye ¿todo lo tiene igual de grande?

—¡Jakotsu! —gritaron madre e hijas a la vez, haciéndole reír.

—Por favor ¡cuánta decencia reunida! —se carcajeó Jakotsu al escucharlas.

Naomi, levantándose, se acercó hasta Miroku, que intentaba entender sobre qué

hablaban. Sabía que era sobre él por las miradas, y eso le inquietó.

—Hola, Miroku —saludó Naomi y comenzó a hablar como un indio— en-can-ta-da

de co-no-cer-te.

—¡Mamá! —preguntó Kagome— ¿Por qué le hablas así?

—Para que me entienda —respondió Naomi.

Con una sonrisa Sango tomó a Miroku de la mano y le dijo en inglés.

—Cariño, ella es mi madre.

—Lo había imaginado —respondió él—. Os parecéis muchísimo.

—¿Qué dice? —preguntó Naomi.

—Dice que está encantado de conocerte, y que nos parecemos mucho.

—Oh, qué adulador —sonrió—. Anda, guapetón, agáchate para que te dé dos

besazos.

—¿Qué dice? —preguntó Miroku.

—Qué te agaches para que te bese.

Con una enorme sonrisa, Miroku se agachó y abrazó a Naomi, quién al sentir el

calor de aquel enorme muchacho, entendió a la perfección lo que su hija había

encontrado.

En ese momento entró Inu No y levantó una ceja al ver a Kagome, aunque fue

Sango la que habló.

—Inu No. ¿Tú hablas inglés verdad?

—Sí.

—Pues te presento a Miroku, mi novio —después se volvió hacia Miroku—. Cariño,

él es Inu No, el novio de mi madre.

—Encantado de conocerlo —asintió Miroku.

—Lo mismo digo, muchacho —sonrió Inu No saludándole.

—Bueno... bueno —gritó Jakotsu—. Todo esto es precioso y entrañable pero si no

movemos el culo el novio de esta muchacha se nos va a escapar —y mirando a su

amiga dijo—: Comienza el plan «B»

Linitha-chan*

* * *

><p><em>hola hola :). Espero que les este gustando la historia, un saludo especial para mis hermanas del Circulo Mercenario que siempre estan apoyandome y estan siguiendo el fic. Una disculpa por no haber subido el capitulo diario ayer pero salí de la ciudad y estaba ocupada. Recuerden escuchar las canciones del principio :)<em>

_El Sig es el ultimo llorare a moco tendido T-T_

_Muchas gracias a:_

**HEDON**

**yuli**

**Aidee Gv **

**Nina Shichinantai**

**rogue85**

**euridice**

**Guest**

_por dejar review y seguir la historia. Los quiero mucho :) Gracias y espero reviews en cada capitulo ;)_

_Saluditos :*_


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: Esta Historia asi como los personajes no me pertenecen y los tome prestados de la impresionante Mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, o de la autora Megan Maxwell. Cualquier uso de mi firma sin mi debido permiso esta prohibido**

_Hola hola! es la primera vez que comparto una adaptacion en la página, espero que sea de su agrado y me dejen un review por fis por fis :). los quiero y espero que les agrade esta historia que prepare con mucho cariño. Marquenla como favorita ;) por favor_

_Este capitulo va dedicado con mucho cariño a:_

**anavelle**

* * *

><p><strong>Thinking Out Loud- Ed Sheeran<strong>

Nena, mi corazón cae tan fuerte hacia ti  
>Y pienso como las personas que se enamoran de una manera mística<br>Quizá todo esto sea parte de un plan  
>Cada día me enamoro más de ti<br>Sólo te lo quería decir...

* * *

><p>Te Lo Dije<p>

Capitulo 29

En la granja, Kaede y Rin preparaban un pastel de carne, mientras observaban

intranquilas cómo Bankotsu regresaba de dar un paseo. Había llegado de Edimburgo

aquella misma mañana, con el mismo humor con el que se fue. Kaede y Rin, felices

por el plan de Kagome, intentaban disimular la sonrisa, aunque a Kaede se le estaba

consumiendo el corazón al ver cómo su nieto sufría.

Silencioso y poco comunicativo, Bankotsu entró en la casa y tras pasar por su

habitación, volvió a la cocina.

—Qué guapo te has puesto hoy, cielo —señaló su abuela.

—¿Para qué bajas esa maleta? —preguntó Rin.

—Kaede —murmuró Bankotsu— me voy a marchar de viaje a México.

—¿Cuándo, hijo?

—En diez minutos salgo para Aberdeen.

Al escuchar aquello las dos se miraron sorprendidas. ¡No podía marcharse!

Kagome había organizado un plan para reunirse con él en un par de días. ¿Qué

podían hacer? Deberían avisar a Kagome, pero no había manera. No tenían teléfono.

—¿Por qué te vas? —preguntó Rin.

—¿Cómo que te vas de viaje? —señaló Kaede—. ¿Cuándo lo has decidido?

—Anoche —asintió y tomó un trozo de pan—. Tengo un par de amigos que visitar

y creo que éste es un buen momento para hacerlo.

—No —respondió la muchacha—. No lo es.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Rin.

Bankotsu, extrañado de que Rin interviniera en una conversación, la miró.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Bueno... es que... —tartamudeó la muchacha.

—En dos días es fin de año —intervino la anciana dejando el pastel— y no quiero

privarme de tu compañía.

En ese momento se escuchó el ruido de un motor, y con alivió Rin y Kaede vieron

que se trataba del coche de Miroku.

—¿Sabe Miroku que te vas?

—Sí.

Al mirar por la ventana Bankotsu sonrió al ver regresar juntos a aquellos dos. «Por lo

menos algo salió bien de todo este lío» pensó con tristeza.

—Buenos días a todos —saludó Sango con una radiante sonrisa.

—Buenos días, amores —sonrió Kaede, y cogiendo a Sango por el brazo dijo—:

Ven. Tengo que enseñarte lo que compré el otro día en Dornie.

—Kaede —rió Miroku— Te estás volviendo una compradora compulsiva.

—Oh, ¡cállate! —regañó la anciana.

—Voy con vosotras —se levantó Rin.

Tras besar a Miroku y coger un pedazo de pan recién hecho, Sango con disimulo

salió de la habitación, y al quedar solas las tres, Kaede y Rin comenzaron a hablar a la

vez.

—¡Oh Dios mío, Sango! —susurró Rin a punto de llorar.

—Tenemos un problema —señaló Kaede—. El cabezón de mi nieto me acaba de

decir que se marcha en un par de horas para México. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Tenemos

que avisar a Kagome, ella es la única persona que lo puede frenar.

—Tranquilas, chicas —sonrió mirándolas—. No os preocupéis por nada. Gracias a

Dios Miroku nos lo dijo está mañana en el hotel y como nos ha fallado el plan «A»,

pues hemos pasado al plan «B».

—¿Entonces Kagome está al tanto de todo? —preguntó Rin.

—Sí. No os preocupéis.

—Oh... gracias a Dios —suspiró la anciana

—Por cierto, habrá que preparar bastante comida. Este fin de año vamos a hacer

una gran fiesta aquí —sonrió Sango pensando en sus familiares.

—¡Magnifico! —gritaron Rin y Kaede emocionadas.

—Pssssss —indicó Sango—. Volvamos antes de que Bankotsu nos descubra, y no os

preocupéis por nada de lo que pase a partir de ahora ¿vale?

Tras asentir regresaron a la cocina donde Miroku y Bankotsu hablaban sobre su

marcha. Sango cogió un trozo de pan y se sentó junto a Miroku.

—Entonces, ¿cuándo volverás?

—No lo sé.

—¿Te vas? —preguntó Sango.

—Se marcha a México. ¿Te lo puedes creer? —dijo Kaede.

—¿Te vas a perder la boda de mi hermana?

Al escuchar aquello Bankotsu la miró a los ojos sin entender la diversión que veía en

ellos.

—Creo que no hace falta que yo esté para que se case ¿no crees?

—Tú sabrás —respondió Sango que tomó más pan—. A ella le hubiera gustado

poder presentarte a Inuyasha. Además, ayer se probó el vestido de novia y parece

totalmente una princesa.

Al escuchar aquello Bankotsu se tensó, y Miroku con picardía dio una patada por

debajo de la mesa a su novia, que al sentirla lo miró.

—¿Por qué me das una patada, pedazo de bruto?

—Ese comentario sobraba, cariño —susurró Miroku.

—¿Cuál? ¿El de Princesa? —y miró a Bankotsu que estaba a punto de saltar sobre

ella—. Fíjate qué curioso Bankotsu, el futuro marido de mi hermana también la llama

princesa.

—¡Basta ya! —gritó Bankotsu furioso—. ¿Qué os parece si cambiamos de tema?

En ese momento la puerta de la cocina se abrió y entró Kohaku con cara de apuro.

—Tenemos un problema.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Bankotsu levantándose.

—Hemos encontrado el cercado de las vacas forzado —y tras mirar a Miroku

prosiguió—. Alguien cortó el alambre para llevarse las vacas. Creo que nos han

robado unas cincuenta cabezas.

—¿Cincuenta? —gritó Sango poniéndose en pie.

—¡Maldita sea! —Miroku parecía furioso—. Cuando pille a esos ladrones se las van

a ver conmigo.

—¡Oh, por Dios, qué disgusto! —susurró Kaede.

Bankotsu miró su reloj comprobó que era la una y media.

—No te preocupes Bankotsu —dijo Miroku—. Vete para Aberdeen, nosotros nos

ocuparemos de esto.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó incómodo.

—Por supuesto que sí —asintió levantándose—. Pero a cambio, me tienes que

prometer que pronto regresaras ¿vale?

—Por supuesto —asintió con una sonrisa, abrazándolo.

Tras despedirse de Kaede, Kohaku y Rin, se volvió hacia Sango, que parecía divertida

por su marcha. Bankotsu se lo leía en los ojos y eso le molestó.

—Sango, felicita a tu hermana, y dile que le deseo la mayor felicidad del mundo.

—Se lo diré —asintió dándole un beso—. Estoy segura que ella te desea lo mismo.

La puerta de la cocina se volvió a abrir precipitadamente. Era Renkotsu.

—Acabo de avisar a la policía, he visto movimientos extraños cercanos al lago

Lochy. Creo que allí tienen nuestras vacas.

—¿Cómo? —gritó Bankotsu colérico.

—¿Ya viene la policía? —preguntó Sango que intentó no reír.

—Sí. Ya están en camino, y me han pedido que no nos acerquemos al lago Lochy

hasta que ellos lo indiquen —indicó Renkotsu.

—¡Maldita sea! —bufó Bankotsu—. Creo que no debo de marcharme ahora.

—¡Oh, sí! Debes marcharte —animó la anciana— aquí no puedes hacer nada salvo

esperar. Además, el cielo me indica que puede llover, así que márchate cuanto antes.

—¡Abuela, por Dios! —bramó Bankotsu—. No puedo permitir que nos roben nuestras

vacas.

—Por supuesto que no —asintió Renkotsu—, por eso he llamado a la policía.

—Ellos son unos profesionales y los detendrán —asintió Rin.

—No te preocupes, Bankotsu, la policía ya está en camino —dijo Miroku y cogió la

maleta de su primo—, venga, te acompaño hasta el coche.

—Bankotsu, cariño, por Dios no te acerques al lago —repitió Kaede con picardía.

Con un extraño malestar en el cuerpo, Bankotsu siguió a Miroku, que tras dejar su

maleta en la parte trasera del todoterreno, se acercó hasta él.

—Oye —susurró Miroku— respecto a Kagome...

—Mejor no digas nada —siseó Bankotsu y tras darse un abrazo, se montó en su coche

malhumorado y se marchó.

Miroku, cuando vio que el coche desaparecía de su vista, con una enorme sonrisa

en la boca se volvió, para encontrarse con todos los demás.

—Sí... Sí... Sí ¡Ha picado! —gritó Miroku contento.

—¡Te lo dije! —aplaudió Sango haciendo que todos prorrumpieran en un

estallido de júbilo.

Si algo todos ellos tenían claro era que Bankotsu nunca se marcharía sabiendo que algo

ocurría en sus tierras.

Kagome, hecha un manojo de nervios, esperaba congelada junto al nevado lago

Lochy.

Con la ayuda de Miroku, a través de hotel, alquilaron un descapotable muy

parecido al que ya lo hicieran la primera vez su hermana y ella. Cuando llegó al lago,

y con la ayuda de Renkotsu, Jakotsu, su madre y Inu No, habían incrustado el coche en la

nieve y el fango, y sin importarle las consecuencias, Kagome sacó de su neceser unas

tijeras con la que rasgó la capota.

«Ya lo pagará el seguro», pensó.

Los cuatro se marcharon y deseándole buena suerte la dejaron sola; El plan «B»

era cabrear a Bankotsu, y prohibirle ir al lago; aquello aseguraba que iría inmediatamente

allí, a buscar a sus vacas.

Sentada en el capó del descapotable, Kagome miró su alrededor. Aquel lugar era

uno de los más bonitos que había visto nunca. ¿Cómo no pudo verlo la primera vez

que llegó?

A su memoria volvieron las palabras de su vecina Satsuki, la pitonisa: «Un viaje

al pasado te cambiará la vida. Déjate querer y no temas al futuro, porque te traerá

más cosas buenas de las que crees».

Sonriendo por los recuerdos que aquel día le traían, miró el barro, y hundió en él

su precioso botín de Gucci, hasta que notó cómo el frío la hacía estremecer. Nunca

hubiera imaginado que su vida tras la anulación de la boda con Inuyasha, cambiaría

radicalmente en menos de seis meses, y menos aún en un lugar como aquél.

En España, Asagi, Moryomaru y Hakudoshi, disfrutaban de unas felices vacaciones de

Navidad, tras dejar sus trabajos en R.C.H Publicidad. Esperaban con tranquilidad a

que el papeleo que Kagome había iniciado para su nueva empresa se formalizara y

pudieran empezar a trabajar. Hakudoshi sería su mano derecha en España mientras ella, si

todo salía bien, la dirigiría desde Escocia.

Había pasado de ser una ejecutiva agresiva de ciudad, mujer de un metrosexual

con más cara que dinero, a una simple mujer enamorada de un cabezón escocés, con

más dinero que cara y que por sorpresa era conde.

Pequeñas gotas comenzaron a caer, y mirando al cielo suspiró. Bueno, iba a llover,

pero para algo estaba en Escocia. «Adiós peinado» pensó con una sonrisa conformista.

Diez minutos después estaba empapada y congelada, mientras una lluvia torrencial

la calaba.

Pero los verdaderos temblores comenzaron cuando Kagome escuchó el ruido de

un motor. «Bankotsu» pensó, y una vez comprobó que llevaba en sus vaqueros lo que

necesitaba se sentó como si nada encima del capó.

Bankotsu, por supuesto, había desoído las indicaciones que todos le habían dado sobre

no acercarse al lago Lochy. Lo había intentado, había intentado ir directo al

aeropuerto, pero cuando llegó a las inmediaciones del mismo, se desvió para buscar

a sus vacas. La lluvia no le permitía ver con facilidad, por lo que al vislumbrar un

bulto cercano a la orilla del lago, sin pensárselo, de un acelerón llegó hasta él y frenó

en seco.

—¡Joder... Joder! —susurró Kagome al sentir cómo la nieve y el pringoso barro del

lago le salpicaba encima tras aquel enorme frenazo.

Durante unos segundos, sin apenas respirar, pudo ver la cara de incredulidad de

Bankotsu, y cuando escuchó cómo el motor se detenía, Kagome en cierto modo se relajó.

El parabrisas del vehículo seguía funcionado mientras él, desde el interior del

todoterreno, la observaba atontado.

Verla allí, sentada encima del capó de un coche sin capota, empapada y con fango

hasta las orejas, lo hizo maldecir. Pero abrió la puerta del vehículo, y salió.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Bankotsu notando cómo le faltaba aire.

De un salto Kagome bajó del capó, y a pesar de que se le clavaron los tacones en el

barro, no se cayó. Retirándose el pelo mojado que le caía sobre la cara cogió un sobre

marrón de donde sacó el contrato de alquiler del castillo.

O ahora o nunca.

—Estoy aquí para decirte que te quiero —dijo con ojos brillantes—. He sido una

idiota durante mucho tiempo, pero gracias a ti, a esta tierra y a tu gente, me he dado

cuenta de lo que realmente importa en la vida.

«Ay Dios. No dice nada, mala señal... mala señal» pensó horrorizada al ver que sólo la

miraba.

—Bankotsu, de nada sirve tener una cuenta bancaria abultada, ni los mejores vestidos,

si no tienes al lado a alguien que te quiera de corazón. —y rompiendo el contrato

empapado añadió lentamente —. Me he enamorado de ti, no del conde Alexander Bankotsu

Uchiha, y te juro por Versace —dijo sin conseguir que sonriera—, que si fueras un

simple mecánico, o un granjero, o tuviera que vivir contigo bajo un puente, lo haría.

Porque te quiero, cariño, y no puedo seguir viviendo sin ti.

Sin poder responder Bankotsu la miraba extasiado, aquello hizo que Kagome

comenzara a ponerse nerviosa. Verlo delante de ella, sentir su masculinidad y que no

la hubiera besado todavía, no era buena señal, por lo que quemando su último

cartucho, como pudo dio un paso adelante y sacó del bolsillo trasero de su vaquero

una caja empapada.

—Toma, ábrela por favor, —dijo estirando la mano.

Llovía a cántaros, pero ninguno de los dos parecía percatarse de aquello.

Clavado como una estatua Bankotsu la escuchaba, mientras su corazón latía a ritmo

acelerado. Sin decir ni una palabra, tras mirarla intensamente durante unos

segundos, estiró la mano y tomó la caja. Siguiendo sus instrucciones, la abrió y

cuando vio lo que había en su interior, sonrió.

«Ha sonreído, sí... sí... buena señal» pensó Kagome.

En el interior de la cajita encontró dos argollas de las latas de Coca-Cola, iguales a

las que en la fiesta de O'Brien, tras el baile celta, ambos habían intercambiado.

Aquello era un sueño hecho realidad. Ella había vuelto a él para entregarle su

corazón. Sin poder aguantar un segundo más la atrajo hasta sí y la besó como sólo él

sabía besarla, mientras la abrazaba.

«Por fin... gracias a Dios» pensó aliviada Kagome.

—Te he echado de menos, cariño —susurró Bankotsu con voz ronca por la emoción—.

Me estaba volviendo loco pensando que te casabas con otro.

—¿Y por qué te marchabas?

—Porque te quiero tanto —dijo retirándole el pelo mojado de las mejillas—, que lo

único que deseo y he deseado siempre es que fueras feliz.

—¿En serio crees que soy tan víbora como para casarme con otro hombre en tu

castillo?

—Mira, princesita —sonrió sintiéndose el hombre más feliz del mundo—, de ti no

me extrañaría nada. Porque eres la mujer más desconcertante que he conocido y

conoceré en mi vida.

—¿Sabes, cromañón? Me gusta que me llames así —susurró rozándole los labios.

—¿Cómo? —rió hambriento de ella— ¿Lady Dóberman? ¿Bicho? ¿Señorita?

¿Princesita?

—Cómo quieras, bufón —sonrió al escucharlo y ver cómo le buscaba de nuevo los

labios.

Tras varios besos y palabras cariñosas por parte de Bankotsu que le subieron la

temperatura, Kagome habló.

—Al verte tan callado pensé que te ibas a dar la vuelta y me ibas a dejar aquí

tirada.

—Nunca habría hecho eso —susurró buscando de nuevo su boca—. He creído

volverme loco sin ti y ahora que te tengo aquí… ¡Dios, mujer! Te voy a llevar a mi

castillo, a mi habitación, a mi cama y voy a disfrutar de ti lo que no está escrito.

Cogiéndola en brazos, abrió la puerta del todoterreno y la sentó en el asiento del

copiloto, haciéndola reír.

—Woooooo. ¡Esto se pone interesante! —aplaudió feliz Kagome.

Cuando iba a cerrar la puerta, Bankotsu, acordándose de algo, se paró y tomándole la

mano dijo mientras le daba una argolla de la lata de Coca-Cola.

—Cariño. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Al escuchar aquello, y ver la argolla en su mano, Kagome contestó emocionada.

—Sí. Sí quiero, y prometo amarte y discutir contigo todos los días, hasta el fin de

nuestros días.

Kagome, con los ojos chispeantes, cogió la otra argolla.

—Y tú, Bankotsu. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? —dijo dándole la otra.

Con una sonrisa que lo decía todo la miró, y tras besarla con dulzura dijo.

—Sí. Sí quiero, y prometo amarte y retarte todos los días, hasta el fin de nuestros

días

Linitha-chan*

* * *

><p><em>hola hola :). Espero que les este gustando la historia, un saludo especial para mis hermanas del Circulo Mercenario que siempre estan apoyandome y estan siguiendo el fic. Una disculpa por no haber subido el capitulo diario ayer pero salí de la ciudad y estaba ocupada. Recuerden escuchar las canciones del principio :)<em>

_Dios lloro lloro como mandragora Kyaaaa! :3_

_Muchas gracias a:_

**HEDON**

**yuli**

**Aidee Gv **

**Nina Shichinantai**

**rogue85**

**euridice**

**Guest**

_por dejar review y seguir la historia. Los quiero mucho :) Gracias _

_Saluditos :*_


	30. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: Esta Historia asi como los personajes no me pertenecen y los tome prestados de la impresionante Mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, o de la autora Megan Maxwell. Cualquier uso de mi firma sin mi debido permiso esta prohibido**

_Hola hola! es la primera vez que comparto una adaptacion en la página, espero que sea de su agrado y me dejen un review por fis por fis :). los quiero y espero que les agrade esta historia que prepare con mucho cariño. Marquenla como favorita ;) por favor_

_Este capitulo va dedicado con mucho cariño a:_

**anavelle**

* * *

><p><strong>Yo No Sé Mañana- Luis Enrique<strong>

_yo no se mañana _  
><em>esta vida es una ruleta que gira sin parar <em>  
><em>yo no se mañana <em>  
><em>yo no se si tu yo no se si yo como sera el final <em>  
><em>yo no se mañana <em>  
><em>puede ser peor o puede ser mejor <em>  
><em>yo no se mañana <em>  
><em>deja que el corazon decida vida mia lo que sentimos <em>  
><em>mañana <em>  
><em>yo no se <em>

* * *

><p>Te Lo Dije<p>

Epílogo

Seis meses después, el 18 de junio a las doce y media de la mañana, el sol escocés

brillaba alegre para celebrar una boda.

El castillo de Eilean Donan, engalanado para una celebración, estaba espléndido,

mientras los invitados se arremolinaban en la pequeña capilla del castillo para

compartir la alegría de los contrayentes.

Los novios, guapísimos, acababan de intercambiar los anillos, y decir sus

emocionados votos matrimoniales, por lo que el párroco terminó.

—Por el poder que me otorga la Santa Madre Iglesia, yo os declaro marido y

mujer. Puedes besar a la novia.

—Por fin eres mi mujer.

—No lo dudes y bésame.

Sin esperar un segundo más, el nervioso novio se lanzó sobre su preciosa mujer,

quien para delicia de todos acogió aquel beso con una enorme pasión, mientras

Shiori, preciosa con su vestido rosa de tul, llevaba las arras y se tapaba los ojos al ver

aquel tórrido beso.

La salida de la capilla fue triunfal. Todo el mundo echó arroz para felicitar a los

nuevos esposos.

—Están guapísimos —sonrió Sango mirándoles desde lejos con cariño.

—Tú sí que estás guapa, española —la abrazó Miroku haciéndola reír.

—Por favor... por favor —señaló Jakotsu a su lado, emocionado al ver a la pareja

disfrutar entre el gentío—. ¡Qué guapa y elegante está la novia!

—El traje es de Christian Lacroix —señaló Kagome, sentada junto a Jakotsu. Ella

misma se lo había elegido a la novia.

Había cambiado mucho, pero no tanto como para no adorar la ropa cara y las altas

tecnologías, no.

—¿Pero ese hombre no hace relojes? —preguntó Sango.

—Venga... venga...—animó Inu No que escapó de la multitud y llegó hasta donde

estaban sentadas sus nuevas hijas—. Hagamos una foto de familia.

—¡Cariño! —llamó Kagome a Bankotsu, que saludaba a unos amigos—. Vamos a

hacernos una foto.

—¡Come here, Bankotsu! —gritó Naomi, que también había llegado hasta ellos,

deslumbrante con su traje de novias francés, y agarrada a Inu No dijo—, ¿lo he dicho

bien?

Su marido le sonrió.

—Pero hermosa ¿desde cuando hablas inglés? —preguntó la señora Satsuki. Que

había viajado desde Madrid junto a otros vecinos para asistir a la boda, aunque

decidió dejar las cenizas de don Jinenji en casa, no fuera que se las perdieran.

—Estoy dando clases —señaló Naomi a su vecina, momento en que agarró a

Miroku—. Quiero poder hablar con mis futuros yernos y que me entiendan —y

señalando al pelirrojo añadió—. Miroku también está aprendiendo español ¿verdad?

—Oh, sí —aseguró Miroku sin saber qué más decir.

—Hermosa ¡qué ilusión! —aplaudió la señora Satsuki—. Eso es maravilloso.

—Di algo en español, cariño —le animó Sango.

—¡Gilipollas! Eh, tú, cabrón. Mierda —soltó Miroku con una carcajada.

—¡Por todos los santos! —bufó la vecina—. ¿Pero qué le enseñas a este hombre?

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —señaló Naomi que miró a su hija—. ¡Sango, eres una

sinvergüenza!

—¿Y ahora te das cuenta? —señaló Jakotsu tan muerto de risa como ellos, mientras

los colocaba para la foto.

Se hicieron no una, sino cientos de fotos, hasta que Kaede animó a la novia para que

lanzase el ramo.

—Voy a tirar el ramillete —gritó la novia en español mirando a sus hijas—. ¡Eh...

Chatungas! A ver si lo cogéis y dejáis de vivir en pecado.

—Me encanta ser pecadora —murmuró Kagome guiñándole un ojo a Bankotsu.

—Venga, mamá —animo Sango—. ¡Tíralo!

—¡Diane Lane! —gritó Jakotsu—.Tíramelo a mí, que ya encontré novio.

—Pero bueno, ¿quién es ese chulazo con más fibra que el kiwi? —señaló Sango

refiriéndose a un enorme nórdico que no se separaba de Jakotsu.

—Mi novio Ofsam —sonrió Jakotsu al ver cómo lo miraban—. ¡Es vikingo! ¿A que

es mono?

—Ufff... —silbó Kagome al verle—. ¡Madre del amor hermoso!

Al decir aquello, miró a Bankotsu, quién levantando una ceja sonrió.

—¡Chatungas! —volvió a gritar Naomi a sus hijas—. Agarrad el ramo con fuerza,

que veo mucha desesperada por pillar cacho, y vuestros novios están muy lustrosos.

—¡Mamá, por Dios! —gritaron avergonzadas Sango y Kagome.

—¡Diane Lane! —se carcajeó Jakotsu—. Al loro con lo que dices, que estos pelirrojos

son muy listos y somos minoría.

—Tú cállate ¡so... vikingo! —rió Naomi guiñándole un ojo.

—¿Qué ha dicho tu madre? —preguntó Miroku con curiosidad a Sango, gritando

para hacerse oír.

—Por sus gestos y la cara de nuestras chicas —se carcajeó Bankotsu—, mejor no

saberlo.

—¡Exacto mi amor! —señaló Kagome tirándole un beso.

Con decisión, Naomi lanzó el ramo que cayó sin ningún esfuerzo en las manos

de Rin. Ella comenzó a sonreír, mientras los hombres daban sonoros golpes en las

espaldas a Kohaku, animándolo. Divertidos, los novios entraron en el salón del castillo,

seguidos por los invitados, mientras Bankotsu y Kagome se quedaban rezagados.

—Este vestido de seda que llevas te queda muy bien —sonrió Bankotsu atrayéndola

hacia él—. Tan bien, que estoy hasta celoso.

—Como diría mi hermana. Estoy más buena que el chocolate y encima no engordo

—rió con él y tras darle un beso dijo—. Gracias cariño. Tú estás guapísimo.

—¿Tanto como el vikingo? —preguntó sorprendiéndola.

Sabía que él había escuchado sus risas con Jakotsu y eso le divirtió, por lo que con

picardía dijo.

—Hombre, el vikingo es mono, pero tú —susurró rozándole los labios—, eres

sexy, atractivo y me gustas mucho, mucho, mucho más.

—No me convences —murmuró Bankotsu.

—Cómo puedo convencerte —suspiró mordiéndole los labios.

—Sólo conozco una manera —dijo echándosela al hombro.

—¡Bankotsu, bájame! —se carcajeó—. Cariño, estamos en la boda de mi madre.

—Me da igual —asintió sin inmutarse—. Mi suegra me comprenderá.

Subiendo por las estrechas escaleras del castillo, Kagome sonrió al ver dónde la

llevaba. Tras abrir la puerta y cerrarla con llave, la soltó con cuidado sobre la enorme

cama con dosel, y mirándola con una peligrosa sonrisa dijo con voz ronca y sexy,

quitándose la chaqueta.

—Ven aquí, cariño, y convénceme.

FIN

Linitha-chan*

* * *

><p><em>hola hola :). Ya el final final T-T creo que ha sido muy bueno el fic. Hubo momentos graciosos (demasiado XD ejemplo; SOY GAY TE JURO QUE SOY EL REY DE LOS GAYS, PIJA DE MIERDA, LOS AMANTES QUE SE PELEAN; SE DESEAN. etc jajaja <em>

_Hubo momentos buenos, malos, peores. para morirse, para que te de un ataque de coraje o una taquicardia por el orgullo de estos pijos jajaja. _

_Muchas gracias a los que siguieron con tanto ahinco el fic y tuvo tan buenas respuestas._

_Hubo momentos en los que me asuste por que me dijeron que me reportarian por que segun habia plagiado la historia cuando yo aclare que la historia no me pertenecia desde el principio, pero bueno. Yo soy nueva y no se como papas funciona esto._

_Dios lloro lloro como mandragora Kyaaaa! :3_

_Muchas gracias a:_

**HEDON**

**yuli**

**Aidee Gv **

**Nina Shichinantai**

**rogue85**

**euridice**

**Guest**

**evellyn**

_por dejar review y seguir la historia. Los quiero mucho :) Gracias por las quejas, los momentos de llorar, su apoyo incondicional y que les haya gustado y hayan compartido la historia y leerla con tanto amor como lo hice yo._

_Besos, saludos y un abrazo de oso :*_

_Saluditos :*_


End file.
